Две сестры Two sisters
by Maxim Ivanov
Summary: Это история - альтернативная СП - начинается задолго до возвращения Симбы домой. Нет ничего страшнее ненависти, особенно между родными. Ненависть, способная на любые разрушения и жертвы... Здешнюю Зиру не путать с СП-шной! Не рекомендуется налахоликам!
1. Chapter 1

**Иванов Максим**

**ДВЕ СЕСТРЫ**

ПРАВОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА: эта оригинальная авторская работа базируется на основе фильма Уолта Диснея "The Lion King". Все элементы, взятые из сюжета фильма, являются собственностью The Walt Disney Company. Данная работа распространяется бесплатно за исключением возможных расходов, связанных с распространением.

Цитирование моей работы, написание иных, базирующихся на ней, или использование персонажей, мною созданных, поощряется, если вы действуете согласно законодательства. Если в своем творчестве Вы хотите использовать именно моих героев (а не полностью своих, но с такими же именами – т.е. с совершенно другой историей, характером, чертами) или развить сюжет полностью либо частично из этого романа, то должны прислать мне свою работу частью или полностью для получения согласия. Мой электронный адрес:

Создание порнографических, аморальных и (или) глумливых историй на основе моей и (или) с использованием моих персонажей запрещено.

На данный электронный адрес Вы можете присылать свои замечания, предложения и отзывы. Я с удовольствием отвечу по мере возможности. На однозначно оскорбительные выпады отвечать, скорее всего, не буду.

Все персонажи, кроме нижеперечисленных, созданы мною, любое совпадение носит случайный характер. Персонажи Симба, Флаффи, Шрам (Скар), Нала, Муфаса, Сараби, Сарафина, Рафики, Тимон, Пумба являются собственностью The Walt Disney Company.

В отношении Зиры хочу сразу заметить, что хоть имя данного персонажа совпадает с именем из сиквела "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride", его идея, особенности жизни и характера имеют мало общего с Зирой в вышеупомянутом сиквеле. Поэтому я тут так же говорю о ненамеренном совпадении, т.к. в основе идеи имени данного моего персонажа тоже лежит перевод слова «ненависть» с языка суахили.

Не рекомендуется к чтению детям и подросткам до 12-13 лет.

Я посвящаю эту работу всему большому миру фанатов фильмов Уолта Диснея из серии "The Lion King". Надеюсь, мое продолжение этой великой истории понравится вам и составит скромную часть наследия этого мира.

С уважением,

Иванов Максим.

Август 2011 года.

**Записка автора**

Всем привет.

Итак, вы скачали (читаете в Интернете) очередной мой роман по миру ТЛК. И первое, что вас, возможно, удивит – как, Шторм и пишет альтернативную историю вместо СП? Тот самый, что так яростно доказывал логичность его существования в мире ТЛК (со всеми вытекающими правами) и создавал целый мир «Учителя»? Уж не произошло ли чего с ним: перемена убеждений, отказ от предыдущих позиций, начало отрицания СП, отказ от «Учителя» и так далее? А может это кто-то другой?

Нет, я тот самый Шторм, и поверьте, мало переменил свои взгляды на СП. Просто этот мир настолько красочен и многогранен, что всегда хочется чего-то нового. Вот я и задумался, а каким могло быть иное продолжение первого фильма? Ведь об этом не так уж много и написано, а в последнее время таких фанфиков появляются вообще единицы (если появляются). Русскоязычных – еще меньше (ноль). А ведь хочется. Вот и пришлось сесть за клавиатуру самому и сочинить русскую альтернативную историю – продолжение ТЛК как если бы не было СП.

Вообще в мире ТЛК-СП уже написано очень много. И наверняка какие-то идеи и описания в этом фанфике напомнят читателю что-то еще, ранее им прочитанное, увиденное, хоть и в англоязычных произведениях. Это вполне естественно, т.к. при таком количестве фанфиков, что сейчас доступны читателям, очень сложно в чем-то не повториться. Сразу упрежу, плагиатом я не занимался и не занимаюсь. Однако не стану отрицать, что при написании на меня сильно повлияли несколько произведений, таких как Хроники, It's Called Grieving, и некоторых других, не относящихся к фанфикам по ТЛК-СП.

Бралось ли что из «Учителя»? Да, есть небольшие заимствования по части имен персонажей и описания событий. Однако и тут они незначительны как по количеству, так и по важности, да и право как автор того цикла я имею. «Две сестры» – это полностью самостоятельное и законченной произведение, сюжет которого возник независимо ни от какого фанфика, равно как и план его.

Вот и есть перед вами то, что получилось. Вам, уважаемые читатели, теперь судить, хорошо или плохо получился этой роман. Я уже повторно расчистил свою плешь на голове, чтобы её либо погладили, либо оплевали в гневе возмущения. Во всяком случае, желаю вам хорошего чтения, а сам откинусь на стуле и буду думать, что еще написать. Будет ли продолжение? Возможно – т.к. я умышленно оставлял незаконченные, нерассмотренные линии в сюжете. Так что все может быть. Если появится желание. Только не пытайте, когда. Ведь может быть и никогда.

Ну, всё, всё. Пора начинать повествование собственно истории….

Пролог. Все только начинается

_Такие разные они, но всё же_

_Лишь сестры так бывают схожи._

_Две сестры – им навек дана от Бога_

_На двоих одна судьба, одна дорога!_

Р. Алехно «Две сестры»

Муфаса, могущественный король небольшой земли, отделенной от остальных львиных королевств Долины прайдов полупустыней и степными равнинами, и его брат Шрам стояли на небольшом уступе скалы в каньоне и напряженно выискивали глазами среди бурного потока тел бегущих антилоп малыша, спасать которого они пришли. Посланный вперед Зазу вернулся и указал нужное место:

– Здесь! Здесь! На дереве!

– Держись, Симба! – прокричал Муфаса и бросился вниз.

В ту же секунду бегущие в панике антилопы врезались в дерево, на котором держался Симба, и оно едва не упало вместе с ним под копыта обезумевшего стада. Львенок отчаянно закричал.

Муфаса нырнул в несущееся стадо и устремился вперед, лавируя и пробиваясь сквозь мелькающие копыта.

– О, Шрам, это так ужасно! Что же нам делать? Что же нам делать? А... Я полечу за помощью, вот, что я сделаю. Я полечу за по... умпфф!

Запаниковавший мажордом не заметил, как Шрам ударом лапы сшиб его и отбросил к земле. Со зловещей ухмылкой он следил теперь за продвижением Муфасы с края оврага и готовился к последнему удару. Вот она – победа! Сейчас он как никогда близок к своей мечте. Эпоха нового короля, о котором будут помнить и слагать легенды многие будущие поколения львов, уже начинается. Теперь не надо прятаться: его противники внизу и вряд ли выживут среди этого безумного стада. Вот Муфаса бежит вместе с ним, но толпа не позволяет подойти сразу к тому дереву, за которое цепляется из последних сил его маленький сын. «Живуч, гаденыш!», – подумал Шрам. Чтобы добраться до него Муфасе пришлось развернуться перед одной из антилоп и бежать против потока. Его тут же сбили с лап ударом по голове. И в этот момент антилопы окончательно снесли дерево, подбросив его в воздух вместе с орущим львенком. Лев сумел подняться, выпрыгнул из последних сил и на лету поймал Симбу за шкирку. Едва лапы короля коснулись земли, как его снова сбили сильным ударом в бок, да так, что Симба выпал из пасти отца на землю, при этом едва увернувшись от антилоп. Вновь поднявшись, Муфаса пробился к нему, схватил и в прыжке подсадил на выступ ближайшей скалы. Но сам тут же был утащен стадом вниз. Душераздирающий крик маленького беззащитного существа пронесся над оврагом:

– ПАПА!

Симба в ужасе искал глазами фигуру отца в бурлящей массе антилоп. Через мгновенье Муфаса выпрыгнул вверх на скалу и стал вскарабкиваться по ней из последних сил. Убедившись, что папе мало что угрожает, Симба развернулся и поспешил наверх, из оврага. Муфаса все время искал, за что можно было уцепиться, чтобы выбраться, но не нашел рядом ни одного уступа. Его когти лишь скоблили камень без проку, а задние лапы срывались, грозя утащить за собой массивное тело короля. И тут он увидел стоящего сверху на краю обрыва Шрама.

– Шрам! – в отчаянии и с мольбой закричал сильнейший лев во всей округе. – Брат! Помоги!

Шрам презрительно посмотрел на него и неожиданно впился когтями в передние лапы ненавистного родственника. Муфаса закричал от резкой боли, все еще надеясь на помощь. Вдруг он осознал истинные намерения брата, и его осенил ужас неизбежного конца. Шрам медленно наклонился к нему и злобно прошептал:

– Да здравствует новый король!

И резким движением сбросил Муфасу вниз. Беспомощное тело могучего льва полетело в самую средь бушующего стада:

– Ааааа!

Стоящий наверху Симба, видя падение отца, пронзительно закричал. Их вопль слился воедино:

– Нееееет!

Уже поздним вечером, когда встревоженные львицы вернулись с охоты, Шрам решился на речь. Обращаясь к ним со Скалы, он объявил о гибели короля Муфасы и его наследника. Тихий ангел пронесся среди собравшихся; они застыли, будучи не в силах вымолвить хоть слово. Некоторые из них вместе с Зазу утешали обессиленно склонившую голову Сараби. Нала с плачем уткнулась в лапу матери. Остальные внимали отдававшим молотом в сердцах словам Шрама, что уже подошел к кульминации своего давно отрепетированного выступления:

– Смерть Муфасы ужасная трагедия для нас; но потерять Симбу, который только начал жизнь... Для меня это особая утрата. И хоть мне сейчас очень тяжело говорить об этом, я согласен занять место погибшего брата. И пусть начнется новая эра... – Тут отовсюду послышался зловещий визгливый хохот, столь знакомый и ненавистный большинству львов. Шрам возвысил свой голос: – Где львы и гиены будут жить в мире. Всех нас ждет великое будущее!

И когда он появился на краю мыса Скалы Прайда, вся свора гиен окружила львиц, перекрыв любую возможность пробраться к новому королю. Им ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться его воле.

День спустя, когда львицы ушли на охоту, он позвал к себе Сараби и Сарафину:

– Хоть я и очень скорблю по моему брату и любимому племяннику… – начал издалека Шрам. Сарафина хмыкнула. Лев остановился и пронзил её взглядом: – Ты что-то хочешь сказать, Саффи?

– Всем известна твоя любовь к ним, Така, – холодно ответила львица.

– Ваша любовь, Саффи, Ва-ша! – Шрам специально выделил последнее слово, давая понять, как к нему следует отныне обращаться: – И для всех мое имя Шрам. Ты поняла меня, Саффи?

– Да… ваше… величество.

– Вот, совсем и не сложно, – оскалился Шрам и продолжил: – Итак, я продолжаю. Траур я заканчиваю. Жизнь продолжается, и я не хочу еще больше омрачать её.

– Но как… – не веря своим ушам, проговорила Сарафина, – как же обычай? Неделя траура по ушедшему королю. Тем более, когда погиб еще и Симба. Кому как не тебе их лучше всего знать?

– Теперь я – Король и отменяю этот дурацкий обычай. Они погибли, и ничто уже не вернет их обратно. Я понимаю твои чувства, Сараби, они были твоими любимыми мужем и сыном. И поверь, никто более меня не скорбит по их утрате, ведь я тоже был там и все видел. Две глубочайшие раны источают кровь моего сердца, и, как и ты, до конца своих дней буду скорбеть по ним. Но травить радость жизни остальным не стану сам и никому не позволю. Это первое. Второе. Я не потерплю лени и разгильдяйства. Ваши прежние вольности закончились. Все львицы должны охотиться. Отныне это – ваша основная обязанность. Только болезнь и беременность, а также вскармливание малышей освободят от неё. Вскоре я переназначу главную охотницу прайда, что возглавит охотничью партию.

Сараби отрешенно молчала. Сейчас ей было все равно, что происходит вокруг.

– А как же гиены? – спросила Сарафина. – Им тоже будет позволено охотиться у нас?

– Да, моя милая, да. Но не переживай, конкуренцию они вам не составят. Так как делать это будут очень редко.

– А кто их кормить будет? – спросила Сарафина, впрочем, догадываясь про ответ. И он не заставил себя долго ждать:

– Вы. И ты в том числе, Сараби. Отныне даже королевы – текущие и бывшие – обязаны охотиться наравне со всеми. Третье. Отныне Скала Прайда – моя и только моя. Жить тут буду я и моя охрана. Остальные должны найти себе место ночлега и отдыха внизу. Без моего разрешения подниматься на Скалу Прайда запрещено. Ступайте и передайте это всем. И да, последнее, Сарафина. Тебя третье мало касается. Хочу видеть тебя тут, у себя почаще. Мне всегда приятно было поболтать с тобой. Пусть так и будет впредь. Приходи с детьми. Им я также буду очень рад.

– Когда это ты мило с ним болтала? – впервые нарушила молчание Сараби по пути вниз и пропуская мимо себя оскалившихся гиен.

– Да было пару раз. Не думала, что он запомнил.

– И что теперь – будешь захаживать к нему?

– Размечтался! Он хоть и король теперь, но над моей душой не властен. Его королевой я не стану!

В этот момент на окраине прайдленда высоко в ветвях баобаба сидел мандрил Рафики и скорбно качал головой. Затем, смахнув слезу, с глубоким вздохом он затер рукой рисунок львенка.

Прошло два года, и уже в противоположном конце Долины прайдов другой король отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь на краю обрыва, с ужасом всматриваясь в глаза своего победителя. Неожиданно атакованный во время обхода, он ничего не успел предпринять, даже львиц предупредить. Короткая схватка закончилась цеплянием за край обрыва. Что теперь будет с прайдом?

Меж тем победитель, зловеще улыбаясь, склонился к барахтающейся жертве:

– Ну что, Мадага, вот и пришел тебе конец. Что-нибудь скажешь на прощание?

– Пощади, аутсайдер. Я тебе хорошо заплачу.

– И что ты можешь мне предложить?

– Что хочешь! – задыхаясь, в надежде на спасение заговорил Мадага. – Охоту, самую лучшую львицу своих земель. Что хочешь, только помоги!

– Ты ошибаешься, – зевнул аутсайдер, – у тебя уже нет земли. Ты не можешь дать мне того, что тебе уже не принадлежит.

– Ты же знаешь, что тебя королем не признают другие. Тебе ничего не светит кроме погибели. Ты победил, я признаю это, и ладно. Помоги мне выбраться, мы обо всем договоримся. Обещаю.

– Ха-ха, – рассмеялся аутсайдер ему в лицо, – так я тебе и поверил! Да и неважно это. Сейчас сюда придет мой папа, чью власть никто не оспорит. Не надо было плести заговоры. Но ты, как и другие дураки, решил бросить вызов тому, чье могущество оспорить сейчас никто не в силах. Даже наследника себе не оставил, наверное, думал жить вечно молодым.

– Так это он? Он за всем стоит? – вскричал отчаянно Мадага.

– Да, – спокойно ответил аутсайдер.

Глаза Мадаги сузились, он злобно ухмыльнулся и сказал:

– Думаешь, это конец? Может, Бог почему-то и позволил вам победить сейчас, но ненадолго. Ладно, я схожу к нему. Но ты еще пожалеешь об этом. Все только начинается теперь.

И с этими словами отпустил когти. Тело просвистело в воздухе и громко ударилось о скалу внизу, раскинув лапы и окрасившись в багровый цвет. Аутсайдер посмотрел вниз:

– Передавай там привет.

В этот момент сзади к нему подошли другие. Один из них сказал:

– Мы уж думали, что опоздали. Чего ты сам полез-то? Он мог и убить тебя.

– Да, если бы знал про мою засаду. Но не убил же.

– А ты везунчик. Ладно, что теперь?

Победитель оглядел товарищей и улыбнулся:

– Господа! Нас ждет прекрасная добыча. Только уговор – малых детей не убивать. Мы ж не беспредельщики какие.

И группа аутсайдеров победным шагом вошла в землю поверженного короля.


	2. Chapter 2

**Часть 1. Ради прайда**

Глаза, полные горя и боли отчаяния, пристально осматривали саванну. Они принадлежали очень молодой и худощавой львице – не столько из-за строения фигуры, но многократного голодания после того, как глава прайда с дружками гиенами объедались её добычей, оставляя только кости да кожу для остальных львиц. Они почти всегда прячут свои чувства в себе и редко ревут, но сейчас ее сердце горько оплакивало смерть прежнего Короля и надвигавшееся разрушение родины.

Сама земля, казалось, надела траур после смерти Муфасы. Серый пыльный пейзаж, солнце, скрытое мрачными тучами, обещавшими скорый дождь, но так и не приносящими его. Прежде неисчислимые стада гну сильно поредели; газели и антилопы исчезли полностью. Гиены на открытом песчанике были единственными, доступными взору львицы из её укрытия; их противный резкий смех отзывался мучительным эхом в ее чувствительных ушах с черной каймой.

Мягкие движения лап по пемзе предупредили о присутствии чужака на выступе, и она тут же обернулась, присев для боя. Но поспешно выпрямилась, осознав, что приближался не Шрам, а понурая, седеющая, но все равно величественная львица.

– Сараби, – выдохнула она с уважением, склоняя голову к земле.

Медленно пройдя вдоль всего тела, бывшая Королева, а ныне вдова, мягко толкнула юную львицу, вынуждая ее поднять подбородок.

– Ничего подобного теперь нельзя, Нала. Если бы он только увидел твой поступок... – Сараби позволила словам утихнуть, присев в печали рядом с молодой охотницей.

– Да, Сараби.

Две львицы безмолвно сидели, прогнув желтовато-коричневые спины, словно на них теперь лежал груз разрушения Земель Прайда. Через некоторое время Сараби пошевелилась.

– Это возмущает тебя, не так ли? – ее вопрос был больше утверждением; чем-то, что она знала наверняка.

Нала на мгновение пристально посмотрела в её глаза, ища в своей душе ответ. Гнев наверняка был там, но во время слов Сараби был похоронен под огромным слоем горя и постоянного беспокойства за будущие намерения Шрама. Теперь же он пульсировал как зарница – маленький, но все же острый.

– Да. Это так.

Ее когти постоянно скрежетали от подсознательных попыток месить камень между лап, а губы двигались в беззвучном споре.

– Он не имеет никакого права поступать так! Поскольку он… ну Вы знаете. Несмотря на уход стад, на высыхание луж и ручьев, он по-прежнему разрушает Земли Прайда. И нас вместе с ними.

– И это говоришь мне ты, почти взрослая…. Да нет, моя милая, я не права. Ты _уже_ взрослая.

Сараби прикрыла глаза, пряча боль, сжигавшую её все более и более с каждым днем, удалявшим от смерти Муфасы.

– Муфаса всегда говорил, что прайд – и его король – привязан к земле, процветая и страдая с ней заодно. Этот же глумится и пиршествует на пепелище.

Нала нерешительно коснулась кончиком хвоста Сараби, вспоминая собственную потерю. Симба. Пожилая львица подняла взор и встретилась глазами с Налой, выражая бессловесную благодарность.

– Что-то надо делать. Сидеть больше нельзя, – Нала встала. Возможно, он послушает её. Ведь Шрам не раз приглашал и обхаживал её, стараясь завести какую-нибудь умную беседу. Ранее она всеми силами избегала его общества. Но теперь….

– Нала, ты куда? – Сараби в тревоге вскочила на лапы. – Нала, он безумен, не ходи туда!

Не обращая внимания на призывы Сараби, Нала глубоко вдохнула и закашляла, с трудом вынося зловоние гиен. Кости хрустели под ногами, когда она медленно зашла в пещеру. Ради прайда.

**Рожденный в пустыне**

В невысокой равнинной траве под палящими лучами солнца медленно шла львица. Её шаг был ровным и неспешным, глаза безучастно смотрели вперед, и лишь только уши реагировали на доносившиеся с разных сторон звуки. Ощущение полной безысходности обуревало её: еще каких-то полгода назад у неё было всё, а теперь она одна – без надежной защиты и большого опыта выживания в этом чужом и опасном мире.

Эта земля, никому не принадлежала, что позволяло жить и путешествовать в надежде встретить хоть какой-то прайд, но без большого риска встретить аутсайдеров вновь. Здесь было мало еды и потому немного шансов попасться на глаза этим шакалам. Наконец, усталость, голод и жаркое солнце заставили её остановиться на отдых. Расположившись в тени одинокого баобаба, она быстро уснула.

Во сне она снова была юной львицей, весело игравшей в прайде Мадаги до того, как к ним на земли пожаловали аутсайдеры во главе с одним белым львом. Они убили Короля и вдоволь поиздевались над всеми львицами. Разорение и пустошь остались после их визита. Всех молодых угнали в Саванну Невозвращения. Она единственная смогла убежать от них. Однако и это не спасло от мучений. Один из аутсайдеров оставил свое потомство в ней. И пришлось рожать прямо в пустыне. Но львята родились слишком слабыми и умерли три дня назад. Львица всё еще носила в себе молоко для них.

Проснулась она только ближе к вечеру, когда жара стала уже спадать, и повеяло лёгкой прохладой. Крепкий сон позволил снять накопившуюся за день усталость, но голод напомнил о себе с новой силой. И хотя этот мир был ненавистен и чужд, расставаться с ним добровольно никто не хотел. Львица огляделась вокруг, высматривая жертву. Неподалеку проходил небольшой табун зебр, но для одинокой львицы он был не по зубам. Она хорошо помнила наставления матери, что на них и антилоп можно охотиться только отрядом. Сглотнув слюну, пришлось продолжить поиски. Чуть поодаль в земле копался одинокий молодой бородавочник. Раньше она не смотрела на них как на добычу, но сейчас выбора особого не было. Лишь на мгновение львица прикрыла глаза, представляя не раз виденную охоту матери: как две гончие ведут табун на её засаду, как молниеносным прыжком она хватает зебру и душит её, а затем с наслаждением поедает свою жертву вместе с другими…. Но урчание пустого желудка вернуло в реальность. Прогнав мечты, львица, пригнувшись к земле, стала потихоньку подбираться к бородавочнику, который удачно стоял к ней спиной. "Только бы не заметил", – промелькнуло в голове. Подойдя на достаточное для атаки расстояние, она замерла, прижав уши. Выбрав удачный момент, когда бородавочник, оглядевшись вокруг, в очередной раз склонился к земле, она выпрыгнула из укрытия и устремилась к кабану. Тот тут же ринулся бежать, пытаясь петлять как кролик, но львица точно угадывала его маневры и быстро приближалась к нему. Наконец, ловким ударом лапы сбила бородавочника с ног и, повалив на землю, схватила за горло. Жертва только и успела, что взвизгнуть. Довольная охотница принялась поедать добычу. Зебры, не дожидаясь развязки, поспешили удалиться.

Когда трапеза подходила к концу, послышался слабый шорох в кустах. Она приподняла голову и принюхалась. В воздухе витал едва уловимый запах другой львицы. Охотница насторожилась. Так как ей удалось утолить часть голода, а встречаться с другими не хотелось, то она решила не дожидаться встречи и, бросив остатки добычи, удалиться на безопасное расстояние. Но только она встала, как вдруг услышала протяжный крик.

Забыв про страх, она пошла на зов и вскоре увидела молодую львицу, корчившуюся от мучительной боли в траве. Поняв, что происходит, тут же устремилась к ней.

– Лежи! Лежи и крепись! – кричала она, подбегая к незнакомке. – Все будет хорошо! Ох, и не вовремя же малыш попросился наружу….

– Кто ты? Боже! Нет, только не тут! Я умру!

– Не важно, кто я. Только не умирай, не вздумай даже! Теперь слушай меня – я знаю, тебе очень больно, но тужься, как только можешь, и он быстро выйдет наружу!

– Господи, помоги мне! – беременная львица застонала. – Помоги! Я не должна….

– Заткнись и рожай! – приказала, перебив, другая. – У тебя нет выбора.

Глаза будущей матери закатились.

– Вот! Он выходит! – закричала возбужденно странница.

С приглушенным воплем роженица выдавила из себя тельце. Другая львица освободила малыша и стала его вылизывать. Затем пододвинула к матери:

– Поздравляю! Прими своего сына, мама!

Тяжело дыша, та посмотрела на небольшое мокрое сокровище, и вдруг отодвинула лапой:

– Забери его. И убей.

Остолбеневшая львица только и произнесла:

– За что?

– Он не должен выжить…. – заплакала мама. – Я не могу вернуться с ним, иначе тот, кого я ненавижу, продолжит править. И у него будет наследник.

– Разве этот малыш не плод любви?

– Он – плод силы и ненависти….

Молодая львица зарыдала. Другая прилегла рядом с ней и положила лапу на плечо:

– Меня зовут Сахифа. Менее полугода назад я познала то же, что и ты. Родила тут, во Внешних Землях, будучи изгнанной со своей родины. Но у меня и мысли не было избавиться от своих детей. Кто бы ни был их отец, они не виноваты в его грехах. Ведь львята мои и ничьи больше.

– А где же они сейчас? – львица немного успокоилась.

– Умерли. Я не смогла выкормить, хоть и пыталась. Три дня назад. Но у тебя есть шанс. Это – твой сын.

Малыш громко запищал. Сахифа посмотрела на маму:

– Он хочет кушать….

– Знаю, – отвернулась мама. – Но все равно не могу.

Тогда Сахифа легла рядом с мокрым комочком и раскрыла живот.

– Иди ко мне. У меня еще найдется немного молока для тебя, – она осторожно подтянула его к себе и растянулась, давая малышу первый в его жизни на этой земле ужин. Молодая мама встала:

– Знаешь, что? Сам Бог послал тебя ко мне на помощь.

– Какую?

– Ты потеряла своих детей. Я дарю тебе своего сына. Отныне он твой.

Глаза Сахифы округлились от ужаса:

– Ты что? Видать совсем разум потеряла? Как можно отказываться от своего ребенка? Ты не боишься гнева Бога, давшего его тебе?

– Ты не понимаешь, – львица опустила голову. – Ему никак нельзя вернуться в мой прайд. Там его ждет верная смерть. От голода, от того, что его возненавидят другие львицы, только и жаждущие избавиться от его отца. И меня может ждать смерть. С тобой же он вырастет, я знаю это. И выживет. Только он никогда не должен прийти ко мне домой. Никогда!

– Я не понимаю этого, – Сахифа отрицательно замотала головой. – И не принимаю.

– Смотри на это как на дар Бога тебе! Ну, согласна? Иначе он погибнет.

Сахифа посмотрела на маленький урчащий комочек шерсти возле её живота и кивнула.

– Хорошо. Тогда я пойду далее. Благослови вас Бог….

– Как твое имя? Как мне назвать его? – Сахифа приподняла голову.

Львица обернулась:

– Имя мое не скажу. Чтоб не знали, кого искать. А сына сама назови, как пожелаешь. Он ведь твой.

С этими словами молодая незнакомка скрылась в кустах. Сахифа нежно вылизала новорожденного и промурлыкала:

– Я назову тебя Мзалива Ва Джангва. Двойное имя как двойная судьба: ты кроткий сын и беспощадный боец. Рожденный в пустыне, ты станешь лучшим воином и охотником. И когда придет время, ты отстоишь в честной схватке мою честь, мой маленький Мзалива. Неважно, кто родил. Я уже люблю тебя и всегда буду рядом. Но прежде, чем уйти, понаблюдаем за твоей родиной. Ведь ты захочешь узнать о ней когда-нибудь….

**Изгнание**

Зира долго не могла заснуть. Этот очень долгий день подошел к концу так же, как и другие с начала великой засухи в Землях Прайда. Она длилась уже десятый месяц подряд. Поначалу она была просто жаркой погодой. Однако жара становилась все сильнее и сильнее.

Солнцу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы иссушить землю и траву. Засушливые периоды не были редкостью в саванне, их ожидали, к ним готовились заранее. И потому никто не беспокоился. Но после трех месяцев без дождя охота превратилась в мучение. Из-за того, что ручьи и большая часть реки пересохла, а многие большие водоемы ужались до размера луж, стада начали покидать Земли Прайда. Надвигавшийся голод отягощался тем, что тут ещё хозяйничали гиены. Их аппетит был так неумерен, что и до засухи сократил численность газелей, зебр и антилоп. Удовлетворять же его должны были львицы, среди которых росла ненависть к гиенам и Королю, их покрывавшему.

За всё то короткое время, что Зира была замужем, она смогла поймать лишь дюжину крыс да одного дикобраза. С последним пришлось долго повозиться прежде, чем удалось добраться до его живота. Ни одной более крупной дичи вокруг не было, и питаться приходилось разной падалью, иногда с боем отбивая её у гиен. Помимо засухи, гиен, её беспокоило еще несколько вещей, о которых она не решалась никому сказать. Наконец тяжелые раздумья отпустили её, и она провалилась в полузабытье.

Очнулась она на знакомой скале. И рядом был её муж – Шрам:

– Проснулась? Между прочим, отряд Сараби уже ушел на охоту.

– И тебе доброе утро. Все в сборе?

– Тугела давно всех собрала. Только тебя ждут. Ступай. Я не хочу, чтобы все думали, будто тебе уже не надо охотиться, раз ты моя жена. Пусть они видят, что сейчас все равны передо мною. Охота – ваша прямая обязанность. И никто, даже ты, не может от неё отлынивать.

– Но, Така, ты же видишь, – она была единственной, кому Шрам позволил звать себя прежним именем, – почти ничего не осталось из еды. За полгода уже обшарено почти все, что можно было. Мы едва кормим себя, а тут еще эти… – Зира кивнула в сторону выхода, где маячили фигуры гиен, – …дармоеды.

– Хватит, – ответил Шрам, показывая, что дискуссия завершена. – Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос. Не их вина в том, что засуха пришла.

– Но их аппетиты поспособствовали ей. Така, гони их прочь. Тебя все поддержат.

– Как Нала?

Зира отвернулась. Шрам тем временем продолжал:

– Только они моя мощь и опора. Думаешь, я не знаю, что думают другие львицы? И ты туда же?

– Любимый, ты не прав! – Зира кинулась к нему и потерлась о его черную как смоль гриву. – Я! Я твоя опора. До последнего дыхания.

– Знаю, – улыбнулся Шрам. – Если бы не ты, я давно бы уже сошел с ума от всех проблем.

– И все же ты должен позаботиться о прайде… о нас больше, чем сейчас. Така, я долго не хотела тебе говорить, но посмотри мне в глаза…. Видишь огонёк в них?

Он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза:

– Ты… ты беременна? О Боже! Но… но ведь….

– Да, Така. Но иногда и одного точного прыжка достаточно, чтобы попасть в цель.

Он поднял лапу и, улыбаясь, прикоснулся к ее плечу:

– Как же быстро бежит время!

– Надеюсь, ты рад за нас.

– Рад ли я? – Шрам становился все более возбужденным, меряя пещеру большими шагами из угла в угол. – Рад ли? Ха, теперь у меня все заткнутся! Теперь всё, всё будет иначе! – он остановился и посмотрел на неё почти безумным взглядом, столь часто появлявшимся в последнее время: – Ты даже и представить себе не можешь, что теперь значишь для меня! Ты дашь мне наследника. Мой род продолжится. Мой, а не Муфасы! Ты меня слышишь, Муффи? Твой сын мертв, а мой жив! И теперь я точно останусь. На моей земле!

– Надеюсь, ты этого не сделаешь, – Зира подалась назад. – Я в положении, Така, нам нужно хорошее питание. Неужели ты не понимаешь?

– Понимаю, – Шрам подошел к Зире и лизнул её. – Я был недобр к тебе. Причинил много боли и страданий. Ты же простила меня и смогла полюбить. Такого, какой есть. И ничего не потребовала взамен. Я женился только, чтобы успокоить возмущение других львиц. Но теперь, – он снова пристально посмотрел в её глаза. – Я люблю тебя, и так же буду любить наших львят. Никто не любил и не полюбит тебя так, как я. Я знаю, что это ты. Ты, предназначенная мне судьбой. Я слишком долго ждал. И теперь ради тебя готов на всё! – Его глаза снова заблестели безумным огнем. – Это знак свыше. Нам не надо никуда уходить. Мы останемся тут. Я верю, что все поправится. Что все мои враги погибнут и останутся только верные друзья. Верь мне, Зира, верь! Я буду боготворить тебя. Сейчас я позову Тугелу и скажу, чтобы она возглавила твой отряд….

– Не надо! – Зира испуганно встала. – Нет, я должна идти. Еще не время знать другим.

– Ты права! – Хвост Шрама нервно дергался, он не мог устоять на месте. Тут появился один из охранников:

– Сир, на южной границе появилось небольшое стало бонтебоков.

– Отлично! – Шрам просиял и повернулся к Зире: – Видишь, я был прав. Все поправится, обещаю.

– Мне следует предупредить Шензи? – спросил охранник.

– Нет. Впрочем, да. Но скажи ей, чтобы никуда не ходила! – приказал Шрам. – Я отправлю своих лучших охотниц. Наконец-то, у нас будет сегодня пир.

Когда гиена вышла, Шрам повернулся к Зире и, дрожа от волнения, сказал:

– Это знак, дорогая! Знак! Сараби вечно жалуется, что еды нет. Они просто не хотят охотиться. Но теперь я сломаю ей хребет!

– Така, прошу тебя, не надо никому ничего ломать. Вспомни, что она – жена….

– Не смей! – Шрам подскочил к ней с едва сдерживаемой безумной яростью в глазах и замахнулся лапой. – Не смей произносить его имени вслух в моем присутствии!

Зира отпрянула в ужасе. Шрам стал почти неконтролируемым в последнее время. Резкие перепады настроения были слишком частыми и хорошо видны. Только мгновение назад он клялся её в большой любви, а сейчас был готов избить только за одно упоминание имени мертвого брата. И он очень сильно ненавидел Сараби. Зира знала, что ранее он дружил с ней, но не понимала, почему он сейчас так хочет её мучений и смерти. Отправил бы её во Внешние Земли и проблема с концом. Но нет. Он никого не отпускал. Даже если и сильно ненавидел.

Шрам немного успокоился:

– Никто не смеет произносить его имени при мне. Никто, даже ты. Я не дам никому возможности даже капельку сравнить нас.

– Прости, Така, я не хотела сравнивать вас. Но….

– Не надо. – Шрам встряхнул головой и снова заулыбался: – Тебе ничего не угрожает тут. Скоро все наладится. Я знаю и чувствую это. Этот мир станет лучше прежнего. Иди. И принеси лучшего бонтебока, что сможешь задрать.

Ошеломленная Зира покинула королевскую пещеру.

Внизу её уже поджидали Тугела, Ринаика и еще пара львиц.

– Что-то Вы опаздываете, Ваше Величество, – то ли с сарказмом, то ли серьёзно сказала Тугела. – Сараби уже давно ушла со своим отрядом.

– Плевать на неё, – буркнула Зира. – Сегодня удача будет на нашей стороне.

– Да-а? – иронически спросила Тугела. – И это как?

– Гиены орассказали о бонтебоках у северной границы. Така запретил им идти на охоту и поручил нам добыть пищу для всех.

– Неужель? – бровь Тугелы приподнялась. – В кои то веки от них польза. Тогда надо сказать Сараби, все вместе мы заготовим много туш….

– Нет. Мы сами справимся, – отрезала Зира. – Не собираюсь отдавать ей лавры главной охотницы прайда.

– Не думала, что мы уже соревнуемся отрядами, – вставила Ринаика.

– Да, – подхватила Тугела. – И с каких это пор ты – главная охотница прайда? Как только замуж за короля выскочила?

– Заткнись, дура! – Зира начала свирепеть. – Даже если и так, тебя зависть берет, что мне выпала такая честь? Засунь её себе, знаешь куда? Пока тут языком треплете, все бонтебоки мимо пройдут. И пока я во главе отряда, приказываю выступать вперед и молчать. А кто не согласен, может бежать к матушке Сараби и поплакаться, да потом голодной рыскать вместе с ней по округе. Предупреждаю, кто не будет охотиться, пищи не получит. Така приказал.

– Така приказал… – передразнила Тугела. – Тоже мне король. Иногда я думаю, что сотворяя его, Бог не мог предвидеть, что тот натворит.

– У тебя какие-то проблемы с этим? – Зира посмотрела ей в глаза.

– У нас у всех проблемы с этим, – не отступила та.

– Тогда иди к нему и брось вызов. Если не боишься за свою жизнь. Или беги, куда глаза глядят, как Нала. Давай. Только не трепись, а сделай что-нибудь! Ну?

Тугела отвернулась. Остальные молчали.

– А-а, – торжествующе сказала Зира, – не можешь? Жить хочется, кушать хоть иногда, да? Выступать против законного Короля опасно для жизни, леди. И вы все это прекрасно знаете. Тогда хватить болтать и пошли вперед.

Львицы молча поднялись и тронулись в путь. Зира решила идти позади отряда. Когда мимо неё проходила Ринаика, то бросила:

– Ты сильно изменилась, Зира. Даже мать свою не жалеешь. Что только он с тобой сделал, раз ослепил тебя совсем?

– Вам этого не понять, – ответила та.

Сильный комок сжимал её горло. Как она могла объяснить им, что любит его? Что он – первая мысль, с которой она встает, и последняя, когда засыпает? Да, та ночь, когда он впервые пришел и силой взял к себе, объявив на утро своей женой, была далеко не самой лучшей, но все остальные…. Она ласкалась к нему, играла с ним и ложилась рядом, зарыв голову в бархатистую черную гриву. Когда львицы болтали, собираясь на охоту, ей каждый раз хотелось сказать что-то о любимом Таке хорошее, защитить его от несправедливости этого мира, так сильно она полюбила мужа. Но никто более этого не понимал и не разделял. Его презирали, боялись, ненавидели, а некоторые и даже открыто выступали против. Да, он привел ненавистных гиен. Но ведь не они же, действительно, вызвали засуху и последовавший за этим голод! Так за что же его не любят и ненавидят? Зира могла еще понять Налу и Сараби, у них свой, особый счет. Но Тугела, Ринаика, другие…. Они считают его безумцем, хотя разделение на отряды оказалось верным решением – охват территории увеличился, шансов поймать кого-то на ужин стало больше. И благодаря этому они все еще выживают. Неужели они этого не видят? Как и многого другого?

Размышления прервала Тугела:

– Мы пришли. И где же бонтебоки?

Зира вышла вперед и осмотрела с высоты холма горизонт. Нигде ничего похожего на движение животных не просматривалось. Неужели гиены обманули и скрыли от Таки истинное местонахождение табуна дабы самим задрать и нажраться до отвала?

– Так и знала, что им нельзя верить, – сплюнула Ринаика. – В отличие от твоего слишком доверчивого мужа. Ну что, главная охотница прайда, какие приказы будут дальше?

– Заткнись, – Зира, прищурившись, упрямо вглядывалась в горизонт. И тут она увидела: – Вон они! У дальней кромки озера.

Ринаика посмотрела туда, куда головой показала Зира. На едва различимом фоне желтой травы виднелось некое шевеление. Приглядевшись, она ясно различила очертания газелей, подходивших к небольшому озеру для питья.

– Чёрт! Они были правы.

В этот момент они услышали отдаленные раскаты львиного рыка.

– Кажется, Шрам зовет Сараби, – прислушалась одна из львиц.

– Наверное, хочет отправить вслед за нами, – предположила Ринаика.

– Тебе ли сейчас не все равно? – сказала Зира. – Вперед, гончая. Ты с Тугелой заходишь слева от озера и поведешь на нас. Мы будем с противоположной стороны в засаде.

Пятерка львиц разделилась и бесшумно побежала вперед, словно клещами охватывая будущих жертв. Голодные и беспощадные, теперь они думали только об одном – поймать как можно больше. Ринаика не спешила, давая Зире с охотницами возможность быстрее занять места в траве с другой стороны. Тугела следовала за ней. Подойдя к озеру, обе охотницы припали к земле и стали тихо подползать. Бонтебоки мирно жевали траву, иногда подходя к озеру за водой. При этом они периодически поднимали головы и осматривались, но ничего подозрительного не замечали. Золотистые тела охотниц надежно скрывались высокой желтой травой. Наконец, они приподнялись и начали тихо заходить влево от стада. Тело Ринаики напряглось и вытянулось в одну линию. Опустив уши и хвост, медленно поднимая по очереди передние лапы, передвигая и столь же медленно опуская их на землю, она переносила весь свой вес на них, будучи готовой к старту забега в любой момент. Выносливости ей не занимать, потому ей и отводилась главная роль в загоне. Подобравшись на достаточно близкое расстояние, откуда могла отчетливо разглядеть все пятна на шерсти бонтебоков, она замерла. Рядом в такой же позе застыла Тугела.

– На счет три, – прошептала Ринаика.

– Три! – тело Тугелы выстрелило вперед. Следом из травы выпрыгнула и Ринаика.

Сконцентрировавшись на одной пожилой самке бонтебока, которая была с краю стада, она уже ничего более не видела и не замечала. Со всей скоростью, что ей даровал Бог, она ринулась к самке, которая уже подняла голову и увидела львиц.

Стадо сначала рассыпалось в стороны, словно быстро раскрывающийся цветок, но заметив другую львицу с противоположного края, развернулось от настигавших охотниц и обратилось в бегство огромными прыжками. И через мгновение наткнулось на засаду. Одна за другой из травы высоко выпрыгивали львицы, широко раскрыв лапы, обхватывали ими шеи своих жертв и валили в смертельных объятиях на землю. Наконец, выпрыгнула и Зира. Она стремительно подскочила к пытавшейся увернуться молодой самке и, несмотря на полученный сильный удар задним копытом в живот, сумела захватить когтями её бок и, вырывая из него куски мяса, повалить раненого бонтебока на землю, после чего изо всех сил сомкнула на шее жертвы челюсти. Тело антилопы содрогнулось в нескольких предсмертных конвульсиях и замерло. Её глаза уставились в пустоту. Отпустив добычу, Зира подняла голову и осмотрелась:

– Общий сбор!

К ней потянулись другие, таща за загривки пойманных жертв. Появилась запыхавшаяся Тугела:

– Ну, вы молодцы, видела! Жаль, мой бубал ушел….

– Ничего, в следующий раз не уйдет.

– А когда он будет, этот следующий раз то?

– Скоро, – ответила Зира, – уже скоро. А где Ринаика?

И тут раздался шорох сзади. Ринаика вытащила из травы свою антилопу и бросила к лапам Зиры:

– Вот, уйти пыталась. А от меня ведь не уйдешь, – весело подмигнула она, очень довольная охотой. Осмотрев добычу, она воскликнула: – Ой, девочки! А как мы все это домой понесем?

– В зубах и молча, – ответила Зира. – Ну что, довольны?

– Еще бы! – воскликнула Ринаика. – Такой уже давно не было!

– Ну вот, не забудьте поблагодарить Таку. С нами не пропадешь, я чую очень близкие перемены к лучшему.

– Да-да! – возбужденно сказала Ринаика. – Если это такие будут перемены, то я согласна перегрызть любому глотку за нашего Короля! И пусть Сараби не обижается.

Тут Зира резко присела от боли. В её глазах потемнело.

– Что? – испугалась Ринаика. – Что с тобой?

– Свет…, – прошептала Зира, стиснув зубы, – темно очень…. Мне нужен свет….

– Так, приляг, – сказала Тугела. – Дыши ровно.

Зира разлеглась на траве и прикрыла глаза. Через мгновение все прошло, но встала она с дрожью в теле.

– Бонтебок ударил меня в живот, – пояснила она напуганным спутницам, – видать, что-то задел. Теперь отпустило….

– Тебе надо показаться Рафики, – сказала Тугела.

– Так его уж неделю как нет дома, – заметила одна из львиц. – Вообще нет в Прайдленде.

– Даже этот наш друг сбежал. Ладно, все берут по туше, и пошли, – скомандовала Ринаика. – Ты, Зира, поведешь нас вперед.

И отряд охотниц пошел назад. Когда они забрались на холм, то увидели нечто, заставившее их сильно заволноваться. Скала Прайда была затянута густым черным дымом, а кое-где вокруг пылали зарева огня.

– Пожар на Скале, – Зира повернулась к спутницам. – Добычу не терять! Уверена, что все спрятались где-то неподалеку.

В этот момент с неба пошел ливень, столь долгожданный. И блеснула молния, а затем прокатилось раскатистое эхо грома. Как потом Зира узнает, это был рык нового Короля. Львицы прибавили шаг. Когда они трусцой спустились с холма, то увидели кучку гиен, что-то быстро едящих.

Ринаика рыкнула на них. Те зарычали в ответ, но отступили от туши.

– Это же львица! – Её нельзя было узнать, пока львицы не подошли так близко, что Ринаика смогла повернуть лапой то, что осталось от головы. Выражение предсмертного ужаса застыло на изуродованном лице. Её разорванное тело, над которым роились мухи, лежало под открытым небом. В кустах рядом лежала еще одна.

– Они из отряда Сараби, наверное, шли за нами, – в тихом ужасе прошептала Ринаика. – И везде запах гиен…. Они напали на Скалу?

В этот момент они увидели группу падальщиков, поедающую нечто в кустах. Горящие яростью глаза Зиры захватили цель – одну из гиен она узнала. Это был охранник Шрама.

– Девочки, вы знаете, что делать, – процедила она. И тут же со всех сил погналась за гиеной.

Падальщики бросились врассыпную. Но не смогли далеко уйти от лучших прирожденных охотниц. Хотя гиена пыталась увернуться, Зира в точности повторяла маневры, вписывалась в повороты и все больше приближалась к цели, будто перед ней не гиена была, а антилопа. Она прыгнула со всей силы, как делала только что на охоте, вытянув лапы. И очень быстро оказалась над ним, придавив к земле весом маленькое тело гиены:

– Убийца! Теперь даже Така не спасет тебя!

Гиена захрипела:

– Шрам мертв.

– Что?

Подошли другие львицы.

– Мы убили некоторых, Зира, остальные сбежали, – сказала Ринаика. – Добей его и пошли!

– Повтори, что ты сказала! – медленно произнесла Зира, приблизив лицо к гиене, на морде которой застыла гримаса ужаса.

– Симба, он, он вернулся, – затараторила та. – Нала привела его откуда-то живого.

– Этого не может быть! – воскликнула Тугела. – Симба погиб!

– Сараби признала его и Шрам тоже. Потом они дрались, и Симба силой выбил признание Шрама в убийстве Муфасы.

– Не может быть, – прошептала Зира. – Ты врешь!

– Клянусь! – гиена почти завопила. – Сараби и её отряд атаковали нас. Завязалась битва. Этих двоих послали за вами, а мы пошли за ними. И настигли тут. А потом здесь пробежала Шензи с другими. Сказала, что Шрам предал их. Симба скинул его со Скалы, и они добили его.

Гиена подробно описала начало битвы на Скале, заверещав в конце:

– Это всё, что я знаю! Пощади! Пощади! Мы же всегда были добры к тебе, Зира!

В этот момент воздух сотряс громогласный рык. Но это был не голос Таки, Зира это сразу поняла. Посмотрев на сжавшуюся от страха и ужаса гиену, она сказала:

– Ты вырвал своими словами мое сердце, и за это надо взять твое. Но помня добро ко мне, я сохраню твою жизнь. Даю слово, никто не тронет тебя.

И с этими словами встала. Гиена поднялась, словно не веря в происходящее, а потом с диким воплем помчалась прочь. Никто из охотниц не шевельнулся.

– Берите антилоп и тащите на Скалу, – сказала Зира, не глядя на свой отряд. – Я должна найти своего мужа.

– Зира…– Ринаика хотела что-то сказать, но остановилась.

– Вы со мной или против меня? – Зира обернулась. Никто не ответил.

– Ясно, – тяжело вздохнула Зира. – Идите.

Очищающий ливень продолжал тушить горящую траву, смешивая пепел с землей и даруя новую жизнь высыхающим рекам и прудам.

На вершине Скалы Прайда Симба смотрел в небо и наслаждался. Он глубоко вдохнул и зарычал, призывая всех прийти к нему на поклон. Его мягкий голос отразился эхом, что подхватили львицы, разнося весть, что теперь сын Муфасы стал королем – да здравствует король! Молчала только Зира. Она смотрела на останки своей первой любви у подножия некогда их дома, такой безмятежной, как никогда ранее.

– Зачем? Зачем не послушался, не увел прайд в другое место? Там выжил бы, а так смертью разбил мое сердце. Не знаю, любил ли ты или был ведом своим безумием, но разрушил всю жизнь. – Она погладила его гриву. – Сейчас я смотрю на тебя, и люблю еще сильнее. Будь прокляты Симба с Налой, что отняли тебя у меня! И да будь ты свят! За все ночи и дни, что были вместе. Пусть Господь успокоит твою душу и посадит в ряду великих королей среди звезд, где твое место по праву ума, а не силы.

Из дождя вышла Нала:

– Ну вот, наконец, мы свободны….

– Свободны от чего? – Зира обернулась. – От законного Короля?

– Симба – законный король и занял место своего отца. Ты же знаешь.

– Да-а? Я скажу тебе, что знаю. Я знаю, что Симба погиб маленьким львенком более четырех лет назад….

– Это неправда, его прогнали гиены в пустыню….

– А если и так, то тем более! Он покинул эти земли и это равносильно смерти! Он перестал быть наследником и трон по праву занял Така.

Нала от удивления присела:

– Така? Так ты его теперь называешь?

– Да! Хоть для тебя он по-прежнему Шрам. И он правил землею как мог, справлялся ничуть не хуже Муфасы или кого еще.

– Он привел к нам гиен. Ты забыла, сколько страданий они принесли нам?

– Не их вина в засухе.

– Ты говоришь как он, Зира! Ты их оправдываешь?

– Я всего лишь справедлива к ним.

Нала встала и вплотную подошла к Зире:

– Странное у тебя чувство справедливости. Я не верю своим ушам! Ты, которой они столько зла сделали, защищаешь их!

– Я защищаю себя и того, кто был мне мужем! – Зира не сводила глаз с Налы: – Кого ты привела? Симбу иль того, кто так сильно похож на Муфасу, что даже мое бедный Шрам обознался? Какая разница, если ты привела убийцу!

Нала прикрыла лапой рот от ужаса.

– Ты почти полгода назад сбежала, шлялась неизвестно где! – глаза Зиры пылали яростью. – Ты предала свою семью! Своего Короля, каким бы он ни был! Ты меня предала! И наконец, ты нашла, кого искала. Того, кто убьет Таку и станет Королем здесь. Ты так ненавидела его, что готова была на все, лишь бы Така погиб. И ты не думала ни о ком, кроме своей собственной драгоценной персоны!

– Ты не можешь судить меня, Зира! – голос Налы дрожал. – Ты знаешь, что он сделал. Ты знаешь правду. Не можешь не знать! Вдобавок, он убил Муфасу. И не имел права на трон.

– И кто ж такое придумал? – саркастически улыбнулась Зира.

– Он сам признался. Все это слышали.

– В когтях этого льва? Неужели ты думаешь, что я приму это, а? Нельзя добиваться признания в убийстве под угрозой смерти.

– Как бы там ни было, теперь Симба законный Король. И ты должна уважать его и подчиняться.

– Что? – Зира стала медленно обходить Налу вокруг: – А много ли ты подчинялась Шраму и уважала его, когда он правил? Это я прикрыла тебя, я взяла на себя весь груз пересудов и перешептываний. Даже мама не знает всей правды. И только одного хотела: чтобы ты была рядом. Я знала и верила в Таку, в то, что мы справимся. А знаешь почему? Потому что любила его. Да-да! Именно любила. И сейчас люблю. А ты оставила нас, бросила, привела этого Симбу, который, если и настоящий, то почему-то раньше забывал дорогу к нам, а тут вспомнил…. – она прошлв полный круг и остановилась прямо перед Налой: – Не при твоем ли дельном участии? Я знаю, как ты умеешь крутить хвостом!

Зира не успела закончить фразу, как почувствовала сильный и глухой удар в челюсть.

– Тварь! Ненавижу тебя!

– Ну вот, ты и показала своё истинное нутро. – Зира сплюнула капли крови и вытерла рот лапой. – Что ж давай разберемся по-настоящему. Я старше тебя на год и лучшая охотница из всех. Покажи же, наконец, на что ты способна. Помимо предательства. Иначе я убью тебя!

– Пусть будет так, – ответила Нала, не сводя с соперницы взгляд. – Но помни. Я тоже могу забрать жизнь у тебя.

– Да что ты говоришь! Смотри и учись, малая!

С этими словами Зира атаковала Налу с удивительной скоростью. У неё даже не было времени, чтобы среагировать, поскольку та скользнула вниз и перевернулась под нею, сбивая с ног. Затем Зира вскочила и издала устрашающий рев. Она кинулась к опрокинутой Нале с широко раскрытой пастью. Предвидя это, та перекатилась на лапы и встала, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы избежать острых зубов Зиры, дорвавшихся до её плоти. Кровь брызнула фонтаном наружу и Нала завопила от боли. Быстро развернувшись, она прыгнула на Зиру.

Та присела к земле и ловко отразила нападение. Нала приземлилась позади Зиры и прыгнула снова до того, как та обернулась. На сей раз ее челюсти нашли свою цель на лодыжке Зиры, и вкус крови заполнил рот Налы. Зира завертелась волчком по земле и сбросила, наконец, Налу. Тогда обе львицы выпрыгнули друг на друга. Встретившись в воздухе, они стали рвать когтями незащищенные части тела. Еще больше крови пролилось на землю. Зира вывернулась и бросила Налу, прижав ее к мягкой земле. Нала дотянулась до её задней ноги и расцарапала её всю вместе с боком острыми как бритва когтями. Зира взвыла от боли, подпрыгнула и откатилась от Налы. Та быстро среагировала и хотела атаковать голову Зиры, но тут её прервали:

– Хватит! Прекратить!

– Симба! – Нала привстала и обернулась. Её лицо скорчилось от боли: – Помоги мне! Зира….

– Я все слышал. Жаль, не смог спуститься прежде, чем вы пораните друг друга, но вовремя, чтобы остановить чью-то смерть.

– Тебе повезло, Нала, – тяжело дышала Зира. – Опять, как всегда, твою задницу спасли. А ты вовремя, крысеныш….

Вокруг собирались другие львицы.

– Я обвиняю тебя в убийстве законного Короля, Симба! – закричала Зира. – Его кровь взывает к мщению! Ты выбил признание силой, а потом убил! И потому призываю всех, для кого еще хоть что-то значат слова о законе и справедливости, стать на мою сторону!

Никто не шелохнулся. В отчаянии Зира смотрела на них, но не видела и намека на сострадание к ней и Таке.

– И ты, Ринаика, – сказала тише Зира, увидев своих бывших подруг. – Ты тоже оставишь меня? Разве не я тебя учила охоте? Или не ты клялась перегрызть глотку любому за моего мужа?

– Брось, Зира, никто не встанет на твою сторону, – сказал Симба. – Ты была женой Шрама. Я понимаю. Любовь. Но теперь он мертв. Прими же это, поплачь и продолжай жить дальше. Ты сильно повздорила с Налой, и вы едва не поубивали друг друга. Я очень хочу примирения всех, а потому готов простить даже это, если ты признаешь меня Королем, и принять в свой прайд.

– Ох, какая великая честь для меня! Принять прощение из лап самого Симбы или как там тебя на самом деле! Ты не учел одного. Мне оно не нужно. Это я буду решать, кого прощать, а кого – нет. Лучше скажи мне, за что ты убил моего мужа? И почему ты только сейчас появился такой гордый и благородный….

– Гиены убили Шрама. И ты знаешь ведь за что. Шрам заслуживал смерти своим преступлением. В тебе говорят лишь эмоции, Зира.

– У меня нет уже никаких эмоций. Мое сердце испепелено, сожжено дотла. Я лишь одного хочу – убить тебя.

– Ты бросишь мне вызов? – Симба пристально посмотрел на Зиру.

– Давай, Симба, – выпалила Нала, – нечего с ней церемониться. Она враг, она хочет нас убить. Её нельзя отпускать!

– А почему нет? – обнажила клыки Зира. – Иди, сучёнок, попробуй, убей меня!

В этот момент вперед выбралась Сараби:

– Если ты хоть когтем тронешь моего сына, тебе не жить. Ты – не лев, и здесь никто тебя не пощадит, даже раненая гиенами твоя мать, что лежит на Скале. И до которой тебе, видать, дела нет.

– Спасибо, мама, но я сам разберусь, – стараясь сохранить спокойствие изо всех сил, Симба вплотную приблизился к Зире. – Сегодня слишком много пролилось львиной крови. Уже достаточно. Я не стану убивать тебя, но и терпеть врага у себя дома тоже. Я люблю Налу, и она станет моей женой. Я имею право и требую преданности от других, в том числе и к королеве. Если ты не можешь дать ее, то должна уйти во внешние земли. Навсегда. Еще раз спрашиваю, присягаешь ли ты мне как своему Королю?

– Нет, – с ненавистью ответила Зира. – Я – часть прайда своего мужа, и умру за его честь. Когда-нибудь вы умрете за мою.

– Ты сама решила свою судьбу. Отныне ты изгнана с моих земель. Возврата нет, если мы встретимся когда-нибудь вновь, то в тот день смерть постигнет тебя. О матери твоей я позабочусь, но увидеться вам уже не дам. Уверен, она поймет и простит меня.

– Будь ты проклят, Симба! Ты и твое не родившееся потомство!

– И тебе всего того же, что другим желаешь. И пусть Бог будет справедлив к тебе. Сараби, Тугела, Мвези! Провести и проследить за её уходом!

И с этими словами он развернулся и пошел на Скалу.

Завтра будет утро

Когда все разошлись, Симба прошел вглубь пещеры, еще утром занятой Шрамом, и прилег, прикрыв глаза. Нала тут же подошла к нему:

– Итак, Симба, я жду объяснений! Почему ты отпустил её?

– Ты хотела, чтобы я убил её? – удивился Симба. – Зиру, причем тогда, когда её раненая мама сейчас лежит на Скале?

– Мама тут не причем. Зира – враг и обязательно будет мстить нам, я знаю её очень хорошо. Поверь мне, я выросла с ней. Как Король ты не должен допустить заговора против себя! Вспомни, что было с твоим отцом! А ведь прими всерьёз он провокации Шрама, убей его, то был бы жив сейчас.

– Довольно! – уставшим голосом заговорил король, – Мне показалось, что Зира ждала именно смерти. Искала её. Что смертный приговор очень желанен был для неё сейчас. А мне бы не хотелось становиться исполнителем её воли. Кроме того, никто, кроме тебя, серьезно не пострадал. А так…. Смерть, которую она, скорее всего, встретит в пустынях внешних земель, придет к ней не из моих лап. На мне её крови не будет. И возмездие свершится. А я показал всем свое милосердие и справедливость. И Зира не станет жертвой в чьих-то глазах, её историю никто не сможет использовать против нас.

– Но ведь всем уже известна правда!

– Все ли разделяют ту правду, что ты и я, вот в чем вопрос. Нала, у каждого может быть свое видение этой правды, а в его голову ты не заглянешь. Зира замечательно показала это. Ты уверена, что у неё не будет последователей?

Нала промолчала.

– И я так же подумал. Если я убью её, она может в чьих-то глазах стать жертвой, вызвать жажду мести. А так я проявил милосердие, оставил ей жизнь, дал шанс. Понимаешь?

– Шанс на месть?

Симба широко улыбнулся и притянул Налу к себе:

– Ну, неужели ты думаешь, что я не смогу отбить чье-либо нападение? Ты сомневаешься во мне?

– Нет, – улыбнулась Нала.

– Тайные враги опаснее явных. А Зира уже ничего не сможет сделать незаметно. Наконец, изгнав, я дал ей шанс выжить. А если не выживет – значит, сам Бог её наказал. И справедливость восторжествует в любом случае!

– Симба, я не говорила тебе, что ты самый лучший? – Нала просияла. – Я так тебя люблю!

Она подошла и уткнулась в его гриву. Он поцеловал ее в ответ теплым языком. Потом они вышли наружу.

– Я король, Нала. Мечтал об этом, когда был львенком. Теперь это немного пугает меня. Надо многое сделать, а я так плохо подготовлен.

– У тебя есть друзья, – промурлыкала Нала, – которые помогут.

– Да, ты права, – он окинул взглядом свои обгоревшие земли. – Мне остается только сделать все, что в моих силах.

– Ты станешь хорошим королем. А теперь, почему бы тебе не пойти спать, дорогой? Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься.

– Будешь здесь, когда я проснусь? – Симба посмотрел в ее глубокие полные нежности глаза.

– Ты будешь первым, кого я увижу, когда открою глаза. – Нала нежно поцеловала его. – Но сейчас я хочу немного побыть одной. Слишком глубоки раны, слишком больно мне сейчас, чтобы дать тебе то, что ты как лев по праву заслуживаешь.

Уже когда луна взошла высоко в звездном небе, Сарафина нашла Налу у водопоя, где она когда-то любила играть в детстве:

– Скажи мне, как же это вышло? Как? Ведь вы с детства были вместе, Зира всегда защищала тебя, даже от Шрама. Как же вы смогли поднять лапу друг на друга?

– Не надо, мама! – отрезала Нала и отвернулась.

– Сердце мое разрывается на части, – по щекам Сарафины потекли слезы. – Будь проклят этот Шрам! Бедная Зира! Храни её там Господь….

Нала вытерла слезы и повернулась:

– Знаешь, мама, для меня её больше нет. После того, что сделал этот Шрам, как она могла его защищать?

– Иногда любовь бывает очень злой и слепой, милая, – тихо ответила Сарафина.

– Любовь? Значит, Шрам стал ей дороже всех остальных? – всхлипнула Нала. – Знаешь, мама, я буду считать, что она умерла. По крайней мере, та Зира, что я знала раньше. Так мне будет лучше жить.

Сарафина в ужасе прикрыла лапой рот.

– О Боже….

– Что сделано, то сделано, прошлого не вернуть, – вздохнув, сказала Нала. – Она выбрала путь в тот мир и сама отвечает за свое изгнание и одиночество. Очень поздно, хотя Симба и предлагал, как мог, но нельзя уничтожить, исправить то, что уже сделано. Да, я тоже виновата, мама. Но даже теперь ничуть не сомневаюсь в решении Симбы. Зира не могла более остаться.

– Но теперь она не сможет и вернуться, если одумается.

– Время покажет, мама, – Нала уткнулась в её теплую и мягкую шерсть. – Кто знает, что будет дальше?

– Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь вы сможете простить друг друга, – ответила Сарафина. – Вы и раньше ссорились. Зира завидовала тебе, я знаю. Тебе было больше внимания. Когда Муффи погиб, то Зира первой пошла в охотничий отряд, став лучшей охотницей. И все это время вы по-прежнему мечтали. Но вот, время ваших детских мечтаний прошло. Завтра будет утро, и мы проснемся, чтобы найти что-то другое – то, за что мы сможем держаться.

– Я уже нашла, мама, – улыбнулась Нала. – Ведь это Симба и ты.

И так они просидели почти всю ночь, пока солнце не озарило их своими яркими багровыми лучами, возвещая приход нового дня. Только увидев рассвет, две львицы в полном молчании в знак траура по погибшим и ушедшим медленно пошли на Скалу.

**Круг замкнулся**

Прошло более полугода. За сезоном великой засухи последовал сезон больших дождей, утолявших жажду земли, словно путника в пустыне. Она впитывала в себя всю влагу как сухая губка. И вновь наполнились водоемы, ручьи и реки, зазеленела трава, зашумели густой листвой деревья. Стада стали возвращаться. А с ними и прежняя сытная жизнь.

Львицы ходили на охоту так, как было заведено при Муфасе. Симба величественно обходил свои владения, строго следя за тем, чтобы изгнанные гиены не беспокоили границ. С ним часто следовала Нала. И все ждали, когда же у неё, наконец, появится «огонек в глазах». Однажды такая благая весть облетела все Земли Прайда. Последующие месяцы пролетели как один. И вот долгожданный день настал. Скрывшись в глубине пещеры от посторонних глаз, Нала стала матерью.

Весть о рождении сына и будущего наследника мгновенно облетела все закоулки Земель Прайда. Некоторые говорили, что неплохо было бы провести церемонию сразу же, но Рафики напомнил о традиции представления в день, когда у малыша впервые полностью раскроются глаза. Ведь не только его, но и он должен был видеть своих будущих подданных. Как они приносят ему первые знаки уважения, так и он показывает всем свой королевский взор будущей мудрости и силы.

Свет утреннего солнца отражался в глазах королевы. Симба посмотрел в их сияние и прошептал: «Любимая». Она улыбнулась, прижалась к нему и поцеловала только что открывшего глаза новорожденного сына.

Вместе с ними этот рассвет встречала вся саванна. Она была заполнена изящными антилопами, статными леопардами, величественными слонами, жирафами, пестрыми зебрами. Все стояли бок о бок, и никто не обнажил клыка, не выпустил когтя. Они пришли славить рождение нового принца. В этот день по закону было запрещено охотиться и убивать кого-бы то ни было во всей земле. Смерть не должна была омрачать сей день. Считалось, что гибель кого-либо при рождении будущего Короля – плохое предзнаменование. И потому те, к кому она все-таки она постучалась в гости, покидали Земли Прайда, чтобы встретить её во внешних землях. Зная про это, гиены уже с ночи патрулировали границу, выискивая таких путешественников. И таким образом рождение нового принца для них тоже оборачивалось праздником жизни.

Через толпу пробирался Рафики. Собравшиеся расступались перед ним, освобождая путь, он же осенял их, касаясь как самых молодых, так и самых старых своим посохом.

Перебравшись через валуны у подножия Скалы Прайда, он поднимался по извилистой тропинке, пока не добрался до основания выступа скалы. Толпа затаила дыхание, когда шаман вскарабкался на выступ и приблизился к Нале. Симба лапой пододвинул к нему маленького львенка и торжественно кивнул.

– Какой нежный и пушистый! – воскликнул Рафики, нежно беря его на руки. Затем почтительно спросил: – Прям как отец. И его ждет славное будущее. Как соизволите назвать принца, Ваше Величество?

– Мы хотим назвать его Танаби, – ответил Симба.

– Отличное имя, – Рафики уже собрался вынести львенка к публике, но тут вмешалась Нала:

– У меня есть идея получше. Пусть он будет носить имя в честь пушистого отца, которого я очень люблю. Флаффи.

– Флаффи? – мандрил вопросительно посмотрел на короля.

– Что ж, – улыбнулся Симба, – пусть будет Флаффи.

Рафики посыпал Флаффи порошком альбы и помазал миром его чело. Затем он взял маленькое сокровище, поднял над головой и показал толпе, чей рев в экстазе заглушил все вокруг. Луч света прорвался сквозь утренние облака и озарил малыша. Симба мог поклясться, как и многие, что в этот момент слышали голос Муфасы с небес: «Отлично, сын!». Дитя, рожденное в любви, смотрело на восхищенную толпу, затем на спускавшийся сверху пух, и вдруг попыталось поймать одну пушинку. Стоявшие на выступе с краю Тимон и Пумба залились слезами, хоть и давали зарок этого не делать.

В этот торжественный момент бледный Зазу подошел к Симбе:

– Дурные вести, сир. На западной границе лежат тела двух зебр. И это не гиены….

Щека Симбы задрожала от гнева. Он порывался немедленно уйти, но его остановила Нала:

– Нет, Симба, прошу тебя. Ты не можешь уйти сейчас, что бы ни произошло. Флаффи этого не заслуживает. Рафики должен закончить….

Но мандрил не слышал их. Взяв снова малыша на руки, он поцеловал его:

– Великий Круг Жизни замкнулся и начинает новый бег. Пусть солнце всегда ярко освещает твой путь, пусть любой ветер будет попутным, пусть Бог полюбит тебя.

Слеза радости скатилась по его щеке. Но когда он отдавал Флаффи обратно родителям, то заметил, насколько нервным стал Симба и печальной Нала. От радости не осталось и следа.

– Что случилось?

– Убийство, – процедил Симба.

– О-ох, – опустил голову Рафики.

Однажды на рассвете

Прошло четыре месяца. Флаффи быстро рос, прибавляя в весе. Львицы восхищались им и уже позабыли про испорченную церемонию.

– Иногда только вера в плохое будущее приводит к тому, что все сбывается, – сказал Рафики обеспокоенной по этому поводу Нале. – Ты постоянно думаешь об этом, ты боишься всяких предзнаменований и перестаешь верить в силу Бога. Злые духи только и ждут таких возможностей. Они делают все, что им нужно, чтобы вызвать беду, которая подтвердит предзнаменование. И потому вот что я скажу: если ты веришь, что можно испортить, поверь, что можно исправить. Положись на силу Бога и твоего мужа. Что бы ни случилось на церемонии тогда, Бог на стороне Флаффи и не оставит его. Никогда.

Симба любил играть со своим маленьким сыном, однако большую часть времени стал отводить обучению, начав его, как только тот научился неплохо разговаривать. А случилось это уже к трем месяцам, чему немало удивились и обрадовались в прайде. Флаффи неплохо давались физические упражнения. И в то же время не меньшую тягу он проявлял к знаниям. Симба старался, как мог, но многого сам не знал. И тогда приходил Рафики. Старый мандрил, сидя на выступе скалы, рассказывал им обоим о многих чудесных и удивительных вещах.

– Все, что вы видите в этом мире, – говаривал он, – все, что есть в этом мире, все это – чтобы поставить перед выбором и испытать.

– А как узнать верный путь? – спросил однажды Симба. – Я не хочу, чтобы на моей земле творилось зло. Как же мне уберечь других и себя от него и страданий?

– Воистину нет никакого зла в мире, все – благо, все – едино! – отвечал Рафики. – Корень страданий, испытываемых тобой, в том, что, будучи лишенным знания, ты не видишь конечной цели своего правления, своей жизни. И не способен её узреть, а она и есть сплошное благо. И вот почему бедствия заставляют тебя страдать. Те же, кто наделен знанием и видят конечную цель, обычно не страдают.

– А можно быстро научиться? – спросил Флаффи. – Я хочу играть.

– Иди сюда, – Симба притянул сына лапой и поцеловал. – Я бы охотно позволил тебе играть все время, когда ты этого захочешь. Но ты должен многому научиться. В свое время, когда мой отец учил меня, я тоже жаждал сбежать от него и играть. Только учеба оказалась слишком короткой. И потому я тут сижу рядом с тобою и слушаю Рафики. Тебе же дано иное. Наслаждайся этим, пока оно не прошло, и возьми от этого как можно больше.

– Хорошо.

– Но помни. Чем бы ни одарил Бог, ты должен извлечь из этого как можно больше, в этом и состоит обучение. Понятно?

– Ну что ж, – сказал Рафики, – после такого столь долгого вступления позвольте перейти к законам нашей долины. Итак….

На следующее утро Симба поднялся еще до рассвета. Он бесшумно подошел к спавшему Флаффи и легонько подтолкнул его. Львенок повернулся, но не проснулся. Симба толкнул сильнее и на этот раз разбудил его. Тот, немного удивленный и раздраженный, посмотрел вверх, но отец лапой прикрыл ему рот и молча кивнул в сторону выхода. Так же тихо они исчезли в предрассветной мгле.

Сонный и недовольный Флаффи ничего не понимал:

– Куда меня ты ведешь?

Симба не ответил. Он привел его на границу Земель, на скалу, с которой всё было как на ладони, и показал вдаль:

– Посмотри. Все, чего свет солнца касается, – мягко промурлыкал Симба, вспоминая, как точно так же однажды ему мурлыкал его отец, – это наше королевство. Нелегко оно далось нам. Еще труднее его удержать в лапах. Это наш дом. И мы – Короли, отвечаем за всё, что в нем происходит. Жизни всех существ тут зависят от нас, поэтому мы должны ставить общие интересы выше личных. Я должен править мудро, чтобы всем жилось у нас хорошо.

– Даже тем, кого едим? – Флаффи сильно удивился.

– Даже им. Ведь если бы тут не было зебр или антилоп, нас бы тут тоже не было. В этом мире все взаимосвязано в едином Круге Жизни. И ты важная его часть. Это очень ответственно и в то же время хорошо быть нужным кому-то, особенно когда ты всего себя посвящаешь другим. Однажды ты познаешь это чувство, когда меня не станет, так как ты будешь следующим Королем. Но не думай только об этом. Помни больше об ответственности.

– А в чем она, папа?

– Да хоть бы в том, чтобы оставить после себя эту землю еще лучше, чем когда принимал.

– Все говорят, что тебе это уже удалось.

– Нет, Флаффи, я не имел в виду время, когда, кхм, был тут Шрам. Он не по праву стал Королём, убив моего отца, и потому я не сравниваю себя с ним. А с тем, кто когда-то мне показывал это же место. С Муфасой.

– Как же ты можешь сравнивать, если мало жил с ним? – спросил Флаффи.

– А ты быстро учишься, все схватываешь! – улыбнулся Симба и потрепал сына по голове. – Хоть я и мало жил, но много знаю от других. Пока живы те, кто на первую охоту в жизни пошел во времена моего папы, и пока они будут рассказывать про то время, будет жить память. Когда же я уйду, то надеюсь, что в будущем скажут: при мне стало еще лучше, чем при моем отце. И ты должен стремиться к тому же.

Симба немного помолчал и продолжил:

– У тебя доброе сердце. И сейчас, глядя на тебя и думая, что ты будешь королем после меня, я спокоен.

В это же время на западной границе свой рассвет встречала и Ринаика. Она любила одиночную охоту. Наконец, её мечта исполнилась. Прежде Шрам настаивал, чтобы она ходила на охоту вместе со всеми в одном из отрядов. Её отправили в партию Зиры, там же была и Тугела. Но когда Шрам был свергнут, а Зира изгнана, их отряд распался. Тугела перешла в отряд Сараби. Тут желание Ринаики и стало навязчивой идеей. Спустя месяц после рождения Флаффи, она упросила Симбу разрешить ей одиночную охоту в отдаленных уголках. Узнав об этом, Тугела спросила:

– Зачем? Иди в отряд, так спокойнее и надежнее.

– Не хочу. Да и так лучше: в прайде будет больше мяса.

Тугела хитро прищурилась:

– Да-а? Но ведь мы уже не голодаем…. А-а, я поняла, зачем ты хочешь уйти в одиночку. Надеешься там встретить одинокого льва, не так ли?

Ринаика ничего не ответила. Тугела подошла поближе и нежно потерлась о её шею:

– Будь осторожна, сестричка! Я не хочу, чтобы с моей лучшей подругой что-нибудь случилось. И удачи в твоей охоте!

Неделю она обходила саванну возле восточной границы, не опасаясь врагов с Кладбища Слонов. После битвы и поражения гиены попытались вторгнуться в Земли Прайда, но Симба прогнал их, задав хорошую трепку. Теперь они боялись даже подойти к границе, не то, чтобы перейти её. Однако за эти дни сюда не только гиены не приходили. Тут вообще никого не было из тех, кого она ждала. Ей удалось поймать только одного спрингбока и зебру, чтобы подкрепиться. И все же ожидание принесло свои плоды. Когда она уже собралась перейти к другой границе, в нос ударил запах незнакомого льва. Следы! Они были отчетливо видны в траве и вели вглубь пограничья. Охотница последовала за ними. Вскоре она обнаружила его недалеко от ручья. Чужестранец припал к земле и жадно пил воду. Ринаика тихо подкралась сзади и притаилась, рассматривая незнакомца. Он был чуть меньше Симбы и покрыт шерстью розовато-белого цвета. Массивную шею венчала густая грива. И еще она разглядела его длинные, шикарные вибриссы, описывавшие в воздухе короткие дуги по мере того, как незнакомец пил.

Ринаика решила подобраться поближе и медленно протянула лапу вперед. Раздался сухой щелчок, и она тут же отдернула лапу. Но незнакомец услышал её. Он резко обернулся. Его голубые глаза пристально разглядывали траву, пока не остановились на серебристо-желтом пятне. Не отводя глаз, он медленно сделал несколько шагов навстречу и сказал:

– Хватит прятаться, милочка. Я уже вижу тебя.

– А я и не прячусь, – вышла Ринаика из укрытия. – Просто, как порядочная львица, жду, когда ты заговоришь со мною первым.

– Хм, а кто тебе сказал, что я – порядочный лев и стану следовать каким-то правилам? – взгляд незнакомца был блуждающим: он явно высматривал кого-то в кустах. И вдруг, кивнув головой, улыбнулся:

– Ладно, привет. Продолжаем разговор. Как тебя зовут?

– Меня? – найдя чужеземца, Ринаика вдруг не нашлась, что сразу ответить.

– Ну не меня же?

– Ринаика, – смущенно ответила львица.

– Нет, не так отвечаешь. Смотри как надо, – незнакомец с улыбкой встал в позу и продекламировал: – Я – Акида, величайший аутсайдер в здешних краях, в самом расцвете сил!

– Так уж и величайший? – засмеялась Ринаика. – Веди себя тише, а то Симба придет. Посмотрим, что тогда скажет он.

– Симба, Симба, – проговорил Акида, – а что у нас Симба?

– Вообще-то он Король у нас тут.

– Да-а? Знаешь, я вот чего подумал. Может, составишь мне компанию, погуляем немного….

– Ух ты, какой шустрый! – игриво сказала Ринаика. – А как насчет поухаживать?

– Так я ж и приглашаю. По дороге, так сказать. Знаешь, у нас хоть и вольная жизнь, но слишком короткая. Мало времени. Вот, к примеру, я ночью должен уйти. Но обязательно вернусь.

– Да-а? – разочарованно протянула Ринаика. – Ты обещаешь?

– Даю слово. Я всегда держу слово. Я ж как-никак королевский сын!

– А как же ты стал аутсайдером?

– О-о, милочка, это отдельная история!

– А скажи, – внезапно спросила львица: – тебе приходилось драться?

– Да, – вздохнул Акида, – и даже убивать. Иногда даже за плату в виде куска мяса….

Ринаика приложила лапу ко рту:

– То есть ты – наемник? Мне как-то старейшие львицы рассказывали….

– Да, – перебил Акида, – иначе не выжить в Саванне Невозвращения. Но ты не бойся. Я не пришел за чьей-либо жизнью. По крайней мере, сейчас.

– Не боюсь, – улыбнулась Ринаика. – Пошли.

И они вместе скрылись в траве.

**Похищение**

Ринаика лежала, полностью расслабившись, и смотрела, как Флаффи пытался поймать очередную бабочку. Когда её незнакомец исчез, она перестала ходить на охоту, а стала нянькой для маленького принца. По какой-то причине Симба решил сделать перерыв в его обучении. Кроме того, гиены вновь тревожили границы. И потому, чтобы не оставлять Флаффи без присмотра, к нему приставили Ринаику, с удовольствием сопровождавшую его везде, куда маленький принц не пожелает пойти.

Вот и теперь, с высоты открытого лучам солнца валуна, она лениво наблюдала, как малыш неуклюже разбегался и прыгал на очередную «жертву». «Хороший будет охотник», – подумала она и потянулась. Полуденное солнце уже давно клонилось к закату, окрашивая небо багровыми тонами.

– Флаф, пора собираться домой!

– Не пора! – закапризничал львенок. – Я еще немного поиграюсь, да? Я хочу её поймать, а она мне не дается!

– Дорогой мой будущий наилучший охотник прайда, – Ринаика встала, – ты еще многому должен научиться, чтобы поймать бабочку, и не расстраиваться. Только упорные занятия помогут её поймать, а это не дело одного дня. Так что собирайся. Как бы нам твой папа не надрал уши за то, что пришли на самую границу Земель. Здесь может быть опасно.

– Но ты же со мною, тетя Ри.

– Да, и потому я решаю, можем мы тут находиться или нет. Так вот. Я говорю, что достаточно.

– Ну тетя Ри!

– Никаких «ну»! Я все сказала! – Ринаика широким прыжком преодолела расстояние до львенка, поцеловала и села рядом: – Прости, Флаффи, в следующий раз. Сейчас нам действительно пора.

Вдруг она увидела, как глаза Флаффи расширились от некоего вида за спиной. Легкий свист, что был принят ею за шум ветра, стал быстро нарастать. Правая лапка львенка дернулась и приподнялась в попытке указать на нечто, неумолимо надвигавшееся за спиной Ринаики. Инстинктивно она прижалась к земле, дабы прыжком в сторону развернуться и принять боевую стойку. Но не успела этого сделать. Чьи-то когти вонзились пронзительной болью в спину, разрывая плоть на куски. Ринаика закричала и завалилась на бок, выпуская когти и пытаясь сбросить охотника со своей спины. В этот момент её глаза встретились с глазами убийцы. В них не было ничего, кроме сожаления. Белый лев-аутсайдер на мгновение замер, глядя на свою жертву. Ринаика изо всех сил ударила его по морде несколько раз, но только раззадорила. И тут она узнала его.

– Ты? За что? – прохрипела она.

– Ничего личного, просто бизнес есть бизнес, нам заплатили за вас, – ответил лев. – Не сопротивляйся, а то смерть будет крайне мучительна.

– Не трогай львенка, – Ринаика закрыла глаза и приготовилась к встрече с вечностью.

– Обещаю. Он будет жить, – почти прошептал лев и нежно обхватил клыками шею львицы. В следующее мгновение они сомкнулись, забирая фонтаном крови жизнь у той, с которой он гулял по местным окраинам еще пару месяцев назад.

Тело несколько секунд билось в конвульсиях и затихло. Лев медленно отпустил горло и встал. Его компаньон стоял над телом Флаффи.

– Ты что наделал? – закричал Акида.

– Ничего. Только вырубил малого, чтобы не видел нас. Он жив.

– Смотри у меня. Если с ним что случится… – беляк нахмурился.

– Нам пора. Ты закончил?

– Да.

Другой лев подошел, посмотрел на мертвую львицу и сказал:

– Оторви ей голову, берем малого и сматываемся отсюда к такой-то матери.

– С ума сошел? Я не буду этого делать.

– Ты забыл, что было велено? Зира не заплатит нам ни хрена, если мы не принесем ей голову врага.

– Но львенок…. Разве он не будет доказательством нашей работы?

– Нет, не будет. Зира ясно приказала – принести ей голову любой львицы из вражьего стана. Любой. Ясно тебе? Это бизнес, малыш, ничего личного.

– Да пошёл такой бизнес! Всему есть разумный предел!

– Да, наверное, есть. Только мне сильно хочется съесть не гнилые кости давно умершего слона, а мясо. Нормальное, вкусное мясо. Как и тебе с твоим цветом шерсти, что за милю ночью видать. Ты знал, на что шел. Ладно. Если такой брезгливый, это сделаю я. Иди за львенком.

Белый лев сник и молча подошел к Флаффи. Казалось, тот мирно спал. И только красное пятно над правой бровью портило идиллическую картину сна. Беляк нежно взял львенка за шкирку и поднял в воздух. К нему подошел компаньон, державший в пасти за ухо голову Ринаики. Идти им было не так уж и далеко, но ночь все же придется провести вместе с такой «добычей». Они переглянулись и, ни слова не говоря друг другу, исчезли в зарослях кустарника.

Зира долго рассматривала принесенную голову и улыбалась:

– Ну, вот мы и встретились, главная гончая! Я же говорила тебе – выступать против законного Короля опасно для жизни. Но ты не послушала меня. И что же теперь? Да, мой муж мертв. Но и ты не живешь счастливо. Вообще, не живешь. Да. А скоро я расправлюсь и с другими бунтовщиками. Шкуру Симбы растяну на полу пещеры Скалы Прайда, где буду спать как королева. Как было ранее. Пусть без Шрама, отнятого вами. Пусть! С новым Королем иль даже без него я там буду! А ты уже никогда.

Белый лев кашлянул.

– Простите, что прерываю, но мы не можем долго оставаться тут.

– Я вас не задерживаю, – отрезала Зира, не оборачиваясь.

– Но что нам делать с львенком? – спросил второй лев.

Зира медленно подошла к аутсайдерам. Те почтительно отступили. Обойдя вокруг лежащего перед ними львенка и тщательно обнюхав, она довольно сказала:

– Убейте его прямо тут. Я хотела убедиться, что наследник Симбы позже не воскреснет, потому и велела доставить ко мне живым ещё.

– Странное недоверие, – сказал спутник белого льва. – Мы могли принести и его голову.

– Её я знаю, – ответила Зира, – а сына Симбы – нет. Но чувствую его вонючий запах. Ни с чем не спутаешь. А значит, это действительно их львенок. Хватит пустой болтовни. Добейте его.

Белый лев замотал головой:

– Нет. Я не убийца детей. И Мла Вату этого не сделает. Я не позволю.

Мла Вату посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

– Когда он вырастет, обязательно станет мстить вам, – напомнила Зира. – Ты же знаешь это как никто другой.

– Знаю, – ответил Акида. – Только он ничего не помнит. Ни кто его родители, ни что с ним случилось. Кроме своего имени. Флаффи.

– Это правда, – подтвердил Мла Вату. – Он ненадолго приходил в себя, Акида пытался с ним заговорить, но ничего не узнал, а потом малой вырубился снова. Сам. Мы его и когтем не трогали.

Зира присела в задумчивости. Минуту она не шевелилась, обдумывая некий план. Потом вдруг заулыбалась и сказала:

– Я заберу его. И пусть Симба с Налой похоронят его. Познав на своей шкуре, что такое – потеря родных.

Акида облегченно вздохнул. Его спутник лишь зевнул.

– Видишь, Ринаика, – Зира вернулась к оторванной голове, – как все хорошо складывается. Симба забрал моего мужа, я – его сына. И снова в Прайдленде похороны живого принца. Круг Жизни замкнулся, история повторилась. Только конец будет иной. Уж я тебе обещаю. Когда Флаффи вырастет, то вернется домой и заберет силой, что будет по праву его. Он будет наследником Шрама, а не Симбы, я постараюсь. И вместе с ним вернусь как королева! А вам, мальчики, спасибо! Обещанное лежит в кустах за вами.

С этими словами она подошла к львенку, нежно взяла его за загривок и медленно пошла вдаль. Акида проводил её взглядом, а затем сплюнул:

– Сумасшедшая. Зря мы с ней связались. Чую, она еще принесет нам беды.

– Мне по баобабу, что она принесет, – равнодушно ответил Мла Вату. – Кроме куска мяса. Пойдем, мне не терпится пожрать.

Когда он заглянул в кусты, то тут же начал материться, на чём свет стоит. Акида подошел и посмотрел на награду. В кустах лежали два больших медоеда.

– Лживая, тощая тварь! – из пасти Мла Вату не прекращался поток самых грязных ругательств, что он знал. – Да её саму надо порвать на куски за такой обман!

Акида расхохотался.

– Что ты ржешь? – Мла Вату был в ярости.

– Я вспомнил её обещание дословно: «Я поймаю вам самую большую добычу, что смогу. Каждому по туше».

– И что?

– А то, что она не обманула. Эти туши – самое большее, что она смогла поймать! – Акида снова захохотал: – Блеск! Она надула нас, ни разу не солгав!

– Заткнись, – Мла Вату сник, взял свою «награду» и пошел довольствоваться ею в одиночестве.

Этот день стал самым черным в Землях Прайда с того времени, как был убит Муфаса и Шрам привел гиен. Когда Ринаика не вернулась в обычное время, никто поначалу сильно не обеспокоился. Только Зазу отправили на поиски. Но когда она не пришла с Флаффи ближе к ночи, Симба занервничал и уже был готов отправить поисковые партии львиц, как появился очень бледный и дрожащий Зазу:

– С-сир, я… я н-нашел её, сир….

– Зазу, что случилось? – Симбе стало не по себе: – Ты никогда так не выглядел! Что стряслось же, наконец?

Зазу опустил голову:

– Ринаика…. Она мертва, сир…. Флаффи, его… его нигде нет.

Симба посмотрел в небо, глубоко вдохнул и заревел. Рык, исполненный ярости, тревоги и отчаяния, был такой громкий, что каждый в округе мог понять: этот лев крайне опасен. Прайд подхватил его нарастающий рык, достигнув неземной силы, способной внушить страх даже камню.

Две дюжины ракет, покрытых золотой шерстью, неслись по просторам Земель Прайда к их западной границе. Они не остановились даже перед стадом спрингбоков, которое на миг замешкалось от неожиданности, а затем подобно огромному, мгновенно распустившемуся желто-коричневому цветку рассыпалось во всех направлениях. Земля дрожала словно живая.

Когда Симба пересек последний холм, его взору открылся вид на поляну, возле валуна которого лежали изуродованные останки львицы. Стервятники толпились вокруг, стремясь оторвать кусок побольше. Своим ревом Симба разогнал их. Подойдя вплотную, он лишь по едва различимому запаху опознал Ринаику. Да, несомненно, это была она.

Тугела, Сарафина и Мвези обнюхивали следы вокруг.

– Флаффи! – Нала ходила по разным углам поляны и призывала сына как могла: – Флаффи! Где ты? Пожалуйста, отзовись! Флаффи!

Внутренне Симба молился, чтобы львенок оказался жив и сидел в кустах где-то рядом.

– Ваше Величество, – Тугела разбила его последние надежды, – Флаффи тут нет.

– Их было двое, – продолжила Сарафина. – Один убил Ринаику, ей откусили голову, второй напал на львенка….

– НЕ-ЕТ! – душераздирающий крик Налы пронесся от холма до холма.

– И его забрали с собой, – закончила Мвези.

– Еще, – из кустов вышла Сараби. – Зира была тут три-четыре дня назад. Я нашла её почти неуловимый запах в кустах. Возможно, она причастна.

– ЗИРА! Будь ты проклята! – не в силах далее стоять, Нала упала в траву. Её тело содрогалось от плача.

На поляне появился Рафики. Он подошел к Нале и обнял её.

– Скажи, мне, за что? – она оторвала мокрое лицо от лап и посмотрела мандрилу в глаза. – За что Бог отнял жизнь у нашего малыша? Если я прогневала его, пусть заберет мою! Только Флаффи бы вернул!

– Богу угодно, чтобы мы испытывали трудности, – сказал Рафики. – Встань, дитя мое. Нам не дано понять всех путей божественного мироздания, но мы должны верить ему.

– Как? Скажи мне, как?

Рафики медленно осмотрел всех и произнес:

– Оплакивайте тех, чьи тела вы видите перед собой. Не хороните тех, чьей смерти тут могло не быть.

– Хочешь сказать, что Флаффи жив? – спросила Сараби.

– Вы нашли его тело или много крови? – вопросил шаман. – Я не знаю точно, живой ли он, но знаю, что он точно может жить. Что будет, если вы оплачете живого льва? Одного уже оплакивали….

Рафики подошел к отрешенному Симбе и сказал, глядя в его глаза:

– Флаффи, если он жив, когда-нибудь вернется. Но не сможет этого сделать, если умрет в ваших сердцах. Вы должны жить дальше. Круг Жизни еще не заканчивается.

Симба застонал. По тропинке он взбежал на вершину холма и испустил душераздирающий рев. Другие подхватили его рык и пронесли скорбное известие сквозь Земли Прайда. Прошло несколько секунд, а, может, несколько минут – время как будто остановилось. Затем Симба спустился вниз. Собравшийся вокруг прайд молча пропустил своего Короля вперед и исчез вслед за ним в траве.

Оставшись один, Рафики опустился на колени перед растерзанной Ринаикой и заплакал:

– Я не должен был увидеть это снова! Я слишком стар для этого!

Легкий ветер потрепал его затылок.

– Что? – Рафики посмотрел на небо. – Хочешь сказать, что мне нельзя быть старцем? Да, старость предосудительна. Мы обязаны постоянно обновляться и начинать все сызнова.

В ту же ночь одинокий лев проделывал свой долгий путь в саванне, ища то единственное поле, на котором можно будет беспрепятственно видеть небо.

Его голова была опущена вниз. Придя на луг, где всего неполные пять лет назад Муфаса отчитывал за прогулку к Слоновьему Кладбищу с Налой, а затем устроил веселую возню, он рухнул в траву, положил голову на лапы и тяжело вздохнул. Именно тут он узнал про великих королей прошлого и их место. И позвал в небе:

– Отец! Отец!

– Я здесь, Симба, – знакомый грустный бас заставил льва вздрогнуть. Он огляделся, но увидел лишь облако с расплывчатыми очертаниями знакомой тени:

– Что мне делать, отец? Я подвел всех! Дал обещание и не сдержал слова – прозевал чужаков и убийства на своей земле! Нала опять страдает из-за меня. Я чувствую свою беспомощность и в ярости из-за этого.

– Тогда выпусти её наружу, – вернулся мягкий шепот среди шороха травы.

– Я не могу…. Я боюсь.

– Ты должен это сделать, мой сын, иначе ты погибнешь, а вместе с тобой и все, что я и мои предки создавали до тебя. Прайд погибнет.

Голос Симбы задрожал:

– Почему ты покинул меня? О, если бы я только был умнее, смелее или взрослее, этого бы никогда не случилось. Ты был бы жив, ты бы научил меня, Флаффи был жив, Ринаика! Отец! Это несправедливо!

– Помни, кто ты, сынок, – прошелестел затихающий голос. – Что бы ни случилось, ты должен вести прайд дальше. Ты – Король.

– Папа!

Но ответа не последовало, тень уже растворилась во мраке ночи. Симба закрыл лапами лицо, мокрое от слез и тихо заплакал как ребенок:

– Прости, папа, прости….

Мягкие шаги приближались к его телу, но он был слишком изнурен, чтобы услышать подходившую львицу. Она несколько раз потерлась о Симбу носом, прежде чем тот понял кто это:

– Нала?

– Тише, мой милый, – сказала та нежно, вылизывая его лицо. – Этот луг очень важен для меня так же, как и для тебя. Когда ты исчез, я часто приходила сюда. Моя мама часто говорила, что те, кого мы очень любим, не исчезают, а становятся звездочками на ночном небе. Я приходила сюда, чтобы найти там тебя….

– Ох…

Нала повернулась на бок и сказала:

– Теперь я понимаю, почему тогда не нашла твою звезду – ведь ты не ушел туда. Как и тогда, я не вижу новой яркой звезды. И верю, что Флаффи еще вернется. Рафики прав: нельзя его оплакивать. Мы будем жить дальше. Мы будем скучать, ждать, но жить. И все начнем сначала.

– Я боюсь….

– Ты не должен. Просто помни, чтобы ни случилось, я всегда рядом.

И пара осталась так лежать на лугу: голова к голове, нос к носу. Укрытые во мраке тьмы, они знали, что никто не потревожит и не увидит слабого короля и королеву. Жизнь всегда будет идти дальше.

**Хуже гиены**

Уже немолодой лев по имени Мвонге шел не спеша в сторону синей ленты реки, что отделяла его владения от полупустынных земель. Со времен последней войны ему пришлось довольствоваться лишь этим малым куском Богом забытых земель в Долине прайдов, где трудно было прокормить даже его немногочисленный отряд львиц. Захоти кто эти земли, и он бы слетел с них вмиг. Только хорошие связи удерживали его тут, а других захватчиков – от попытки вторжения. С Мвонге было опасно связываться, это знали многие. Кроме того, кто сейчас шел к нему на встречу. Того, кого Мвонге при всех называл чуть ли не другом, а в душе тихо ненавидел, ибо тот отнял много жизней и земель у тех, кто был по настоящему дорог стареющему владыке малого королевства на северо-восточной окраине Долины прайдов. Впрочем, обо всем этом гость и не подозревал. Уверенный в себе, он приближался к своей цели для переговоров. Он был при этом голоден, и бока еще болели от ударов двух аутсайдеров, что имели неосторожность атаковать сего одинокого гиганта, и чьи тела теперь служат подкормкой для гиен и стервятников. "Почему Мвонге меня не встречает? Ладно. У водопоя найду какую-нибудь дичь и напьюсь воды, а там и он подтянется", – думал он. "Главное – встретиться с этим маленьким прохвостом, а там уж можно будет поохотиться по-настоящему".

Наконец, лев подошел так близко к реке, что четко различал очертания животных, пришедших на водопой. Среди них были и Мвонге. Гость ускорил шаг, желая быстрее добраться до водоема.

– О-о! Какая честь, Муфти! – подобострастно улыбнулся Мвонге, едва гость перебрался на другой берег реки. – Где мне записать такую радость нашей встречи? Чем обязан?

Муфти отряхнулся и ответил:

– Я пришел сюда, что поговорить с тобой.

– Это понятно, – улыбка слетела с губ Мвонге. – Итак, я слушаю тебя.

– Ты недавно посмел поднять в Долине вопрос о моем подарке земель Мадаги Мтавале. Зачем ты это сделал? Хочешь войнушку заварить?

– Я? – вопросил Мвонге. – Что ты! Как такое вообще могло прийти тебе в голову? Ты же знаешь меня и мои возможности….

– Именно! И ты надеешься кого-то привлечь на свою сторону, напасть на Мтавалу и взять желаемое силой.

– Бог с тобой, Муфти. Я лишь говорил о том, что нельзя дарить земли, коли есть прямой наследник Мадаги. Ну, я имел в виду, не выяснив, кто он, и не уладив вопрос с ним.

– А ты знаешь, кто он? – спросил Муфти.

– Нет, – ответил Мвонге, – но из надежных источников мне известно: у Мадаги есть родной брат. По матери, ты же знаешь, что их в свое время приютили на той земле. И бездетный король выбрал Мадагу своим наследником, а когда пришло время совершеннолетия его брата, то выпроводил того за пределы своих земель. Где тот долгое время обитал среди аутсайдеров.

– Тебе все это твой источник рассказал? – Муфти почесал за ухом.

– Да.

– Зная такие детали, грех не знать имя, – Муфти задумался на мгновение. – Впрочем, плевать. Я взял земли Мадаги, когда его труп уже доедали стервятники. И делаю с ними, что захочу.

– Почему же ты отказался мне подарить их, ведь мы – друзья, а Мтавала тебе никто? Поверь мне, этот выскочка никогда не станет тебе другом. Оперившись, сей птенец сам станет стервятником, что покусает лапу, его вскормившую. Я видел это в его глазах.

– Хм, а что еще ты там видел? Может, светлое будущее?

– Не надо так, Муфти, – сказал Мвонге. – Я серьёзно. Он предаст тебя.

– И я серьёзно, – ответил гость. – Именно так я всегда завоевывал друзей. Мтавала был без земли и прайда, в то время как ты достаточно сытно жил и потомство завел. Понимаю, тебе хочется большего, но мне нужны еще друзья и сторонники.

– Большего? – вскипел Мвонге. – Посмотри вокруг! Где ты видишь изобилие? Тут не хватает на пропитание, стада долго не задерживаются.

– Ну-ну, не преувеличивай. В любом случае, положение Мтавалы было много хуже твоего. Ты же не хочешь поменяться с ним местами?

Мвонге промолчал. Муфти постарался загладить нанесенную обиду:

– Послушай, я обещал тебе, что помогу с земельным вопросом, и сделаю это. Ты еще расширишь свои владения. Просто потерпи. Как только будет что подходящее у меня, ты непременно получишь. Вот. А пока тебе и тут должно быть неплохо, ведь никто не посмеет тронуть вас. Впрочем, как и Мтавалу. И если выбор станет между ним и тобою, не обессудь, я приду на помощь Мтавале. Если только это он не нападет на тебя первым.

Мвонге нервно улыбнулся:

– Ладно, проехали. Я обещаю, что более не подниму этого вопроса в Долине.

– Вот и ладненько, – удовлетворенно сказал Муфти. – Знаешь, я сильно проголодался, идя к тебе почти четыре дня. Нигде толком ничего не попадалось, а я не задерживался специально, чтобы долго не отсутствовать у себя. Рассчитываю на твое гостеприимство. Да еще и два молодчика осмелились напасть на меня.

– Ты не ранен? – осведомился Мвонге.

– Нет, что ты. Так, пустяки. Им, молодым, еще многому следовало бы научиться, прежде чем рисковать жизнью. Впрочем, сейчас это уже неважно, они мертвы. Это я к тому, что не прочь бы поохотиться….

– Увы, – грустно улыбнулся Мвонге, – это тебе запрещено. Ты плохо слушал меня. Мы – нищие в плане еды.

– Самая большая нищета – невежество, – рассердился Муфти. – Ты не знаешь про закон гостеприимства? Уж чего-чего, а этого я от тебя никак не ожидал!

– Я знаю про закон. Но сейчас он не действует – стада уходят. Я же тебе говорил. И потому никому из чужаков нельзя охотиться тут. Не убив меня прежде, естественно. Но ты ведь не станешь этого делать?

Муфти промолчал.

– Но никто не сможет меня упрекнуть в бессердечии к гостю. Тем более столь дорогому как ты. Пойдем, там, в кустах я заготовил немного пищи. Уж извини, чем богат, тем и рад угостить. А потом ты уйдешь.

Когда Мвонге провожал взглядом одинокую фигуру льва, скрывавшуюся в зарослях кустарника на горизонте, к королю подошла львица:

– Кто это? Зачем ты позвал меня?

– Запомни его, Сахифа, – вздохнул Мвонге, не отрывая взгляд от горизонта. – Его тело, голос и имя. Потому как именно из-за него ты не живешь сейчас в плодородных землях Мадаги, а прозябаешь тут. Этот лев – хуже гиены: обладая их хитростью, он много сильнее. Не так-то просто свалить его. Я долго пытался миром вернуть земли Мадаги нам. Однако не вышло. Но придет день, и я силой возьму то, что принадлежит всем нам по праву. Как там юный Мзалива?

– Очень хорошо, – ответила Сахифа. – Но к чему ты спрашиваешь?

– А к тому, что именно он должен отомстить за Мадагу. И за твою поруганную честь.

– Что? – сердце Сахифы затрепетало.

Мвонге обернулся и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза:

– Я знаю, что с тобой сделали, – каждое его слово прожигало сознание львицы. – И я знаю кто!

Мвонге помолчал, оценивая произведенный эффект. А затем сказал уже мягче:

– Пришло время узнать тебе правду. Но прежде, чем я расскажу её, поклянись, что не пойдешь тут же мстить, а доверишься мне. И моему плану.

– Какому плану? – почти прошептала Сахифа.

– Когда Мзалива вырастет, то узнает половину правды, отправится к аутсайдерам и убьет твоего насильника. И потом узнает остальное. То самое, что сейчас узнаешь ты. Но никогда не расскажешь всю правду своему сыну до тех пор, пока не погибнет тот, кто убил Мадагу, и чей дружок позабавился с тобой.

– Кто же это? Скажи же, наконец! – вскричала Сахифа.

Мвонге огляделся по сторонам, словно опасался прослушивания, и кивнул в сторону кустов:

– Не здесь, милая. Пройдем туда, где я все смогу тебе безопасно рассказать.

И парочка скрылась в траве.

**Гость**

Было позднее утро, когда жаркое солнце уже успело рассеять ночную мглу. Саванна пробудилась, и жизнь закипела в каждом ее закоулке: антилопы, пугливо озираясь, вышли на пастбища, готовые в любой миг сорваться с места; львицы, потягиваясь и зевая, издалека наблюдали за стадами, решая, настало ли время утренней охоты; угрюмый бородавочник продолжил без устали копать свое жилище, постройку которого начал еще прошлым вечером…. И лишь один белый лев тревожно вглядывался и внюхивался в это утро нового дня. Зная о приближении незваных гостей, он величественно ступал вдоль восточной границы своих обширных владений, стараясь одним своим видом внушить страх любому аутсайдеру, что вздумает перейти её.

Неглубокая чистая речка прокладывала свой путь среди скал, иногда пропадая из виду, иногда разделяясь под ударом острого выступа, упорно выискивая путь среди преград. Унеся свои воды дальше в саванну, за пределы владений белого льва, она растает среди равнин, напитает своими водами растения и животных, и станет обычным потоком — мутным и грязным, исчезающим в сезон засухи и вновь оживающим с приходом дождей. Но здесь, у подножья гор, где выходила на поверхность из нутра земли, она была прозрачной словно хрусталь, и на дне можно было увидеть каждый камень.

Именно она отделяла мир белого льва от опасностей внешнего мира. Тут начинался и заканчивался единственный рубеж обороны. Никто не смел пересекать его без разрешения. Лев зорко следил за этим. И потому, зная заранее о приближении гостей, искал с ними встречи. Наконец, он увидел их и был обескуражен. На скалистом берегу, уже входящем во владения, на расстоянии одного прыжка стояли львица и львенок. Львица была молода, но тело ее уже носило отметины былых сражений, а глаза выдавали смесь ярости и печали, а также мудрость, присущую лишь очень зрелому возрасту. Она была утомлена; сухая пыль, осевшая на ее шерсти и царапины, оставленные кустарником, говорили о долгом пути.

Львенок стоял рядом, но не мог долго усидеть на одном месте. В то время как львица была неподвижна, он постоянно ерзал и куда-то порывался, однако тут же сникал под строгим взглядом сопровождения. Львица пила воду из реки — спокойно, без страха. Она не подозревала, что давно тут уже не одна.

Белый лев встал на скале, возвышавшейся у самого берега реки, и с интересом начал разглядывать гостей. При этом он специально выдал себя присутствующим, как бы неосторожно сбросив камень со скалы. Львица подняла глаза, но не двинулась с места. Слегка опешив от такого неуважения – ведь этикет предписывал просителям самим идти навстречу владельцу земель – белый лев, наконец, решил спуститься лично. Он на мгновение исчез из виду, но уже через несколько секунд показался из-за скалы внизу.

Львица выпрямилась и оглядела льва с лап до головы. Львенок тут же спрятался позади неё.

– Не надо нас бояться, – сказала она. – Я не собираюсь причинять вам неприятности, просто скажите, где можно обосноваться мне и моему львенку. Я так понимаю, что снова забрела на чужую территорию.

– Ты правильно понимаешь, – ответил лев. – И не мне стоит бояться тебя – день, когда львица испугает меня, станет последним в моей жизни – а тебе. Кто вы и откуда?

– Мы прошли очень долгий путь. Я была изгнана, когда моего мужа предательски убили пришельцы.

– Аутсайдеры убили твоего мужа?

– Да, один из них. Меня зовут Вамнафики.

– А твой сын родился уже в изгнании?

– Флаффи – не мой сын. Я нашла его в Саванне Невозвращения рядом с телом растерзанной львицы. Наверное, её тоже убили эти твари. Кроме своего имени, он не помнит ничего из прошлого.

Львенок сидел тихо, прижав ушки и ни слова не говоря.

– И ты одна с ним путешествуешь? – поинтересовался лев.

– Как видите.

– Молоком своим кормишь?

– Вы очень не тактичны, – сказала Вамнафики. – Да, я кормлю его своим молоком. Кстати, вы так и не представились.

– Муфти, – произнес лев. – Меня зовут Муфти. Слыхала где-нибудь?

– Да уж, наслышана о вас, – ответила Вамнафики.

– И не боишься? – улыбнулся Муфти.

– Кого? Вас? Но другие же вокруг не боятся, с чего я должна?

Улыбка слетела с лица Муфти. Он тихо выругался:

– Осмелели совсем, прошлые заслуги теперь не значат ничего. Я им еще напомню львиную мать.

– Еще я слышала про ваш крутой нрав. Но вижу, что это сильное преувеличение.

– Дорогуша, ты просто еще ничего не видела, – Муфти прищурился. – И не советую тебе видеть мой крутой нрав, а тем более испытывать его на себе. Я вижу, судьба и так сильно потрепала тебя.

Вамнафики опустила голову.

– В схватке со своим предначертанием мы все равны, – продолжал рассуждать Муфти. – И хотя у тебя было сложное прошлое, тут оно ничего не значит и особых привилегий не дает. Я, конечно же, уважаю твою значительную персону, но все-таки буду ценить её только, если ты дашь мне причину для этого.

– Как?

– Мне нужны хорошие охотницы, к примеру.

– Я лучшая в этой части Саванны.

– Смелое заявление, – хмыкнул Муфти. – Может, покажешь рекомендации с места последнего изгнания?

Глаза Вамнафики сверкнули яростью.

– Ого! – удовлетворенно заметил это Муфти. – А ты львица с огоньком. Это хорошо. Значит, может, и правду говоришь мне сейчас.

Вамнафики ничего не ответила. Муфти вздохнул и продолжил:

– В общем, мои условия таковы. Ты можешь воспользоваться моим гостеприимством и пожить немного с малышом тут без признания меня своим королем. Присмотришься к нам, мы – к тебе. Понравится – добро пожаловать в прайд. Нет – знаешь, где выход. Но охотиться ты будешь вместе с другими львицами моего прайда. Ходить в одиночку я категорически запрещаю. Заодно и покажешь свои таланты, – его взгляд скользнул куда-то в сторону на противоположном берегу. – Стой тут.

Одним прыжком он пересек речку и ринулся в кусты акации. Послышался шум короткой борьбы, несколько отчаянных вскриков, а затем протяжный рев льва и чьи-то быстро удаляющиеся шаги. Наконец, появился Муфти. Подойдя к Вамнафики, он отряхнул шею и чихнул:

– Вот шалава! Это я его ждал, а не вас. Повадился тут один охотиться на моем пограничном водопое. Думал, что я не смогу его догнать, если увижу. Ничего, теперь надолго запомнит свою ошибку, – лев лизнул свою массивную лапу и провел несколько раз вдоль носа, стирая чью-то кровь. – Жить тоже пока будете отдельно. Пойдем, я провожу.

После представления гостей другим львицам, Муфти указал им путь в новый дом, а когда они скрылись в сопровождении нескольких львиц, подошел к одной из оставшихся и кивком пригласил в свою пещеру. И там сказал:

– Енга! Ты самая лучшая из всех моих прежних жен, самая преданная и, пожалуй, самая дорогая моему сердцу. Но. Глядя на Вамнафики с её сыном, я принял окончательное решение. И хочу, чтобы ты довела его до всех львиц. Я уже близок к старости, но до сих пор не имею наследника. Акида не хочет им быть и потому не в счет. Я хочу жениться еще раз. Но на той, что сможет принести мне сына. Та будет обласкана и не узнает более нужды ни в чем. И еще. Переговори в первую очередь с Вамнафики. Эта боевая львица должна остаться здесь. Так я хочу.

– Прошу тебя, не заставляй меня говорить это другим, – задрожал подбородок львицы. – Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет возможности родить вообще. А значит….

– Ты не права. Моя Енга, милая Енга! – Муфти нежно потёрся о её щеку и почти прошептал: – Я никогда не оставлю тебя. Никогда. Пойдем….

И они скрылись вдвоем в сумраке пещеры от всех забот, оставив их снаружи. В том числе и заботу о гостях.

А они эту ночь провели уже в отдельной пещере неподалеку от пещеры Муфти. Вамнафики сама выбрала её. В ней было сухо, она была достаточно высоко, чтобы заметить приближение опасностей, и имела запасной выход, чтобы в случае чего беспрепятственно покинуть место.

Ночь прошла в тревоге. Флаффи и в этот раз плохо спал. Он ворочался, хныкал, потом забывался тяжелым сном. А в середине ночи вскочил с криком:

– Мама!

Его глаза были по-прежнему закрыты. Вамнафики уложила его снова рядом со своим животом, положила свою лапу на голову, словно оберегая львенка от кошмара ночи, и замурлыкала. Флаффи заурчал в ответ и вскоре успокоился. Остаток ночи он мирно проспал.

Вамнафики проснулась, когда первые лучи проникли вглубь пещеры и пощекотали глаза. Сонно потянувшись всем телом, она перевернулась на живот и привстала. Флаффи все еще мирно спал. Лизнув его несколько раз, она вышла наружу осмотреться.

Одинокая львица поднималась к ним по узкой тропе. Вамнафики припомнила, что видела её вчера вечером, когда Муфти знакомил свой прайд с гостьей. Но запамятовала, как зовут.

– Доброе утро, – сказала львица.

– Привет, – ответила Вамнафики, – э-э….

– Енга, – напомнила имя львица. – Можно войти?

Вамнафики посторонилась. Енга прошла внутрь и осмотрелась:

– Неплохо. Как прошла ночь?

– Нормально. Вы от Муфти?

– Мне можно и тыкать. Я хоть и бывшая королева, но из простых, не голубых кровей.

– Ты – бывшая королева? – удивилась Вамнафики.

– Да. А что это тебя так удивляет? Ты ж вроде тоже бывшая.

– Я – настоящая королева! – глаза Вамнафики засверкали. – Тот урод не будет править долго, я вернусь и возьму свое по праву. То, что я – в изгнании, ничего не меняет!

– Прав был мой муж, – невозмутимо сказала Енга, – ты действительно львица боевая. Ты ему очень понравилась. Я понимаю, почему.

– Ты это к чему? – опешила Вамнафики.

– К тому самому.

– Послушай, если ты думаешь, что я хочу отбить твоего мужа, то….

– То ради Бога, – спокойно ответила Енга. – Тем более что он – бывший. Я же сказала, что когда-то была королевой.

– Не понимаю, – покачала головой Вамнафики.

– Не знаю, почему, но именно тебе я должна это рассказать, – вздохнула Енга. – Видишь ли, на Муфти некое проклятие. После того, как его единственный сын покинул прайд ради аутлендеров, ни одна из львиц не смогла принести ему другого сына – наследника трона. Муфти уже отпраздновал свою дюжину лет, выдал замуж пять дочерей, еще свадьба на подходе, но передать власть некому. Из-за этого он и места себе не находит. Даже наш шаман Мванахева не может сказать, почему так происходит. Поэтому он и развелся со всеми своими предыдущими женами, чтобы однажды встретить ту, что даст ему наследника. Он хочет быть свободным только для неё. И, увы, к нам он относится только как к подругам, но не более того.

– Что за детская упрямость! Очень странно это все.

– Увы, – слабо улыбнулась Енга. – Лишь родив своего ребенка, мы становимся по-настоящему взрослыми. И поэтому львы всегда остаются детьми.

– А ты? – спросила Вамнафики. – Ты была мамой?

– У меня две прекрасные дочери от него, – был гордый ответ.

– А где же мать единственного сына?

– Акиды? Она погибла вскоре после его ухода к аутсайдерам. Не смогла пережить потерю.

– Акида? – переспросила взволнованно Вамнафики. – Ты сказала, его зовут Акида? И он – такой же белый лев, как и Муфти?

– Знаешь его?

– Можно сказать и так, – задумчиво ответила Вамнафики. Потом минуту помолчала и спросила:

– Ты его любишь?

– Муфти? Да, – щека бывшей королевы задрожала, – и еще как. Если бы я только смогла родить сына, то …. Ты даже не представляешь, каким он может быть в минуты нежности и ласки! Я так сильно люблю, что безропотно отдам жизнь за него. Впрочем, как и другие в прайде. Здесь все стоят за него горой. И пойдут в любую битву.

– Как не хватало такой преданности моему мужу…– почти прошептала Вамнафики.

– И поэтому я не ревную его к тебе или кому еще. Если ты сможешь осчастливить Муфти, то нет на этой земле и не будет никогда львицы, преданней тебе, чем я! Я стану тебе сестрой.

Вамнафики не смогла более сдержать слез и заревела. Когда немного успокоилась, то, вытирая лицо, сказала:

– Ты не можешь стать мне сестрой, хотя видит Бог, как она мне нужна сейчас! И я была бы просто счастлива, если бы ты ею стала. Но мое сердце принадлежит другому….

– Время, моя дорогая, только время, – Енга приложила свою лапу к её рту. – Я вижу огромную нерастраченную любовь в тебе. Но мертвец не может принять её, и рано или поздно она попросится наружу. Только не позволяй своей ненависти к убийце поглотить её. Если в тебе останется одно зло, то оно погубит и тебя, и тех, кто будет рядом, и кому ты будешь небезразлична.

– Можем ли мы быть подругами, пока я тут? – сглотнув комок у горла, спросила Вамнафики.

– Привет, Флаффи! – улыбнулась Енга проснувшемуся от разговора малышу и повернулась к собеседнице: – Разумеется, мы ими и станем! Только о нашем разговоре никому ни слова, хорошо? Пусть это будет нашей маленькой тайной.

– Привет, мам! – протер глаза Флаффи. – А кто эта тетя?

– Это моя подруга, Флаф, – слабо улыбнулась Вамнафики.

– Ты плакала, да? А почему ты плакала?

– От счастья. Иди ко мне, – львица притянула его лапой к себе и с небывалой дотоле нежностью стала вылизывать. Она и сама не знала почему, но сейчас ощущала острую привязанность к этому малышу, словно и вправду была его мамой.

– Ладно, ладно, я уже чистый! – Флаффи попытался вырваться, но был крепко прижат к груди сильной лапой: – Мам! Пусти меня!

Когда тиски разжались, то он с радостным воплем выкатился наружу пещеры:

– Ух, ты! Как тут здорово! А мы пойдем погулять?

– Обязательно, – ответила Енга. – Сегодня ты познакомишься с другими львятами нашего прайда, пока твоя мама будет охотиться.

– Дневная охота? – удивилась Вамнафики. – Летом?

– Да. Специально для тебя на водопое, – улыбнулась Енга. – Ну что, пойдем? Другие уже, небось, заждались.

– Слушай, когда мы пришли, Муфти кого-то ждал…..

– А-а, понимаю. Забудь об этом.

– Почему?

– Потому, что Муфти убил его, – вздохнула Енга. – Мы нашли останки недалеко от водопоя, где он охотился. Вот.

Больше Вамнафики ничего не спрашивала.

Полуденное солнце стояло над саванной, расточая свою жаркую ласку земле и ее обитателям. В редкой тени деревьев собираются львицы, ожидая вечерней охоты, и даже ящерицы зарываются в песок, чтобы отдать ему свое тепло. Благословен тот, кто успел занять место в тени: он проведет день в прохладе.

В полдень жизнь кипит только на водопое. Мутная река продает жизнь в этой иссушаемой летним солнцем равнине, и каждый торопится получить свою долю. Бубалы толпятся у спуска, ведомые жаждой: она принуждает их опустить голову и вволю напиться живительной влаги; им на хвосты напирали антилопы и зебры, перемешавшись в одну пеструю кашу. Но страх заставляет время от времени всех по очереди оторваться и напрячь чувства в поисках длинной дорожки в потоке воды или золотистого силуэта в траве. Поток сторгует не только жизнь – иным он продаст смерть.

Редкие заросли укрыли небольшой отряд. Четверка молодых львиц сопровождала пришлую гостью. Подойдя почти вплотную к месту будущей охоты, отряд остановился, опасаясь цветом тела выдать себя среди золотистых стеблей.

Вамнафики выступила вперед. Как и ранее, она решила возглавить охоту, благо молодняк не возражал. Она знала, что за ней зорко наблюдают. Отправив по паре своих спутниц на фланги, дабы стада не развернулись на неё саму, пригнувшись, она медленно, неторопливо кралась по направлению к водопою. Ее лапы мягко ступали по траве, бесшумно раздвигая ее. В её движениях чувствовался опыт, отточенный на многих охотах. Мускулы были пружинами, готовыми распрямиться в любой миг. Глаза сфокусировались на молодой антилопе, позабывшей про осторожность и жадно приникшей к воде. Подход, последний прицел и….

Стадо животных хлынуло прочь от реки, будто разбросанное взрывом, но, увидев, других львиц по бокам, ринулось в воду. Золотистая молния пронеслась среди мечущихся тел и ударила в одно из них. Антилопа почувствовала, как некая сила рванула и подбросила в воздух. Еще не коснувшись земли, она уже ощутила холод зубов на горле; попыталась вдохнуть, но не сумела, и, уже чувствуя вязкую влагу, текущую по шее, стала биться, тщетно пытаясь сбросить с себя охотницу. Понемногу рывки ослабли; копыта беспомощно царапали землю, словно стремясь найти потерянную опору. Глаза потеряли выражение и остекленели.

Вамнафики чувствовала, как жизнь уходила из тела добычи; этому ее обучила мать, подкидывая юной тогда еще львице молодых газелей и ласково посмеиваясь, когда неподвижные тельца вдруг оживали и пускались прочь. Тогда урок повторялся и запоминался; со временем тело научилось не повторять ошибок юности. Не случилось этого и теперь: антилопа была мертва.

С двух сторон к опустевшему водопою подошли остальные члены отряда. Вамнафики разомкнула челюсти и встала рядом с добычей. Она облизнулась, чувствуя на клыках привычный солоноватый привкус и повернула голову к прибывшим. Сухо усмехнувшись, она сделала шаг в сторону, словно наставник, показывающий ученикам свой опыт.

Он внезапно отозвался острой болью; поджав переднюю лапу, Вамнафики с удивлением посмотрела на нее.

В этот момент из зарослей кустарника вышел Муфти, ворча себе под нос нечто одному ему известное, и неспешно подошёл к львицам. Следом появилась Енга.

– Ты – хорошая охотница, – оценил лев Вамнафики. – Теперь я своими глазами убедился в правде твоих слов.

Заметив перемену в её лице, он спросил:

– Ты в порядке? Сама идти можешь? Или помочь?

Оглядываясь на Енгу:

– Пригласи Мванахеву. Мы сейчас придем, – повернувшись к охотницам: – Так, вы вдвоем, берите добычу и несите домой. А ты, Вамнафики, забирайся ко мне на спину, я довезу тебя к лекарю.

– Не надо, это пустяк, я сама… – запротестовала та, но Муфти был непреклонен:

– Не обсуждается! – и присел: – Забирайся.

Еще никто не носил её на своих плечах. Лежа на мускулистой спине и держась здоровой лапой за толстую шею, чтобы не свалиться при движении, она вдруг поймала себя на мысли, что ей сейчас очень приятно такое внимание и забота. И тут ей вспомнились слова Енги:

– Теперь я поняла тебя еще лучше, сестричка.

– Ты что-то сказала? – спросил на выдохе Муфти.

– Нет, Ваше Величество, только поблагодарила за помощь.

– На шею не дави.

Мванахевой оказался мандрил средних лет, похожий на того, кого ненавидел её бывший муж. Инстинктивно она отдернула лапу, но шаман, ласково посмотрев в её напуганные глаза, твердо взял и внимательно осмотрел поврежденную лапу, заключив:

– Ничего страшного, обычное растяжение кисти. Давно не охотились на крупную дичь, милочка, не так ли?

– Я тебе не милочка! – огрызнулась Вамнафики.

– Хорошая охотница, сильная, с характером, – не обратил внимания на выпад шаман, поглаживая лапу, – жаль, что пару деньков придется посидеть дома. Ничего. Я перетяну жгутом лапу, и все быстро заживет. Главное, ходите медленно, не спеша. Не спе-ша….

Вамнафики успокоилась, ощутив, как тепло от прикосновений мандрила разливается по всему уставшему телу, и неожиданно уснула.

– Вот, – удовлетворенно сказал мандрил, – и чудненько. Хороший сон – верный путь к поправке.

Тут появился Флаффи. Увидев мирно спящую Вамнафики, он тут же подбежал и спросил, едва не плача:

– Где мама? Она почему спит?

Муфти нежно коснулся носом его головы и ласково сказал:

– Она устала и поспит здесь немного. А тебе я хочу кое-что показать в моих владениях. Ты ведь не боишься пойти со мною один? Храбрый лев не должен бояться.

– Я и не боюсь! – успокоившись, заявил Флаффи. – Пошли.

Несколько дней Вамнафики лежала в своей пещере, почти не покидая её пределов. Муфти каждый день приходил к ней утром и забирал львенка с собою. Вамнафики даже не пыталась уже протестовать, осознавая бесплодность попыток оспорить его решение. Тем более что следом появлялась Енга, приносила кусок мяса, и с ней всегда было хорошо поболтать о разных разностях.

В обед появлялся Муфти с Флаффи, и Вамнафики уже с нетерпением ждала их возвращения. Львенок еще не совсем оторвался от молока, и наступало время его обеда. Но однажды через неделю лев вернулся в пещеру один, бледный, сверкая яростными глазами:

– Почему ты мне не рассказала?

– Что случилось? – сердце Вамнафики похолодело от страха.

– Я отнес Флаффи в пещеру к шаману. Почему ты мне не рассказала правды?

– Что с ним?

– Он заснул у меня в тени, – сказал Муфти, секунду помолчав. – Был очень уставшим, словно целую ночь не спал. И ему приснился кошмар, он весь дергался и кричал, чтобы его не били. Не убивали! И еще кое-что. Я пытался его разбудить и успокоить. И тут увидел этот шрам на голове. Его очень сильно ударили. Вот почему он ничего не помнит. Один Бог знает, что творится с его маленькой головой! А ты ничего не делаешь, чтобы помочь! Как же ты можешь зваться матерью после этого? Тьфу! Я и забыл, что ты не она….

– Отведи меня к нему. Немедленно! – Вамнафики встала.

Муфти хотел возразить что-то, но осекся под взглядом львицы. Секунду он молчал, а потом сказал:

– Ладно, идем. Только обождешь у озера. А по дороге расскажешь все в подробностях: где и как ты нашла этого малыша.

Мванахева бережно осмотрел львенка, стараясь не разбудить. Малыш причмокнул и повернулся на другой бок. Мандрил приложил ухо к груди, замер на мгновение, потом стал пристально разглядывать затылок и шею. Наконец выпрямился и знаком позвал на выход.

– Я не вижу признаков сильного повреждения головы. Вроде все в норме. Рана от удара, конечно, заживет, но шрам останется. Чисто внешне он в полном порядке. Физически, я имею в виду. Более ничего определенного сказать не могу.

– Меня интересует, как у него с головой, – сказал Муфти. – Не будет ли последствий удара? Ведь Вамнафики сказала мне, что у Флаффи по ночам случаются кошмары.

– Кто может с уверенностью сказать, что у малыша творится в голове, Ваше Величество? – риторически спросил Мванахева. – Никто не знает точных последствий ранения для мозга.

– С чем же тогда кошмары могут быть связаны?

– Возможно, с попытками вспомнить свое прошлое. Судя по вашему рассказу, к нему является львица, знакомая ранее, но забытая. Видите ли, я уверен, что у малыша нет полной потери памяти. Точнее сказать, он не терял память совсем.

– Как это?

– А вот так. Мудрецы рассказывали про похожие случаи. Но дело было так. Сначала пострадавшие переживали нечто ужасное, например, убийство родных на своих глазах. И их психика, чтобы не допустить сумасшествия от понимания этого факта, вытесняла его из сознания, заставляла забывать обо всем, что было связано с ним. Например, тех же убитых родных.

– Стоп, – Муфти почесал за ухом, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Потом бросил попытку и вздохнул:

– Давай сначала и попроще. Как будто мне тринадцать месяцев, а не лет. В общем, ты хочешь сказать, что…

– Что малыш видел нечто такое ужасное, что мозг приказал себе забыть и не думать обо всем, с этим связанным. Но память приходит к нему во снах и превращает их в кошмар, так как мозг борется с нею.

– Значит, мальчик может вспомнить все?

– Может, да, а может, и нет. Этого никто не скажет точно. Единственное, что могу сказать – очутись он снова в том же самом месте, шансы вспомнить были бы как никогда высоки.

– Но как найти то место, если он не может его вспомнить даже? – задумчиво спросил король.

– Если Богу на то будет угодно, он найдет его, Ваше Величество.

– А как иначе побороть кошмары? Как заставить его вспомнить свое прошлое?

– Прошлое львенка настолько мало, что стоит ли стараться насилу его вспоминать? Навыков оно не трогает, их не забывают.

– А как же его родители? Они ведь ищут его или, что хуже, думают, что он погиб.

– А почему последнее хуже? – пожал плечами Мванахева. – В этом случае они не будут надеяться. Оплачут и заживут дальше. Заведут нового сына или дочь. Что же касается Флаффи, то…. – мандрил подумал и закончил: – Не те родители, что родили, а те, что воспитали. У него сейчас есть мама. И кто знает, может, и отец у него появится.

Муфти не нравились слова Мванахевы, но он не возражал. В них было нечто. Нечто неприятное, но разумное.

– Что ты посоветуешь делать? – вместо этого спросил король.

– Ничего, – ответил лекарь. – Дать малышу вырасти и превратиться в сильного льва. Не искать его прошлой родины, а дать ему новую. Здесь и сейчас. А с кошмарами справимся так: я буду давать ему снотворное поначалу, а затем, по мере роста, он и сам будет все больше и больше забывать о своей боли. Потом снадобья ему уже не понадобятся.

– Что передать Вамнафики?

– Что все неплохо и с кошмарами мы справимся. Но про возможность вспомнить говорить не надо. Она любит малыша, зачем ей жить переживаниями, что Флаффи вспомнит настоящую мать? Вот потом, когда он вырастет….. Но тогда уже и дела будут другие.

Мандрил снова приложил пальцы ко лбу Флаффи и сказал:

– Я могу кое-что спросить? Не как короля, как друга?

– Да, – тихо ответил Муфти.

– Что ты о ней думаешь?

– О ком?

– Не прикидывайся, я знаю тебя с малолетства.

– Знаешь, – задумчиво ответил Муфти, – сегодня я впервые испугался львицы.

– Почему?

– Ты бы видел её взгляд сегодня! Она готова была разорвать меня на части. Если бы нам пришлось драться, не уверен, что не пришлось бы её покалечить или даже убить.

Мандрил заглянул Муфти в глаза и улыбнулся:

– Слава Богу, это происходит вновь. Я вижу это. Не мешай и не противься. Они пришли сюда не случайно. Он может снять проклятие с тебя.

– Хорошо, – Король встал после минутного размышления, – так и поступлю. Пусть вся правда останется между нами. Я сам решу, когда придет время её рассказать. Если он не хочет вспоминать, я буду уважать и оберегать это желание. Флаффи вырастет здесь, такова моя воля.

С этими словами он развернулся и ушел, оставив малыша у лекаря. Его путь лежал к Вамнафики, ожидавшей его у озерца.

– Ну, что там? – обеспокоенно спросила она, еще когда король только подходил. – Что с Флаффи? Что сказал мандрил?

– С ним все в порядке, – ответил лев, – он все еще спит. Позже ты заберешь его. А пока выслушай мое решение.

Вамнафики присела и прижала уши.

– Флаффи останется тут. До своего совершеннолетия он не покинет предела моих земель. Ты станешь его настоящей мамой. Ты никогда не будешь пробовать вернуть его прежним родителям. Никогда! Иначе я выпровожу тебя отсюда навсегда. Ты меня понимаешь?

Львица кивнула, не в силах вымолвить и слова.

– Ты будешь воспитывать его вместе со мной, – продолжал тем временем Муфти. – Я обо всем позабочусь. Ты согласна на мои условия?

Вамнафики вздохнула и, улыбнувшись, сказала:

– Да!

– Хорошо. Будем считать, что ты прошла церемонию признания меня своим королем. Иди к малышу. И не забудь давать ему перед сном то, что будет готовить Мванахева.

– Спасибо… Муфти.


	3. Chapter 3

**Часть 2.Танаби**

Прошел год. И хоть многие не верили, очень скоро по саванне разнеслась взбудоражившая всех весть о том, что Симба с Налой снова станут папой и мамой.

– Зачем им это сейчас? Еще про Флаффи не забыли, – вопрошали одни.

– Именно поэтому и надо. Так они смогут забыть боль о его утрате быстрее, – отвечали им другие.

– Да и нужен же Симбе наследник, – добавляли третьи.

Месяцы ожидания пролетели как одна неделя. Симба почти ни разу не обходил свои владения, лишь со Скалы осматривая их и ни на минуту не покидая Налу одну. Наконец, настал день, когда Нала тихо позвала Симбу и прошептала:

– Пора. Зови Рафики….

Когда шаман пришел, то первым делом выгнал всех наружу. Не находя себе места, Симба бродил вокруг входа, на страже которой сидела Сарафина. В ожидании вестей у подножия расположились Сараби и Тугела.

– Эй, Симба, сбавь обороты! – сказала Тугела. – Все будет нормально. А то уже в глазах рябит, честное слово!

– Не слушай её, сын! – вмешалась Сараби. – Ты очень волнуешься, и это нормально, – и повернулась к Тугеле: – А ты сначала заведи львенка, потом рассуждай, что будет нормально, а что – нет.

Тугела обиженно хмыкнула, но ничего не ответила. В этот момент из пещеры показался мандрил и жестом позвал Симбу внутрь. Через несколько минут тот появился вновь и спустился к ожидавшему прайду. Его глаза светились от счастья.

– Ну? – нетерпеливо спросила Сараби.

– Двое, мама! Двое! – Симба от волнения не мог говорить. – Он и она!

– Принц и принцесса? – переспросила Тугела. – Ура! Поздравляю! Когда представление состоится?

– Подождите, подождите, – торопливо заговорил Симба, – к церемонии надо тщательно подготовиться, день выбрать и прочее. Да и дайте отойти-то хоть немного!

– Правильно, – сказала Сараби. – Когда малыши впервые увидят дневной свет, тогда и состоится церемония представления принца.

– А имя какое дали? – спросила кто-то из львиц.

– Потом, потом. Мы еще не решили.

В день, когда глаза львят полностью открылись, Зазу объявил всем, что назавтра состоится церемония представления, и в этот день будет, как обычно, запрещена охота, чтобы любой зверь, не опасаясь за свою жизнь, мог прийти и засвидетельствовать своё почтение. Волнение охватило всех обитателей Земель Прайда. Некоторые из них даже не смогли заснуть. Рафики был занят всю ночь последними приготовлениями. Сараби и Сарафина допоздна обсуждали предстоящее событие, так боялись повтора событий предыдущего представления и хотели заранее предупредить всевозможные нюансы. Решили, что во время церемонии отряд львиц во главе с Сарафиной будет специально обходить приграничные земли и следить, дабы запрет охоты строжайше соблюдался. Лишь маленькие львята сладко спали возле Налы, не волнуясь про завтрашний день. Ведь мама была рядом.

Симба тоже попробовал заснуть. Но во сне он снова карабкался по скале наверх и старался спасти папу. Муфаса висел на краю каньона с бежавшим внизу стадом антилоп и соскальзывал вниз:

– Симба! Си-и-мба!

– Папа, я иду! Держись!

Лапы устали держать массивное тело, и в тот момент, когда Симба протянул отцу лапу, тот с шумом сорвался и медленно, снова птица паря, полетел вниз, в самую гущу тел:

– Симба-а-а!

– Папа! Не-ет!

Симба повис на камнях. Он старался дотянуться лапой до края выступа и выбраться наверх, но тут в лапу впился когтями оскалившийся Шрам. Вдруг его лицо скривилось и переменилось, грива исчезла.

– Зира?

– Привет, сучёнок! Смотри, кто у меня?

В этот момент она другой лапой показала над обрывом двух львят.

– Нет! Не-ет! Пощади их!

– Не волнуйся, мой любимый! – лицо Зиры озарил хищный оскал. – Я присмотрю за ними. А ты полетай пока!

И со всей силы рванула лапу от себя. Симба полетел с криком вниз и ... проснулся. Его упругие бока нервно ходили вверх-вниз, с присвистом выдувая воздух. Но вокруг было тихо. Слава Богу, его крик в пещере никого не разбудил. Как ни странно.

С первыми лучами солнца все звери степенно двинулись к Скале. Словно ручьи и ручейки они стекались в одну точку саванны, где на краю мыса возвышалась величественная фигура льва. Некоторые шли со своими детьми, чтобы показать им эту церемонию впервые в жизни. Тучи птиц парили высоко в небе. Одна из них спланировала вниз и в поклоне приземлилась перед Симбой:

– Все звери идут сюда, Ваше Величество!

– Спасибо, Зазу. Ты можешь занять свое место на Скале.

Все торопились на церемонию, но когда последние смогли занять своё место у подножия Скалы Прайда, солнце уже было в зените. Даже несколько гиен пришли и, стараясь быть незамеченными, наблюдали за происходящим. Львицы, что не патрулировали границу, возлежали в прохладе пещеры. Им единственным не надо было толпиться внизу, они уже все видели львят, и церемония предназначалась больше для других, чем для них. Но и им передалась атмосфера торжества праздника новой жизни. Все ждали начала. Через плотные ряды пробрались Тимон с Пумбой. Вынырнув из толпы, Пумба с сурикатом на шее взбежал по тропинке на Скалу и поприветствовал присутствующих.

– Ваше Величество, – Тимон театрально поклонился.

– Привет, Тимон! – Симба обнял его и слегка потрепал. – Давайте, друзья, без лишних «величеств».

– Как скажешь, Симба, – ответил, улыбаясь Пумба.

Они заняли то же место, что и в прошлый раз.

Тем временем через толпу пробирался Рафики. Звери расступались перед ним, уступая дорогу. Мандрил шёл не спеша, опираясь на свой посох и одаривая собравшихся знаками благословения. Дойдя до скалы, он вскарабкался на мыс, где его ждал Симба. Стоящие внизу, затаив дыхание, следили за происходящим, стараясь не упустить ни одного слова, ни одного движения. Почтительно поприветствовав короля, Рафики прошел вслед за его взглядом к Нале. Та раскрыла свои объятия, показывая свое самое дорогое сокровище на земле. Мандрил нежно взял одного львенка и прижал его одной лапой к своей груди:

– Как вы хотите назвать этого могущественного льва?

– Мы назвали его Танаби, – тихо ответила Нала.

Слегка окропив его порошком из Альбы и помазав его бровь миром, шаман поднял малыша высоко над своею головой, стоя на краю, чтобы все могли видеть будущего короля. Сквозь облака пробился солнечный луч и озарил малыша. Присутствующие звери закричали в едином порыве радости и восхищения. Танаби с интересом смотрел на происходящее внизу. Он был рождён в любви и ничего кроме неё не знал. Благословенные слова лёгким ветерком пронеслись над малышом и Рафики так, что и другие чувствовали присутствие Бога на церемонии и его благословение. Все как один, они припали к земле в поклоне, благодаря и восхваляя его. Слеза радости прокатилась по щеке мандрила. Произнеся последнее пожелание львёнку, он вернул его матери. Затем взял на руки другого. Прижав его к груди и заглянув в невинные глаза, полные любопытства, Рафики услышал счастливое мурлыканье.

– Это принцесса Лиуву, – так же тихо сказала Нала.

– Тебя ждет великое будущее, моя принцесса, – нежно сказал Рафики и улыбнулся малышке: – Пусть не суждено повелевать другими, но их сердца всегда будут подвластны тебе. Ты прекрасна.

Так, держа львёнка у груди, Рафики представил его собравшимся, а затем, вернув матери, благословил родителей:

– Благословен Ты, Господь наш, даровавший нам жизнь и избравший достойных королей на этой земле, творцов истины и справедливости! Благословенны и вы в нем! Благословенны ваши дети! Пусть все стези их будут дорогами добра, пути их в жизни – путями мира. Пусть Бог никогда не покидает вас и ваших детей, пусть жизнь вашу он наполнит радостью, как сейчас мою.

Затем Симба вышел на край скалы, глубоко вдохнул воздуха и испустил протяжный рык, полный гордости и счастья. Прайд тут же подхватил его, сливаясь в едином экстазе любви и радости. Собравшиеся поддержали их возгласами уважения и почтения. Постояв некоторое время на выступе, король вернулся к Нале, и они вместе отвели малышей в пещеру, где те быстро уснули.

Церемония была окончена. Рафики спустился со скалы и ещё некоторое время давал благословение всем желающим. Тимон и Пумба величественно спустились со Скалы с видом, как будто это их только что представили на церемонии как будущих правителей, и удалились отведать очередную порцию жуков: за столь долгое стояние они успели изрядно проголодаться. Когда другие животные, наконец, разошлись, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Львицы тихо переговаривались, вспоминая церемонию представления Флаффи, и отмечали, что нынешняя церемония ничем не уступает той, а по количеству гостей даже превосходит её.

– Слава Богу, все закончилось, – сказал устало Симба, направляясь к своему обычному месту в пещере. – Я так волновался, чтобы все прошло хорошо, что смертельно устал и хочу вздремнуть. А ты?

– Мне некогда, милый, – слабо улыбнулась в ответ Нала. – Дети кушать хотят. Я потом посплю.

– Тогда идите ко мне.

Видя своего замученного льва, она была не в состоянии возражать, а потому легла рядом с ним, потерлась носом и замурлыкала. Танаби и Лиуву укрылись в её лапах и тоже замурлыкали.

– Флаффи сейчас тоже был бы очень рад. Я люблю тебя, Симба, – тихо сказала Нала.

– Я тебя тоже, – ответил засыпающий Король.

**Первый день рождения**

Танаби и Лиуву росли по одному и тому же заведенному порядку: вставали рано, говорили со своим отцом, затем присоединялись к другим детям под присмотром старшей львицы. Приблизительно каждые несколько дней совершалась большая охота на зебр или гну, и прайд наедался в порядке очередности, хотя Симба обычно пропускал своих детей вперед себя. После обеда у Танаби с Лиуву оставалось немного свободного времени, но ровно до протяжного зова Налы, приказывавшего детям немедленно возвращаться домой и ложиться с закатом спать.

Детские ясли, как звали группу малышей под присмотром львицы, занимали большую часть жизни Танаби. Правда, все малыши, кроме него, были львицами, но его это не смущало, а тем более Лиуву. Они быстро нашли общий язык с Мзалишей, Киншасой и Хазирой, часто играли вместе и после обеда, и конечно, у них было много захватывающих приключений: обследование ручьев за пределами Скалы Прайда, лазанье по деревьям или салки. Хотя обычно к Танаби относились так же, как и к другим, иногда он чувствовал острую несправедливость в неожиданных запретах того, что было позволено остальным, в том числе и его сестре. И каждый раз, когда он хотел куда-то пойти с друзьями или что-то сделать вдали от дома, появлялось некое препятствие, и он медленно осознавал, что никогда не будет свободен делать так, как ему хочется. Иногда этому препятствию давали имя Флаффи, но кто это или что, не объясняли. Как-то раз он попробовал спросить у мамы, но та вместо ответа, залилась слезами. И больше Танаби про Флаффи не спрашивал. Тем не менее, он рос счастливый и сильный, совершенно свободный от обязанностей. Однажды он проснулся от запаха крови газели Томпсона под носом и обнаружил положенную аппетитную тушу. Тут некто коснулся локтем его плеча, и, обернувшись, он увидел маму.

– Доброе утро, моя прелесть, – промурлыкала Нала. – Как поспал?

Танаби счел все это довольно странным, поскольку охота обычно не начиналась ранее послеобеденного сна, когда жар солнца падал, и становилось более или менее терпимо. Он облизнулся и затем поцеловал щеку матери.

– Хорошо. А что все это значит?

Королева улыбнулась и подняла голову:

– Сегодня важный день. Знаешь, какой?

Молчание Танаби красноречиво ответило на вопрос матери, и львица улыбнулась:

– Сегодня ваш первый день рождения, моя любовь. Вам один год. Эта газель – подарок от папы и меня, каким и вы были подарком нам ровно год назад.

– А где Лиуву?

– О, она сейчас говорит с папой и скоро придет к завтраку.

После прекрасного свежего мяса газели настала очередь Танаби поговорить с отцом. Он сел на мягкую траву и приготовился внимательно выслушать слова, предназначенные лично ему.

– Танаби, – начал Симба, – исполнился один год с тех пор, как вы родились. Пройдет еще два, и вы уже не будете детьми. Настало время для вас, чтобы учиться, как охотиться, как заботиться о маленьких львятах, и как управлять прайдом….

– Но разве не ты Король, папа? И разве не будешь править всегда? – удивленно спросил Танаби.

– Не перебивай слова старших, не имей такой привычки. Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы знать: ты – будущий Король. И сейчас хочу, чтобы ты начал помогать мне. Сначала учась всему тому, что я знаю и хочу тебе передать. Потом советами. Когда ты станешь совершеннолетним, мы будем править вместе, как Король и Принц. Но я не буду здесь всегда. Придет время, и я уйду к великим королям прошлого. Тогда ты продолжишь править уже сам. Такова наша воля. Такова твоя судьба, сынок.

**Уроки мудрости**

Вамнафики лежала недалеко от входа и вылизывала комочки шерсти на животе Флаффи, урчавшего от удовольствия. Всего полгода прошло, как они вместе, и она уже успела привыкнуть к нему, как будто он и вправду был её сыном. Флаффи по-прежнему ничего не помнил. Только во сне по прежнему иногда снились кошмары, когда он звал своих настоящих родителей – Симбу и Налу или бабушку Сараби, несмотря на все снотворные снадобья от Мванахевы. Но днём всё благополучно забывалось, и они вновь были вполне счастливыми мамой с сыном. Впрочем, Вамнафики некоторое время очень боялась полного восстановления памяти. Однако шаман заверил её, что скоро малыш успокоится, и все кошмары пройдут сами по себе. Теперь она нетерпеливо ждала того часа, когда выросший, но непомнящий Флаффи вернётся вместе с ней в некогда её королевство и отомстит за мужа, позор и изгнание. А пока всё шло по её плану, и будущий воин мирно отходил ко сну.

На входе послышались тяжёлые шаги короля. Муфти, этот высокий белый лев с большой силой и крутым нравом, а потому непререкаемым авторитетом на многие мили вокруг, нередко захаживал к ним накануне сна, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи или рассказать какую-нибудь поучительную историю. Было похоже, что он тоже привязался к малышу. Но на то были свои особые причины, о которых Вамнафики догадывалась, но виду не подавала.

– Привет, Флаф! – Муфти всегда первым здоровался с львёнком, а затем обращал внимание на Вамнафики: – Как прошла вечерняя охота?

– Нормально, забили одну зебру.

– Что, только одну?

– Остальные разбежались, – улыбнулась Вамнафики.

В этот момент их прервали снаружи:

– Простите, Ваше величество, ваш секретарь сказал, где Вас можно найти….

– Я же просил не беспокоить. Прибью эту птицу! – обернулся Муфти. На пороге пещеры стоял молодой лев с короткой светло-рыжеватой гривой. Смерив его крайне недовольным взглядом, король рыкнул: – Ты кто? Чего надо?

– Я… это…. Меня зовут, это, Вамлези… – начал, запинаясь, объясняться гость.

– А-а! Вамлези, как же, как же, говорили мне, – Муфти припомнил давнюю просьбу одного из своих соседей. – Так чего тебе надо?

Внезапно разразился гром и с неба полились потоки воды.

– Я пришёл учиться у вас, – ответил Вамлези.

– Чему?

– Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы быть сильным и мудрым королём, достойным преемником своего отца…

– Нет ничего проще, – Муфти слегка улыбнулся. – Выйди и постой там.

– Там? – Вамлези обернулся и посмотрел на ливень. – Как мне это поможет?

– Ты постой, а там будет видно, поможет или нет.

Вамлези вышел наружу. Муфти повернулся к удивлённому Флаффи и сказал:

– Вижу твой вопрос: зачем я его туда отправил? Позволь мне рассказать историю об одном льве-отшельнике, жившем тут давным-давно. – Муфти прилёг рядом и приглушённым голосом продолжил: – Звали его Мверемита. И был одним из величайших знатоков законов и традиций, что многие короли посылали своих детей к нему на учёбу….

– Как к тебе, дядя Муфти? – спросил Флаффи и зевнул.

– Что-то вроде того. Только он не каждого брал. Так вот, приходит к нему однажды молодой лев. Мверемита встретил его на пороге и по своему обыкновению спросил: "Ты зачем пришёл?" Тот ответил: "Я пришёл учиться у тебя". Мверемита указал ему на выход и сказал: " Я не учитель тебе. Найдёшь себе другого, с кем изучать законы и традиции". "Почему ты выгнал его? – спросила его жена. – Он производит впечатление искренне жаждущего знаний". Мверемита ответил: "Те, кто интересуются изучением традиций и законов, по большей части подобны глупым птицам. Они хотят убежать и спрятаться".

Следующим днем пришёл другой. Мверемита встретил его на пороге и спросил: "Почему ты здесь? Чего тебе надо?" Тот ответил: "Я пришёл, чтобы рядом с вами научиться служить моему прайду". "Проваливай, – сказал Мверемита. – Ты ошибся учителем".

Жена была поражена: "Он же не просил изучать с ним законы и традиции. Из него получился бы великий король или кто-нибудь подобный Он хотел служить своему прайду. Такая чистая, верующая душа! Почему ты отказал ему?" "Те, кто не знает сам себя, – ответил Мверемита, – не могут никому служить. От их служения в итоге одни несчастья".

На третий день пришёл ещё один молодой лев. Мверемита снова первым делом спросил: "А тебе чего?" Тот сказал….

– Т-с-с! – прервала его Вамнафики. – Малыш уже спит.

Муфти мягко встал и кивком позвал проводить. Они стали у порога пещеры.

– Так что там ответил третий? – тихо спросила Вамнафики.

– А? А… тот сказал: "Я не слишком умён. Нельзя ли мне немного помочь избавиться от этого?" Мверемита поцеловал его и сказал: "Входи. Я ждал тебя".

– И это вся история?

– Да. Расскажешь остальное Флаффи утром.

Вамнафики немного помолчала, смотря на ливень и маячившую неподалёку фигуру Вамлези. Потом раздражённо спросила:

– К чему ты это рассказал? Зачем малому все эти рассказы да побасёнки? Что, это сделает его сильнее?

– Сила не в мускулах, а в знании как ими распоряжаться, – ответил Муфти. – Умный король всегда победит сильного, но глупого.

– Да? Мой муж был самым умным львом. Но не спасся.

– Умный король всегда знает, когда может сразиться и победить, а когда нет. Если твой муж не знал этого, то ты сильно преувеличиваешь его умственные способности….

– Да что ты знаешь о нём? – вскипела Вамнафики. – Ты, самый умный и сильный, как тут говорят, правитель, но твоё королевство разве не в опасности? Ты уже шестую принцессу выдал замуж! Что, сильно помогает тебе ум завести наследника? Или думаешь, что всегда осилишь любого, бросившего тебе вызов?

И тут же прикусила язык. Её слова не просто попали в цель. Такого страшного взгляда, полного ярости и боли, она никогда не видела и инстинктивно съёжилась, ожидая бури и проклиная свою неуёмную прямоту слов. Но этого не последовало.

– Умный также знает, когда, что и кому можно говорить, а когда стоит помолчать, – процедил Муфти. – Ты этого не знаешь. Как, видимо, и твой муж. Потому он мёртв, ты – в изгнании, а я всё ещё Король тут.

И с этими словами он вышел наружу. Ливень закончился так же неожиданно, как и пошёл. На тропинке от гостевой пещеры Муфти ждал насквозь промокший и немного дрожащий Вамлези:

– Я постоял, Ваше Величество. И что дальше?

– Дальше? – Муфти остановился: – Когда ты тут стоял, было ли тебе дано какое открытие?

– Открытие? Я просто думал, что выгляжу полным дураком!

– Это величайшее открытие, мой юный друг, – удовлетворённо сказал Муфти. – Ты на правильном пути. Способность распознать своё истинное положение в этом мире не каждому дана, но абсолютно необходима для мудрого короля. И ещё это значит, что мои усилия вряд ли пропадут даром. Пойдём и обсудим условия нашего договора. Заодно приведёшь себя в подобающий вид.

И пара львов скрылась в окутавшей саванну сплошной темноте.

**Встреча с Акидой**

Наутро к Муфти пожаловал еще один гость. Узнав о его приближении, тот немедленно оставил все дела в прайде и побежал к границе. Они встретились у водопоя – там, где полгода назад проходила Вамнафики с Флаффи. Некоторое время они сидели и молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом Муфти подошел и обнял гостя:

– Здравствуй, Акида.

– Привет, пап.

– Ты надолго к нам? Навсегда?

– Я пришел засвидетельствовать свое почтение тебе и твоему новому наследнику.

– О ком ты? – озадаченно спросил Муфти.

– Как о ком? – улыбнулся Акида. – Все окрестности знают о львице и её львенке, что ты приютил. Флаффи, так, кажется, зовут, да?

– М-да, информация у вас поставлена хорошо, – вздохнул Муфти. – Что ж, пойдем. Но ты их не знаешь.

– Что, прости, папа?

– Ты их НЕ знаешь, – медленно, выделяя отрицание, сказал Муфти и посмотрел сыну прямо в глаза, отчего тот съежился.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, папа….

– О том. Представляешь, малого кто-то сильно избил. Так, что память отшибло напрочь. Кроме имени, ничего не помнит. Ни кто он, ни откуда, ни кто его побил.

– Мванахеве показывал?

– Да. Тот сказал, что малыш может вспомнить все, попади он снова в то самое место, откуда ушел. Или встретив того, кто побил.

Акида нервно сглотнул.

– А я, – спокойно продолжал Муфти далее, – не хочу этого сейчас. Он должен вырасти у меня тут. И прошлое меня не интересует. Ни откуда он, ни кто его родители. Ни как, в конце концов, его похитили у них. Хоть я и догадываюсь об этом.

– Откуда? – спросил, опустив голову Акида.

– Я сразу учуял знакомый запах на тельце. Такой долго не выветришь.

– Прости, папа….

– Как я уже сказал, меня не интересует прошлое Флаффи. И подробности преступления с ним, – Муфти вздохнул и снова обнял Акиду: – Вернись, сынок. Я все прощу. Никто тебя не осудит. Я не позволю. Только вернись.

– Хватит, пап, – мягко, но решительно прервал Акида. – Свою свободу я не променяю на королевство.

– Это не свобода, сынок, это кровь и убийства, опустошение и гибель. Одиночество без надежных друзей.

– Ты не прав, папа, у меня есть друзья. Пусть аутсайдеры, но они для меня дороже мирной жизни. За свои дела отвечу сам. А кровь понапрасну я не проливаю, ты же знаешь.

Муфти помолчал, потом кивком головы предложил продолжить путь вглубь территории:

– Кем бы ты ни стал, мой дом всегда открыт для тебя. Пойдем. Только помни, что я тебе говорил про Флаффи.

– Я понял, папа. Знаешь, мне тогда лучше не встречаться с ним совсем. Пока ты не посчитаешь это нужным. Мне хотелось больше посмотреть на ту львицу, что привела его, узнать кое-что, но раз ты не хочешь, чтобы Флаффи вспомнил правду, то не буду этого делать. Ведь он наверняка при своей приёмной матери ошивается почти всегда.

– А вот это уже слова мудрого льва, – улыбнулся Муфти. – Рад, что ты понял меня правильно. Придет время, и ты познакомишься с Вамнафики поближе. А пока не стоит вам встречаться. Да, кстати, вы по-прежнему обитаете в Саванне? Не ушли еще куда?

– А куда нам деться то? – удивился Акида. – Уж не хочешь ли ты дать нам землю?

– Нет, – ответил Муфти, – но вот пару дел у меня к вам есть. Могу ли я попросить тебя быть моим добровольным помощником в некоторых делах?

– Это ещё в каких делах-то? Ты и аутсайдеры? Я всё ещё помню то последнее дело для тебя, после чего ты во всеуслышание объявил нас своими врагами. А ведь хлопцы за тебя тогда пошли, хоть и не знали этого на самом деле.

– И что вытворили, а? Вся долина потом еще долго содрогалась при одной мысли об этом. Да и пример с Флаффи лишний раз показывает ваши методы.

– Какие уж есть, папа, по другому не умеют.

– Но ты умеешь. И коль в авторитете у них, пользуйся им, сделай так, чтобы было больше похоже на отряд, нежели просто на банду бродячих убийц. Иначе вся Долина ополчится не только на вас, но и на тех, кто дает приют любому из вас.

– Если ты так думаешь, то зачем совершаешь такую большую ошибку?

– Я старею, Акида, но не глупею, – вздохнул Муфти. – И наступает время, когда я не могу оставить прайд, но ради его же блага должен вступать в сговор со своими старыми врагами, чтобы одолеть других – новых.

– Никто из аутсайдеров не пойдет за тебя.

– Сейчас за меня – да, потому что не поверят. Но если ты постараешься их переубедить, если будешь говорить, что это нужно в первую очередь тебе, то дело может быть и по другому. За тебя пойдут. Ты мой сын. И, слава Богу, в долине этого почти никто не знает из королей. Ты – прирожденный лидер. Я знаю, ты сможешь их убедить. А мне, нам всем, это очень нужно именно сейчас.

И два льва медленно пошли вдоль границы, обсуждая новую сделку.

**История про человека**

Как уже повелось с недавних пор, каждый вечер после обхода границ Муфти приходил к Флаффи, чтобы поиграть с ним да рассказать историю на ночь. Вот и сегодня он медленно поднялся к ним в пещеру и лег на полу у входа:

– Привет, Флаф!

– Привет, дядя Муфти! – львенок тут же с разбегу запрыгнул на него: – Можно?

– Валяй, – Муфти подставил ему свой большой округлый живот.

С хохотом и визгом Флаффи принялся прыгать на нем, периодически скатываясь вниз и бегом забираясь обратно. Пока, наконец, лев не взмолился:

– Ну, все, все, Флаффи, дай мне передышку.

– Потом полежишь, – деловито ответил львенок, забираясь на свой «трамплин» вновь.

– Но так я не смогу рассказать тебе историю! Ты же хочешь её услышать?

Вамнафики, что до этого молча наблюдала за игрой, приподнялась:

– Флаффи, нам пора спать.

– Ну, мама, можно я погуляю? Еще немного, можно?

– Нет.

– Ладно, – львенок подошел к Вамнафики, свернулся возле неё калачиком и заурчал: – Расскажи мне что-нибудь, дядя Муфти.

– О чем тебе рассказать? – ласково спросил тот.

– О человеке, – ответил Флаффи.

– О ком? – удивилась Вамнафики.

– Я слышал сегодня, как другие львицы говорили: «Он опасен как человек». А кто это?

Муфти устроился поудобнее и продолжил:

– Вообще-то они крайне редко встречаются в наших краях. Старожилы Долины уже давно не помнят, чтобы кто-нибудь из них заглядывал к нам. Они опасны, очень опасны, Флаффи. Они охотятся на нас в своих землях.

– Они нас едят? Я думал, нас никто не может съесть.

– Нет, они не едят нашего мяса. Они единственные, кто охотится просто так, ради забавы. Но я хочу тебе рассказать историю о другом человеке, не таком как все. Он, в отличие от остальных, знал и понимал наш язык, как и язык птиц, рыб. И он был очень добр. Случилось это в те времена, когда мне исполнилось столько же месяцев, как и тебе сейчас…..

Жил один старый лев со своим прайдом. Однажды люди поймали его и всех других зверей и увели в свою землю. Там заперли их в большом рву, а сами стали смотреть сверху, бросаться камнями и палками. Только один из них был добр ко львам и подкармливал их отборным мясом.

Но однажды его самого другие люди впихнули в этот ров и вход завалили камнем.

Старый лев забил упругим хвостом по бедрам и вскочил. Львята бросили свои игры и уставились широко открытыми глазами туда, где на валуне стоял этот человек.

– Не боишься? – проворчал лев и обнюхал подножие валуна – нет ли тут какого подвоха?

– Нет, – стоявший человек бесстрашно улыбался.

– Я узнал тебя. Ты тот, кого люди зовут пророком. Ты понимаешь наш язык. В твоей груди бьется сердце льва.

– Мы съедим его? – спросил подошедший годовалый львенок, но лев отбросил его лапой, рыкнув:

– Прочь, гиена! – и громогласно объявил: – Никто не смеет тронуть того, кто добр даже к паукам. Этот человек не такой как все. Орланы сказывали, что он не убил ни одного льва на охоте. Потому и тут его никто не тронет. Я – Король!

Лев снова повернулся к человеку:

– Зачем ты здесь?

– Меня приговорили к смерти, оклеветав перед царем. Ты знаешь, что такое клевета?

– Я знаю, что такое предательство. Проходи.

И старый лев улегся в тени скал, не сводя прищуренных глаз с пришельца. Смертник – он и в людской шкуре смертник.

Человек подошел к львенку, что первым подошел к нему, и спросил:

– Ну что, будешь есть меня?

– Нет, не буду, – ответил тот. – А ты только наш язык знаешь?

– Бог добр ко мне: я понимаю, о чем щебечут птицы в саду, шепчутся деревья, шумит рыба в воде. И ваш язык мне знаком.

Он положил пальцы на темя львенка и прошелся ими вдоль шерсти. И показалось тому, что не человек чешет его за ухом, но мама вылизывает своим теплым и ласковым языком.

– И меня! Меня погладь! – подобрался другой львенок размером с обычную кошку и замурлыкал. – Он большой, а я маленький.

Человек засмеялся и взял его на руки. Тут и другие львята полезли к нему на колени.

Довольные львицы облизнулись: сразу видно, он умеет обращаться с детьми и сможет снять их с головы в эту жару хоть ненадолго. А старый лев совсем успокоился и заснул в тени.

– А-а! Бороться хотите? – человек встал и уперся руками в бока.

Тут с визгом от радости пушистая гурьба набросилась на чужака, пытаясь его свалить, да где там! Тот хитрее оказался, сделав шаг в сторону в самый ответственный момент. Львята так и повалились на раскаленный песок.

Потом был бег наперегонки. И хоть у львят четыре лапы, а у человека только две, никто так его и не обогнал. Только угомонились, высунув языки, разлеглись вокруг человека, бока ходят, словно кузнечные меха.

Мать одного из львят встала, засунула лапу в расщелину, достала полуобглоданную кость и положила перед ногами человека:

– Перекуси. Всё, что есть у нас….

Но тот улыбнулся и покачал головой:

– Вам эта кость больше пригодится. Я недолго тут пробуду.

Где-то высоко затрещали цикады. Было жарко и тихо.

– А ты рычать умеешь? – спросил человека годовалый львенок.

– Нет.

– Я тоже.

– Научишься, когда вырастешь, – ответил человек и, взяв того на руки, посмотрел прямо в глаза. Львенок отвел взгляд. Потом фыркнув со злости, снова посмотрел человеку в глаза. И опять не выдержал:

– Почему так?

– Что?

– Я даже сердитому льву могу в глаза посмотреть, а тебе нет. Почему так?

– Поймешь, когда станешь великим королем.

– А я им стану? – удивился львенок.

– Обязательно, – человек потрепал его за щеку и легонько отстранил от себя: – А теперь не мешай мне думать….

– А что такое «думать»?

Человек ничего не ответил, лишь прислонился к теплому камню, глаза прикрыл и положил ладонь на спинку маленького принца. Потянулся зверёныш, зевнул во всю пасть и завел свою сонную кошачью музыку.

Незаметно подобрался вечер, и спустилась долгожданная прохлада. Старый лев поднял голову и заревел на луну от голода и тоски. Лишь человек лежал с одной закинутой за голову рукой, смотрел на звезды и поглаживал второй свободной жавшихся к нему от холода львят.

А на рассвете за большим камнем, через который накануне впихнули человека, послышалась громкая возня. Валун оттащили в сторону и в ров вошли другие люди, вооруженные большими палками. Лев тут же вскочил и упреждающе зарычал, но был остановлен.

– Не бойся. Эти за мною.

Человек обнял старого льва и сказал:

– За свою веру и страдания ты скоро будешь свободен. Бог снимает с твоей семьи наказание за твой грех. Ступай отсюда на заход солнца и иди, покуда не достигнешь большого солёного озера, берегов которого не видать. Там повернешь налево и пойдёшь вдоль берега, пока не придешь в долину, где о нас слышали, но почти никогда не видели. Там твоя семья найдет и землю, и покой. А твой сын стяжает славу великого короля. Верь мне. Я – пророк.

– Ты сказал, – выговорил спустя мгновение лев, – что наказание снимет Бог с моей семьи. Но снимет ли он его с меня?

Человек посмотрел льву в глаза и сказал:

– Твой путь будет долог и успешен. Но стать королем в новой земле тебе уже не суждено.

И с этими словами человек ушел.

Тут Муфти заметил, что Флаффи уже давно спит крепким сном. Тогда он тихо встал и повернулся к выходу. Вамнафики проводила его.

– Ты хороший рассказчик. Я и не знала, что король может так хорошо знать сказки.

– Ты мне не веришь, Вамнафики? – задумчиво спросил Муфти.

– Прости, в такие фантазии я не поверю никогда.

– Никогда не говори никогда, – лев посмотрел львице в глаза и та, не выдержав, отвела взгляд. Лев усмехнулся: – Лишь спустя годы я научился взгляду того человека. И понял, никто не выдержит его, если он старается узреть самую суть. Достать до самых черных пятен в душе, которые хочется спрятать далеко-далеко и никому не показывать. Как ты сейчас.

Вамнафики судорожно сглотнула:

– Значит, тот годовалый львенок….

– Это я, – закончил Муфти. – Человек сказал правду. В тот же день к нам вбросили нескольких людишек, видимо, врагов того пророка. Они же были теми, по чьей вине мы голодали и попали в плен. Мой папа и львицы тут же разорвали их на куски. И хотя мясо было никудышным, ты не представляешь даже, с каким аппетитом мы его ели. А потом нам еще и пару жирных лошадей, этаких зебр без полос, подкинули. Через неделю же нас совсем выпустили. И пророчество сбылось.

– Полностью? – Вамнафики была поражена.

– Полностью. Когда мы пришли сюда, на спорную и потому не занятую территорию, то пришлось много повоевать, пока соседи не признали нашу власть. Но в день коронации черная мамба укусила моего отца и он умер. Как и сказал пророк, стать ему тут королем было не суждено.

– Ты поэтому и держишь на службе мандрила-шамана?

Муфти кивнул:

– Он хоть и не тот человек. Но тоже очень многое умеет. Другого такого нет.

Вамнафики тихо вздохнула:

– Был бы такой пророк у моего мужа, может, все было бы по-другому.

– Может, поведаешь о нем?

– В другой раз. Да и нечего рассказывать. Был предан прайдом и убит, редкое ли это явление?

– Не редкое, – согласился Муфти. – Но в этом случае еще надо сильно постараться, чтобы так не любили. Чаще просто гонят прочь.

Вамнафики ничего не ответила.

Муфти потянулся, зевнул и сказал:

– Ладно. Я, в общем, хотел сказать, что надо всегда верить в лучшее. И оно обязательно придет. Иногда падение в самый низ – лишь начало успешного пути наверх. Шанс начать все сначала. Я говорю это тебе, потому как вижу его именно в тебе. Ты была на высоте, теперь ты в изгнании. У тебя нет своих детей, но был послан Флаффи. И пришла ты ко мне неспроста. Это шанс.

По щеке Вамнафики покатилась слеза, но она быстро смахнула её лапой. И улыбнулась:

– Спокойной ночи, Ваше Величество.

– До завтра. Не опаздывай на утреннюю охоту, – Муфти окинул её пристальным взглядом и вышел из пещеры.

**Утренняя охота**

Наутро она пришла к оговоренному месту сбора, но никого, кроме Муфти, не застала.

– Вы не на обходе, Ваше Величество?

– Мы вроде уже на ты перешли. С чего сегодня иначе? Я сегодня решил сходить на охоту с тобой и заодно посмотреть на твои способности.

– Польщена. А как же безопасность твоей земли?

– Ничего с ним не случится, если я один день посвящу тому, что хочу сделать, а не тому, что обязан.

– Мы вдвоем будем охотиться?

– Да. И ты ведущая, я ведомый. Приказывай, а то я уже проголодался.

– Ладно, – улыбнулась Вамнафики. – Посмотрим, какой из тебя охотник. Вчера я нашла неподалеку стадо газелей. Трава там высоченная, даже ты сможешь незаметно подкрасться к жертве. Обсудим детали, белый пушистик….

Как и предполагала Фики, стадо по-прежнему мирно паслось на той же поляне, где накануне она их видела. Но охота не заладилась с самого начала. Грациозный прыжок Муфти через небольшой овраг получился почти бесшумным, но всё же не остался незамеченным. Пары секунд видимости льва хватило, чтобы сразу несколько газелей подняли тревогу. Стадо стало отступать, почти все животные теперь смотрели в сторону, где была замечена опасность. Даже если они не видели пригнувшегося к земле белого хищника, им было достаточно малейшего движения задетых им веток.

Поняв, что лев приближается, газели мгновенно развернулись многократно отработанным и слаженным манёвром и бросились наутек. Оказавшиеся на их пути кусты мешали набрать полную скорость, заставили плотную группу газелей замешкаться и рассредоточиться. Но всё равно Муфти был слишком далеко для прыжка на добычу. А совсем скоро начнется открытая равнина, и там догнать кого-либо будет почти невозможно.

Пока Муфти готовил своё нападение, Вамнафики подбиралась к стаду вдоль противоположного берега. Растущие у самой воды кусты были гораздо гуще. Они надёжно скрывали львицу, но пробираться через них оказалось тяжело. Торчащие из земли корни, казалось, сами хватают за лапы, ветки цепляются за шерсть и норовят хлестнуть по глазам. Пару раз львица спотыкалась и наступала в грязь или мелкие лужи, что сопровождалось предательским плеском.

Наконец она выбралась к открытой воде напротив того места, где совсем недавно пили газели. Балансируя на двух крупных изогнутых корнях, она осторожно выглянула из кустов. Стадо и вправду оказалось совсем близко на противоположном берегу. Но прямо на глазах газели уходили все дальше, озираясь в том направлении, где остался Муфти. «Засекли его!», – чертыхнулась про себя Вамнафики и стала медленно входить в воду. Надо было перебираться на тот берег.

Газели прекрасно видели овраг с водой и не собирались позволять прижать себя к нему. Наоборот, они стремились оказаться на открытой равнине, дальше от воды. Всё, чего удалось добиться Муфти – это направить стадо вдоль оврага. Здесь было больше кустов, не дававшим разогнаться, и огибающее их стадо сразу рассыпалось на несколько групп по два-три животных. Замеченная королем самка с детёнышем оказались дальше от воды на относительно открытом месте, и расстояние до них быстро увеличивалось. Какой-то молодой самец с разгону влетел в густой куст и на секунду застрял там. Когда повернувший в сторону лёгкой добычи Муфти был всего в нескольких шагах, газели всё-таки удалось вырваться из переплетения упругих веток. Но эта заминка дала шанс поравняться с шустрой добычей.

Мутноватая вода едва слышно плескалась под лапами Вамнафики. Берег оказался довольно крутым, и уже через несколько шагов вода доставала львице до живота. Впереди было ещё пара метров глубокой воды, преодолеть которые можно было одним прыжком, затем полоска изрытой копытами грязи вдоль берега, и открытое пространство поляны, на которой только что паслись газели. Чавкнула грязь под лапами. Вамнафики застыла на мгновение, прислушавшись к тому, что происходит на берегу.

Впрочем, этот шум уже не имел значения: и без того напуганные газели убегали. Муфти удалось отсечь стадо от саванны, и теперь они бежали вдоль берега, но всё равно с каждым прыжком удалялись от Вамнафики. Стадо разделилось; часть животных обогнали Муфти и теперь удалялись прочь от оврага, другие продолжали петлять среди кустов. Две газели и вовсе бежали вдоль самой кромки воды, проламываясь сквозь камыши. Запыхавшись, Муфти остановился и посмотрел туда, где по его расчетам должна быть Вамнафики. Тут словно демон страсти овладел им. Отдышавшись, он пригнулся и нырнул в траву.

Вамнафики до последнего момента не замечала подкрадывавшегося льва, высматривая, куда ушли газели и не остался ли кто еще. От неожиданного сильного толчка она упала на землю, дав Муфти преимущество.

– Что? Что ты делаешь? Прекрати! – крикнула она сердито и вместе с тем испуганно. Растерянность длилась всего лишь миг, и прижатая к земле львица стала отчаянно сопротивляться.

Белый лев был гораздо тяжелее её, и у Вамнафики не смогла сбросить его или снова подняться на лапы. Осознав это, она сразу же попыталась пустить в ход когти. Муфти оставался у неё за спиной, держал за загривок и не давал перевернуться. Но всё равно гибкая львица исхитрилась оставить метким ударом задней лапы три параллельных кровавых царапины на внутренней стороне бедра, и в слепую пыталась зацепить когтями передних лап морду навалившегося на неё льва.

Рывки львицы становились отчаянными и беспорядочными, похоже, она была на грани паники из-за внезапного нападения и своей неспособности защититься. Но это же отчаяние придавало ей сил, и Муфти едва удавалось её сдерживать. В то же время он сам едва сдерживал себя, дрожа от вожделения.

После того, как удалось ухватить львицу за горло, её сопротивление действительно стало слабеть. Но она всё же успела зацепить белого льва, оставив тому длинную неглубокую царапину от щеки и почти до основания шеи. Муфти пришлось сжать зубы так, что клыки почти прокалывали кожу, прежде чем львица потеряла остатки сил.

– Убью... Так ты сыновей заводишь? Падаль, – прохрипела Вамнафики, когда Муфти немного ослабил удушающую хватку и дал ей вдохнуть. Она сразу снова попыталась его сбросить, но сил хватило лишь на слабый рывок. И вдруг челюсти разжались. Лев отошел.

Львица приглушённо рычала, пытаясь отдышаться. Несмотря на крайнюю слабость, она едва не укусила Муфти за морду, когда тот к ней сунулся вновь.

– Отойди от меня, сейчас же, – коротко приказала она, как только пришла в себя настолько, чтобы разговаривать. – Если не хочешь быть оцарапанным, отойди. И если считаешь, что можно душить, словно антилопу, того, кого хочешь обнять – лучше и не приближайся. Дурак! Я не твоя добыча, пока не перегрызёшь мне горло.

Хладнокровия хватило только на одну фразу. Дальше она позволила себе выплеснуть злость, прерывая слова рычанием, а под конец едва не плакала.

– Прости, – тихо проговорил Муфти. – Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости.

– Точно. Ты не знаешь, зато я догадываюсь. Ты хотел взять меня силой, вот что. Как привык обычно брать все. Но я не твоя вещь. И запомни. Если хоть раз так попробуешь сделать, я заберу Флаффи и уйду навсегда.

– Нет, погоди, Фики, не торопись уходить. Дай мне сказать….

Муфти перевел дух и продолжил:

– Посмотри на меня, Фики! Сейчас перед тобой не король стоит, а влюбленный мальчишка. Мальчишка, который не знает, как ухаживать, как добиться того, из-за чего потерян покой и разум….

– Ты прав насчет разума.

– Не перебивай. С тех пор, как ты появилась тут, я ни о ком и ни о чем не могу более думать, как о тебе и Флаффи. И все, что до этого было, похоже на какую-то большую игру.

– Игру? Может, ты и считал это игрой, но так не играют! – уже спокойнее ответила Вамнафики. Львица села, ещё слегка неуверенно держась на лапах после пережитого, и стала приглаживать языком взъерошенную шерсть на груди.

– Да, так не играют! Но мне казалось, что я тебе небезразличен. Что может быть мы смогли бы стать настоящей семьей. Я не хотел брать тебя силой.

– А что же это тогда было?

Муфти покачал головой:

– Не знаю, честное слово, не знаю! Фики, поверь, мне, я словно схожу с ума. По тебе. Я так хочу тебя обнять, поцеловать, прижать к себе и никуда не отпускать! Хочу, чтобы ты, самая красивая, сильная и умная, принадлежала только мне одному! Фики, выходи за меня замуж!

– Ты красив, – сказала после некоторого молчания Вамнафики. – Но совсем не сдержан. Не контролируешь себя. Я ведь просила отпустить меня, а ты вместо этого едва не загрыз. Возможно, ты и был мне не совсем безразличен. Но как быть теперь, когда я боюсь поворачиваться к тебе спиной?

– Если я тебе не безразличен, что же останавливает тебя? Ты боишься меня? Ты плохо меня знаешь? Мало времени? Скажи мне, что? Есть ли шанс хоть когда-нибудь стать твоим мужем?

– Я никогда не думала, что ты можешь быть таким… слабым, – почти прошептала Вамнафики, опустив глаза.

– Я не каменный, Фики, – проговорил Муфти. – Я знаю, что такое боль и страдание. И что такое огромная любовь, что сжигает изнутри!

– Не надо больших слов, Муфти, прошу тебя, – едва слышно ответила Вамнафики. – Я немало слышала их в жизни, поверь мне. И теперь живу в изгнании с родины. Еще месяц назад я думала о мести, сейчас хочу лишь одного – спокойствия. Да, ты нравишься мне, но ответить сейчас на твои чувства не могу – слишком сильна еще память о прошлом. Да и ты не знаешь меня. Совсем не знаешь. Прости, тебе придется смириться и сдерживать себя в будущем.

– Могу ли я надеяться….

– Да, – вскинула глаза Вамнафики и встретилась с ним взглядом: – Ты можешь, и, наверное, должен. Просто дай мне время, много времени. Будь терпеливым. Если пойму, что люблю тебя, то сама подойду к тебе. Обещаю. Ты больше не будешь на меня нападать?

– Хорошо, – Муфти уже собрал свою волю. К нему вернулось прежнее самообладание: – Ты абсолютно права. Нам нужно время и терпение. Страсть плохой советчик.

– Рада, что ты меня понимаешь.

– Ты простила меня?

Вамнафики отвернулась и несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, прогоняя из тела остатки слабости.

– Ладно, я поняла и приняла твои извинения. Но моё прощение тебе придётся ещё заслужить. Это тебе по силам?

– И что ты мне повелеваешь сделать, королева сердца моего? – улыбнулся Муфти.

– Охотиться пойдёшь? Или обратно в прайд, скоро уже стемнеет?

Уши львицы пригнулись, словно она злилась опять, но Муфти послышалась усмешка в её голосе. Так как Фики отвернулась от него, он не мог точнее судить о её настроении.

– Ты на что-то намекаешь?

– Говорят, ты хороший охотник. Но пока я ещё слишком мало тебя знаю, чтобы утверждать это наверняка. Когда ты вдруг прыгнул на меня со спины, да ещё стал по-настоящему душить, я почувствовала себя жертвой, а это очень неприятно. Хочу же, наконец, увидеть тебя в деле. А пока я – твоя единственная добыча на сегодня, не ждавшая нападения.

– И заметь, ушедшая живой, – усмехнулся Муфти.

– Слава Богу. Кстати. Надеюсь, я не сильно тебя оцарапала?

– Ну, есть немного. Терпимо.

Вамнафики уже не злилась и через мгновение энергично вскочила, увернувшись из-под протянутой лапы Муфти, и отряхнулась, чтобы пригладить взъерошенную шерсть:

– Мы ещё посмотрим, как бы будешь зарабатывать прощение. Ведь ты не боишься трудностей, правда? Те зебры выглядят аппетитно.

– Смотри и учись, – ответил Муфти, глядя туда, куда показала Вамнафики

Львица поднялась следом за белым львом, снова оценивая место предстоящей охоты. Зебры продолжали пастись, медленно отходя дальше от реки, в низину с чуть более густой травой. За время разговора ветер слегка изменил направление, и теперь дул в сторону львов. Это было удобно, но отсутствие укрытий всё же не позволяло подкрасться близко к стаду.

– Это мы еще увидим, кто кого учить станет, – сказала Вамнафики. – Но я не согласна, что ты отсидишься в засаде, пока я буду рвать связки, окружая стадо со всех сторон. Ты обходи со стороны саванны, там тебе легче прятаться, а я со стороны реки. Кого первого заметят – тот старается пугнуть стадо в сторону другого. И вообще, устроим суматоху, авось что-нибудь и получится. Идёт?

– Идет. Пошли уже.

Вамнафики осторожно пошла в сторону стада. На этот раз она старалась не подставлять Муфти спину и время от времени оглядывалась. Случившееся ей хорошо запомнилось, и теперь она не вполне доверяла своему белому спутнику. По крайней мере, некоторое время это будет так. Из опыта своей прошлой жизни.

Стадо из примерно четырёх десятков зебр паслось на берегу в полукилометре ниже по течению реки. Берег в том месте был не таким крутым, а ещё дальше становился совсем пологим. Это было одно из привычных мест водопоя для стад травоядных, обитающих на землях прайда. Впрочем, самого водопоя пока не было видно за одним из прибрежных холмов. Трава поблизости от водопоя была выщипана почти до корней, и даже кусты объедены. Из-за этого львам было бы очень сложно незамеченными подкрасться к стаду. Частичное укрытие можно было получить, двигаясь вдоль самой воды под обрывом, и далее по воде в камышах, но зебры были всё же слишком далеко от воды, чтобы таким образом подобраться к ним на расстояние последнего рывка. Ветер дул со стороны саванны и пока что не мешал и не помогал охотникам или их добыче.

Вамнафики быстро пробежала к реке и стала красться вдоль берега, умело прячась в каждой низине. Муфти быстро потерял её из вида, так как ему приходилось заботиться о том, как самому остаться незамеченным. Так как поблизости от реки трава была не высокой, льву пришлось отойти довольно далеко в сторону саванны.

Прятаться в густой траве стало легче, и лев задвигался свободнее. Но когда стал обходить стадо, ближайшие к нему зебры забеспокоились, стали чаще оглядываться, вынуждая Муфти припадать к земле и замирать. Возможно, случайный порыв ветра донёс до них запах хищника.

Некоторое время он ещё оставался незамеченным, подбираясь ближе и отсекая стадо от открытой саванны. Но потом, затаившись в траве, встретился взглядом с крупным жеребцом, и понял, что обнаружен. Прежде, чем он успел среагировать, а зебра – поднять тревогу, с дальнего края стада донёсся шум, и Муфти увидел выскочившую из засады Вамнафики. К сожалению, львица была ещё довольно далеко от добычи, а зебры уже разворачивались и бросались бежать. Они оказались лучше организованы, чем хотелось бы того охотникам. Вместо того, чтобы в панике броситься в разные стороны, оказавшись в досягаемости хотя бы одного из охотников, по короткой команде вожака всё стадо повернуло в единственном безопасном направлении – вдоль реки на юг, туда, где за пологим холмом скрывался пологий спуск к водопою. Разочарованная Вамнафики подошла к Муфти:

– Жаль, что не удалось поймать хоть одну.

– Это я виноват, – вздохнул Муфти, – был обнаружен. А ты чего так рано выпрыгнула?

– Потому что тебя рано обнаружили, – улыбнулась львица. – Я знала, что так будет. И хотела посмотреть на это.

– Так ты и не думала охотиться?

– Но ведь и у тебя сама охота стояла далеко не на первом месте, не так ли? – по прежнему улыбалась Вамнафики. – Надо ж было сбить с тебя спесь. Ты не обиделся?

– Нет, – вздохнул Муфти.

– Тогда пошли домой.

– Я могу тебя далее звать Фики?

– Мне кажется, ты и так давно меня зовешь этим именем, – улыбнулась Вамнафики. – И раз не ругаюсь, значит, не против.

И вдвоем они двинулись назад. В тот же вечер Вамнафики с Флаффи перешла жить в пещеру, где обитал весь прайд Муфти.

**Охотники за змеиными головами**

Трое годовалых львят, которые только недавно стали есть мясо, шли куда-то в высокой траве. Киншаса заметила их, доедая последний кусочек грудинки бонтебока, что принесла Тугела. Элайша куда-то подевалась, оставив сестренку одну скучать на Скале. Лениво оглядывая поляну внизу, та увидела, как Лиуву, посмотрев по сторонам, кого-то позвала, потом появились Танаби с Мзалишей и куда-то поспешили. Киншаса сообразила, что они идут за чем-то, на что стоит посмотреть, и никому ничего не сказав.

– Хороши друзья, однако!

Киншаса повернулась и увидела Хазиру, смотревшую туда же, куда только что и она сама.

– Я говорю, хороши друзья-то! – Хазира повернулась к Киншасе. – Сами куда-то намылились, а нам даже ни гу-гу! И Мзалиша молодец. Хоть бы словом обмолвилась, сестра, называется!

– Догоним?

– Ещё как!

Они быстро сбежали вниз, почти кубарем скатившись по последним камням, нырнули в зелень травы и вскоре, запыхавшись, догнали троицу.

– И куда это мы собрались? – спросила Хазира.

– Никуда, – ответила Лиуву.

– Мы учимся выслеживать. Мы же хищники, – ответил Танаби.

– Хищники! – фыркнула Киншаса. – Врете, у вас там что-то другое на уме.

– Мы идем… показать Мзалише наши будущие владения, – попыталась выкрутиться Лиуву.

– Да-а? – недоверчиво переспросила Киншаса.

– Да, – подтвердила принцесса.

– Тогда мы тоже с вами, – безапелляционно заявила Хазира. – Откуда начнем?

Трое львят переглянулись, и Мзалиша выступила вперед:

– Ладно. Мы хотели поохотиться на змей, проверить свои силы.

– Что-о? – глаза Киншасы округлились. – Мама же говорила, змеи очень опасны!

– Знаем! – ответила Лиуву и с угрожающим видом двинулась вперед: – Но ведь ты же не заложишь нас никому, правда, малая?

– Сама ты малая! – парировала Киншаса, но отступила на шаг назад.

– Так, – вмешался Танаби. – Девочки, не ссорьтесь! Киншаса никому ничего не скажет. Правда, Кин? А за это возьмем всех с собой и покажем, как это делается. Никому ничего не будет, обещаю.

– Ты еще мал, чтоб давать обещания! – сказала Киншаса. – Ладно, я – могила.

– Вот-вот! Если хоть слово пикнешь – ею и станешь! – пригрозила Лиуву.

– Ой-ой-ой! Напугала ежа колючками! Я тебя не боюсь! – огрызнулась Киншаса.

– Может, все же пойдем дальше? – спросила Хазира.

Они прошли еще немного и остановились:

– Тс-с! – прошептала Лиуву. – Я, кажется, вижу впереди подходящую жертву.

– Только бы она нас не заметила! – тихо сказал Танаби Мзалише на ухо. – Пригнись!

– Она очень похожа на палку, – присмотрелась та. – Как Ли её разглядела?

– Сестра – спец в этом деле! – пояснил Танаби. – Сейчас начнет играть с ней. Затем поймает и, как настоящая охотница, откусит ей голову.

– А змея не ядовита? – переспросила Мзалиша.

– Кто? Эта гадюка? Нет, – успокоил Танаби. – Смотри!

Лиуву тихо подползла сзади и приготовилась прыгнуть на шею змее, как вдруг та поднялась в полный рост, развернулась и зашипела. Львята остолбенели. На двух полупрозрачных гигантских зубах широко раскрытой пасти блеснули капельки. Шипение усилилось.

– Не шевелиться!– внезапно раздался голос Симбы.

– Ой, мамочки! – вскрикнула Киншаса и закрыла глаза.

В этот момент что-то шевельнулось в траве. Змея молниеносно ударила туда головой и ту же вернулась в исходное положение. Львята не успели сделать и шага. Змея потихоньку стала успокаиваться и меньше шипеть. Затем нырнула в траву, вернулась уже с крысой в пасти и стала медленно заглатывать её, натягивая себя на жертву как мешок и пропихивая все дальше по телу. Наконец, когда задние лапки крысы скрылись в пасти, змея срыгнула и подползла к ближайшему валуну. Там она снова вытянулась в полный рост, залезла на камень и свернулась в кольцо, переваривая на солнце свой обед.

– Всё! – приказал Симба. – Тихо уходим! Только не бежать!

Львята возвращались молча, плетясь в хвосте короля. Перед домом он остановился:

– И чья это была идея?

– Моя, папа, – ответила Лиуву.

– Наша, – поправил Танаби.– Мы думали, это гадюка….

– Гадюка? – голос отца едва дрожал. – Нет, это была черная мамба – самая ядовитая змея этих мест! Вы хоть понимаете, что могли погибнуть?

– Прости, папа…. – пробормотал Танаби.

– Ладно, теперь я вами займусь более плотно. И минуты свободной не будет. Ты, Лиуву, видимо, хотела покрасоваться перед Мзалишей? Завтра у тебя будет шанс! Ступайте с глаз моих долой, и чтоб до завтрашнего утра все были тихими, за пределы пещеры не вылезали даже! А ты, Танаби, останься.

Когда львицы понуро пошли вперед, Симба вздохнул и сказал:

– Ты должен думать головой, Танаби! Такое бездумное путешествие могло закончиться и твоей трагедией! Чтобы тогда было с нами? Ты подумал о маме, о том, что ты должен стать моим наследником и пойти по моим стопам?

– Мы всего лишь хотели проверить себя, храбрость и силу….

– Что б поймать змею, много сил не надо. Как и ей, чтобы убить тебя, – вздохнул Симба. – Что же до храбрости…. Однажды я тоже хотел себя так проверить. И чуть не погиб сам, да еще и твою маму втянул в беду. Ох и досталось мне тогда от отца!

– Правда? – спросил Танаби.

– Да, – улыбнулся Симба. – Но главное, что он сказал мне тогда, было: «Я храбр только тогда, когда это необходимо». Эти слова я запомнил до конца жизни. И еще. Тогда я не знал, как сильно мог испугаться мой папа за меня. Но сегодня я понял это, ибо сам пережил, глядя на ту змею. Мы уже потеряли одного сына. И не можем потерять тебя!

– Прости, папа, больше этого не повторится!

– Я надеюсь. Никогда не трогай змей, никогда! И никогда не поддавайся на такие призывы. Змеи опасны, они все – ядовиты. Охотиться на них – это проявление не храбрости, а глупости.

– Я понял, папа.

– Вот и хорошо, – сказал Симба. – Если ты так хочешь увидеть настоящую охоту, как это делает твоя мама, то я покажу тебе. Завтра.

– Правда? Я давно хотел посмотреть….

– Ну, вот и ладно. А пока ты тоже наказан. И до конца дня за пределы Скалы тоже ни шагу.

И Симба повел довольного Танаби внутрь….

Утром следующего дня Танаби потянулся и встал. Он выглянул из пещеры. Похоже, он слишком долго спал: щебетали во всю птицы, солнце было близко к зениту, а на площадке никого не было. Или другие львята строго исполняли вчерашний наказ и носа на улицу не совали.

Танаби подошел к небольшой лужице чистой воды, вытекавшей откуда-то изнутри холма, и припал к ней. Шелест травы нарушил его спокойствие. Он огляделся.

– Доброе утро! – сонно пробормотала Мзалиша и, не глядя на него, прошагала прямо к озеру, припав к воде.

– Привет, – робко ответил Танаби и вернулся к питью. Наконец он утолил жажду и посмотрел на Мзалишу. Та продолжала жадно пить. Заметив его пристальный взгляд, она смутилась:

– Не смотри на меня так! Ты прям как сестра – та тоже вечно пялится на меня! Потом устраивает какую-нибудь гадость.

– Извини, не буду, – Танаби отвернулся.

– Чего не будешь – смотреть или гадости делать? Ладно, можешь уже не отворачиваться!

Тут появились Киншаса и Лиуву. Последней появилась Хазира. Она сильно отставала, но бегом старалась догнать.

– Всем привет! – пробасила Хазира.

– А все-таки классно мы вчера оторвались, – сладостно потянулась Лиуву. – Хоть и влетело за это, но змея того стоила!

– Да-а? – возмутилась Киншаса. – А то, что кто-то мог погибнуть, тебя не волнует?

– Так ведь никто не погиб! – возразила Лиуву.

– Да, потому что папа вовремя появился! – сказала Киншаса. – Хорошо быть смелым, зная о прикрытии!

– Я не знала, что отец идет за нами, – возразила Лиуву. – Я ему ничего не говорила.

– А откуда Симба узнал, куда мы идем? – спросила Мзалиша.

– Дураки! Да он просто по нашим следам пошел! Или Тимон с Пумбой выследили, – ответила Хазира. – Мама сказала, что дядя король очень переживает за Танаби с Лиуву и всегда следит, где они.

– Опять! И из-за чего? Только из-за истории с Флаффи. – разозлилась Лиуву. – Все было у нас под контролем, ничего бы не сталось!

– Да, именно все! – иронично заметила Киншаса. – Кроме того, что вместо гадюки была черная мамба! Ты всегда лезешь в самое пекло, не разобравшись. А что за история с Флаффи? Мама мне такое не рассказывала.

– Ну и что, что мамба? Не сгущай краски, – примирительно ответила Лиуву. – В конце концов, храброму охотнику не важно, кто жертва! Главное – победить. А про Флаффи я сама случайно услышала от бабушки. Никто из взрослых эту историю не обсуждает.

– Папа сказал, что охота на змей – глупость, а не храбрость, – сказал Танаби.

– Правильно, – послышался голос Симбы. За ним стояли Нала, Тугела и другие охотницы. Король подошел ближе:

– Я знаю, вы уже давно хотите побывать на настоящей охоте. И хоть мамы уже все уши вам про неё прожужжали, пришла пора её показать. Лучше одни раз увидеть.

– Значит, мы идем на настоящую охоту? – не веря своему счастью, спросила Лиуву.

– Да, идем.

– Ура! – завопили львята.

– А потом мы до конца дня будем учиться охоте, преследованию и так далее. И никакого свободного гуляния.

– О-ох…, – хвосты львят опустились, и они поплелись за Симбой.

**Браки заключаются на небесах**

Полгода пролетели как один день: долгое жаркое лето просто в один день превратилось в глубокую осень, и в Землях прайда сильно похолодало к всеобщему облегчению. Впрочем, что для одних было радостью, другим принесло дополнительные проблемы и невзгоды.

Рафики лежал на высокой ветке баобаба и готовился ко сну, когда снизу его окликнул знакомый голос:

– Рафики. Рафики! Ты спишь?

Снизу на него смотрело слегка улыбающееся лицо Симбы.

– Уже нет, Ваше Величество! – несколькими прыжками старый мандрил спустился на землю и подошёл вплотную: – Симба! Как же рад тебя видеть!

Они обнялись. Из-за могучей спины льва послышалось весёлое:

– Привет, Раф!

– Привет, мои милые! – лицо мандрил а расплылось в улыбке: – Таки вы навестили, порадовали старика!

Перед ним появились полуторагодовалые Танаби и Лиуву, коих он уже очень давно не видел. Рафики сильно болел последние два месяца и сам никуда не ходил и никого не принимал. Но сейчас дело шло к быстрой поправке.

– Зазу сказал мне, что ты почти поправился, – с улыбкой сказал Симба, – а мне нужна твоя мудрость. Потому мы здесь.

– Рафики внимательно слушает, – и тут он заметил, как сильно изменилось лицо Лиуву. Она сразу собралась, в её глазах появился огонёк упрямства.

– А-а! Похоже, дело касается моей любимой маленькой принцессы! Что случилось, радость моя?

– Папа хочет отдать меня замуж, а я не хочу!

Мандрил удивленно посмотрел на Симбу, но тот невозмутимо пожал плечами:

– Мы с Налой всего лишь рассказывали о традициях, о том, что наши родители когда-то, когда мы сами были маленькими, обручили нас. И скоро придёт время, когда я буду искать для Лиуву спутника жизни.

– Оковы, ты хотел сказать, папочка! – зло бросила та в ответ.

– Мы не можем переубедить её, Рафики. Никак. И потому пришли к тебе. Чтобы ты убедил Лиуву: я желаю ей только счастья, но не могу выдать принцессу за любого проходимца! Я должен быть уверен в её женихе...

– Я сама выберу его себе!

– А если ты не сможешь? – спросил Танаби.

– Значит, буду дома тут сидеть одна. Почему тебе позволено выбирать, а мне нельзя? Ты же зовёшь эту лохматую, как пугало, Мзалишу, своей будущей супрю-югой! – Лиуву передразнила Танаби, скривив лицо. – Почему я не могу выбирать? Только потому, что ты лев, а я нет? Несправедливо!

– Мзалиша не лохматое пугало! Ещё раз так скажешь, я тебя….

– Пугало, пугало, пугало! Супрю-южеское пугало!

– Стоп! – Рафики вмешался, чтобы остановить намечавшуюся потасовку. – Леди Лиуву, мы можем поговорить наедине?

– Именно этого я и хотел, Рафики. Ты всегда находишь правильные слова, – сказал Симба и встал: – Нам действительно пора, Танаби.

– Но пап! – Танаби никак не ожидал такого поворота событий. Ему было жутко интересно знать, что скажет Рафики, но получалась какая-то страшная тайна. Он уцепился за последнее: – А как же Лиуву домой ночью одна придёт?

– Рафики её приведёт. Я трижды не повторяю. Мы идем домой.

Танаби ничего не осталось, кроме как подчиниться. Когда они скрылись за поворотом, Рафики знаком пригласил Лиуву прилечь:

– Итак, радость сердца моего, ты думаешь, что властна над своей судьбой?

– А разве нет?

– Бог всемогущий, только он один властвует над нами. Он и благословляет нас. И заключает наши союзы на небесах. Мы думаем, что выбираем сами, но на самом деле, на небесах уже всё спланировано заранее. Можно лишь принять или отвергнуть сей план, вот в чем наш выбор. И если мы отвергаем кого, милостивый Господь обязательно найдёт подходящую пару и предложит ещё раз. Познакомишься ты с ним сама или отец поможет, неважно, это детали. Ты можешь встречаться с тем, кто не предназначен тебе, и думать – вот он, мой спутник жизни! Но ничего не выйдет, придёт время, и вы расстанетесь. И ты сама поймёшь, что он был лишь этапом на пути к своей судьбе, ходящей где-то рядом.

Лиуву хмыкнула.

– Вижу твоё сомнение, принцесса. Тогда я провожу тебя до дома, а по дороге расскажу одну историю, участником которой был мой славный прадедушка Мванахева.

Они неторопливо пошли на Скалу и Рафики начал свой рассказ.

– Давно это было, когда традиции были намного строже. Мой прадед был лекарем в Большой долине, что лежит далеко к северу отсюда. И были там самые знаменитые тогда прайды Мталамии и Адхамы. Однажды оба короля были приглашены на свадьбу в качестве самых почётных гостей. Там они могли себе позволить некоторые вольности. И вот они не спеша удалились в самый дальний, укромный и тихий угол праздничной площади. Усевшись в тени возле цветов, они подали львицам знак принести им нетронутые куски забитого молодого буйвола.

«У меня есть дочь, как вам наверняка известно…» — сказал Адхама, передавая соседу кусок бедра. «Наслышан… — отозвался Мталамия. — Щедрая натура, ярчайший из цветков сей долины, говорят. И к тому же замечательная охотница…» «Что есть, то есть, — ответил Адхама, поглощая сочную плоть. — И ещё кое-что в придачу. А у вас, я слышал, есть сын, прославившийся в познании законов?»

Макаки – музыканты играли оглушительно и совершенно не в такт. Мимо тяжело протопали танцующие слоны, неся на плечах напуганного жениха в пещеру новобрачной. Впрочем, все это не имело большого значения, а уж тем более в минуту, когда обсуждался вопрос о супружеском союзе между двумя величайшими прайдами в Долине. Поэтому умолкший на минуту Адхама решительно повернул беседу в прежнем направлении. «Итак, — сказал он. — Говорят, что ваш сын — гений…» Это было преувеличением, но и ставка была слишком высока. Мталамия приподнял мохнатую бровь. Одним словом его собеседник весьма значительно повысил размер приданого. Переговоры явно вступили в решающую стадию. И вскоре условия брачного контракта были согласованы — к величайшему удовольствию обеих сторон. В знак договорённости оба льва сердечно похлопали друг друга по плечам и торопливо распрощались, пожелав всего самого лучшего.

Известие о предстоящей свадьбе сына Мталамии и дочери Адхамы стало, что называется, сенсацией дня во всех уголках Долины. Говорили, что это будет самая замечательная свадьба в памяти целого поколения, да что там поколения — свадьба века! Каждый знатный король рассчитывал получить приглашение, а руководить церемонией вызвался мой прадед Мванахева.

«Мой друг Мачава, ухажёр пятой охотницы в третьем отряде Адхамы, — сообщал один из самых надёжных «источников», — говорит, что на свадьбу заказано две сотни импал и зебр!» Судя по всем слухам, после предсвадебной охоты Долине грозила опасность остаться без зебр и быков. Из пяти главных королевств были приглашены самые достойные охотницы. Целые саванны были прочёсаны ими на десятки километров вокруг, и караваны с тушами задвигались к месту назначения.

«Дети от этого брака будут благословенны дважды, как цветы в саду божьем, — решительно предсказывала Мзалиша – акушерка, редко ошибавшаяся в своих предсказаниях. — Они унаследуют красоту матери и ум отца!» Только один циничный старикашка осмелился напомнить, что жених и невеста ни разу в жизни не видели друг друга. «Вот будет комедия, — язвительно заметил он, — если они возненавидят друг друга с первого взгляда!» Ему едва удалось унести лапы. Следует, однако, признать, что это обстоятельство действительно было упущено из виду. Причиной тому было изрядное расстояние, разделявшее прайды. Разумеется, ни жених, ни невеста не стали бы противиться воле родителей; и, тем не менее, и обычай, и закон требовали представить их друг другу за некоторое время до церемонии. Поэтому решено было устроить их свидание за восемь дней до свадьбы.

Но, как говорится, «лев решает, а Бог мешает». По дороге к прайдленду Адхамы свадебный кортеж сильно заблудился и смог выбраться на верную дорогу лишь за сутки до свадьбы. И, хотя семья невесты была заблаговременно извещена о проблемах в пути жениха, напряжение нарастало с каждым уходящим часом. Когда, наконец, до начала церемонии осталось всего ничего, и кортеж показался на свадебной площади, жених был встречен взрывом радости и восторга.

Невеста стояла у края пещеры наверху королевской скалы. Она видела, как проходят родственники жениха. Потом появился и сам молодой лев. При виде его ужас исказил её очаровательное лицо, губы искривились в отвращении. Она резко повернулась и бросилась внутрь пещеры.

На площади воцарилось нечто невообразмое. Родители жениха и невесты тщетно пытались встретить свой позор с приличествующим их положению достоинством — видно было, что скандала не избежать, если не будут предприняты самые решительные меры. Отказ невесты от свадебной церемонии представлял собой вещь неслыханную, более того — непростительную! Адхама решил лично отправиться на уговоры.

«Ты меня обманул!» — воскликнула дочь, когда отец приблизился к ней. «Обманул? — изумлённо переспросил король. — Как ты можешь так говорить? Разве он не большой знаток законов и традиций? Разве не наследует большой прайд? Разве его не ожидает великое будущее?» «Да, папочка, все это так, — пролепетала сквозь слезы невеста, — но ведь он хромой! Я ни за что не выйду замуж за калеку!»

Из всех присутствующих один только жених принял её слова невозмутимо. Возвысив голос над возмущённым шумом толпы, он призвал всех к молчанию. «Я должен сам с ней поговорить!» — провозгласил он, и несколько королев из числа приглашённых упали в обморок. Ибо встреча жениха и невесты на свадебной неделе была, по меньшей мере, таким же скандальным нарушением обычая, как расторжение свадебного контракта в самую последнюю минуту! Куда менее серьёзные нарушения, и те способны были вмиг подорвать королевскую репутацию! И все же, после долгих переговоров, оба отца согласились. Невеста была потрясена, увидев отвергнутого жениха на пороге своей пещеры.

«Я пришёл сказать тебе нечто важное», — мягко сказал жених. Но горе невесты не знало границ — она снова зарыдала, и жениху пришлось подождать, пока та немного успокоится. Наконец, собравшись с силами и не вытирая глаз, прекрасная невеста опустила лапы, прикрывавшие лицо, и впервые взглянула на безжалостно отвергнутого льва.

«Браки заключаются не на земле, — заговорил жених. — Они заключаются на Небесах. Старое предание рассказывает, что за сорок дней до рождения ребёнка, Бог объявляет: «Дочь такого-то посвящена сыну такого-то».

Невеста слабо кивнула — она тоже слышала об этом.

«За сорок дней до рождения моей суженой мне было видение, — продолжал жених. — Из него я узнал, что моя невеста будет прекрасной, как цветок, львицей из блистательной семьи. Она будет замечательной охотницей и матерью. И еще… — …она будет хромой». «Но ведь я… но ведь я…» — пробормотала невеста в полном смятении. Но жених её не слушал. «Когда я узнал, что моей невесте суждена такая страшная судьба, — продолжал он, — то горько заплакал. Не себя мне было жалко, а ту несчастную, вся жизнь которой будет испорчена этим увечьем. И тогда я взмолился Богу, чтобы он передал эту судьбу мне, чтобы я, а не она, оказался увечным. И он прислушался к моим молитвам!»

Свадьба сына Мталамии и дочери Адхамы свершилась точно в назначенный час.

Когда Рафики закончил свой рассказ, они уже стояли на пороге пещеры Скалы Прайда. Лиуву по-прежнему молчала.

— Доверься Богу, своему отцу и сердцу, — сказал Рафики, обнимая Лиуву, — и будешь счастлива. Спокойной ночи, золотце моё!

— Ты ещё чего-нибудь расскажешь? – спросила Лиуву, заходя внутрь.

— Ваше пожелание для меня закон.

— У меня не было никакого видения. Как ты думаешь, он уже родился? – спросила та на пороге.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами и улыбнулся Рафики.

— Как бы хотелось его увидеть! Хоть одним глазком…, — вздохнула принцесса и скрылась внутри. Через мгновение появился Симба:

— Что ты ей такого сказал, что она просто сияет, но молчит? Может, и мне расскажешь?

— Может и расскажу. Но сейчас уже ночь, старику пора спать. Спокойной ночи, Симба!

И, не дожидаясь ответа, скрылся в темноте.

**«…Он посылает нам только то, чего мы, в конечном счете, заслуживаем...»**

Время шло. Флаффи быстро рос и учился, схватывая все на лету. Его отношение к приютившему королю быстро переросло просто дружеские. Никто и не заметил, как он однажды назвал его папой Муфти. А тот, услышав, и виду не подал. Кошмары, как и говорил Мванахева, прекратились по мере взросления. А прошлое никак не возвращалось, и это полностью удовлетворяло стареющего льва.

Однажды на совместном обходе Флаффи как-то спросил:

– Скажи, папа Муфти, а почему ты до сих пор не женился?

– Видишь ли, – начал тот, – я слишком требователен к королеве. Еще не нашлось той, что смогла бы подойти мне и завоевать мое сердце.

– Я слышал, как львицы говорили о каком-то проклятии на тебе. Мол, ты не можешь иметь сына.

– Что ж, всем языки не откусишь, – буркнул Муфти в ответ.

– Я просто хотел спросить, за что бывает такое проклятие, если оно есть.

– Прости, Флаффи, но я не могу тебе ответить на твой вопрос. Знаешь что? Сходи с ним к Мванахеве, уж он-то сможет тебе что-нибудь рассказать….

Больше Флаффи об этом Муфти не спрашивал. Но вечером разыскал в одном из уголков земель прайда шамана, собиравшего траву для лекарств. Услышав вопрос, тот отложил их в сторону и сел на камень, кивком головы приглашая последовать своему примеру.

– Позволь мне, Флаффи, рассказать одну историю, передающуюся в моём роду из поколения в поколение.

Произошла она в маленьком прайдленде на северной окраине Долины прайдов. Духовным руководителем тамошних львов был преданный своему делу шаман, Маяя, пожалуй, слишком серьезный и образованный, чтобы по-настоящему подходить для этой должности. Никогда прежде там не было такого ученого мандрил а, причем глубина познаний сочеталась у него с искренней заботой о ближних. Увы, оба эти качества не были замечены львами прайда. Будучи сильными и грубыми, они не могли оценить его ученость, а рассуждения о необходимости помогать жителям всей округи представлялись им наивными и пустыми мечтаниями.

Это мнение некоторые из львиц порой высказывали вслух, как бы притворно сочувствуя:

– Ну что вы хотите от бедняги, если ему просто не о ком больше заботиться?

Так они намекали на тот печальный факт, что Всевышний не благословил Маяю детьми. Это обстоятельство, разумеется, живо обсуждалось в прайде, но давно уже прошли времена, когда львы еще надеялись и молились, чтобы жена мандрил а родила ребенка. Вот уже тринадцать лет прошло, как шаман жил в том прайде, а женился он еще за три года до прихода туда, и все эти годы его семья оставалась бездетной.

Однако сам он и его жена все еще продолжали надеяться. Они испробовали все, что только возможно: горячо молились, советовались с другими знающими шаманами, но увы — все их усилия оставались тщетными.

Черствость львиного прайда и других жителей тех земель тоже не облегчала их положения. Нет, нет, они вовсе не собирались унижать своего шамана — просто они были грубыми, необразованными и не в состоянии относиться к проблемам Маяи с необходимым тактом. Им ничего не стоило, к примеру, обратиться к нему с каким-нибудь вопросом, относящимся к воспитанию детей, а потом вдруг опомниться, прервать разговор и начать шумно извиняться за свою нескромность.

Сам же шаман никак не проявлял огорчения и старался относиться к слабостям своих соседей, в том числе, к их чрезмерной эмоциональности, как можно снисходительнее, но, разумеется, в глубине сердца Маяя немало страдал. Он и его жена могли бы стать идеальными родителями — ведь они так много дали бы своим детям! Однако любая мысль об этом причиняла им настоящую боль — тем более острую, чем меньше у них оставалось надежд.

Как будто специально для того, чтобы усугубить их трагическое положение, кое-кто из местных гиен стал поговаривать о том, что неплохо бы, мол, заменить нынешнего шамана другим, имеющим детей.

– Не может бездетный Маяя наставлять других, — твердили они на всех перекрестках. На самом деле, они, разумеется, просто искали оправдания своим собственным недостаткам и надеялись облегчить себе жизнь, избавившись от чрезмерных требований шамана.

Для шамана с женой эти разговоры были тяжелейшим испытанием. Дело было не только в жестокой неблагодарности, которую, в сущности, проявили жители прайдленда, — мало того, в ней звучала оскорбительная окончательность безжалостного приговора. И в самом деле, откуда им известно — а вдруг у Маяи еще будут дети? Почувствовав, что тот от огорчения совсем замкнулся в себе, жена решила прибегнуть к последнему средству.

– Иди к Магиду, — стала уговаривать она мужа, — иди к этому святому.

После шестнадцати лет семейной жизни, когда обстановка в прайдленде стала совсем неспокойной, необходимо было предпринять что-то по-настоящему решительное.

Шаман принял совет жены с немалым душевным смятением. Кто не слышал о святом Магиде? О его блистательных притчах, многочисленных совершенных им чудесах? Все знали, что своими познаниями и поистине сверхъестественными способностями Магид намного превосходит простых смертных шаманов. По правде говоря, это была одна из причин, по которым Маяя до сих пор не совершил паломничества к нему. В глубине души он опасался предстать перед пронизывающим, ясновидящим взором Магида. Разумеется, ему не надо было опасаться никакого обсуждения своих поступков, но ведь Магид судил других не по их внешним достоинствам! Он видел их насквозь. Бывало, обходя земли и встречаясь с множеством жителей, он упрекал их не только в том, в чем они согрешили, но и за то, что они могли сделать и не сделали, чего могли достичь и не достигли.

Поэтому Маяя боялся, что Магид заглянет в его душу. Хуже того, Магид мог открыть, что шаману и его жене вообще не суждено иметь детей. Может быть, лучше жить между надеждой и разочарованием, чем с таким сокрушительным приговором. Вот почему мандрил отправился в путешествие к центру Долины с тяжелым сердцем. Представ, наконец, перед Магидом, он обнаружил его погруженным в некий транс. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Магид обратил внимание на гостя, и за это время Маяя окончательно решил, как он будет себя вести. Он не просто попросит Магида о благословении, но откровенно признается ему, что проделал весь этот путь в последней надежде удостоиться потомства. Мандрил твердо решил не только поведать Магиду о своем отчаянии, но и рассказать о надежде на его способность замолвить слово перед Владыкой Вселенной.

Магид, наконец, заметил, что кто-то стоит перед ним:

– Да, друг мой? — мягко произнес он, указывая гостю на камень, до блеска отполированный сотнями прежних сокрушенных просителей.

Присев на него, Маяя тотчас принялся рассказывать о своем горе. Не раз всплакнув во время рассказа, он закончил словами:

– Когда мы поженились, мы мечтали, что у нас будет большая семья. Это было шестнадцать лет назад. И вот сегодня не только сердца наши разбиты — мое положение тоже находится под угрозой. Меня привела к вам последняя надежда; все остальное я уже перепробовал. Магид, заступитесь за меня перед Всевышним!

Тот задумчиво закрыл глаза, помолчал несколько мгновений, а потом еле слышно произнес:

– У всех свои огорчения. Если бы нам дано было видеть беды других, может, мы были бы благодарны Богу за то, что наша доля все-таки легче. Чужие страдания невыносимы. Но мы не замечаем их и не хотим понять, что Он посылает нам только то, чего мы, в конечном счете, заслуживаем...

Услышав эти слова, Маяя не на шутку встревожился. Он ведь пришел сюда не за утешением, а за помощью. Но тут Магид снова закрыл глаза и тихонько постучал пальцем по подбородку. Маяя напрягся. Теперь вся его душа сосредоточилась в молитве, надежде и мольбе, чтобы Магид снизошел к его просьбе, и ему не пришлось покинуть его с пустыми руками. Только подумать — вернуться ни с чем к огорченной жене и тамошним насмешникам...

Спустя несколько минут, которые показались мандрил у вечностью, Магид снова открыл глаза. На сей раз его пронзительный взгляд был затуманен слезами.

– Друг мой, — сказал он. — Я вижу, что все Небесные врата перед тобою закрыты. Есть только один путь — ты должен найти того, у которого есть ключ к каким-то из этих врат.

Маяя торопливо наклонился к Магиду, надеясь услышать имя этого кого-то и его место жительства.

– Он, — продолжал Магид, — живет в окрестностях твоего прайдленда...

Шаман был чрезвычайно изумлен. Он хорошо знал всех жителей окрестностей и был убежден, что среди них нет ни одного, кто хотя бы отдаленно напоминал собою праведника. Магид понял, что тот мысленно перебирает имена всех своих соседей, пытаясь угадать, кто из них мог бы владеть ключами от врат Небесных, и, не желая продлевать его терзаний, сразу же продолжил:

– В лесу возле вас живет один из тех тридцати шести святых львов, на которых держится мир. Его зовут Мбвамкубва.

– Постой! – прервал Флаффи рассказ. – А кто такие этот Магид и святые львы?

– Ох и не терпелив же ты! – укоризненно ответил Мванахева. – Никто не знает в точности, кем именно был Магид: история столь давняя, что это и позабылось уже. Одни говорили, что этот пророк – лев, другие – что великий мандрил. А святыми львами предание зовет тех, кто берет на себя грехи всех других и заступается за них перед самим Богом. Если простые львы – короли правят в этом мире настоящим других животных, лишь влияя на их будущую судьбу, то эти тридцать шесть святых способны править судьбой, определять будущее от начала и до конца. Предание гласит, что если бы Бог не имел своих посланников в их лице на этой земле, то мир бы уже давно погиб, утонув в крови. А еще они открывают любому врата Небесные – прямой путь к долгому счастью и процветанию. Но ты слушай далее. Итак….

– Мбвамкубва? — потрясенно вскричал мандрил . В отчаянии он подумал, что Магид ошибся.

– Вот именно — Мбвамкубва. Он — один из праведных «тридцати шести», ему открыто то, чего не видят остальные, и сам он видится не таким, каким является на самом деле.

Любой легко понял бы изумление Маяи: Мбвамкубва был самым известным и эксцентричным среди всех львов-бродяг. Жить ему приходилось прямо в лесу на не принадлежащей никому территории, в норе, потому что никто в Долине не согласился бы иметь соседом такого отвратительного субъекта. Он был вечно грязен и омерзителен — не лев, а истинное наказание для всей Долины. Даже благожелательный ко всем без исключения Маяя отчаялся добиться чего-либо от него. Поначалу, только поселившись в прайдленде, шаман, как и многие другие до него, пытался найти с этим львом общий язык. И хотя все его попытки наталкивались на недоверие, насмешки и издевки Мбвамкубвы, Маяя долго не признавал себя побежденным.

Очнувшись от своих размышлений, он торопливо поблагодарил Магида за совет, попрощался с ним и отправился в обратный путь. По дороге он размышлял о том, как ему найти общий язык с Мбвамкубвой. Этот отшельник ни с кем не разговаривал и отказывался встречаться.

Только у самого входа в свой прайдленд у мандрил а сложился хоть какой-то план. Вечером он как бы ненароком зайдет подальше в лес и притворится заблудившимся. Буквально перед самым наступлением темноты он придет к этому льву и скажет, что сбился с дороги и уже не успевает добраться домой. Какой лев откажет шаману в гостеприимстве? Таков закон, и вряд ли тот ослушается.

Вернувшись домой и, поделившись этим планом с женой, Маяя на всякий случай сообщил своему королю, что завтра его не будет в прайдленде. Одновременно, опасаясь худшего, он приготовил себе в дорогу узелок с провизией — на случай, если Магид все-таки ошибся и Мбвамкубва вовсе не тот праведный лев, каким он его назвал...

Уже приближалась ночь, когда шаман вошел в мрачный лес. За несколько минут до захода солнца он был уже возле искомого логова. Сердце его отчаянно колотилось, он прерывисто дышал. Только безвыходность ситуации да вера в святого Магида поддерживали его дух.

Он перевел дыхание и постучал по дереву у входа — негромко, даже робко, в глубине души боясь увидеть отталкивающую морду и столкнуться с грубыми манерами хозяина. На какой-то миг ему даже захотелось отказаться от всей этой затеи, но потом отчаяние снова придало ему силы. «Все это ради моей жены, да будет она благословенна, и нашего ребенка, да пошлет его нам Всевышний!» — прошептал он про себя и постучал еще — на сей раз уже чуть громче.

Из глубины логова раздался пронзительный львиный крик:

– Пшёл прочь и не смей больше появляться!

Но нежеланный гость не ушел, хоть волосы и встали у него дыбом от страха. Маяя твердо решился не отступать, пока не получит благословения Мбвамкубвы.

Наконец появившаяся жена бродяги, перемежая свои слова нелестными эпитетами, закричала шаману в лицо, что в последний раз приказывает ему убраться. «Проваливай, да поживее!» — зашипела она и для убедительности подняла над головой свою тяжелую лапу с выпущенными когтями.

– Послушайте, ведь до наступления ночи остались совсем ничего, а я заблудился! — взмолился Маяя и тут увидел печальное зрелище — в пещере находились несколько невообразимо запущенных детей. Никогда раньше ему не приходилось видеть столь непривлекательных львят.

Жена предупредила, что если ее муж застанет в доме непрошеного гостя, добром это не кончится. Однако, увидев, что на того эти угрозы не действуют, она впервые за все время подняла на него глаза и пробормотала сквозь зубы:

– Ладно, ступай в нашу гостевую пещеру! Но с концом завтрашнего утра проваливай и поскорее, не то хуже будет!

Пещера оказалась маленьким, тесным и скверно пахнущим местом, полным грязи и блох. На глаза Маяи навернулись слезы. Словно мало ему было проклятия бездетности, так теперь приходится терпеть еще и это незаслуженное унижение! «Один лишь Бог знает, зачем Он посылает мне эти страдания, — вздохнул шаман, глядя на стропила, усеянные летучими мышами. — Если Мбвамкубва действительно праведен, то одна из его заслуг перед Всевышним, несомненно, состоит в том, что он способен жить с такой львицей...»

У Маяи оставалось теперь только одно утешение. Он продолжал надеяться, что в эту самую ужасный и решающий день всей его жизни сей лев сумеет каким-то образом открыть для него врата Небес.

И тут он услышал тяжелые шаги хозяина, шедшего по тропинке к своему дому. Потом он услышал, как грозные шаги стали приближаться к гостевой пещере. Шаман воспрянул духом. «Видимо, Мбвамкубва, — с надеждой подумал он, — сейчас собирается пригласить меня в свой дом на угощение гостя...»

Но у хозяина на уме было совсем другое. Он с порога угрожающе рыкнул в сторону мандрил а.

– Тебе лучше убраться подобру-поздорову, как только кончится утро, — предупредил он ледяным тоном и тяжеловесно зашагал домой.

Теперь шаман стал всерьез опасаться за свою жизнь, и все остальные проблемы в его глазах несколько поблекли.

Уходя из дому, он захватил с собой немного еды, но отвращение убило в нем всякий аппетит. Он заставил себя проглотить свои запасы, но мысли его непрерывно возвращались к Мбвамкубве. Что ждет его от лап этого льва — бесславный конец... или бесценный дар?

Несмотря на скверные манеры и грубые речи хозяина, Маяя в глубине души никак не мог поверить, что великий Магид ошибся. В ушах его по-прежнему звучали слова Магида: «Только Мбвамкубва может открыть для тебя запечатанные врата Небесные». Он знал, что Магиду открыто то, чего не видят простые смертные. Раз Магид так сказал, стало быть, это он, шаман, при всей своей доброте и смирении, грешен и нуждается в заступничестве перед Всевышним, тогда как его хозяин, с виду неотесанный грязный лев, на самом деле — святой самого высокого ранга.

Час проходил за часом, и ночь медленно поворачивала к рассвету. Маяя уже и плакал, и смеялся, но никак не мог заснуть. А когда солнце стало приближаться к полудню, он начал лихорадочно обдумывать план дальнейших действий — ведь утро уже приближалась к концу.

Мандрил сидел в грязной пещере, перебирая в уме свое прошлое и пытаясь представить себе весьма смутное будущее. Еще час, не больше, и солнце будет в зените, а он так и не сумел использовать свой единственный шанс получить благословение. Он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным.

Беспомощным... Да, это слово как нельзя лучше подытоживало все шестнадцать лет его семейной жизни. Магид сказал, что только один лев может открыть перед ним Небесные врата. И вот он здесь, буквально в нескольких метрах от этого льва... но на самом деле бесконечно далеко. Вместо того, чтобы петь вместе с женой радостные песни, он скорчился в вонючей каморке, и его единственный спутник — старая блоха, которую давно уже пора прибить да лень.

Шестнадцать лет подряд, день за днем, год за годом, они с женой надеялись, что избавление придет. Разочарования и горести были очень жестоки, но они все равно упрямо отказывались верить, что покинут этот мир, не оставив потомства. Вокруг было так много семей, щедро благословленных детьми; неужто Владыка откажет им хотя бы в одном ребенке? Неужто род Маяи, давший много замечательных шаманов, оборвется вместе с его собственной жизнью в этом грязном месте?

Мысли шамана снова вернулись к цели его прихода. Магид заверил его, что Мбвамкубва в действительности — один из тридцати шести величайших праведников. «Они видят то, чего не видят другие, и не могут быть увидены так, как видятся другие», — подчеркнул Магид. Эта последняя, загадочная часть фразы тревожила мандрила. На что намекал Магид?

«Время уходит», — подумал несчастный. Даже мучительно унылое однообразие этого утра, наитяжкого в его жизни, не шло в сравнение с тем ужасным будущим, которое, как он был теперь уверен, его ожидало.

«Но почему я заранее сдаюсь?» — спросил он сам себя. «Да потому, что не могу даже подступиться к Мбвамкубве!» — ответил он себе же. Может, стоит попросту убежать, пока не поздно? Что такое его беда в сравнении с неминуемой угрозой побоев или даже смерти? Нет, возразил внутренний голос. Не для того он претерпел все эти страдания, чтобы сбежать в последний момент. Он дол жен попытаться. Он что-то придумает...

Опустившись на покрытую мхом землю, он стал изливать свое сердце Всевышнему. Искры раскаяния, никогда прежде не загоравшиеся в нем, вспыхнули теперь ярким огнем, он исполнился решимости до блеска очистить свою душу от всех греховных пятен. Он припомнил все свои проступки последних лет, каждое неуместное слово, и дал клятву, что все эти грехи прошлого никогда больше не повторятся.

Погруженный в эти глубокие размышления, он не сразу ощутил мягкое прикосновение. Чья-то лапа ласково легла на его плечо. Он поднял глаза и увидел Мбвамкубву, стоявшего над ним в сиянии белого льва. И Маяя вдруг понял загадочные слова Магида: «Он не может быть увиден, как видимы другие, — потому что, глядя на него, ты видишь только собственное отражение. Тридцать шесть львов так возвышенно духовны, что зеркала их души отражают то, что оказывается перед ними...»

Мбвамкубва казался отвратительным и страшным всем тем, чьи души были отягощены недобрыми делами или помыслами. Но сейчас, когда Маяя возвысил свою душу до высшего, самого благочестивого состояния, он сподобился увидеть этого льва таким, каким тот был на самом деле!

– Не согласишься ли присоединиться к нашей утренней трапезе? — спросил хозяин.

Мандрил молча поднялся и последовал за хозяином в пещеру, которую едва узнал. Все в ней блестело, а дети, те самые вчерашние отвратительные заморыши, казались теперь ангелочками. Жена оказалась приятной и гостеприимной хозяйкой, а еда, которой она неустанно потчевала гостя, была необыкновенно вкусной и обильной. Мбвамкубва позволил гостю пробыть до вечера, наблюдая за ними и кушая, все, что Маяя ни пожелает: еда, оказывается, была ночью заготовлена специально для него.

Когда солнце уже близилось к закату, хозяин повернулся к своему гостю и сказал:

– Я знаю, зачем ты пришел. Ты будешь вскоре благословлен мальчиком. Прошу тебя только об одном — назови его в мою честь.

Шаман был изумлен необычной просьбой. Первым его побуждением было спросить, разве можно называть ребенка мандрил а в честь живого льва, но тут же прикусил себе язык. Кто он такой, чтобы возражать святому?

На самом деле, он был не в состоянии вымолвить слово, не то, что спросить. С той минуты, как Мбвакубва объявил свою добрую новость, шаман был вне себя от волнения. В горле его прочно утвердился какой-то странный комок, а в глазах стояли слезы благодарности.

– Так ты обещаешь? — мягко спросил лев.

Мандрил только и мог, что молча кивнуть головой. Удовлетворившись этим ответом, хозяин поднялся и провозгласил, что настала пора последнего благословения, потому что гостю пора спешить домой — обрадовать жену радостным известием.

– Чем я смогу отблагодарить вас? — выдавил, наконец, Маяя дрожащим от волнения голосом.

– Твое обещание — самая лучшая благодарность, — ответил лев. — Но еще важнее, чтобы ты всегда оставался на той духовной высоте, на которую поднялся в это утро. Нет ничего более совершенного, чем сокрушенное сердце. Искреннее раскаяние и стремление покончить с грехами — самые угодные Богу жертвы.

На следующее утро, придя к своему королю, шаман был встревожен странным смятением львиц. Все только и шептались о чем-то, косо смотря на совещавшегося о чем-то короля и его соседних монархов. Шаман был в полном недоумении.

– Что случилось? — спросил он.

– Да нет, ничего особенного... — уклончиво ответил король.

– Но все-таки? Вы же чего-то обсуждаете... Я вижу, вы всех спрашиваете о чем-то...

– О да... Тут сейчас решается, кто займет тот мрачный лес, откуда вы вернулись вчера вечером. Я, конечно, понимаю, что дело это безнадежное, никто не хочет брать его себе, но нельзя же не спросить... на всякий случай...

Сердце шамана похолодело. Король тем временем продолжал:

– Я сожалею, что мне приходится вас огорчать... вы, вижу, так переживаете... ей-Богу не стоит... но тот грязный лев, что жил в лесу... ну, знаете — Мбвамкубва... сегодня утром отправился к праотцам. Уверен, что его несчастная душа вздохнула с облегчением, покинув грешное тело. Жаль только, что ей пришлось так долго в нем мучиться...

Шаман молчал, как пораженный громом. Он сразу же понял, что означала странная просьба Мбвамкубвы, и на какую невероятную жертву он пошел, чтобы Маяя и его жена могли иметь ребенка...

– Вот такая история, мой друг, – закончил Мванахева и встал.

– Мы получаем лишь то, что заслуживаем, – задумчиво произнес Флаффи. – Значит, Муфти заслужил свои страдания? Но чем?

– Кто знает? – пожал плечами мандрил. – В этом мире нам не суждено узнать, за что нас жалуют, а за что наказывают. Муфти не праведник, но и не самый страшный тиран в Долине. И только там, возможно, – его палец ткнул в небо, – мы узнаем подробности. Пока же не нашлось того, кто смог бы пожертвовать ради Муфти чем-то очень важным, видя в нем не только плохое, но, что важно, добро, которое он, я знаю, способен дарить окружающим. Ну, мне пора.

И взяв охапку листьев, шаман продолжил свой путь.

**«Смерть, выпущенная тобою,..»**

Муфти по молодости был властелином обширных земель и самого большого прайда в Долине Прайдов. Это знали все и старались заручиться его благосклонностью и дружбой. Лишь немногие осмеливались поиграть в независимость, но быстро потом жалели об этом. Никто тогда не мог поспорить с количеством клыков и когтей его львиц, а также с силой лап его самого. Но по мере старения хватка угасала, а страх перед ним падал. Все больше молодых львов покушались на пределы его земель. Но самым неприятным было то, что окружающие короли переставали бояться и считаться с ним. Муфти хорошо понимал, что ему необходимо восстановить свой статус, пока некому было передать свой пост по наследству. Все годы рождались только дочери, а его единственный сын от первого брака, Акида, связался с аутсайдерами, покинув отца ради искомой свободы от обязательств и ответственности. Муфти так и не смог смириться с его потерей. И потому рассматривал Акиду только как самый крайний выход на тот случай, если другой сын так и не появится. Но тут, словно некое проклятие нависло над ним. В любом случае нужно было еще несколько лет продержаться у власти, дабы подготовить наследника. А потому нужно было всем напомнить о своем могуществе. «Пока боятся, пусть ненавидят, сколько хотят», – так он рассуждал. Надо было найти того, за чей счет можно было укрепить авторитет. Рассмотрев разные кандидатуры королей ближних и дальних, Муфти остановился на Мтавале Ва Пеки. У того было небольшое королевство на расстоянии двух ночных переходов на север от земель Муфти. К тому же сей молодой лев был среди тех, кому постаревший король отдал некогда покоренное и раздробленное королевство злейшего врага – Мадаги, убитого аутсайдерами три года назад. Пора было возвращать долг. Потому Муфти пригласил его на встречу на нейтральной территории, никому не принадлежавшей.

– Приветствую тебя, Мтавала! – Муфти, как и полагалось приглашавшей стороне, начал переговоры первым. – Как твои жена и дети? Как твое здоровье?

– Как отвечали старики, не дождетесь! – буркнул в ответ Мтавала. – Зачем позвал на встречу?

– А разве я не могу позвать на встречу своего соседа? – спросил Муфти, сохраняя дружелюбие на лице.

– У нас нет общих границ, Муфти. Или вы собираетесь их установить?

– Ну, будем считать, что приличия соблюдены, и ты поздоровался, – маска дружелюбия слетела с лица белого короля. – Я позвал тебя, чтобы предложить свое покровительство и дружбу. У тебя небольшой прайд и малая территория. Ты не сможешь выжить без посторонней помощи извне. Потому и предлагаю стать моим вассалом.

– И только? Вассалом? – Мтавала и бровью не повел.

– Ну, если ты хочешь, мы можем и объединить наши земли. Быть может, если будешь хорошо себя вести, сделаю тебя наследником. – Муфти улыбнулся.

– Щедрое предложение. Жаль, но я, пожалуй, откажусь.

– От чего именно, Мтавала?

– От всего. Я не собираюсь ни вассалом быть, ни, тем более, объединяться с тобой, даже если предложишь пост принца – наследника твоего.

– Ты хорошо подумал? Надеюсь, не забыл, кто именно поднял тебя из грязи и сделал тебя королем, дав и землю, и помощь в сборе прайда?

– Я все прекрасно помню, Муфти. Не надо мне угрожать. Только ты забыл, что это была плата за услугу, уже мною оказанную. И большего ты требовать не вправе! Да и что за львиц ты мне привел, если сам же теперь защиту и предлагаешь, так сказать? А? Вот, вот! Так что уж как-нибудь без неё обойдусь, уважаемый Муфти.

– В былые времена….

– В былые времена, ты, Муфти, был гораздо сильнее. И любой почел бы за честь твое предложение. Но время неумолимо. Ты стареешь, наследника достойного нет. Твоей империи приходит конец. И ты еще пытаешься раздвинуть её границы, хотя должен думать о сохранении того, что есть. Или уйти, отдать земли тому, кто сможет ими править.

– Это тебе, что ли?

– А хотя бы и так.

– Тогда бросай вызов и выходи на поединок. Посмотрим, кто кого.

Мтавала поперхнулся, но ничего не ответил.

– Я так и думал, – медленно сказал Муфти. – Вы считаете, что мое время уже прошло. Делите шкуру еще не убитого слона. Напрасно. Мое время пройдет, когда я не смогу защитить свой прайд. А пока ещё никто не скажет, что Муфти слабак. Многие сейчас пробовали свои силы в бою со мной, немногие ушли без глубоких ран, а кости некоторых еще не поглотила земля моего прайда. И ты это хорошо знаешь, потому и не бросаешь вызов мне. И другие молодцы вроде тебя. А значит, по-прежнему боишься. Я же предлагаю тебе не страх за будущее, а дружбу.

– У меня достаточно друзей.

Муфти вздохнул:

– Это твое окончательное слово? Я трижды не предлагаю.

– Да, окончательное.

Муфти встал:

– Тогда наша встреча окончена. Жаль, что безрезультатно.

– Мне тоже. Прощай, – Мтавала развернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Почему же? До свидания, Ва Пеки. Уверен, это не последняя наша встреча.

Муфти был в гневе. Этот молодой выскочка на словах выдал то, о чем все давно шептались за его спиной. Но не это было столь обидно и вызывало ярость, а то, что сделано в самой наглой и безапелляционной форме тем, кто до конца жизни должен был быть благодарен ему. Значит, они позабыли все. Все, что он им сделал! Что ж, он отомстит этому выскочке.

– Я тебя породил, паршивого короляшку, я тебя и убью! – процедил Муфти сквозь зубы, перейдя границу своих владений.

Придя в свою пещеру, он первым делом позвал Енгу:

– Найди Флаффи с Вамнафики и приведи ко мне.

Вскоре те появились перед ним. Муфти обнял Флаффи и сказал так спокойно, как мог:

– Флаффи. Я знаю, что ты еще очень молод. Твое совершеннолетие мы отпразднуем лишь следующей весной. И теме не менее, ты сильный, достаточно сильный, чтобы заменить сейчас меня.

– Муфти, ты что? – Вамнафики не верила своим ушам.

– Спокойно, Фики, ты не совсем правильно меня поняла, – уже с два года прошло, как Муфти стал именовать её именно так. – И вообще, не перебивай, когда не с тобой разговаривают!

– Ты говоришь с моим сыном, а значит, и со мною тоже! До совершеннолетия это так!

– Да, – раздраженно возразил Муфти, – именно поэтому ты тут. Но это не дает тебе права перебивать меня. В общем так. Я должен уйти к аутсайдерам. Ненадолго.

– Один? – спросил Флаффи.

– Да. Ты останешься вместо меня. Я передам все полномочия до моего возвращения.

– Но это же опасно! – заговорила Вамнафики. – Ты можешь погибнуть! Давай, я с тобой пойду.

– Нет, – отрезал Муфти. – Один я в безопасности, а вот с кем-то – уже рискую. Спасибо за заботу, но тебе следует больше помогать Флаффи. Ты и Енга будете при нём регентшами.

– Кем?

– Неважно. Енга знает, о чем я. Таково, мое решение. Ты понял меня Флаффи? Я очень рассчитываю на тебя.

– Да, папа Муфти. Я не подведу тебя.

– Я и не сомневался, – улыбнулся тот в ответ.

На границе его встретил старый Мванахева. В последнее время он часто болел и редко куда передвигался.

– Здравствуйте, Ваше Величество, кхе, кхе….

– И тебе не хворать, Мванахева. Что такого ты хочешь мне сказать, что пришел сюда в не лучшем здравии?

– Что бы ты ни задумал, Муфти, это плохая идея. Тебе не удастся более завоевать кого-либо или покорить. Бог не на твоей стороне.

– А на чьей же? На стороне этих сопляков, что спят и видят меня в могиле, а себя – на моей земле?

– Нет. Кхе, кхе, кхе…, – мандрил сильно закашлялся, потом отхаркнул нечто в траву и виновато улыбнулся: – Прости, этот кашель….

– Тебе бы тоже кому показаться, – нахмурился Муфти. – Не нравишься ты мне, очень не нравишься таким. Давай условимся так: я вернусь, и мы сходим к соседям, у кого есть шаманы. Пусть осмотрят, подлечат.

– Если ты нападешь на Мтавалу, кому ранее землю давал навсегда, то навлечешь на себя божий гнев. Наказание может быть очень страшным для тебя.

– Мою землю заберут другие? – усмехнулся Муфти. – Это вряд ли. Нет еще того, кто смог бы завоевать мой прайд сейчас.

– Да, но это сейчас. Ты не ведаешь про завтра ничего. Кхе, кхе…. Если Бог пожелает, то отдаст твою землю и львиц во власть другого. Как – неважно. Важно то, что из его лап ты свою силу черпаешь, в его же власти её забрать. Кхе….

Мандрил снова закашлялся. Муфти немного помолчал, потом вздохнул и ответил:

– Я не могу поступить иначе. Мтавала намеренно нанес мне оскорбление и знает это. Если я сейчас прощу это одно, то мне непременно нанесут их великое множество. И что тогда – непрерывные войны?

– Я предупредил тебя, Муфти.

– Спасибо тебе, мой друг, – лев обнял массивной лапой старого шамана и прижал к себе, склонив голову к его уху: – Помолись, чтобы земля досталась моему наследнику.

– Флаффи?

– Да. Я давно уже так решил.

Одинокий лев знал, где искать своего сына в Саванне Невозвращения. Когда-то на том месте был лагерь охотников на львов. Эти люди убивали их просто ради развлечения, и потому то место, что окружало их стоянку, прозвали Саванной Невозвращения – почти никому не удавалось вернуться оттуда живым.

Все в своих землях на мили вокруг боялись, что станут новыми жертвами людей, пожелай они двинуться в глубь Долины. Так было где-то с год. Но потом молодой Муфти решился отправиться в разведку. И обнаружил, что лагерь людей пуст: они все исчезли! Он тут же распространил сию весть по всей Долине, заодно утвердив свой авторитет сильного смельчака, способного на отчаянные поступки. Мало кто обратил внимание, что попутно Муфти расширил свои владения.

Подойдя к окраине бывшего лагеря, он наткнулся на Мла Вату, слонявшегося без дела. К нему всегда было презрение, ведь именно он сманил Акиду сюда.

– Где мой сын? Позови ко мне.

– Неужели великий Муфти спустился с высоты своей скалы в Долине, – потянулся Мла Вату и саркастически улыбнулся, – и пожаловал к нам, простым аутсайдерам? Чем обязаны?

– Заткнись. Если бы не дружба с Акидой, твоя шкура давно лежала перд входм в мою пещеру. Позови, я буду ждать его в пещере Невольников. Одного.

Пещера Невольников была тем местом, где когда-то держали пойманных львов. Возвышаясь над лагерем, она позволяла не опасаться прослушки разговора кем-либо снаружи.

Акида давно не видел таким своего отца. Немного взъерошенный и напряженно смотрящий вдаль, он даже не обернулся к только что вошедшему сыну, а раздраженно сказал:

– Что-то не сильно торопишься! Я так часто тебя беспокою, что ты позволяешь себе игнорировать мою просьбу?

– Она скорее была похожа на приказ. Что тебе надо, папа?

– Вот! – Муфти резко повернулся к Акиде. Его взгляд был полон гнева: – Вот! И ты туда же – что тебе надо! Будто я – бедный родственник, вечно клянчащий чего-либо! Забыли, кто я есть?

– Прости, папа, если чего не так сказал, но кто ты такой, я помню всегда. Так зачем же ты позвал меня?

Муфти снова отвернулся. Его голос стал спокойнее, но фразы отрывистее, что означало: «Я все же приказываю тебе».

– Мтавала Ва Пеки. Я намерен вернуть свой подарок назад. Поэтому с этого дня на его землях не должно быть покоя.

– И как ты это хочешь устроить?

– Не я, Акида, а ты. Ты устроишь это, и мне неважно как. Но чтобы земля у Мтавалы горела под лапами! Чтоб он не знал покоя! А я посмотрю, кто из его, так называемых, друзей придет к нему на помощь….

– Ты хочешь, как я понимаю, вновь позвать аутсайдеров. А что за резон им нападать на Ва Пеки? – спросил Акида. – Что с того будет?

Муфти медленно повернулся и пошел к выходу из пещеры:

– Передай им, что при удачном завершении моего плана я позволю поохотиться в тех землях столько, сколько они смогут потом к себе унести. Но львиц с детенышами тронуть не дам.

– Зачем тебе Мтавала?

Муфти остановился на выходе:

– Я хоть и старею, не потерплю своих ранних похорон. Тот, кто должен быть благодарен мне до самого конца жизни, послал меня куда подальше, полагая, что сил у меня уже недостаточно. Я воздам ему по заслугам, а другие узнают, что я еще далек от смерти. Ты проголодался?

– Что? – Акида пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, но спохватился: – Ах, нет, спасибо….

– Там в кустах я припрятал бонтебока. Раздели со мною трапезу, сын, – проговорил Муфти тоном, не терпящим возражений. И Акида послушно пошел за отцом.

А в это время в его земле Мванахева, несмотря на свою болезнь, начинал новое гадание. Сорвав несколько плодов, мандрил аккуратно разбил один из них, собрал горстку пыли и мусора и положил в половину затвердевшей кожуры. Затем достал маленький клочок белой львиной шерсти, что тайком вырвал, помешал и долго, пристально вглядывался в пыль. Наконец поднял голову к небу и проговорил:

– О, Господь Всемогущий! Я вижу надвигающуюся беду. Прошу тебя, обереги Муфти и его прайд.

Сильный ветер в это время подул с запада, едва не скинув мандрил а с его дерева наземь. Несмотря на это, он вновь помешал содержимое половинок и внимательно всмотрелся. Внезапно его лицо скривилось в гримасе ужаса:

– Нет! О Боже! Нет! Я должен остановить это…. Акида, Муфти, Енга! Ты не должен забирать их! Я должен….

Тут он сильно закашлялся, поперхнулся, сделал несколько шагов и упал с дерева.

Как раз в это время неподалеку проходили Флаффи с Вамнафики. Лев никогда ранее не приходил к мандрил у в гости сам и потому не знал, что тут его дом. Но это знала Вамнафики и, остановившись, предложила зайти:

– Уверена, он будет рад видеть нас.

– Но к чему беспокоить больного шамана?

– Возможно, ты и прав, Флаффи, – ответила львица, – незачем. Просто я подумала, может, он знает что-нибудь про Муфти. Я переживаю.

– Я тоже, – сказал Флаффи. – Однако это не повод прервать обход. Давай на обратном пути. Послушай, мама, ты знаешь что-нибудь про Саванну Невозвращения?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом? – насторожилась Вамнафики.

– Я слышал, как Енга кому-то рассказывала про Акиду и это место.

– Там живут львы-одиночки, отшельники или изгнанники, которым нет хода обратно в Долину Прайдов. Потому оно так и называется – Саванна Невозвращения.

– Аутсайдеры?

– Да. Которые могут за лишний кусок мяса оторвать голову кому хочешь.

В этот момент Вамнафики заметила какое-то падение с дерева:

– Ты видел?

– Что?

– Кто-то упал с дерева Мванахевы.

– Тебе показалось, мама, – сказал Флаффи. – Пойдем дальше.

– Нет, погоди, сынок, – Вамнафики встревожилась. – Давай проверим. Ты на обходе, надо быть сверхбдительным.

– Ну, хорошо. Только никаких гаданий.

Они нашли его в траве еще живого. Открыв широко глаза, Мванахева уставился на львицу и ткнул пальцем в её грудь:

– Смерть, выпущенная тобою, вернется к тому, кого любишь. Останови её. Не дай…. Акида…. Кхе, кхе…. Он заплатит за кровь, пущенную невинной львице, своей, если Муфти пойдет туда! Нельзя его пускать! Нельзя…. О, море крови прольется…. Нельзя, его пускать….

В этот момент силы навсегда покинули мандрила. Изогнувшись в последнем витке своей агонии, его тело обмякло и испустило дух. Шаман был мертв.

**Совещание**

В тот день, когда в прайде Муфти оплакивали Мванахеву, в одной из бескрайних саванн Долины Прайдов встретились два льва: молодой и пожилой.

– Здравствуй, Мтавала! – поприветствовал второй. – И чего ты нос повесил?

– Кто ты? Я тебя не знаю...

– Меня зовут Мвонге. Я в курсе твоих проблем и сочувствую тебе.

– Пошел ты со своим сочувствием знаешь куда!

– Фу-у, какая грубость! Я ведь пришел предложить помощь. Но если тебе хочется стать вассалом Муфти... Что ж, дело твое.

– Откуда ты знаешь про его требование? – оторопел Мтавала Ва Пеки. – Кто ты такой, Мвонге?

– Никто. Всего лишь старый лев, который кое-что знает, кое с кем знаком. Об остальном догадывается.

– А, вспомнил! Ты знаком с Муфти. Это от него ты узнал про меня, да? Он прислал тебя для уговоров.

Мтавал собрался было уйти, но Мвонге остановил его:

– Неважно то, откуда и что я узнал о тебе, важно то, что сейчас я, может быть, единственный, кто хочет тебе помочь. И Муфти не посылал меня.

– Да? У меня хватает друзей.

– Никто из твоих друзей и когтем не шевельнет, чтобы спасти тебя, когда армия Муфти вторгнется к тебе. А он скоро придет за землей, я уверен. Ты готов к встрече с ним?

– Да, – вскинул голову Мтавала. – Когда я соберу отряд...

– Тебе придется собрать очень большой отряд, мой юный друг. Ты знаешь, что Муфти договорился с аутсайдерами? Они выступят совместно. Сначала аутсайдеры набегами истощат тебя. А потом придет Муфти. И много львиц. Это все ещё очень сильный прайд. Даже две дюжины твоих львиц могут не справиться. Поэтому землю тебе не удастся отстоять.

– Ты пришел, чтобы мне это сказать? Это твоя помощь?

– Нет. Я хочу спросить. Ты хочешь защитить свой прайд, что тебе подарил Муфти и даже расширить свои владения?

– Да!

– Хорошо, – сказал Мвонге. – Я помогу тебе. Но нам придется убить этого короля, ты понимаешь меня? Иначе его прайд отомстит.

– Да, я понял. А что ты потребуешь взамен?

– Вот это уже нормальный деловой разговор. Взамен я потребую твои земли.

– Что?

– Ты переселишься в земли Муфти, они ведь больше твоих нынешних клочков. Его прайд поделим пополам.

– Интересно, – задумался Мтавала. – Почему я должен тебе верить?

– А выход у тебя есть? Твои друзья оставили тебя.

– Правда? Откуда ты знаешь?

– Не веришь, – укоризненно покачал головой Мвонге. – Что ж, проверь сам. Попроси их о помощи. Впрочем, ты ведь уже попросил двух из них. Потому и «веселый» такой, не так ли?

– Добро, – глаза Мтавалы сверкнули яростью. – Что именно ты предлагаешь?

– В нужное время мы сойдемся с Муфти в открытом бою и победим. – Мвонге почесал за ухом и посмотрел Мтавале прямо в глаза: – Поверь мне, это возможно. Главное, в это время наши жертвы будут одни, без отрядов аутсайдеров. Мы соберем свою армию и через три месяца начнем действовать. Нельзя давать им в лапы инициативу. Лучшая оборона – нападение. Ты возьмешь своих самых сильных львиц, а я пришлю тебе свой отряд, который реально поможет справиться с Муфти. И мы убьем его. А если сразу не получится, добьешь потом ты. После открытого боя у того не будет сил сопротивляться твоему вторжению.

– А аутсайдеры? Ты их не учитываешь? – спросил Мтавала. – За три месяца от моего прайдленда может ничего и не остаться….

– Да не думай ты о них! Твои аутсайдеры еще собраться должны, решиться, а это нескорое дело. В общем, я уверен – успеем. Если сработаешь по-умному, то получишь свое, а я – свое. По поводу сроков. Чтобы нападение получилось, его надо подготовить. Победа не образуется сама по себе. Да и Муфти расслабится, уверенный, что все идет по его плану. Понял?

– Понял. Ты сумасшедший.

– Есть немного, – усмехнулся Мвонге. – Вижу, ты все ещё колеблешься. Что же еще такого убедительного сказать, дабы ты согласился и поверил мне?

– Зачем это все вам? – спросил Мтавала. – У меня такое чувство, что я – незначительная часть какого-то плана.

– Это не твоё, вообще-то, дело, но так и быть, скажу. Я мщу за своего брата. И меня не интересует земля. Только смерть Муфти и гибель его прайда. Теперь ты не чувствуешь себя незначительным?

– Хорошо. Итак, слушаю ваши идеи.

– Вот и ладно, – оживился Мвонге. – Начнем мы с нападения на небольшой прайдленд одного из его учеников. Муфти воспримет это как личное оскорбление и пойдет отбивать. Там то мы его и встретим.

– А аутсайдеры?

– Они просто не успеют подойти на помощь.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Мтавала. – И на кого мы нападем?

– Вамлези. Подойдет? Тем более, что он – твой сосед, у вас общая граница есть.

– Почему он? Ведь Вамлези тут не причем, а мы и его, скорее всего, убьем….

– О Боже, ну как ты мог стать королем? Ведь ничего-то ты в этих делах не понимаешь. А тебе надо, чтобы тот был причем? Ты хочешь убить Муфти или нет? Цель оправдывает средства. Если ты не убьешь Вамлези или кого-ещё, то, в конце концов, Муфти убьет тебя. Тебе понятно?

Мтавала Ва Пеки впервые заулыбался за эти дни:

– Да. Что ж – надо, так надо. Мы нападаем на Вамлези. Выживет он – совесть моя чиста, нет – туда ему и дорога. Главное – заманить Муфти в ловушку и навязать свои правила боя.

– Ну, наконец, сообразил! – улыбнулся Мвонге. – Пойдем, обсудим детали плана.

**«Как же быстро ты вырос, сынок!»**

Багровое солнце медленно восходило над землями Муфти, и тени деревьев, распластав по земле когтистые ветви, побежали вслед за ночью, ища спасения от карающих лучей. Громкий клекот пронёсся над спящей саванной: пернатые стаи устремлялись в небо, чтобы первыми встретить рассвет. Разбуженные их криками мычащие и ржущие стада травоядных под зорким взглядом хищников медленно потянулись в пыли к водопоям, заставляя сотнями копыт дрожать землю.

Солнце тем временем поднялось выше: потеряв красный оттенок, оно взлетело к облакам ярким желто-белым шаром, чьи лучи, пронзая воду реки, бросали причудливые блики на поросший темно-зеленым мхом камень.

Вамнафики нехотя открыла глаза, инстинктивно жмурясь от яркого утреннего света. Наконец она встала и резкими движениями головы стряхнула с себя остатки сна. Новый день настал.

– Доброе утро, мам! – Флаффи подошел и нежно поцеловал её в щеку. – Я готов.

И тут она вспомнила. Сегодня же совершеннолетие Флаффи!

Хоть тот уже и был большим, Муфти не торопился с его совершеннолетием, полагая, что лишние месяцы учебы и тренировок будет намного полезней соблюдения формальностей возраста. И наконец, этот день настал. Впрочем, и тут Муфти нашел способ отличиться.

– Нечего проверять, справится Флаффи с зеброй или геренуком, – заявил он накануне Вамнафики. – Если и делать это, то на самую опасную жертву. Мы пойдем охотиться на буйволов!

– С ума сошел! – запричитала та. – Неопытного охотника да в самое пекло, под копыта бросаешь? Нет, не дам, запрещаю!

– Не волнуйся, мама, – стал успокаивать её Флаффи. – Я справлюсь. Верь мне.

– Правильно, Флаффи, мама должна верить сыну, – сказал Муфти.

На том тогда и расстались на ночь. И вот настало утро. Вслед за Флаффи в пещеру поднялся и король:

– Всем доброе утро. Итак, Флаффи, ты готов к своей первой и очень ответственной охоте?

– Да, папа Муфти. Я готов.

– Буйволы – очень опасные цели, – сказал Муфти очень строго, словно перед ним был школяр, каких он немало выучил за годы своего королевства тут. Ровно год назад последнего такого, Вамлези, он точно так же проверял, прежде чем отпустить к своему отцу: – Немало было тех, для кого первая охота на них становилась последней. Если ты сомневаешься, что-то болит, просто не готов, скажи. Мы перенесем все на другой день. И это не будет чем-то плохим.

– Не надо ничего переносить, – ответил Флаффи и вздохнул: – Пап, я же сказал – я готов. Пошли.

Они быстро спустились со скалы и направились к реке. Остальные львицы пошли на отдалении за ними.

Солнце уже достигло самой вершины своего пути по дневному небосклону и беспощадно пекло. От жары саванна присмирела. Трава улеглась, и некогда зеленые листья свернулись, обнажив острые стебли. У реки рои москитов чёрным облаком вились над стадами буйволов. Звери томно кричали и стаптывали в чёрную жижу донный ил с водой, пытаясь спастись от свирепого солнца. Но не они были конечной целью путешествия. Еще утром Енга высмотрела цель на поляне вверх по течению реки.

Наконец, Муфти и Флаффи остановились на краю искомого пастбища. Небольшое стадо буйволов, видимо, напившихся с утра до подхода основной массы своих сородичей, теперь мирно паслось, словно не чувствуя никакой угрозы, притаившейся за кустами. Муфти прошептал:

– Итак. Сейчас мы вдвоем будем кружить вдоль стада, пока кто-нибудь не отойдет от него. Будь крайне осторожен. Буйволы могут атаковать тебя. Если что, сразу уходи.

– А если они не побегут?

– Так почти никогда не бывает, – ответил Муфти. – Я большой и белый, меня заметят всегда. А потому побегут и всегда кто-нибудь, да отстанет. Вот его-то тебе и надо будет задрать. Такова, в общем, стратегия. Усёк?

– Ага.

– Ну, тогда все, время пришло. За мной.

Легким бегом Муфти появился на пастбище и направился прямо к стаду. Флаффи последовал за ним. Белый лев бежал с поднятой головой, высматривая вожака стада. Предположив, что это черный буйвол с большими рогами, пасущийся в центре, Муфти направился прямо на него.

Появление львов вызвало замешательство в стаде. Быки начали издавать протяжный рев, предупреждая об опасности и необходимости собраться вместе. Громче всех ревел тот, кого Муфти посчитал вожаком. На его голос откликались другие. Разрозненные особи начали сбиваться в группы, заталкивая молодняк в середину. Молодые буйволы устремились к вожаку. Муфти пробежал через середину поля, вызывая волны хаотических движений среди стада. В конце он крикнул Флаффи:

– Следи за быками!

Затем он начал кружиться вдоль внешней кромки стада, а оно, повинуясь движениям вожака, забегало по кругу, чтобы не пустить Муфти внутрь, где прятался молодняк. Но на периферии оставались другие буйволы, дезориентированные, так как уже не могли подойти к стаду и не знали, что делать дальше. Постепенно, дистанция между ними и стадом увеличивалась. Внезапно Муфти остановился. Стадо по инерции ещё двигалось по кругу, когда белый лев вдруг устремился к одинокому буйволу, стоявшему к нему задом, а рогами к Флаффи. Буйвол поздно заметил опасность и побежал вбок, стремясь назад к стаду. Муфти, не снижая скорости, повернул в ту же сторону, что и буйвол, и оказался между ним и стадом. Флаффи уже не ждал сигнала. Повинуясь своему инстинкту, он рванул с места наперерез быку, быстро набрал скорость, сблизился с подуставшим быком и, когда дистанция была минимальна, прыгнул вперед, раскинув, словно ястреб, лапы. Охотник приземлился точно на спину, вцепившись когтями и клыками в шею своей жертвы. Потом он повалил весом и силой буйвола на землю, и началась борьба двух сильнейших желаний выжить. Буйвол пронзительно заревел и попытался встать, но тут подоспел Муфти и сомкнул свои мощные челюсти на его горле. Через пару мгновений все было кончено.

Первой к ним подбежала Вамнафики:

– Слава Богу! Вы справились!

– Еще бы, – Муфти старался отдышаться. – А ты не верила….

– Прости меня. Больше никогда-никогда не буду сомневаться в твоих словах! Флаффи, мой родной, я так горжусь тобой!

– Спасибо, мама, – смущенно ответил тот.

– Как же быстро ты вырос, сынок! – Вамнафики не могла сдержать слез.

Муфти сделал пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, приводя дыхание в порядок, и осмотрелся. Стадо собралось вместе и стояло поодаль, ничего не предпринимая. Жертва была принесена, и теперь угроза миновала. А с этим буйволом прайд проживет еще с неделю-полторы.

– Итак, – сказал Муфти, – право первого куска предоставляю нашему герою, что сегодня стал настоящим львом. Ты успешно прошел испытание охотой Флаффи. Я и твоя мама гордимся тобою. И хотим, чтобы ты никогда не подводил нас.

– Не подведу, Муфти. Клянусь!

– Чего же ты ждешь? Вперед! – Муфти слегка подтолкнул Флаффи.

Так вкусно он никогда не ел. Нежное мясо молодого буйвола просто таяло в пасти. Муфти дождался, пока Флаффи наестся, потом приступил к трапезе сам. Остальное львицы разделили между собой, а остатки туши поволокли домой. Флаффи был просто счастлив. Сегодня он еще раз убедился – у него есть семья, которая ни за что и никогда не отступится от него. И к которой он теперь принадлежит навсегда.


	4. Chapter 4

**Часть 3. Поход**

На следующий день тревожные вести пришли к Муфти. На окраине земель заговорили о приближении очень малого прайда. Король вместе с Флаффи приготовился встретить непрошеных гостей у кромки поля, где проходила южная граница владений, тревожно всматриваясь и вслушиваясь в кустарник, что отделял чужие земли от своих.

– Может, надо было львиц взять с собой? – спросил Флаффи. – Что мы вдвоем сделаем, если их там целая орава все-таки окажется?

– Не думаю, что мне соврали, – сказал Муфти, не отрывая взора от кустов. – Даже если их и более пятка, мы отстоим своё. А если что, Енга с Фики позовут остальных. Я приказал им быть поблизости, но в драку не лезть.

Еще пару минут они простояли молча.

– Пап, можно тебя спросить о личном? – внезапно спросил Флаффи.

– Валяй.

– Ты любишь мою маму?

– Что? – поперхнулся от неожиданности Муфти и повернулся к Флаффи: – Я вообще-то…. А почему ты спрашиваешь? И тем более, сейчас?

– Просто сейчас мы одни. И настало то самое время. Я знаю правду. И хоть вы не настоящие мои родители, люблю вас ничуть не меньше. И потому мне больно видеть нечто, чего не могу понять, но причиняющее боль. По крайней мере, моей маме.

– И что же это такое? – тихо спросил Муфти.

– Она запала на тебя. Неужели ты не видишь этого? Хоть и скрывает это, но я-то вижу её робость перед тобою, её глаза, полные тоски и печали. Слышу её дыхание в твоем присутствии. Не знаю, любовь ли это….

– И я не знаю, – прервал Муфти грустным голосом и глубоко вздохнул: – Не знаю. Но мне кажется, что Фики уже достаточно взрослая, и если любит, то сама может спросить об этом….

– Она сильно робеет перед тобой, папа. И потом, я вижу и твою реакцию.

– Чего? – смутился Муфти.

– Ну, ты выглядишь потерянным детенышем бонтебока, когда остаешься один на один с ней, папа.

– Я – потерянным детенышем? Погоди, а как ты увидел это, если мы были один на один?

Флаффи растерянно поскреб лапами землю:

– Ну, иногда вы так думали только….. Извини, ненароком выходило.

– Ах ты, маленький проказник! – засмеялся Муфти и тут же посерьезнел: – Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но если она не собирается спрашивать меня сама, не думаю, что будет правильнее опережать её. Мне она очень нравится, это действительно так. Но мы уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы позаботиться о себе самим.

– Просто я очень хочу, чтобы вы поженились. Может, все же поговоришь с мамой? Дай хоть небольшой шанс. Обещаю, что любой результат меня устроит. Нет, так нет. А вдруг это все же любовь?

– Ладно, – улыбнулся Муфти снова. – Даю слово, что поговорю с Фики. Но и ты обещай, что не будешь подсматривать за нами даже ненароком. Такой разговор не терпит свидетелей, и я хочу быть уверенным в том, что даже если ты будешь рядом проходить, то дальше и пойдешь, а не станешь нас слушать.

– Хорошо, папа Муфти, – улыбнулся Флаффи. – Обещаю.

– Вот и славно. А сейчас давай помолчим и послушаем приближение гостей.

– Прости, но еще один вопрос мучает меня.

– Ты невыносим, – вздохнул Муфти. – Ну, что еще ты хочешь узнать?

– Почему к нам мало ходит друзей? Ты часто говорил, что все вокруг обязаны тебе чуть ли не до конца своей жизни. И, тем не менее, ты почти никого из них другом не считаешь. И почти всегда, услышав о чьем-либо приближении к границе, ждешь не кого-нибудь, а врагов.

– Знаешь, Флаффи, истинный друг – величайшее благо на земле, но мы редко за ним гонимся. Либо не так завоевываем. Я пытался силой и землями купить дружбу, а в результате окружил себя холуями, готовыми предать в мгновения слабости. Старость – самое неожиданное, что поджидает нас в жизни. Я слишком поздно понял все это, когда предложил настоящую дружбу и покровительство. Ранее они бы в очереди ко мне стояли, заискивающе глядя в глаза. А теперь ждут моей смерти. Не нужен я им. Вот поэтому я и жду скорее врага, чем друга в гости. Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. Иначе некому будет прайдленд по наследству передать. Запомни это, Флаффи.

– Я понял, папа Муфти, – тихо ответил тот.

– И ладно. А теперь давай вернемся к нашим непрошеным гостям.

И он отвернулся, сел и стал ждать. Так же поступил и Флаффи. Прошел час. Молодой лев начал нетерпеливо беспокоиться и уже жалеть, что не остался на скале.

Наконец Муфти прервал монотонность ожидания.

– Вот он!

Когда в кустах мелькнуло чье-то тело, Флаффи тут же принял боевую стойку, но когда увидел гостя, сел от неожиданности:

– Вот те раз! Ты? В гости к нам?

– Привет, Флаффи, – грустно ответил гость и обернулся. За ним из кустов появилась пятерка львиц. Все были сильно потрепанными и уставшими.

– Ух ты, Вамлези! – обрадовался Флаффи. – Как я рад тебя видеть! Проходи, рассказывай, как дела, как папа.

В этот момент появились Вамнафики и Енга.

– А вы что тут делаете? – удивился Муфти. – Я не приказывал вам тут появляться.

– А нам и не нужен твой приказ, – ответила Вамнафики. – Скучно было дома сидеть, вот и пришли. Здравствуй, Вамлези.

– Здравствуйте, тетя Фики. Добрый вам день, тетя Енга, – все так же тяжело проговорил молодой гость.

– Не думала, что скажу это когда-нибудь, – начала Енга, – но я иногда скучала по тебе с тех пор, как ты вернулся к себе домой. Такого весельчака у нас еще никогда не было в учениках. Но вижу, что некая беда привела тебя к нам. Расскажи, что случилось.

– На нас напал сосед, – тихо произнес Вамлези.

– Кто? Кто посмел? – прорычал Муфти.

– Мтавала Ва Пеки.

– Что? – голос Муфти захлебнулся в потоке нахлынувших яростных ругательств, но потом его прорвало: – Ублюдок! Мразь!

Когда его гнев немного поутих, Флаффи спросил у гостя:

– А что сталось с твоим отцом?

– Он погиб, – ответил Вамлези и кивнул на стоящих за ним львиц: – Это все, кто остался в моем прайде после битвы и изгнания….

– Кто пришел к этой сволочи на помощь? – гневно спросил Муфти. – Сам бы он не справился и в такую авантюру не полез. Значит, кто-то был с ним еще.

– Не знаю, – ответил гость, – никого более не видел. Но кто-то ему точно помог. Львиц в его отряде было слишком много.

– Я порву их всех, – сказал ледяным тоном Муфти. Его глаза горели яростью.

– Ты хочешь пойти на него войной? – испугалась Вамнафики. – Прошу тебя, не делай этого!

– Как не делать этого, Фики? Как? Если это не ему объявлена война, а мне?

– Почему ты так решил, папа? – спросил Флаффи.

– Потому что Мтавале не столько нужна новая земля, сколько показать всем, что он не боится меня, что у него есть друзья, что он может позволить себе все, что захочет. Вот. И ждет теперь моего ответного хода. Думаю, он даже знает наперед, что я предприму.

– И что же? – спросила Вамнафики.

– Я пойду против него мстить за Вамлези. Что ж, не стану его разочаровывать.

– Подожди, Муфти, – вмешалась Енга. – Вспомни про предупреждение Мванахевы.

– Вот именно, Муфти! – Вамнафики вплотную приблизилась и почти зашептала в ухо Муфти: – Прошу тебя! Начнешь воевать, много крови прольется. Им это не поможет, а погибнуть могут любимые и дорогие тебе львы. Акида погибнет! Разве этого ты хочешь? Ты и сам можешь погибнуть!

– Нет, – почти нежно ответил Муфти, – я не хочу этого. Но думаю, что пророчество Мванахевы не сбудется. Не я начал бойню. Не я куда-то ходил, усеивая путь трупами. И если я прав, то они, не будучи наказанными, пойдут еще дальше. Сколько моих бывших учеников сейчас в опасности?

– Пусть объединятся и дадут отпор, – предложила Вамнафики.

– Да, но они пострадают из-за меня. Не их, а меня ждет Мтавала на бой. Так неужели я струшу, испугаюсь слов умиравшего шамана, и не отвечу на брошенный вызов? Сколько потом еще смогу спокойно продержаться королем? И кем стану, если оставлю друзей в беде? Их у меня и так немного.

Вамнафики потерлась о его щеку и прошептала:

– Прости. Ты прав, сто раз прав. Мы все пойдем за тобой, и будь что будет.

– Вот и хорошо, – улыбнулся Муфти и подошел к гостям: – Выше нос, весельчак! Ты, Вамлези, сын великого короля, и, клянусь, не пройдет и недели, как ты снова будешь дома! А Мтавала теперь узнает всю мою силу гнева. И еще пожалеет, сильно пожалеет о своем нападении. Я лично выбью из него всю дурь вместе с зубами! И за твоего отца отомщу так, что другие подумают потом трижды прежде, чем нападать на моих друзей. Пойдем, отужинаем все вместе. Небось, сильно проголодались?

– Да уж, – слабо улыбнулся Вамлези. – Но когда мы выступим назад?

– Не волнуйся, – ответил Муфти. – Через три дня, как я вернусь, мы выступим и прогоним врага. Верьте мне друзья. Мтавалу ждет оч-чень большой сюрприз.

А в это время Мвонге отчитывал Мтавалу, разнося того в пух и прах:

– И ты его отпустил?

– Так ты ж сам велел, – оправдывался Мтавала.

– Но не с львицами же! Как можно было упустить целый отряд! Почему не удержал?

– Чего ты так кипятишься, не пойму? Да и что там за отряд-то? Пяток, не более….

– Пяток! – передразнил Мвонге. – У тебя все так: пяток туда, пяток сюда? Ты хоть разумеешь, что теперь они присоединятся к Муфти, и тот придет сюда более сильным? Тем более, когда там будет еще целых два молодых и здоровых льва! Раньше я точно знал, что будем сильнее Муфти, а теперь? А теперь уж и не знаю. Ты такой им сильный козырь подкинул.

Мтавала ничего не ответил, лишь задумчиво посмотрел вдаль.

– А может, отменим все к чертовой матери? – ехидно спросил Мвонге. – Придет Муфти, ты покаешься, может и простит. А?

– Нет, – твердо ответил Мтавала. – Будь, что будет. Мы сразимся с ним тут.

– Ты уверен?

– Уверен. И еще будь уверен в том, что если надумаешь спрыгнуть, предать меня, оставив одного, то я обязательно расскажу Муфти о том, кто мне помог напасть на Вамлези, – тут Мтавала посмотрел прямо в глаза Мвонге. – Так что теперь и твой последний шанс уцелеть – убить Муфти тут. Помни это.

– Ух ты! – усмехнулся тот. – А малышок-то наш становится настоящим львом! Браво. Ты уже научился шантажу. Ладно. Дня три мы можем спать спокойно, готовиться к встрече.

– С чего ты взял?

– Пока Вамлези доберется до Муфти, пока придет в себя, отдохнет, в общем, пока они соберутся и выступят, столько времени и пройдет. А там…. Поэтому я попробую, оставив своих тебе в подмогу, прошвырнуться по соседям. Может, к нам еще кто присоединится. И тогда мы точно победим.

– А чего ты не привел своего молодого друга, Мзаливу? Почему он не может тебе помочь?

– Потому что он ушел от нас, – отрезал Мвонге. – Он раз в месяц приходит с мамой повидаться и все. У него – свой путь, и я не намерен пока вмешивать его в наши дела. Но только пока.

– Ага, я понял. Его ты бережешь, других – нет. И как долго ты собираешься искать других помощников, сострадательный ты наш защитник?

– Хватит неуместной иронии. Дня три, не более. И потом я вернусь.

– Ясно, – тяжело вздохнул Мтавала. – Ты, разумеется, волен поступать так, как считаешь нужным. Я хоть и не верю, что тебе удастся кого найти, но держать тут не буду. Иди. Ищи. Спасибо и на том, что львиц оставляешь. Ведь их жизнь, в отличие от Мзаливы, ты не жалеешь.

– Они не будут наследовать мне, а он возглавит после меня прайд. Ты, главное, верь мне.

– У меня есть выбор? Прощай.

– Пока, Мтавала.

И с этими словами Мвонге покинул захваченные земли. Мтавала был теперь абсолютно уверен, что видит его в последний раз в жизни. Сколько бы ему еще не осталось, он так просто не сдастся.

Долина была тиха весь тот день. Мтавала все эти дни был наготове. Солнце всходило и заходило, но ничего не происходило. Он метался вдоль земель целыми днями, возвращаясь к прайду, чтобы отдохнуть в течение нескольких минут. И так прошла целая неделя. Но теперь, чувствуя с каждым новым днем приближение неизбежной встречи, разослав дозорных, сам тщательно наблюдал в направлении, откуда мог прийти отряд Муфти. Небольшие облака собрались в небе над тем местом, где сидел прайд Мтавалы наверху долины Вамлези. Мвонге до сих пор не было. Предатель, сбежал в кусты, как только запахло жареным! И теперь он тут, один дожидается своей участи.

Уже вечерело, когда внезапно, без предупреждения к нему явилась дозорная львица:

– Сир! Львы! Где-то десять – пятнадцать! Идут с северо-востока.

– Может, Мвонге? – еще надеялся Мтавала.

– Нет, – замотала головой дозорная, – во главе отряда белый лев.

– Ты видела Муфти?

– Я думаю, что да, это он возглавляет отряд. С ним еще два льва и дюжина львиц. Они приблизительно на дистанции пяти холмов отсюда.

– Ну вот, мы и встретились, – проговорил Мтавала и осмотрел свой прайд.

– Пора выступать! Всем общий сбор и за мной! – скомандовал он львицам.

Львы стремительно бежали в сумерках в направлении, указанном дозорной, надеясь застать нападавших врасплох прежде, чем те достигнут бывшего дома Вамлези. Мтавала специально оставил его как приманку, надеясь запереть всех врагов на том узком пятачке, как это сделал накануне при захвате. Но когда он обогнул вершину холма, то вынужден был остановиться. На следующей вершине стоял вызывающе Муфти. Позади него были Вамлези, еще один молодой лев и тройка львиц... поначалу. Число быстро увеличивалось, добавив, в конце концов, еще десять львиц к исходной группе.

Позади Мтавалы собрался его прайд. Оказалось, что силы были примерно равны и даже в пользу защищавшихся. Но только как Муфти смог так быстро зайти к нему в тыл? Или он знал, где отряд Мтавалы на самом деле?

– Мтавала Ва Пеки! Ты обвинен в проливании королевской крови! Наказание – СМЕРТЬ! – ревел Вамлези.

– Мтавала Ва Пеки! Ты обвинен в изгнании Вамлези и оккупации его земли. За это ты будешь наказан точно так же! Если выживешь, – прорычал Муфти следом. – Прими вызов или беги! Твои земли теперь мои!

К этому времени солнце незаметно подкралось к горизонту и давало длинные, неверные тени; словно по заказу некоего великого режиссера в тон неизбежного будущего саванна преобразилась, окрасившись в кроваво-красный цвет, тут и там прорезанный черными полосами теней. Группа Мтавалы была обвинена. И теперь не оставалось ничего другого кроме как атакой встретить надвигающихся львов либо трусливо бежать прочь. Поразмышляв всего секунду и не дожидаясь сигнала, рычащие львицы, ощущая свое превосходство в силе, рванули с места навстречу врагу. Видя это, Мтавала проглотил свой страх и бросил вызов Муфти.

– Займись львицами, Флаффи прикроет тебя, – бросил Муфти, не отрывая взгляд от надвигавшегося врага. – Мтавала мой.

И в этот момент появился тот, кого, казалось бы, уже совсем и не ждали. Когда первые львицы сцепились в смертельной схватке, разрывая когтями плоть друг друга, над полем пронесся рев еще одного льва. Мтавала остановился и радостно закричал:

– Мвонге!

– Да, мой друг, и не один, – прокричал тот в ответ. – Не ждал, Муфти? А я пришел. Теперь я получу своё силой и отмщу. Сдохни, убийца брата моего!

– Ты? – глаза Муфти сначала округлились от удивления, но затем сузились и налились кровью: – Так вот под чью дудку поет этот безмозглый урод, и это твои львицы тут дерутся? Что ж, ты получишь своё!

– Что будем делать? – быстро спросил Вамлези.

– Все остается без изменений, – отрезал Муфти.

– Хорошо, ты займешься Мтавалой, – проговорил Вамлези, – а я этой кучкой помощников. Флаффи, ты со мной?

– О да! – облизнулся тот и добавил: – До самого конца. На лапах или на спине, но он точно тут сложит свои кости!

– Вот именно, – и двое львов с ревом кинулись в сторону Мвонге.

– Мы с Фики прикроем их, – сказала появившаяся за спиной Муфти Енга. – Ты же прибей этого уродца, дорогой.

Муфти обернулся, посмотрел ей в глаза и кивнул головой. Потом повернулся назад и прокричал:

– Мтавала! Я иду за тобой!

И рысцой побежал наперерез оскалившемуся сопернику.

Тот хладнокровно подождал и встретил вставшего перед ним в замахе на задние лапы Муфти очень быстрым и сильным ударом в грудь. Не ожидая такого приема, белый лев рухнул на земле рядом с Мтавалой. Тот быстро запрыгнул на Муфти, но последний ловким ударом задней лапы в челюсть сбросил врага наземь. Затем вскочил, чтобы напасть, и занес лапу над все еще приходящим в себя Мтавалой. Тому едва удалось заблокировать сильный удар передней лапой. И тут же перешел в контратаку серией коротких, но очень быстрых хуков. Он поражал лицо Муфти, оставляя глубокие и рваные раны. Хлынувшая кровь пропитала окружавший рану мех. Муфти отскочил назад, гримасничая от боли. С хищнической улыбкой, предвкушая скорую победу, Мтавала стал кружить вокруг Муфти, а тот старался держать его движения в поле своего зрения. Улучив момент, Мтавала без предупреждения выпрыгнул с громким ревом на Муфти. Тот отскочил в сторону, но не достаточно быстро, чтобы избежать острых, как бритва, когтей Мтавалы. Они сильно ударили и глубоко вонзились в спину Муфти, пуская кровь еще раз. Белый лев несколько раз перевернулся в грязи, борясь наседавшим противником. Ему удалось вскочить на лапы, но лишь затем, чтобы с маху получить удар всем вложенным в него весом Мтавалы. Тело Муфти вновь отлетело и упало на землю с глухим, но смачным стуком. Смеясь, Мтавала глубоко, до самой кости ухватил гладкими челюстями переднюю лапу Муфти, налегая на того всем своим телом. Лев заорал от боли. Кровь медленно сочилась из пасти Мтавалы, струйками опускаясь в окружающий белый мех. Удовлетворившись её вкусом, Мтавала медленно отпустил повреждённую лапу и нацелился взглядом на шею Муфти. Злобная ухмылка торжества мелькнула на кровавом лице Мтавалы, когда он направил широко раскрытые челюсти на горло поверженного врага. Муфти мог только с ужасом смотреть ему в лицо.

Внезапно Мтавалы больше не было на нем. Кусок золотистого меха молнией пронесся мимо него! Фики с истошным ревом сбила Мтавалу с Муфти и теперь наседала ударами на него. Беглый взгляд вокруг подсказал Муфти, что помощь прибыла как раз вовремя, и теперь отряды Мвонге и Мтавалы отступали. Собрав все силы, Муфти поднялся и выпрыгнул на Мтавалу. Он достал своими когтями грудь Мтавалы и оставил ломаные линии, наполнившиеся темно-красной кровью. Послышался рев львов со всех сторон. Мтавала озирался вокруг в страхе. На поле появились аутсайдеры во главе с белым львом, а его прайд улепетывал! Он повернулся и впился взглядом в Муфти, готовясь к одной единственной, последней атаке. Фики в этот момент уже дралась с кем-то другим. Мтавала ринулся на Муфти, но не достаточно быстро. Темно-розовая лапа протянулась и смачно проехалась по его лицу.

Тут же кровь полилась из его левого глаза и быстро покрыла всю сторону лица. Стекая, красная жидкость капала с морды на землю. Опустив свою голову, Мтавала прорычал:

– Мы еще не закончили!

И засверкал пятками. Обессилевший Муфти только и мог в безмолвной ярости наблюдать бегство врага.

– Догнать! – прохрипел Муфти появившимся за спиной Акиде, Фики и Мла Вату. – Обоих. В могилу загнать…. Никакой пощады. Я сейчас встану и….

– Что? Ты на себя посмотри! – вскипела Вамнафики. – С таким видом другие сами в могилу с костылем ходят, а он в погоню собрался. Бузотёр сыскался! Пальмы зеленые! Отдыхай, мы и без тебя их поймаем.

Лежа на траве, Муфти осмотрелся. Вокруг лежали тела львиц, застыв в разных позах. Кто-то был еще жив, кто-то уже нет. Все, кто мог стоять на своих лапах, гнались за поверженными врагами. И наступила минута того мертвого, тупого молчания, когда львы говорят: «Дурак родился!» или «Тихий ангел пролетел». Над полем явно летал недавно родившийся тупой ангел смерти…. Муфти закрыл глаза и беззвучно заплакал.

Битва не прекратилась с бегством отрядов Мтавалы и Мвонге. Погоня только началась, но для беглецов каждая минута была вечностью. Произошло неожиданное: вместо того, чтобы отдыхать и зализывать раны, львицы Муфти, даже не обратили на них внимания и, сознавая свое преимущество в силе, пустились вдогонку. Рассыпавшись широкой цепью и изредка обмениваясь окликами, они начали теснить прайд Мтавалы в сторону гор. Цепь растягивалась, пытаясь прижать беглецов к реке до того, как они скроются в ближайших скалах.

Львицы Мтавалы побеждали в этой гонке. Легкие горели огнем и грозили разорваться, если им не дать передышку; сердце бешено качало кровь, подпитывая мускулы; лапы теряли чувствительность, отдаваясь тупой болью при каждом прыжке. Лапа Мтавалы не касалась земли: остальные, сменяя друг друга, поддерживали ее. Сознание утонуло в безумии погони: осталось лишь ощущение боли в лапах и страшной усталости. Вид соратников, изнуренных, едва дышащих; вид падающих, которых нужно поднять; вид реки, от которой нужно держаться подальше — вот все, что существовало для беглецов в тот миг. И все же они, менее потрепанные в битве, медленно, но неуклонно увеличивали разрыв.

Когда когти вместо мягкой земли впились в скалу, то даже не заметили этого. Лишь углубившись далеко в лабиринт, причудливо вытесанный природой в годы ее молодости, они перешли на шаг и прислушались, ожидая услышать тяжелое дыхание за своей спиной. Они не услышали его; преследователи отстали.

Акида остановился у подножья гор, где скрылись остатки прайда Мтавалы. Часть его спутников во главе с Вамнафики отправилась назад, за отставшими и потерявшимися в бою врагами – одиночками, а также львицами Мвонге, бежавшими в другую сторону; остальные же стали занимать места у прибрежных скал, готовясь к ночи, вполголоса переругиваясь за упущенных львиц и предвкушая награду Муфти.

Акида не замечал всего этого. Его пристальный, изучающий взгляд был прикован к скалам, среди которых скрылись львы. Его прервал Мла Вату:

– Ну что? Пойдем туда или как?

– Не знаю. Ты же ясно слышал приказ: догнать и убить Мтавалу.

– Не знаю, как ты, – сказал Мла Вату, – но я, как аутсайдер, приказам королей не подчиняюсь. У меня, между прочим, кишка кишке уже другие сутки кукиш кажет: во рту ни маковки не было!

– Для боя было очень хорошо, – возразил Акида.

– Так то для боя, а для погони силы надобны. В общем так. Никто из нас в ту дыру не полезет. Хочешь, сам туда иди. А нам надо привести себя в порядок да на охоту. Муфти ведь обещал.

– Мой папа обещал, – ответил Акида, – значит, так и будет. Не переживай. Ладно, все, ночуем тут. Что б еще кто не пожаловал вместе с Мтавалой назад. Кто знает, что у него еще за помощники найдутся помимо Мвонге.

Вернулась Вамнафики:

– Ты почему еще тут? Давай, вперед!

– Отдыхай, – бросил Акида. – Все кончено, мы их не догнали. Потом поговорим.

В этот момент послышался долгий и протяжный рев молодого льва, эхом пронесшийся от валуна к валуну по каждому закоулку саванны и возвещавший о возвращении законного короля. Вамлези вернулся домой и теперь звал всех зверей прайдленда к себе.

**Тайный разговор**

Ночью в пещере, находившейся на склоне горы недалеко от аутсайдеров, спала львица. Сон ее был беспокоен. Ночная прохлада, начинавшая проникать в глубину пещеры, тревожила раны, полученные в сегодняшней битве, и в сознании львицы возникали призраки. Ей вспоминалась битва — игра в салки с жизнью и смертью, но не последняя, а та, что перевернула всю её жизнь кверху тормашками. Вспоминался сладкий вкус добычи, казавшейся победой после долгих месяцев голода, но тут же обернувшийся горечью поражения... Вспоминался и визгливый лепет гиен, в страхе бежавших от нового короля. Её же муж тихо спал вечным сном. За свою преданность и любовь она могла заплатить головой. Она вырвалась из круга. Но цена свободы оказалась высока. Бог не оставил её львятам шанса выжить в пустыне, уничтожив всякую физическую связь с её прошлым возлюбленным. Оставив лишь страшную ненависть и шанс отомстить – похитить сына победившего врага.

С тех пор прошло очень много месяцев. Все это время львица жила в новом прайде, охотясь на все, чего душа ни пожелает, и растя похищенного львенка как своего. Надежда, почти оставившая ее в первые дни, снова вернулась к ней вместе с силами. Время — лучший лекарь, и львица не торопила его работу. Ей было хорошо на новом месте. Позабыв обиды и месть, она хотела лишь одного – чтобы прошлое никогда не возвращалось. Выросший лев называл её мамой, новый король всячески оказывал ей знаки внимания и, кажется, был влюблен в неё. И, сама себе признавалась львица, небезответно. Но именно сейчас все оказалось под угрозой. Призрак прошлого все же встретил её, и вся правда могла выплеснуться наружу, уничтожая все то маленькое счастье, что уже было получено.

Оставив всех, она ушла сюда побыть в одиночестве. И заснула.

Внезапно сон львицы нарушил шорох. Ее чуткие уши дрогнули, и, еще не проснувшись, она уже была готова встретить гостей. Переборов резкую боль в ране, львица напрягла мускулы и затихла, вслушиваясь в тишину.

Шорох повторился.

– Привет, Зира, – сказал в ночи знакомый голос.

– А это ты, – устало ответила львица. – Нашел-таки. Что ж, я слушаю тебя, Акида.

– Я же сказал, что мы потом поговорим. Вот и пришло время.

– Что ты хочешь за свое молчание?

Акида глубоко вздохнул и ответил:

– Зря ты так. Я ведь пришел к тебе просто так. Без требований и шантажа. Хочешь, верь, хочешь, нет.

– Ты прав, я тебе не верю, – отрезала Зира.

– Я давно догадался, кто ты на самом деле. Когда про Флаффи узнал. Так что захоти я выдать тебя, давно бы сдал с потрохами.

– Чего же не сделал этого?

– Да потому что не хочу я тебя сдавать. Когда решишься, сама все отцу расскажешь. А не хочу потому, как вижу: другая теперь ты, не та Зира, что я знал ранее. Не пытаешься мстить, вернейшая подруга моему отцу. Флаффи вырос и зовет вас папой и мамой. Видать и вправду время лечит многих и многое. Кроме того, есть и еще кое-какие причины моего молчания. Ну а захочешь похоронить Зиру навсегда, будь по-твоему. Ты останешься Вамнафики. Никто и никогда от меня правду не узнает.

– Тем более, что именно вы с Мла Вату убили Ринаику и лишили Флаффи памяти.

– Ты все еще мне не веришь, – покачал головой Акида. – А зря. Тот факт, что именно я поранил Флаффи, мой отец знает.

– Как? – Зира не верила своим ушам. – И он ничего тебе не сделал?

– Нет, – пожал плечами Акида. – Мой отец может многое прощать, если оно того стоит.

– Не понимаю. Может, он и про меня все знает?

– Нет. Как и то, что Флаффи – королевский сын, а не какого-нибудь проходимца.

– Значит, ты не рассказал ему про Симбу, Ринаику и меня. Но почему же? Как ты объяснил свой поступок Муфти?

– Ничего не рассказывал и не объяснял, – ответил Акида. – А сделал так потому, что отец не хотел меня слушать – это раз. А во-вторых, я не хочу вредить моему отцу. Я знаю, что вы влюблены друг в друга. И не пытайся отрицать это.

– Даже если это и так, – разозлилась Зира, – то уж точно не твое дело!

– Отчего ж, – улыбнулся Акида, – мне не безразлично, кто станет мне мачехой.

– Тебя повоспитывать надо?

– Да нет, я не про то. Ладно, хватит жвачку жевать, все вокруг да около ходить. Я пришел к тебе по двум причинам. Первое. Когда мы тут встретились, я увидел страх в твоих глазах. И понял, что это из-за меня. Ты боишься, что я выдам тебя, потому спряталась ото всех даже несмотря на то, что именно сейчас Муфти очень сильно нуждается в тебе.

– Слушай, хватит нас сводить вместе! Мы взрослые уже, давно ходим в туалет сами и все такое.

– Ты дашь мне закончить мысль? – разозлился уже Акида. – Ну что за характер! Так вот. Что б ты знала, мой папа положил на тебя глаз тогда, когда ты пришла к нему. Понятно, отчего так. Высокая, статная, сильная, лицо – ну просто кровь с молоком! Да еще и с маленьким львенком. И с тех пор любит тебя все больше и больше. Как и ты его. И всю эту историю с условием женитьбы он придумал лишь для тебя – что б потом всем объяснить, почему именно на тебе женился. Он знает, что зачать сына ему уже, скорее всего, не суждено, потому Флаффи станет его единственным наследником. И хоть еще ничего официально объявлено не было, все вокруг и так это знают. Да и ты тоже.

Зира вздохнула, но ничего не ответила.

– Так вот, – продолжал Акида, – я вам мешать не собираюсь. Как уже сказал, я сохраню прошлое в тайне. Лишь бы вы с отцом были счастливы. А Флаффи стал королем в прайде Муфти.

– Тебе-то это зачем?

– Я стану окончательно свободным, Зира. Отец получит то, что хочет, и оставит меня в покое. Ну и наконец, я просто люблю папу.

– Хорошо. А этот, Мла Вату? Он-то не проговорится?

– Нет, – замотал головой Акида. – Он уже и позабыл тебя, столько времени утекло. У него всегда с памятью было худо. Хотя ты и кинула нас тогда с наградой.

– Прости, но лучшего не получилось добыть. Я всегда опасалась повстречать Мла Вату снова: мало ли чего припомнит еще. А ты почему так хорошо запомнил?

– Понимаешь, Зира. Не могу забыть Ринаику. Как встречался, как убивал. Как она мне сдалась, только чтобы я Флаффи защитил. Даже перед смертью она думала не о себе. Я никогда ранее таких не встречал.

Зира подошла вплотную и посмотрела Акиде прямо в глаза:

– Ты что, любил её?

– Я и сейчас люблю, причем после её смерти еще больше. У меня никого не было после неё. За все это время. Она часто приходит ко мне во сне. Так мы вместе, там мы свободны. Веселы. Любим друг друга.

– Впервые встречаю того, кто влюбился в собственную жертву, – ошарашенно сказала Зира. – Ну и ну. Так почему ты с этим ко мне пришел? Ринаика – это вторая причина, не так ли?

– Да. Ты проницательна как Енга. В общем, хочу, чтобы ты отпустила мне этот грех убийства. Прости меня, Зира.

– Почему я? На мне её кровь лежит так же, как и на тебе.

– Вы вроде подругами были. Она о тебе мне часто рассказывала. Очень жалела, что ты покинула её.

– Правда? – тихо спросила Зира.

– Да.

– Акида, я не могу дать тебе того, чего ты хочешь. Вижу, ты сильно раскаиваешься в её убийстве, но простить от её имени…. Я тоже повинна не менее твоего. Мне самой просить у неё прощения надо. И я надеюсь, что получу его, попав туда. Впрочем, кто-то мне говорил, что те, кого мы любим, приходят к нам во сне, и мы можем с ними говорить. Ты видишь её в сновидениях? Так попроси у неё прощения. И живи с тем, что она тебе ответит. Больше я ничем тебе помочь не могу.

– Что ж, спасибо и на том, – сказал Акида. – А теперь пойдем к Муфти. Ты нужна сейчас там.

И пара медленно покинула пещеру. Они не заметили, что были там не одни.

Мвонге умирал мучительно и медленно. Флаффи сломал ему дюжину ребер и изуродовал все лицо своей яростью. Вамлези даже не успел внести свою лепту. А пока они вдвоем расправлялись с другими, Мвонге смог уползти с поля боя и, преодолевая сильнейшую боль, выбраться из саванны. В скалах он встретил разбитый отряд Мтавалы и, узнав подробности конца схватки, послал того последить за тем, что делают враги на отбитой территории.

Выслушав же сбивчивый рассказ о подслушанном разговоре, удовлетворенно прохрипел:

– Знавал я одного Симбу, сына Муфасы. Живет этот прайд далеко за пределами Долины, на юг, через полупустыню и степь. Туда тяжело добраться, но я скажу тебе, как. Бывал я там несколько раз, вплоть до гибели этого Муфасы. Там у меня одна знакомая осталась. Там ты сможешь найти укрытие на время и подготовить месть. Вот…. Только теперь ты должен поступить по-другому.

– Как, Мвонге? – в отчаянии возопил Мтавала. – Я лишен всего! Мои львицы разбредутся по другим прайдам! Ни земли, ни воды! Какая месть?

– Не заламывай хвост. Если выслушаешь меня внимательно и сделаешь, как я скажу, всё у тебя будет….

– Ты и в прошлый раз мне говорил то же самое.

– Я ошибался…. Я не знал, кто такой Акида…. А теперь знаю. И еще этот маленький секрет…. Послушай, пока Акида жив, Муфти сможет пользоваться услугами аутсайдеров сколько пожелает. Его надо убить в первую очередь. И дружка того. А уж потом ты устранишь всех остальных.

– А ты же что? В кустах отсидишься?

– На звездах, мой мальчик… кхе, кхе… Мне конец приходит. Я знаю это.

Мтавала замолк в замешательстве, не зная, что ответить. Потом все же сказал:

– Прости, Мвонге.

– Не трать время, его не так много. Где Сахифа? – глаза Мвонге закрылись.

– Она погибла, сир, – ответила кто-то из львиц.

– Бог милостив ко мне, – тихо пробормотал Мвонге обескровленными губами. – По-своему. Потерпи, милая, еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть. И мы полетим вместе по Млечному пути….

Собравшись с последними силами, он приподнялся и посмотрел Мтавале прямо в глаза:

– Ты спрашивал про Мзаливу. Настало время вам познакомиться ближе…. И пора привлечь его к нашему плану.

– Где ж я его найду, ты сам говорил, что его нет у тебя….

– Через три дня он должен прийти на окраину моих земель. К самому большому и старому дереву, у которого мы когда-то с тобой впервые встретились…. Сейчас ты пойдешь к Мзаливе, но только так, чтобы прийти ровно через три дня, расскажешь все о том, как мы погибли, и обязательно назовешь ему одно имя, кого он давно хочет увидеть. Наклони ухо, – Мвонге огляделся, приподнялся и что-то прошептал. – Мзалива не сын Сахифы. Она подобрала его в одном королевстве, выкормила как своего. И однажды открыла ему правду. Он обещал отомстить тем, кто некогда едва не убил Сахифу, а потому все поймет и знает, что делать далее. Львиц передадите моему соседу под опеку. Он хороший друг, поможет. Муфти не сможет его тронуть.

– И что потом?

– А потом ты уйдешь из Долины Прайдов, оставив Мзаливу одного. На время. И вот, что ты сделаешь….

Когда Мвонге закончил излагать свой план, то глубоко вздохнул и почти прошептал:

– Мзалива идет по пути воина-одиночки. Его враги – аутсайдеры и с ними у него хорошо получается. С Муфти он не справится. Я верю в тебя, Мтавала. Исполни, исполни все, как я сказал…. Поклянись мне.

– Клянусь, Мвонге, – голос Мтавалы был тих, но тверд.

– Хорошо. А теперь уходите. Мое мертвое тело сослужит последнюю службу: задержит тех, кто ищет нас…. Прощайте.

Его бока все еще мерно вздымались, но все реже и реже, глаза были закрыты. Вдруг улыбка озарила его лицо, а губы прошептали:

– Сахифа, ты так прекрасна! Я иду к тебе….

И с этими словами замер навсегда.

Постояв немного в тишине рядом с телом мертвого соратника, Мтавала печально осмотрел свой немногочисленный отряд и произнес так, что у всех мурашки поползли по телу:

– Ничего из услышанного тут не может быть нигде высказано вами вслух. Узнаю, что кто проболтался, глотку вырву вместе с шеей. Даже меж собой вы никогда не будете обсуждать то, чему свидетелями были. И в награду за сохранение тайны получите богатые земли. Поклянитесь мне, что сохраните эту тайну даже под страхом смерти!

– Клянемся, – поочередно говорили львицы.

– Хорошо. А теперь пойдем. Нас ждут великие дела.

Отряд молча развернулся и покинул земли Вамлези. Навсегда.

**Любовь так велика**

Муфти лежал в тени большого дерева и пытался приподняться и опереться на локти передних лап, дабы лучше видеть все вокруг. Но Вамнафики не позволила ему этого сделать. Волевым движением, она уложила его на бок и продолжила зализывать раны.

– Хватит! – недовольно сказал Муфти. – Слышишь? Я говорю, хватит. Дай мне встать.

– Ага. Спешу и падаю. Лежи уж, воин.

– Да что ты так прилепилась ко мне?

– Я могу и уйти, если хочешь, – обиженно отвернулась Вамнафики. – Вставай, иди куда хочешь. Мне все равно.

Муфти лег так, как ему хотелось ранее, и нежно потерся о бок львицы:

– Прости. Я не хотел обидеть тебя. Ты очень дорога мне.

– Что-то незаметно.

– Просто я хочу лучше видеть тебя, милая. А с боку смотреть крайне неудобно.

– Неудобно кровью разбрызгиваться вокруг, вот, – Вамнафики резко повернулась к нему и неожиданно столкнулась носом с его собственным. Мгновение она смотрела ему прямо в глаза, словно принюхиваясь, а затем со всей нежностью, на какую была способна, провела им вдоль, едва касаясь его редкой белой шерсти и больших вибрисс, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза. Потом плавно перешла на щеку и спустилась далее вниз к шее. Потом остановилась и посмотрела льву прямо в глаза.

– Это поцелуй? – тихо спросил Муфти.

– А ты как думаешь, мой пушистик?

– Я могу считать это признанием в любви?

Вамнафики приблизилась к его уху и прошептала:

– Еще нет.

– А что же это было тогда?

– Просто поцелуй.

– Да?

Муфти сел и отряхнулся:

– Знаешь, уже два года прошло. Я все жду. Жду, когда же ты скажешь мне, что любишь меня. А ты решила поиграть, да еще сейчас.

Вамнафики села рядом и ответила:

– Я и не думала играть с тобой….

– И хорошо. Потому как так не играют.

– Но и ты не сильно страдал уж, дорогой. Сколько в прайде родилось львиц за эти годы?

– Ревнуешь? – Муфти слабо улыбнулся. – Это хорошо.

– Да? А если бы родился сын, тогда как бы ты поступил?

– Ты же знаешь, этого не может быть, – вздохнул Муфти. – Проклятие еще никто не снял с меня. Я знаю это. У меня никогда не будет сына уже, никогда. Ты с Флаффи – моя последняя надежда.

Вамнафики прильнула к его израненному телу и тихо прошептала:

– Ну зачем тебе жениться на мне? Я ведь и так рядом…. Ты мне нравишься. Зачем все менять?

– Потому что ты рядом, но не со мной. Не моя! – резко ответил Муфти. – Я тебе нравлюсь. Что же тебя останавливает?

Вамнафики слегка отстранилась и тихо ответила, отвернув голову:

– Мое прошлое.

Муфти обнял её и сказал:

– Отпусти его. Если будешь жить прошлым, у тебя не будет будущего.

– Дело не в этом, Муфти. Ты даже ведь не представляешь, что на мне за грех лежит. И не только от меня всё зависит сейчас . Правда может погубить еще одну счастливую жизнь. Поверь мне, если бы я только могла, то давно уж все рассказала тебе. Покаялась. Но не могу. Пока не могу.

– О чем это ты? Что тебя мучает?

Вамнафики поцеловала Муфти и встала:

– Не сейчас, милый, не сейчас. Я не готова еще рассказать тебе всего. Ты ждал долго, потерпи еще немного. Любовь так велика, что проведет через все невзгоды. Если настоящая.

– Опять?

– Иного предложить не могу. Или расскажу всё или…. Или не знаю, что сделаю дальше.

Муфти на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом устало произнес:

– Фики, я слишком долго жду тебя. Никого еще так не любил, как тебя. И так подходил к тебе и эдак. Теперь же не стану более просить и настаивать. Пусть будет по-твоему. Когда будешь готова, мы вернемся и закончим этот разговор. Но знай: наше время ограничено. Я уже близок к тому, чтобы думать о вечности. И очень хочу остаток своих дней провести рядом с тобой.

– Пожалуйста, прекрати, – перебила его Вамнафики. – Ты еще многих переживешь. А пока отдохни. Да, и еще. Тут мы нашли одну львицу из отряда Мвонге, думали сначала, что мертва. Но потом оказалась живой. Только много крови потеряла да лапы повреждены. Заберем её с собой?

– Если ты будешь её выхаживать, валяй.

– Договорились.

И с этими словами Вамнафики ушла.

Она не могла ему сейчас рассказать всю правду. Правду, как она, уйдя во внешние земли, пыталась спасти своих львят. Как она потеряла их и возненавидела все вокруг. Лишь одного она жаждала – мести. Случайно, она забрела в Саванну Невозвращения, где встретила Акиду. Не зная тогда, чей он сын, ей удалось уговорить стать его с другом орудием мести в своих лапах, пообещав куски мяса. Хотела убить сына Симбы. А когда они выполнили свою работу, она задумала новую месть. Флаффи должен был вырасти и отомстить за неё. Причем своим собственным родителям. Но теперь все переменилось. Она знала, что влюбилась в этого льва почти сразу, как поселилась тут с малышом. Он был подобен сказочному принцу из детских снов. Сильный, заботливый. Да, он крут, бывает несдержанным, нередко деспотичен. Но почти всегда справедлив. Да, он пытался её изнасиловать. Но и Шрам в свое время взял её силой. И ведь влюбилась после этого! Что в её голове было такого, что направляло любовь к таким львам? Зира не знала этого. Но, похоже, именно оно и приводило к будущим страданиям, причем не только её самой, но и тех, кого она любила. Что скажет Флаффи, когда узнает правду? Что он сделает? Сейчас он любит её, зовет мамой, а потом? Зира полюбила этого малыша всем сердцем и не смогла вырастить из него убийцу. И если Флаффи бросит, возненавидит её, то она снова окажется, как и тогда, в пустыне – одна с мертвыми львятами. И с выжженным сердцем. А Муфти? Что сделает он, когда узнает правду? Нет, она не может сказать правды сейчас. И лгать любимому тоже. Потому пока и будет держать его на расстоянии. Так надо, так лучше. Не надо мстить, не надо плести заговоры. Её страдания в душе – это плата за прошлое, и она заплатит её сполна. Но только она. Ни Флаффи, ни Муфти за неё платить не будут. Сначала она думала, что он отступится, забудет. Ведь она видела, как он встречался с другими, и радовалась этому. Но сейчас видно, он влюблен в неё по-прежнему. И даже сильнее. И как теперь выкрутиться, Зира не знала.

Когда она вернулась, Муфти уже спал. Неслышно подойдя к нему, она свернулась возле него и тихо прошептала:

– Прости, любимый, прости. И терпи. Я так тебя люблю. Я найду выход. Обязательно найду.

Нала все чаще и чаще грустила. Бывали дни, когда она уходила, и никто не знал куда. Лишь Симба догадывался. Однажды он застал её на том самом поле, где нашли Ринаику более трех лет назад.

– Нала?

– Знаешь, – ответила львица, безотрывно смотря вдаль, – Рафики говорил, что время лечит раны. Ни черта оно не лечит! Уж сколько прошло, а он по-прежнему там. И боль моя со мной.

– Если бы он мог, то уже вернулся, – Симба подошел и нежно поцеловал её. – Возможно, он живет и не знает пути назад.

– А возможно он мертв! – Нала едва сдерживала слезы. – Мой сын мертв, а я даже не знаю, где окончился его путь!

Симба промолчал.

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это тяжело, больно! – продолжала Нала с дрожью в голосе. – Сначала я ждала, что он вот-вот вернется. Потом надеялась, что Флаффи вырастет, станет сильным и придет к нам. Но уже давно минуло его совершеннолетие, а его все нет и нет! И я не знаю, что мне делать! Во что верить. Придет, не придет? Жив или мертв уже? Неопределенность убивает меня изнутри.

– О-о, твои слова сильно ранят меня, бриллиант сердца моего! – послышался знакомый голос. – Старый мандрил не может вынести их!

– Рафики! – Симба обернулся и обнял давнего друга. – Как же ты вовремя вернулся!

– Да уж. Мой поход к дальним целебным источникам немного затянулся.

– Ты покидал Земли прайда? – удивилась Нала. – Так вот почему я не могла нигде тебя найти. Но отчего не предупредил, не сказал всем?

– Так получилось, что я сильно заболел, моя королева, – Рафики склонил голову и широко улыбнулся. – Здоровье есть наименьшее благо в молодости и наибольшее – в старости. И мне пришлось долго поправлять его вдали. Симба знал. Но теперь я полон сил. И вижу, как ты страдаешь. Итак, ты хочешь знать, что с Флаффи?

– О да, Рафики! Очень хочу!

– Хорошо, – ответил шаман. – Приходите сегодня на закате.

Еще не успело солнце скрыться за горизонтом, как три львиные фигуры показались возле дома Рафики. Сарафина пошла вместе Налой и Симбой, приболевшая Сараби не смогла покинуть Скалу. Но вместо мандрила они увидели у подножия баобаба большую пятнистую гиену. Она молча сидела и смотрела прямо на них. Симба оскалился и заревел:

– Немедленно уходи, если хочешь жить, кто бы ты ни была! Гиенам нет места в моем королевстве!

– Ты не сможешь сделать этого, Симба, – спокойно ответила гиена. – Даже разорвав тело, ты не убьешь дух, что живет в нем. Для меня же оно не имеет значения. Но тогда вы не узнаете того, зачем пришли сюда.

Львы остановились в замешательстве.

– Кто ты? – со страхом в голосе спросила Нала.

– Магид.

– Я хочу знать….

– Тише, моя девочка, тише! – сказала гиена, закрыла глаза и прижала уши. С её приоткрытых губ сорвался болезненно высокий, но не горестный вой. – Ты беспокоишься о Флаффи, своем сыне.

– Да! – Нала сделала шаг вперед.

– Я вижу. Он живет, но как, не могу сказать. Врата небес закрыты для тебя.

– Почему? – спросила Сарафина.

Гиена не ответила, лишь сидела, закрыв глаза, скулила и покачивалась из стороны в сторону. Потом её глаза широко раскрылись, она остановилась и посмотрела на львов:

– То, что я должна сказать, может слышать только Нала. Оставьте нас!

– Но… – Симба хотел запротестовать, но, встретившись взглядом с Сарафиной, вздохнул: – Мы будем ждать на Скале. Надеюсь, ты узнаешь то, что так давно желаешь.

– Я расскажу, – почти прошептала Нала, не сводя глаз с гиены.

Когда они остались вдвоем, гиена подошла вплотную к львице и быстро заговорила:

– То, что ты переживаешь сейчас, лишь начало. Однажды ты уже бросила, предала того, кто так сильно нуждался в твоей любви. И за это понесла наказание – Бог забрал твоего сына и отдал другой против твоей воли. Закрыв все врата небес для тебя до полного покаяния. Ты хочешь вернуть его. Что ж, это возможно. Но тебе придется заплатить за это справедливую цену.

– Я согласна, – тихо ответила Нала. – Если так надо, пусть заберет мою жизнь взамен, только бы он вернулся.

Гиена снова некоторое время покачивалась в трансе, а потом заговорила тяжелым и ровным голосом, словно с того света:

– Слушай гласа моего!

От страха Нала прижалась к земле, лишь огромными глазами смотря в лицо гиене.

– Те, кто пролил невинную кровь, похищая львенка, будут преданы в лапы ваши. И чрез вас Бог воздаст им по заслугам их.

– А как же Флаффи?

– Ты увидишь своего сына. Но твой грех тоже взывает к расплате, и как судьба убийц вручена вам, так и ваша вручена твоим детям.

– Возьми меня, Боже!

– Ты не нужна там. Твое наказание и покаяние будут здесь, на земле. Твой грех так требует.

– Но за что? Я никого не предавала!

– Ты знаешь кого. И за твое упрямство в грехе, в день, когда соберутся все твои дети, Бог призовет к себе среди многих того, кого сильно любишь. Ибо так велик твой грех: ты выкинула из сердца того, чья жизнь была в твоих лапах. И так убила его дважды: когда предала и бросила и когда забыла. Так же ничего из того, что услышала тут, ты никому не скажешь, даже если и захочешь. Ты забудешь все, что слышала, до тех пор, пока не увидишь своего первого сына.

На этих словах Нала потеряла сознание. Когда она очнулась, вокруг стоял почти весь прайд во главе с Симбой.

– Симба? – слабым голосом позвала Нала. – Что… что случилось…?

– Я и сам хотел бы знать, – склонился тот над львицей. – Мы и дойти до Скалы не успели, как послышалась раскаты грома. Я решил вернуться. Мы нашли тебя и Рафики. Он тоже лежал без сознания в ветвях баобаба. Что тут произошло?

– А где Магид?

– Хотел бы я знать! Гиена словно растворилась. Ни следов, ничего! Но что она тебе сказала?

Нала попыталась вспомнить, но ничего не вышло. Лишь слова о том, что Флаффи жив и скоро вернется, пришли ей на ум.

– Любовь так велика, что вернет сына спустя годы разлуки, любимая, – сказал Симба. – Пойдем, пора возвращаться.

И тут в небе появился Зазу. Сделав пару кругов, он спикировал вниз и упал прямо перед королем:

– Ваше Величество! Одинокий странник появился у нашей восточной границы и идет прямо к нам.

– Сарафина, проводи Налу домой и проследи за детьми. Чтобы и шагу за пределы Скалы не было! Остальные за мной.

Когда все ушли, очнувшийся Рафики почесал затылок и посмотрел на небо:

– Похоже, я все пропустил! Муфаса, ты там?

Но ответа не последовало. Безветренная тишина установилась над поляной. Шаман обнял голову руками и с горечью произнес:

– О Боже! И зачем я только призвал дух Магида? Кто теперь скажет: все стало лучше или хуже? Муфаса, друг мой, дай знак, если сможешь.

**Первая охота**

Прошло несколько недель после появления незнакомца, как Танаби вдруг словно заболел. Он потерял аппетит. А ночью просто лежал, чаще всего возле выхода из пещеры и смотрел на звезды. Когда же он все-таки засыпал, то часто видел в тревожном сне неясные очертания львицы, очень желанной, хоть и без лица. А когда он устремлялся к ней, то всегда сон прерывался, и Танаби просыпался с тяжелой одышкой. И единственное, что он помнил поутру – слабый запах. Где-то знакомый, но никак не могущий быть узнанным. На любые же попытки родителей выяснить проблему отвечал односложно в духе того, что все в порядке.

Обеспокоенная Нала настояла, чтобы он отправился к Рафики. В тот день у Рафики было много дел, прежде всего, по части лечения кого-либо. Одна из матерей стада мандрилов сильно простудилась, и количество её молока в груди уменьшилось. Рафики заказал кочующим на север павианам горчицу и свежие листы донника. Их как раз принесли тогда, когда пришел Танаби. Рафики попросил его подождать и вернулся к самке мандрил а:

– Ну-с, голубушка, продолжим. Вы принимали то, что я вам говорил?

– Да. Хорошо. Теперь сделаем следующее.

Рафики взял жмых семян горчицы и стал толочь его в чаше кокоса. Потом залил полученный порошок водой. Получился зеленый раствор с очень резким запахом. Самка мандрила сильно поморщилась:

– А можно без этого?

– Нет. Да не бойтесь, моя дражайшая, вам не придется это пить!

Он взял лист пальмы и окунул пару раз в раствор. Потом приложил к груди самки и прижал. Затем дал ей несколько листов донника и сказал:

– Донник, что я вам дал, следует съесть сегодня.

– Хорошо.

– А эту пальму вы снимите, когда станет совсем невтерпеж от жжения. Вы меня поняли? Будет жечь, но не снимайте до тех пор, пока сможете вынести.

– Я…. Я поняла.

– Хорошо. А завтра, прошу пожаловать за следующей процедурой. Пару дней, и Рафики вас поставит не только на лапы, но и на уши, я вам обещаю!

– Храни вас бог! – самка, прижимая все дары, заковыляла прочь.

Он вспомнил про гостя.

– Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, – Рафики внимательно посмотрел на Танаби, вытирая руки от горчичного масла. – Итак, что нас беспокоит? Потеря аппетита, как говорила Нала?

– Ага.

– Посмотрим. Покажи язык.

Танаби открыл пасть и высунул язык.

– Отлично. Еще что?

– Кашлял на прошлой неделе.

– Послушаем, – Рафики приложил ухо к груди Танаби. – Вдох. Хорошо. Теперь выдох. – Он пару раз постучал по груди костяшками пальцев. – Еще раз. А теперь вдохни и не выдыхай, пока я не скажу, – Рафики стал сильно прислушиваться к грудным звукам, но ничего, кроме сердцебиения, не услышал. Дыхание было чистым.

– Хорошо, выдохни. Дыши свободно, – сказал Рафики. Он проверил пульс: – Так, пульс вроде в норме. Скоро ваше с Лиуву совершеннолетие. Ты готов?

– Почти. Малая еще не совсем выздоровела.

– Твоя сестра уже может охотиться, она в порядке…. Стоп. Сбился, проверю еще раз. Говоришь, почти готов? А ты уже выбрал молодую охотницу, с которой…?

На этих словах глаза Рафики округлились:

– Ого! Твой пульс! – Мандрил запнулся и внимательно посмотрел Танаби в глаза: – Ну, в общем, все понятно.

– Что понятно?

– Ты, дружок, уже вырос, – вздохнул Рафики. – Только и всего. Странно, что Нала не поняла сразу. Как часто ты думаешь о львицах?

– Постоянно, – Танаби опустил голову

Рафики посмотрел принцу в глаза и тяжело вдохнул:

– Видимо, из-за этого ты и сна еще лишился. Плохо.

Танаби посмотрел по сторонам.

– Я понимаю. Но ничего не могу поделать. Я не знаю, как даже подойти к ним….

– Стесняешься? Боишься ошибок и отказа? А как же Мзалиша?

– Ну, мы дружим и…. И … не знаю.

– Если ты не знаешь, как ухаживать за львицей, поговори с бабушкой. Пусть Сараби расскажет, как за ней ухаживал Муфаса.

– Что? Нет, я не могу….

– Ты не должен бояться чего-либо, – Рафики посмотрел в глаза Танаби. – Рано или поздно, тебе придется создать семью, выбрать спутницу жизни. И лучше спросить у самых близких, чем мучиться, когда твои инстинкты ничего не подсказывают.

– А если меня неправильно поймут? Или скажут, что все это глупости или еще чего в том же духе? Или….

– Не спросив, не узнаешь ответа, – перебил мандрил. – Что тебе ещё сказать? Не бойся ошибок или неудач. Лишь тот, кто ничего не делает, ничем и не рискует. Но ты не можешь себе этого позволить, так как ты – сын Симбы и должен пойти по его следам после него. А король не может быть слабым и мнительным.

Танаби вздохнул:

– Знаю. Именно это и слышу постоянно от папы. Ты уверен, что совсем ничего нельзя сделать? Может, какое приворотное зелье есть? Чтоб, если уж выберу, то наверняка….

– Тебе наверняка поможет холодная вода, – Рафики широко улыбнулся. – Ни в коем случае не следует навязывать себя, потому и нет никаких зелий. Ни приворотных, ни отворотных. Но будь настороже. Встречайся, ухаживай. И жди. Если будешь уверен, что твоя избранница любит тебя, значит, вы предназначены друг другу. Если нет, ищи дальше. Уверен, ты скоро её найдешь.

– И где?

– Возможно, твоя судьба ходит где-то рядом, – задумчиво ответил Рафики. – И это может быть та же Мзалиша…. В любом случае, если бессонница продолжится, приходи снова, я дам тебе немного настоя валерианы.

Когда Танаби вернулся, его встретила Нала:

– Ну, что сказал Рафики?

– Ничего, мам. Небольшое нервное расстройство. Если бессонница продолжится, он даст мне немного валерианы.

– А сейчас-то что делать?

– Поплавать в холодном пруду.

В этот момент появился отец в сопровождении Тугелы и Мвези:

– Хорошо, что ты тут, сынок. Ты мне нужен.

– Что ты задумал? – обеспокоено спросила Нала.

– Ничего. Пришло время для проверки. Лиуву полностью поправилась, и мы можем осуществить его.

– Какой проверки, папа?

– Очень простой. Вы уже совершеннолетние. Почти все. Вот и продемонстрируете ваши способности на охоте. Я велел всем собраться на водопое. Саффи уже высмотрела небольшое стадо газелей неподалеку.

– А они не разбегутся? – переспросила Нала.

– Нет. Охотницы охраняют их, – ответила Тугела за короля. – К тому же там место – «узкое горлышко» между холмами – самое подходящее для удачной охоты.

Они все собрались в условленном месте и пошли на север. Газели нашлись очень быстро. Другие охотницы разглядывали новичков и тихо перешептывались. Тугела села в их центре, демонстрируя всем своих дочек – Элайшу и Киншасу. Мвези стала вылизывать Мзалишу.

– Ну, мама, пусти! Хватит, я уже готова!

– Не торопись.

– Знаю.

– Помни, чему я тебя учила.

– Да, мам. Можно, я пойду?

– Привет, девочки и мальчики! – подошла последняя охотница, Хазира. Её мама умерла при родах, и кормила её молоком Тугела. Она сильно сдружилась с Мзалишей, за что их прозвали «почти сестрами»: – Ну что, сестренка, разомнем косточки? – подмигнула она Мзалише и посмотрела на Танаби. Он был явно недоволен.

– Привет, Хази! – ответила Лиуву. – Что ты на него смотришь? Я и так скажу, он не хочет охотиться. Ну, что там?

– Их там не очень много, Ли. Но я кое-кого присмотрела.

Она хотела рассказать поподробнее, но не успела. Тугела прервала её:

– Так, помните. Для успешной охоты вы должны обсуждать все вместе. А теперь подождите, пока не останетесь наедине.

Взрослые удалились. Первой начала Лиуву:

– Ну, как будем охотиться?

– Не знаю. Я вообще не должен в этом участвовать! – заявил Танаби.

– Да, а есть ты хочешь? – спросила Хазира.

– Не королевское это дело – охотиться, – ответил принц. – Это ваша обязанность, львицы.

– Хорошенькое дело! – возмутилась Киншаса. – Значит, мы будем жилы рвать, а ты на траве лежать?

– Успокойтесь, девочки, – мягко сказала Мзалиша. – Мы пришли сюда и все должны охотиться. Как одно целое.

– Я и в одиночку могу справиться, – хвастливо заявил Танаби.

– Да? – переспросила Лиуву. – Что-то напоминают мне твои слова историю про дядю Шрама….

– Да. И я не Шрам. Я быстрее тебя, малая.

– Отлично! – сказала Хазира. – Девочки, предлагаю следующее. Выходим полумесяцем. Мы с сестрой – гончие. Ты, Киншаса, с сестренкой – гоните по бокам чуть впереди нас. Танаби и Лиуву идут в засаду, и каждый выбирает жертву сам. Вот, и покажем, на что способны.

– Хорошая идея! – подхватила Элайша. – Я за! Кто еще?

Лиуву и Хазира подняли лапу.

– Отлично! Большинство за, – объявила Киншаса. – Предложение принято.

– Никого мое мнение не интересует, – угрюмо проговорил Танаби.

– Выбирай место засады первым, брат, – предложила Лиуву и посмотрела на ближайший холм: – Отец с мамой наблюдают.

– Ладно, – зло ответил Танаби. Сейчас он докажет всем, на что способен, выбрав сильную, молодую жертву, и задерет её. И это будет лучшая жертва, чем у всех. Много лучше.

Он направился на левый фланг, стараясь не распугать газелей. Лиуву отправилась на правый.

– Ждем их сигнала, – тихо проговорила Киншаса.

– Чур, я загоняю на Танаби, – быстро сказала Мзалиша.

– Кто бы сомневался! – усмехнулась Элайша.

– Тише вы! – приказала Киншаса. – Мы же договорились! Ты с сестрой сзади! Я веду на Танаби.

– Ладно, – ответила Мзалиша. – Тогда я – за тобой.

Та хотела возразить, чтобы за ней была Хазира, но не успела. Танаби неудачно подобрался и всполошил стаю дремавших в кустах птиц. Те поднялись в небо, словно облако густого пара. Газели подняли головы.

– Вперед, Эли! – прорычала Киншаса и выскочила из укрытия. Спустя мгновение выпрыгнула и Элайша. Хазира и Мзалиша побежали следом.

Газели пришли в движение неожиданно для Лиуву. «Черт! Я же еще не подавала сигнала!», – быстро пронеслось у неё в голове. Но было уже поздно. Она осмотрела стадо, остановившись ни мгновение, и вычислила немного прихрамывавшую газель. «Вот она – моя удача!», – решила она и рванула вперед, на сближение с краем стада, стараясь опередить жертву.

По-другому складывалось у Танаби. Распугав птиц, он тихо выругался про себя, но собрался. Несколько секунд он молча наблюдал за скоростью бежавших в его сторону газелей, выбирая самую быструю. Наконец, он её увидел. «Вот она – моя удача!», – решил он и тоже рванул на сближение с другим краем стада.

Когда газели увидели двух мчащихся впереди наперерез Танаби и Лиуву, то разделилось. Передняя небольшая часть устремилось вперед еще больше, стремясь пройти между ними. Другие резко развернулись обратно, так как уйти вбок им мешали обрывистые склоны окружавших поляну холмов и густые заросли высоких кустарников.

Такой маневр оказался неожиданным для львиц. Когда Киншаса увидела надвигавшуюся стену обезумевших газелей прямо на неё, то резко присела, сощурившись, и, устремившись наперерез стаду к его краю, закричала:

– Не двигайся, Мзалиша!

Та присела, замерев от страха, и уже приготовилась к самому худшему, но газели стали обходить львицу по бокам, словно вода рассекающий её волнорез. Когда стадо уже практически пробежало мимо, Мзалиша увидела отстающую газель и выпрыгнула на неё. Мощные челюсти молодой охотницы сомкнулись на шее жертвы, и вскоре она издавала уже предсмертные вздохи.

Элайша ничего этого не видела. Когда стадо внезапно развернулось, она оказалась с краю и потому просто отпрыгнула на безопасное расстояние. Из-за пыли и гама, она ничего не могла понять из того, что происходило на противоположном фланге. Но заметила, как бежавшая за ней Хазира сначала устремилась вбок, а затем вдруг погналась за одной из газелей и запрыгнула на неё. Газель была очень сильной и пыталась вырваться. Элайша поспешила на помощь.

Лиуву ни на миг не выпускала свою жертву из поля зрения. Та устремилась вперед, и это было её фатальной ошибкой. Принцесса медленно сближалась с ней, лавируя между других бежавших газелей, которые тут же рассыпались в стороны. Она была очень выносливой, так что минуты напряженного бега пока еще проходили без потери дыхания. Лиуву неумолимо приближалась к намеченной жертве.

Расстояние между Танаби и его целью было еще короче, однако сам он – намного тяжелее Лиуву. Поэтому, хотя первая минута бега прошла легко, Танаби почувствовал быстрое таяние сил. Но жертва в этот момент была слишком близко. Вот-вот, он уже касался задних копыт газели, широко раскидываемых в беге. Осталось последнее усилие. Еще чуть-чуть. И тот момент, когда он почти дотянулся до неё, его лапы подкосились, и Танаби полетел кубарем, перевернувшись несколько раз и пропахав носом землю. Когда он поднял голову и отряхнулся, почти все газели вокруг него разбежались. Отчаянное положение поражения на охоте «спасла» лишь отставшая старая и худая газель, едва не налетевшая прямо на льва. Но то, что она отскочила в сторону, не спасло, – последним усилием Танаби выпрыгнул и поймал её в смертельные объятия.

Охота закончилась. Лиуву, тяжело дышавшая, но счастливая, держала свой трофей. Удача улыбнулась также Хазире и Мзалише. Танаби, уставший и понурый, тащил свою жертву.

– Танаби! Что случилось? – первой подбежала Мзалиша.

– Ничего. Я споткнулся, – мрачно ответил он.

Подошли взрослые. Тугела с гордым видом, словно она сама поймала, осмотрела трофей Элайши и Хазиры. Рядом с сияющим видом сидела Мвези и демонстрировала трофей Мзалиши. Обе ждали от других похвал за воспитание. Они не заставили себя долго ждать.

Но все смолкли, когда подошел Симба. Он молча осмотрел все жертвы и затем сказал:

– Хорошая охота. Четыре газели – значит, прайд сможет прожить почти месяц. Я не сомневался в тебе, Лиуву. Ты все сделала правильно и красиво. Точно выбрала жертву, путь к ней. Единожды я обеспокоился, хватит ли тебе сил догнать её, слишком долго ты бежала. Но молодец! Выносливости тебе не занимать. Но вот ты, Танаби, меня сильно разочаровал.

– Я споткнулся, – ответил он. – С кем не бывает!

– С кем не бывает? – переспросил, повысив голос, Симба. – Со многими так не бывает! Ты изначально не хотел охотиться, все делал, словно великое одолжение! Я видел это в тебе. Вдобавок ты ещё выбрал и самую сильную газель!

– И что? – невозмутимо ответил Танаби. – Разве я не мог так поступить?

– Мог. Ты ведь хотел доказать, что можешь лучше всех, не так ли?

Принц промолчал.

– Вот именно, – продолжил Симба, немного успокоившись, – ты хотел это доказать. С этой точки зрения ты тоже все сделал правильно: выбор жертвы, сближение. Только тебе сил не хватило. Я видел – ты не споткнулся. Просто в самый ответственный момент силы покинули тебя, и ты упал! Лиуву смогла догнать, потому что легче и выносливее тебя, а ты нет.

– Дай мне шанс, я докажу, что смогу! – опустив голову, проговорил Танаби.

– Главная твоя ошибка – ты все время думал о себе, а не о прайде. Ты мало заботился о других, потому даже не заметил птиц и вспугнул всех раньше времени. Стадо побежало, и вам пришлось бежать, при этом вы развернули стадо, поставив под угрозу жизнь других львиц! И всему виной твоя неосторожность, Танаби! Хоть и тебе удалось поймать свою газель, я все равно очень разочарован тобой, сын!

– Симба, достаточно! – сказала подошедшая Нала.

– Прости меня, папа, – опустил голову Танаби.

– В этом и моя вина, Танаби, – мягко сказал Симба и коснулся носом его редкой гривы. – Я слишком мало уделяю тебе времени.

В этот момент на поляне появился чужак, которого Симба почему-то приютил на окраине Земель Прайда:

– Простите принцу его молодость и горячую неопытность, Ваше Величество. Я имел честь наблюдать за охотой, и скажу вам, что его может ждать большое будущее как сильного короля.

– Что тебе нужно? – Симба насторожился.

– Ничего. Просто я хорошо поправился за последние дни и очень хочу отблагодарить вас за проявленную доброту. Если Вы позволите, я покажу несколько приемов хорошей охоты молодому принцу и другим вашим охотницам. Поверьте, я знаю их немало.

– Спасибо, но мы не нуждаемся в твоих услугах.

– Зря. А я мог быть вам очень полезным, Симба.

Сараби подошла и наклонилась к уху короля.

– Может, не надо отказываться от помощи, сынок? – тихо спросила она. – Честь Танаби то выручать надо. У тебя как не было времени, так и не будет много более его впредь. А за Танаби не волнуйся, мы с Сарафиной проследим за ним.

Симба немного подумал, потом сказал:

– Хорошо, чужак. Я принимаю твое предложение. Будешь учить Танаби и других. Но за тобой будут тщательно следить. Если что, порву на куски, как гиена кролика.

– Само собой, разумеется, – склонил с улыбкой голову незнакомец. – Завтра и начнем.

И с этими словами прайд удалился на Скалу. Когда проходили водопой, Мзалиша специально отстала от основной группы львиц, догнала плетущегося в самом хвосте Танаби и шепнула ему:

– Ты все равно молодец. Я думаю, ты очень храбрый и красивый.

Танаби ничего не ответил, лишь посмотрел в её светло-коричневые глаза. И вдруг с него словно спала пелена. Он узнал её. Сейчас она пахла точно так же, как и безликая львица во сне. Принц остановился:

– Ты?

Мзалиша нежно коснулась его кончика носа:

– Иногда, когда ты спал, я подкрадывалась к тебе и ложилась рядом. Когда же ты начинал ворочаться, то уходила прочь, чтобы ты не увидел, когда проснешься.

– Зачем?

– Мне нравится быть рядом с тобою….

Её светло-коричневые глаза излучали нечто, очень большое, теплое. По телу Танаби пробежала дрожь.

– Значит, ты приходила ко мне во сне…. Но почему я раньше не узнал тебя?

– Ты стал избегать нас. А самой подойти страшно. Вот и приходила к тебе, когда ты спал.

Танаби, повинуясь неосознанному желанию, коснулся её щеки языком, чем привел Мзалишу в волнение. Она коснулась лапой в ответ и нежно прошлась по скулам его щеки, лаская подбородок. Львица смотрела глубоко в глаза молодого принца, заманчиво улыбаясь, чувствуя частый ритм его дыхания. Танаби вспомнил слова Рафики про судьбу. Не в силах сдержать себя, он обнял её лапами за шею, повалил на землю и стал страстно тереться своим носом о мягкую шею. Мзалиша едва слышно прошептала:

– Я люблю тебя, мой пушистик. Теперь, когда ты знаешь все, делай, что хочешь.

– О, боже! – её аромат заставлял его дрожать, и он поцеловал её в щеку, продолжая мурлыкать: – Мзалиша, любимая!

Она шепнула:

– Не здесь. У меня есть одно укромное место, где никто не увидит нас. Пошли туда.

Он поднялся с зеленеющей травы и последовал в кустарник, прижавшись к мягкому, теплому телу.

На Скале Симба подошел к Нале, стоявшей на краю выступа и молча сел рядом.

– Я думаю, какова была первая охота Флаффи, – первой нарушила молчание Нала.

– Я тоже думал об этом сегодня, – ответил Симба. – Но знаешь, на кого бы он ни охотился в первый раз, уверен, у него все получилось. Иначе и быть не могло.

– Да, наверное, ты прав.

– Кстати, я не заметил, чтобы Танаби и Мзалиша вернулись вместе с нами. Ты не знаешь, куда это они запропастились? – с загадочной улыбкой спросил Симба.

– Нет, – встревожилась Нала. – Что-то случилось? Этот незнакомец нечто совершил?

– Да нет, Нала. Незнакомец тут не причем. Просто я думаю, что наш маленький принц уже нашел свою принцессу.

– Кто? Мзалиша? – удивилась Нала.

– А что? – спросил Симба. – Ты возражаешь против неё?

– Да нет. Просто… просто это как то… неожиданно.

– Неожиданно, Нала, если не ждать. Не видеть вокруг. Милая, наш сын уже вырос и стал настоящим львом. Чтобы ни случилось с Флаффи, вернется он или нет, Танаби сейчас моя гордость и опора. И он пойдет по моим стопам после меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты перестала жить прошлым и надеждами на возвращение нашего старшего сына. И ценила то, что мы имеем сейчас.

**Симба отправляется в поход**

На следующее утро чужеземец появился на пороге Скалы Прайда. После первой охоты Танаби все еще мирно спали. Даже Зазу дремал и не собирался делать свой обычный утренний облет. Сам принц с Мзалишей появились дома глубокой ночью и уединились в отдаленном закутке пещеры, усталые, но очень довольные. Пришелец несколько постоял, потом погонял слегка лапами несколько камней у подножия Скалы. Услышав подозрительный шорох внизу, Симба выглянул наружу:

– Ты? Что тебе нужно?

– Мы же договорились, Ваше Величество. Я должен тренировать молодого принца. Где его высочество?

– А-а…. Погоди, я сейчас.

Спустя несколько минут из пещеры высунулась недовольная и заспанная голова Танаби:

– Привет. Слушай, может, перенесем тренировку на потом, а? Я далеко не в форме.

– Нет уж, прости. Если бы к тебе пожаловали недруги, ты бы тоже просил обождать, пока выспишься? Вряд ли. Охота есть форма борьбы за существование. И не терпит неготовых. А потому спускайся и пойдем. Умоешься по дороге.

– Слушай, а мне ведь совсем не надо подчиняться тебе. Ты мне кто?

– Никто, – отрезал гость. – Но думаю, что своему отцу ты подчинишься.

– Черт! – проговорил Танаби и начал нехотя спускаться: – Принес же тебя на мою голову.

– Не стоит так отчаиваться, принц. Я не отниму много времени.

– Надеюсь, – Танаби посмотрел тоскливо на покинутую пещеру, вздохнул и поплелся вслед за чужеземцем.

Наблюдавший за ними из-за укрытия Симба тихо позвал:

– Эй, Тимон! Пумба! Идите-ка сюда.

– Доброе утро, капитан! – бодро поприветствовал Тимон. – Как дела с утреца?

– Тихо, еще все спят, – цыкнул Симба и попросил: – Хорошо, что вы тут мимо проходили. Мне нужна ваша помощь.

– Всегда к вашим услугам! – театрально поклонился Пумба.

– Хватит паясничать, мой пухлый друг, – сказал Тимон. – Что за помощь нужна? Опять за кем-нибудь присмотреть?

– Именно. Только что Танаби ушел с незнакомцем. Следуйте за ними и если что….

– Не трать слова, мой друг, – ответил Тимон и вскочил на шею Пумбы: – Все будет в лучшем виде.

И с этими словами парочка следопытов растворилась в кустах.

Двое львов долгое время шли молча по тропе. Наконец Танаби не выдержал:

– И долго нам еще идти?

– Торопишься? – ухмыльнулся чужак.

– Да нет. Просто не могу понять, куда ты меня ведешь. Столько времени идем, а все никаких занятий. Ты же обещал много времени не отнимать! Меня ждут, понимаешь?

– Молоденькая львица? – подмигнул чужак и улыбнулся.

– А тебе какое дело?

– Никакого. Но выбор одобряю. Красивая девчонка.

– А откуда ты её видел? – опешил Танаби.

– Наверное, если бы не я, то ваше укромное место так и осталось бы тайным местом свиданок. Но, увы, я тоже его нашел.

– Ты… ты был…, т.е. ты видел….

– Не переживай, – мягко ответил чужеземец, – этого я не видел. А просто тихо ушел. Я ж не извращенец какой.

Танаби шумно выдохнул.

– Вот. Пришли.

Молодой лев огляделся.

– Окраина земель самое то, что надо, – продолжал тем временем чужак. – От всех далеко, много проходящих мимо и подходящих целей. Лепота да и только! Так что теперь мы пойдем, найдем удобное место для засады.

– Я знаю это место, – тихо проговорил Танаби.

– Разумеется, ведь это твои земли.

– Моего отца.

– Какая разница? – спросил лев. – Все равно ты унаследуешь их.

– Об этом рано думать, – отрезал Танаби. – Нам надо уйти отсюда.

– Это еще почему? – удивился странник.

– Потому что здесь когда-то произошло страшное преступление. И я не хочу охотиться тут!

Лев присел и удивленно попросил:

– А ты можешь рассказать мне, что тут такого произошло, что так мешает тебе охотиться в этом месте?

– Зачем тебе это знать? – спросил в ответ Танаби.

– Просто хочу и всё И пока не объяснишь, никуда не пойду. Я – твой учитель и выбрал это поле для обучения. Если ты не можешь мне ответить, я опрошу это сделать кого-либо из твоих родителей.

– Нет! – быстро заговорил Танаби. – Не смей! Ладно, я скажу.

Принц огляделся, не слышит ли их кто еще, и тихо проговорил, тяжело вздохнув:

– Здесь убили одну львицу и похитили моего брата.

– Да? И поэтому ты не хочешь тут быть?

– Да. Тема Флаффи у нас запретна, т.к. мама сильно страдает из-за этого. Она по-прежнему ждет.

Чужак почесал за ухом и усмехнулся:

– А говорят еще, что такое маловероятно! Нет, определенно Долина – это просто одна большой прайд!

– Не понял, – сказал Танаби. – Вот ты сейчас это к чему?

– А к тому, что я знаю эту историю.

– Что?

– Да, мой мальчик. Видишь ли, я очень хорошо знаю, кто похитил твоего брата.

– Ух ты! Черт! – выдал Тимон и пришпорил Пумбу: – Давай, мой друг, нам надо быстрее к Симбе….

Вскоре почти весь прайд собрался на окраине. Нала подошла вплотную к чужеземцу и дрожащим голосом спросила:

– Прошу тебя, расскажи. Расскажи, что знаешь.

– Ну, Ваше Величество, я хочу сразу сказать, что не могу привести вас к вашему похищенному сыну. Не знаю, где он. Но зато знаю, где тот, кто убил львицу и похитил вашего сына.

– Откуда? – грозно спросил Симба

– Видите ли, этот белый аутсайдер из Долины Невозвращения – мой враг. Личный. Но неважно. Как то он похвалялся своим дружкам этой историей. Мол, одна львица наняла его с дружком отомстить. Похитить львенка.

– Зира! – вскричала Нала.

– Боже, только не она, – тихо проговорила Сарафина.

– Возможно, – продолжил чужак. – Я не помню точное имя. Но знаю, что убитую звали Ринаика, а похищенного – Флаффи. Он долго гулял с ней по окраинам, встречался. А потом подкараулил с львенком и убил. Львенка же отдал той львице, и они расстались. Флаффи вроде где-то жив.

– Но почему он не может вернуться? – запричитала Нала. – Почему?

– Потому что он потерял память, – ответил чужак. – Так, по крайней мере, хвастался Акида.

– Кто? – спросила Сараби.

– Ох, простите. Акида. Так зовут того, кто похитил Флаффи, Ваше величество.

– Ты знаешь, где найти этого Акиду? – спросил Симба.

– Разумеется, – ответил лев. – А кто не знает у нас про Саванну Невозвращения?

– Какую Саванну? – переспросил Танаби.

– Невозвращения, мой принц. Так у нас зовут место на окраине Долины Прайдов, где обитают группы аутсайдеров – изгнанников или иных неудачников, которым нет возврата назад в Долину. Они могут прийти назад только как захватчики или грабители. Оттого и название. Ну и если какой добропорядочный лев или львица случайно забредет туда, то целым тоже вряд ли вернется. Если вернется вообще.

– Хорошо, мы усвоили, что это за место. – сказал Симба. – Ты можешь провести нас туда?

– Хотите увидеться с Акидой? – лев почесал за ухом и зевнул. – Что ж, я тоже люблю острые ощущения. Разумеется, коль я знаю Акиду, то могу вас свести с ним там. И даже в месте, где он часто бывает один, без компании.

– Даже так? – правая бровь Симбы взметнулась вверх.

– Угу. Видите ли, у него есть папа в Долине Прайдов. И он наведывается к нему в гости. Один.

– Хорошо, – подвел итог Симба. – Ты отведешь нас к нему. И у него мы узнаем всю правду. Возможно, он знает, где живет сейчас Флаффи. И кто точно заказал похищение.

– Наверняка, – заметил чужак.

– Когда выступаем? – спросил Танаби.

– Немедленно, – ответил Симба. – Но все мы не пойдем. И ты, Танаби, тоже.

– Почему, папа?

– Потому что, сынок, это очень опасно. И кто возглавит мой прайд, если не удастся вернуться оттуда? Кто защитит нашу родину?

– Да что с ней случится? А если тебе понадобиться помощь?

– Твоя помощь нужна мне тут, сынок, – мягко возразил Симба и поцеловал Танаби. – Со мной пойдут Нала, Сарафина и Тугела. Остальным быть дома и ждать нашего возвращения. Вместо себя оставляю Танаби. Мама, помоги ему и присмотри тут вообще.

– Хорошо, сын мой, – ответила Сараби и поцеловала Симбу: – Благослови вас Бог!

– Прежде чем мы уйдем, – обратился король к чужаку, – скажи свое имя, наконец.

– Зачем?

– Чтобы все знали, кого искать, заведи ты нас в ловушку. И чьей шкурой устилать пещеру в нашей Скале.

– Не угрожай, – огрызнулся лев. – Ладно, если вас это успокоит. Меня зовут Мтавала Ва Пеки.

– Веди нас, Мтавала.

И пятерка львов, перейдя границу, вскоре скрылась в траве. Проводя их глазами, Танаби вздохнул. Рядом с ним тихо появилась Мзалиша:

– Боишься?

– Да, – ответил принц. – Теперь я – король. Хоть и на время.

– Они обязательно вернутся, – сказала Сараби. – Нам же пора возвращаться. И поскольку мой внук теперь временно исполняет обязанности короля, ты, Мвези, не против, чтобы твоя дочь временно исполняла обязанности королевы?

– Ну что ты, Сараби, почту за честь, – улыбнулась та.

– Мама! – смущенно воскликнула Мзалиша.

– А вы думали, что сможете все сохранить в тайне? – вопросила Сараби. – Ладно, идем.

Месть Мтавалы

Три дня шел Симба со спутницами, ведомый Мтавалой, без устали, лишь ночью делая короткие привалы. Утром четвертого дня, проснувшись, Симба увидел Мтавалу, стоявшего на большом валуне и всматривавшегося куда-то вдаль. Поднявшись и потянувшись, он подошел к проводнику и посмотрел в том же направлении:

– Что там?

– Мы уже пришли, Симба, – ответил Мтавала. – Вон видишь высоченные холмы? Там начинается земля отца Акиды. И мы уже в Саванне Невозвращения.

– Когда это мы уже вошли в неё?

– Еще вчера вечером.

– Что-то я не заметил.

– А ты ждал чего? Пограничных столбов с предупреждениями?

– Нет, но хотя бы меток….

– Ну, ты даешь! – усмехнулся Мтавала. – Кто ж тебе будет метить Саванну? Это не королевство какое – принадлежит всем и никому в частности. Потому и меток территории нет. Тут любую метку тут же перебьют. И потом. По ним можно быстро догнать метящего. Тогда за его жизнь я не дам и гнилой кости. Потому и ты будь осторожен. И другим передай.

– Спасибо, что предупредил.

– Не за что. Однако, коль мы пришли, то позволь узнать, что намерен ты делать далее.

– Как что? – ответил Симба. – Дождаться этого Акиду и поговорить с ним.

– Хорошо. Только я присутствовать при вашей беседе не стану. Тут наши пути расходятся. Как только тот появится, я покину вас.

– Боишься? – хитро спросил Симба.

– Не хочу, чтобы аутсайдеры подозревали меня, если ваш разговор перерастет в потасовку. Вас те не найдут, а мне еще жить тут.

– Ладно. Покажешь Акиду и вали, куда хочешь. Спасибо за то, что сделал нам.

– Не стоит, – улыбнулся Мтавала. – Я еще ничего такого и не сделал.

– Послушай, а откуда ты знаешь, что он скоро пойдет к своему отцу?

– Поверь мне, он придет и очень скоро, – ответил Мтавала. – Пойдем, покажу, где лучше устроить засаду.

В тот день некое странное ощущение близкой беды не покидало Муфти. Он не мог обрести спокойствия и мерял шагами свою пещеру, словно ожидая чего-то. Вамнафики не было рядом: еще поутру она возглавила охоту у дальних границ и до сих пор не возвращалась. Кроме того, она по вечерам пропадала у той раненой львицы, что подобрали в землях Вамлези. Та потихоньку приходит в себя, но никуда не выходит. Странно вел себя в последние дни Флаффи. После битвы с Мтавалой он стал другим, словно закрылся в себе. Что-то его беспокоило. Но поскольку он уже был взрослым львом, они с Фики решили не приставать с расспросами: если захочет, сам поведает. И разберется. Вполне возможно, что мальчик просто влюбился, решил Муфти, а в таких делах самое важное не навредить глупыми советами. Сердце само должно подсказать выход. Или попросить помощи.

После полудня появились вести о госте со стороны Саванны Невозвращения. Муфти немного успокоился. Этим гостем мог быть только Акида. Нападения аутсайдеров он уже не боялся: они так были благодарны за мясо в землях Вамлези, что и тронуть не посмеют своего благодетеля. Но сына надо было встретить.

– Привет, пап! – приветствовал он его на входе в королевскую пещеру. – Ну как, зажили раны?

– Твоими молитвами. Что там нового у вас?

– Как ты просил, последили за землями Мвонге.

– И?

– И ничего. Пусто. Мтавала как сквозь землю провалился. Никто не знает, куда он подался. Когда все вернулись, то он общался долго с приемным сыном Мвонге, этим…, господи, ну как его! Вот, черт, память девичья!

– Давай по существу, – сказал Муфти, – без излишних подробностей.

– Так вот, после их общения, все львицы перешли к соседу, Джамали. Его мы тронуть не могли, но однажды выкрали одну из бывших львиц Мвонге. Та призналась, что слышала, будто Мтавала собирался покинуть Долину Прайдов и пойти к какому-то далекому королю. Там переждать и нечто рассказать про меня. Но что именно, подробности ей не известны.

– Про тебя? – задумался Муфти. – Может, он ушел куда-то к твоим врагам? Ты всех по памяти перебрал? К кому он мог пойти?

– Не знаю, пап. Поначалу я просто не поверил. Мало ли чего той малолетке могло почудиться. Но земли Мвонге пусты, туда никто больше не вернулся.

– А куда ушел его приемный сын?

– Тоже неизвестно. Пошел странствовать.

– Так, – Муфти почесал за ухом и выпрямился. – В Долине появился странный тип. Он охотится на одиноких аутсайдеров, забредших по какой надобности к нам, и дерется с ними. Уже три трупа нашли. Тебе надо пока залечь на дно. Давай-ка ты оставайся у меня. Пока не появятся новости про Мтавалу. Этот гаденыш наверняка готовит нечто. И мишенью избрал тебя. Ты говорил, что будто бы Мтавала покинул Долину?

В этот момент в пещере раздались мягкие шаги. Муфти обернулся и вздохнул:

– А, это ты Флаффи! Проходи, не стесняйся.

– Я лишь хотел переговорить, но с глазу на глаз. Но вижу, ты занят. Я тогда потом зайду.

– Хорошо, сынок. Я буду ждать.

Когда тот вышел, Акида заметил:

– Он даже не поздоровался со мною. Что с ним?

– Не обращай внимания. Просто проблемы переходного возраста. Ты сам таким был. Проголодался?

– Ха, еще как! Как говорит мой компаньон, кишка кишке уже давно фигу кажет.

– Тогда пойдем, покажем твоей кишке кое-что еще, – улыбнулся Муфти и кивком головы предложил проследовать за собой.

Акида не стал дожидаться возвращения охотниц и после ужина, перекинувшись парой слов с отцом, засобирался в обратный путь. Его никто не провожал. Перейдя границу земель и поднявшись на холм, лев остановился и посмотрел назад. Можно ли ему вернуться назад? К черту свободу аутсайдеров, она его теперь не так привлекала. Прошло столько лет, и то, что ранее казалось таким великим, теперь просто ничтожно. Вся его свобода оказалась призрачной: теперь он связан по всем лапам своими деяниями. Теперь он может жить лишь в Саванне и приходить в гости к своему отцу, а когда-то мечтал путешествовать свободно, жить без всяких обязательств. Сейчас пойти почти никуда нельзя свободно, ибо почти каждая гиена в Долине знает его основной промысел, а поддержание свободы требует таких обязательств, что все другие просто меркнут. И главное: пути назад почти не просматривается. Да, отец может простить и принять его обратно, но кто потом поздоровается, подаст при встрече лапу из других королевств Долины? Уйти навсегда и осесть малым прайдом где-то далеко от Долины? Но куда?

Легкая депрессия не оставляла его ни на минуту. А еще вчера какой-то странный сон приснился: он снова видел Ринаику, но, в отличие от других снов, она с ним впервые заговорила! Когда он захотел покаяться и попросить прощения, она вдруг покачала головой, улыбнулась и сказала:

– Не сейчас. Скоро увидимся, тогда все скажешь. Тебе пора.

Что она имела в виду? Что это значит?

Погруженный в свои мысли, Акида не обратил внимания, как спустился с другой стороны холма и подошел к глубокому оврагу, по дну которого протекала небольшая речушка. За ней начиналась Саванна Невозвращения. Надо было лишь пройти большой кустарник да спуститься по небольшой тропинке вниз. Проделывая этот путь много раз, белый лев знал все камни на дороге наизусть, а потому мог идти почти с закрытыми глазами. Вспоминая в очередной раз Ринаику, Акида не заметил нескольких пар глаз, пристально следящих за каждым его шагом.

– Вот Акида, – прошептала одна из них другой.

– Это он. Его запах был тогда. Я эту вонь запомнила на всю жизнь.

– Пора, – последовал ответ.

Краем глаза Акида успел заметить шевеление в кустах слева от него и отпрыгнуть в сторону прежде, чем массивное золотистое тело выросло на его пути. Белый лев оправился от неожиданности и зарычал, но тут же обнаружил себя в окружении. Две львицы преградили ему путь назад, а еще одна показалась из-за плеча незнакомца.

– Кто вы? – прорычал Акида. – Прочь с дороги!

– Привет, убийца, – от его тихих и яростных слов Акиде стало не по себе. – Наконец-то мы встретились.

– Не припоминаю нашего знакомства, – проговорил Акида, сделав два шага назад и пригнувшись в ожидании возможной атаки.

– Заочно. Меня зовут Симба, – проговорил лев, тоже заняв боевую стойку. – Освежу тебе память: несколько лет назад ты забрел в мои земли, похитил моего сына….

– Нашего, – вставила львица за ним.

– И моего внука, – добавила одна из стоявших сзади.

– Ринаика, – кивнул Акида.

– Правильно вспомнил, – проговорил Симба.

– Я и не забывал, – ответил аутсайдер. Теперь он был готов ко всему.

– Где Флаффи? Кто тебя нанял? – крикнула в ярости Нала.

– Понятия не имею, – холодно ответил Акида, глядя ей в глаза.

– Это была Зира? Отвечай, ублюдок! Это она наняла тебя?

– Если ответишь, – сказал Симба, – я отпущу тебя. Мне не нужен ты. Мне нужен наш сын.

– Я не предаю друзей, – ответил белый лев и посмотрел на небо. Потом вновь на Симбу: – Сегодня неплохой день для боя. Вы все сразу нападете или ты выйдешь со мной один на один?

– Никто не упрекнет меня в том, что твои шансы не были равны, – ответил Симба. – Ты сам выбрал свой путь.

– Хватит трепаться. Я жду.

Львицы отошли в сторону. На тропе остались только они, две противоположности с общей целью. Акида – отшельник, который бродил по саванне без особых связей, и которого учили другие аутсайдеры, опытный боец. Симба был королем, но бойцом – самоучкой и не имел большого опыта боев с другими львами. Однако на его стороне была всепоглощающая ярость, та самая, что уже однажды дала ему нужные силы победить в смертельной схватке. И сейчас на этой дороге мог остаться только один из них.

Акида был массивнее Симбы, он даже своего отца немного обошел в росте. Потому, стремясь использовать свое преимущество, он первым сделал выпад в в сторону Симбы, и тому пришлось отпрыгнуть дальше. Следующий удар массивного льва он встретил собственным блоком и тут же нанес несколько коротких и яростных ударов по груди соперника. Хотя Симба оказался невероятно быстрым, Акида успел отразить большинство из них. Продолжая атаку, Симба выпрыгивал вперед и тут же назад, стараясь удержать массивного Акиду на расстоянии и найти его слабое место. Наконец, ему показалось, что уязвимость найдена, и с громким ревом, Симба выпрыгнул изо всех сил на Акиду. Тот поймал его огромными лапами и пробросил над собой, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы избежать когтей Симбы вдоль всей щеки.

Симба шмякнулся с гулом оземь и перекатился пару раз, пока раненый Акида ревел в гневе. Затем быстро поднялся и, оправившись от болезненного броска, нырнул под надвигавшуюся в атаке лапу белого льва. Там он попытался достать ребра Акиды, но он был отброшен коленом задней лапы, заехавшим ему прямо в челюсти. Симба откатился назад, потеряв ориентацию. На мгновение его шея оказалась досягаема, и этого было достаточно, чтобы лапа Акиды уже спускалась к ней. В отчаянии Симба поднял задние лапы и отпихнул врага. Только так он избежал смертельного удара. Лапа Акиды прошла всего в сантиметре от головы Симбы, когда его задние лапы со всей силы ударили по нижней части живота противника.

При этом Симбе удалось выполнить неуклюжий бросок, который удался и лишил Акиду равновесия, отбросив его в сторону. Почувствовав угрозу поражения, тот быстро вскочил, несмотря на головокружение от удара. У него не было много времени. Акида ринулся вперед, ощущая утрату преимуществ в поединке, и набросился с серией проворных ударов. Он наносил их высоко и тут же атаковал низко. Нападал со всех направлений и использовал все, что мог. Симба заблокировал, уклонился и справился с большинством ударов, но в конечном счете получил глубокие раны на боках, а также рваные следы на спине. Когти беляка коснулись и его груди, оставляя кровавые борозды в плоти. Симба упал на спину и отбивался от насевшего врага. Но ярость, как и тогда в бою с Шрамом, заполнила Симбу всего, превратила его в механического бойца. Он даже не чувствовал боли благодаря адреналину в крови. Вместо того, чтобы реветь, Симба поймал лапу Акиды в своей пасти прежде, чем тот успел её убрать. Со всей энергией он сомкнул челюсти и яростно перевернулся, утягивая за собой Акиду.

Хрустнула сломанная кость. Крик боли расколол воздух, и другая лапа Акиды попыталась сбросить оказавшегося сверху Симбу. Тот легко заблокировал удар, но все равно выпустил перебитую конечность. Симба поймал плечо Акиды своими когтями и порвал мускулы, выпустив наружу брызги крови.

– Скажи мне, где он? – прохрипел Симба. – Я не хочу тебя убивать, но сделаю это, если не расскажешь правду.

– Ты еще… не победил меня, – ответил, превозмогая боль, Акида и снова ударил целой лапой по голове врага.

Удар был скользящим и не сильным, но заставил Симбу рассвирепеть. Они посмотрели на мгновение в глаза друг друга прежде, чем Симба снова рванул плоть обеими лапами. Его правая прошлась по открытой груди Акиды, а левая – по его мускулистой шее. После чего Симба отошел в сторону.

Поверженный Акида смотрел на Симбу в течение нескольких секунд не дыша. Кровь лилась от его ран, открашивая его некогда белую шерсть в темно-красный цвет. Наконец он вздохнул и тут же начал задыхаться от крови, заполнявшей его легкие. Акида уставился на Симбу причудливым взглядом. Он не был сердит, потрясен, разочарован или что-либо еще. Он казался умиротворенным, как будто поражение освободило его от чего-то.

– Теперь… ты победил… – силы быстро покидали разорванное и надломленное тело в ногах Симбы.

– Скажи… скажи мне правду, – Симба едва стоял на лапах. Обычно отворачиваясь от умирающей жертвы, на сей раз хотел видеть все. Он стоял и смотрел, как кровь льва насыщала землю, а его дыхание замедлялось.

– Ринаика… моя любовь… прости Зиру… прости нас, – едва слышно шептали почти белые губы, – я иду… к тебе…

Судороги охватили умирающего льва на несколько мгновений, пока он, наконец, изогнувшись в последнем рывке, не замер навсегда. Лишь легкий бриз трепал мех Акиды.

– Ты убил его? – подошла Нала.

– Да, – тихо ответил Симба и отвернулся.

– Ого, да ты сильно ранен! – воскликнула подошедшая Сарафина. – Нужно немедленно обработать раны.

– Не здесь… – ответил лев. – Он ничего не сказал про Флаффи. Но знал Зиру, просил прощения за неё перед смертью. Значит, это она.

– Нам надо уходить, – сказала Тугела, – пока сюда не пришли. Второго поединка ты уже не переживешь, Симба.

– А где Мтавала? – спросила Сарафина. – Его кто-нибудь видел сейчас?

– Черт с ним, сам найдет дорогу! – ответила Нала. – Нам пора убираться подальше. Идем домой. Хоть ничего не узнали про Флаффи, убийца Ринаики был наказан. И это хорошо.

Нала и Тугела подперли хромавшего Симбу по бокам и, ведомые Сарафиной, тронулись в обратный путь.

Когда все ушли, из густого кустарника вышел, отряхиваясь, Мтавала Ва Пеки и подошел к Акиде:

– У-у, а я сильно недооценивал Симбу как бойца. Смотри-ка, он сумел тебя победить один на один! Придется мне подкорректировать свои планы. Ну а теперь настал черед Мзаливы. И да, увидишь там Мвонге, скажи, что его план удался. Моя месть тебе свершилась. Симба стал прекрасным орудием убийства в моих лапах, как Мвонге и говорил. Какое точное прогнозирование реакций и последствий! Жаль, что этого грандиозного мыслителя больше нет с нами. Но ничего. Передай Мвонге, скоро он увидит всех своих обидчиков. Очень скоро. А пока пусть тешится твои обществом, ты уж его не расстраивай. Прощай, Акида, как говорится, будь здоров, не кашляй!

И, довольный собственным каламбуром, удалился прочь.

Вамнафики встретила Флаффи на границе, где тот и просил. Он был один и смотрел вдаль, туда, откуда он много лет назад пришел сюда. Они молча начали поход вдоль границы. Флаффи все никак не решался заговорить, а Вамнафики не торопила совсем. Они шли долго, прежде чем Флаффи решился:

– Я хочу кое-что рассказать и обсудить.

– Я слушаю тебя, сынок. Смелее.

– Я не знаю, с чего начать…. В общем, ты же не моя настоящая мать, не так ли?

Вамнафики посмотрела на него и удивленно ответила:

– Да, мы с Муфти – не твои настоящие родители. Мы и не скрывали этого от тебя. Но к чему ты спрашиваешь? Разве не те родители, что воспитали, а не только родили? Тебя это беспокоит?

– Нет, меня беспокоит то, как я к тебе попал… – Флаффи хотел все рассказать, но был остановлен жестом Вамнафики.

– Помолчи пока! Смотри туда.

Перед ними на отдалении лежало тело белого льва, над которым уже кружились стервятники.

– Кто это? – удивился Флаффи, и тут же ужасная догадка пронзила его мозг: – Акида?

Взволнованная Вамнафики подскочила к телу и в ужасе отпрянула: Флаффи оказался прав. Казалось, Акида спал, мирно и безмятежно. Но лужи крови и багровый цвет некогда белой шерсти говорили о большом сражении за свою жизнь.

– Иди за Муфти, – приказала она Флаффи, немного отойдя от шока. – Я не дам стервятникам съесть тело. Иди же!

Белый король дрожащей лапой повернул к себе безмятежное лицо сына и отчаянно заревел. Собравшийся за ним прайд молча склонил головы. Выпустив наружу бурливший внутри поток гнева, ярости и боли, Муфти вскинул голову, медленно осмотрел свой прайд, затем место преступления и тихо, но отчетливо произнес:

– Кто? Награжу любого, кто скажет мне, кто и за что убил моего сына! Передать всем, во все закоулки! Слышите? Всем!

Потом повернулся к Вамнафики:

– Ты нашла его…. Доложи, что обнаружила.

– Их было четверо, – ответила львица. – Сидели в засаде, долго. Видимо ждали только его.

– Значит, – вставила Енга, – они хорошо знали его привычку часто бывать у тебя, и какой дорогой он пойдет обратно.

– Охотились на Акиду… – словно с чем-то соглашаясь, пробормотал Муфти.

– Это были лев и три львицы, – продолжила Вамнафики. – Я поняла это по запаху и размерам следов. Они окружили Акиду. Но дрался он только с львом. На теле остался единственный чужой запах. Он и убил Акиду.

– Дуэль? За что?

– Возможно, это был некто, – сказал Флаффи, – кому Акида что-то сделал. Кто-то из врагов, о ком мы не знали. Ведь он был с аутсайдерами и….

– Когда я найду этого кого-то, – заревел Муфти, – то его прежние проблемы покажутся лишь детскими шалостями. Я порву этого дуэлянта на кусочки! Я заставлю его сначала жрать свое дерьмо у меня на глазах, а потом скормлю его труп стервятникам! Если он король, то его земли отдам гиенам во вечное владение! Я….

Внезапно он замолчал и, склонившись над телом, беззвучно зарыдал. Потом встал и, наклонившись к уху сына, прошептал:

– Что бы ты ни сделал, сынок, я все тебе прощаю. И обещаю отомстить. Твоя кровь не останется без ответа.

Вамнафики склонилась к Муфти:

– Мы еще можем нагнать их. Враг Акиды ранен и здорово ранен. Капли крови и следы говорят, что он недешево продал свою жизнь. И если….

– Нет, – отрезал Муфти, – нет. Он с Акидой дрался по правилам, один на один. На равных. Я тоже дам ему шанс. Пусть уходят, пусть поправляется. Я найду его здорового, брошу вызов и вот тогда, по всем правилам, мы разберемся.

– Искать не надо, – прошептала Вамнафики. – Я знаю, кто это сделал и почему.

– Из-за Флаффи? – едва слышно спросил Муфти.

– Да.

– Тогда ничего не хочу слушать и знать. Пока не хочу.

Он подошел к прайду и громко произнес:

– Сегодня самый черный день в моей жизни. Для меня нет страшнее горя, чем хоронить сына раньше самого себя. Я объявляю двухмесячный траур по Акиде. Хочу, чтобы его тело было перенесено в родной дом и там предано земле. Енга с несколькими львицами и Флаффи пойдут вперед, дабы все приготовить. Мы будем медленно идти сзади.

– Я хочу еще кое-что сказать, – вставил Флаффи. – Не знаю, может он тут и не причем, но в кустах я учуял запах Мтавалы Ва Пеки….

– Молодец, Флаффи, – вздохнул Муфти. – Мтавала…. Он наверняка тут замешан. Я чувствую это. Его надо найти. И никакой пощады! Но кто бы ни убил Акиду, клянусь, к концу траура я буду знать его имя и место обитания. И тогда пойду на него войной и отомщу. Такова моя воля!

С этими словами прайд тронулся в путь домой.

**Странник**

Еще не успели высохнуть слезы по погибшему Акиде, на просторах Земель Муфти разнёсся слух о появлении загадочного льва с пронзительными зелёными глазами и чёрной, словно глубокая ночь, гривой.

Как только эта весть дошла до Муфти, он вместе с Флаффи и львицами отправился на поиски непрошеного гостя. Целый день они искали его безрезультатно. Тогда белый лев взошел на свою королевскую скалу и призвал его на поединок рёвом, словно раскаты грома пронесшимся по округе. Он был уверен в том, что незнакомец пришел за его землями. Сначала было тихо. Муфти уже начал подумывать, что слухи оказались не совсем точными. Либо чужеземец прячется и не выйдет на призыв. Но вот три раза раздался ответный рык чужака и, наконец, он вышел из кустарника прямо перед домом Муфти, где его окружил весь прайд.

– Кто ты и что тебе здесь нужно? – спросил его король, заранее приготовившись к схватке.

– Тебе не нужно знать мое имя, – ответил чужеземец. – Я просто странник, ищущий свою настоящую родину. И смиренно прошу у вас, великий Муфти, временного прибежища. Долго не задержусь у вас – не более месяца. И если позволите мне отдохнуть здесь, в долгу перед вами не останусь. Я буду в вашем полном распоряжении.

– Почему мы тебе должны верить? – спросил Флаффи. – Откуда нам знать, что ты не лазутчик от наших врагов?

– Не должны, – мотнул головой странник, – но и на обмане меня еще никто не ловил. Если бы я хотел убить кого из вас, давно бы уже сделал это.

– То есть мы ещё и благодарны тебе должны быть? – брови Муфти взлетели вверх.

– Я к тому, Ваше Величество, что нападение не входит в мои планы. И вам ничего не угрожает с моей стороны, как и до сих пор. Мне нужен лишь отдых в долгом пути, не более того.

– Неделю назад погиб мой сын от лап таких же чужаков, – произнес Муфти. – Они тоже не пришли сюда с обвинениями или претензиями. Они просто пришли убивать. Как я могу знать, что тебе на самом деле нужно?

Странник промолчал. Муфти почесал за ухом и, подумав, сказал:

– Несмотря на гибель Акиды, я должен следовать закону гостеприимства. Тебе позволено остаться на то время, что сочтешь нужным. Но не более трех месяцев. И запрещено приближаться к моему дому. Нарушишь это условие – пожалеешь, что вообще родился.

– Спасибо, Муфти.

С этими словами странник исчез.

Но через несколько дней Муфти узнал о новой напасти: на его земли надвигалась стая гиен. Её он не опасался особо, но не хотел пускать в свои земли. А потому вместе с Енгой, Вамнафики и Флаффи король отправился к границе, где ожидал встретить гостей лицом к лицу. Однако, когда они приблизились к пограничному холму, то нашли поле, на котором был разбросан полукругом десяток окровавленных гиен. Лежа в неестественных позах, их тела не двигались. Из нескольких еще даже сочилась кровь. Львы застыли на месте, осматривая место совсем недавнего побоища.

– Кто это сделал? – вымолвила Енга.

Флаффи подошел к одному из тел и дотронулся:

– Похоже, они все мертвы.

– Это очевидно, сынок, – сказала Вамнафики. – Не пачкай лапы. Может, пойдем отсюда, Муфти?

– Да, – подхватила Енга, – а то как-то не по себе.

Муфти не ответил, рассматривая одну из жертв и обнюхивая все вокруг тела. Наконец, поднял голову и сказал:

– Это когти льва. И я узнаю его запах!

– Странник? – переспросила Енга.

– Да. Его надо срочно найти.

Долго искать не пришлось. Странник лежал неподалеку в тени большого папоротника и зализывал лапы.

– Это ты сделал? – нахмурился Муфти.

– Ненавижу гиен, – равнодушно ответил странник. – Они погубили королевство моего отца. И, наверное, уже и его самого. Эту падаль надо рвать на куски сразу, пока она не успеет поранить кого-либо….

– И ты в одиночку справился с таким количеством гиен? – удивился Флаффи. – Но как?

– У меня были хорошие учителя. И гиен было намного больше. Просто остальные разбежались.

Муфти почесал загривок и сказал:

– Я, конечно, сам не люблю гиен. И не собирался пускать их. Но все-таки, на будущее, решать, ходить им тут либо нет – мое дело. И в дальнейшем такое не допустимо. Ясно?

– Конечно, – странник по-прежнему равнодушно зализывал свои лапы.

– И все же, – спросил Флаффи, – почему ты вмешался? Ты же мог просто уйти в сторону – не твоя же земля!

– Как я уже говорил, ненавижу гиен, – странник оторвался от своего занятия и пронзил Флаффи взглядом своих зелёных глаз: – И к тому же я должник перед твоим отцом. А долг платежом красен.

– Похоже, от тебя все же может быть прибыток, – хмыкнул Муфти. – Сегодня заночуешь у меня под скалой. Утром поговорим. А сейчас пойдем. Енга поможет тебе подлечить раны.

Возвращались они уже впятером. Флаффи немного отстал и пошел рядом с неспешно бредшим за львицами странником:

– Слушай, а ты не мог бы… это, и меня научить твоим приемчикам, а?

– Каким приемчикам?

– Ну которыми ты так гиен разделал. Ты, сразу видно, опытный боец. А мне очень надо научиться хорошо биться, понимаешь?

– Нет, – отрицательно мотнул головой странник, – не понимаю.

– У нас сейчас очень много влиятельных врагов, – ответил Флаффи, – а Муфти стареет. Я должен помочь защитить границы земель. Его сын погиб от лап врагов, а другого наследника пока нет….

– Я думал, ты – его сын.

– Нет. Я сюда пришел со своей приемной мамой. Он приютил нас. Я еще больший должник перед Муфти, чем ты. И тоже когда-нибудь пойду искать свою настоящую родину. Но пока существует угроза прайду, я должен быть готов защитить его. И прошу тебя помочь. Муфти многому меня научил, но я не могу с ним драться в полную силу, боюсь сильно побить его.

– Ты сильно недооцениваешь этого большого белого льва. Я чую в нем большую силу. Хорошо, если тебе нужен партнер для боев, то я помогу тебе. Завтра ночью, на том сегодняшнем поле. Правда, есть одно жизненно важное условие.

– Какое? – нетерпеливо спросил Флаффи.

– Биться будем аккуратно, но сильно. Когти не выпускать.

– Хорошо. Как тебя звать?

Чужак улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил, лишь покачал головой.

Муфти позволил Страннику, как все стали звать, ночевать у подножия своего дома. Взамен он стал использовать его в своих походах против участившихся набегов гиен и аутсайдеров, оккупировавших приграничье. Вместе они очистили подходы к тропе антилоп, по которой их стада ежегодно приходили в земли Муфти. Благодаря этому, границы земель короля стали немногим больше, а львицам удача на охоте стала сопутствовать гораздо чаще.

Когда же наступала ночь, Странник тайно давал Флаффи уроки победы над врагом в поединках. Тот очень быстро учился. Вскоре из него получился отличный боец.

Однако пришелец подружился не только с Флаффи. Одна за другой львицы выказывали ему знаки внимания, но безуспешно. И лишь одной из старших охотниц Странник ответил взаимностью. Молодая львица по имени Вайя искренне полюбила его с первого взгляда и всячески старалась не упустить случая повидаться с ним, лишь в самых смелых мыслях мечтая остаться с ним наедине. И однажды ей повезло.

Она шла одна к водопою, где отдыхали другие охотницы. И вдруг увидела его. Странник стоял на берегу реки и смотрел в воду. Она тихо подошла к нему и просто сказала:

– Привет.

Тот испуганно повернулся, но тут же успокоился, видя знакомое лицо:

– А это ты…. Господи, я чуть не умер со страху, так тихо ты подобралась! Больше так не делай.

– Я охотница, я иначе не умею. А тебя так легко напугать?

– Нет, – стал смущенно оправдываться Странник: – но все-таки…. Страшно чувствовать себя жертвой перед нападением!

– Да-а? – протянула Вайя: – А что ты тут делаешь?

– Ничего.

– Совсем ничего? А почему ты не с Муфти?

– Он ушел изгонять прорвавшихся гиен и меня на этот раз не взял. Сказал, что сам справится.

– Я думала, он везде тебя за собой таскает.

– Я уже видел всю долину. Больше меня таскать никто не будет.

– Да?

Странник не ответил. Он неотрывно разглядывал свое отражение в воде.

– Чего ты там высматриваешь? – Вайя тоже посмотрела в воду.

– Странно. Недавно я был на берегу одного озера, откуда не видел противоположного. Оно было синим и бескрайним. И еще я не видел в нем своего отражения. А тут – вижу.

– Ты никогда не видел своего отражения в воде? – Вайя слегка улыбнулась: – Вот уже действительно странно для твоего-то возраста!

– Ты на что намекаешь?

Львица не ответила, а подошла и встала рядом. Она пригляделась к собственному отражению и, намочив лапу, пригладила несколько взъерошенную шерсть. И тут заметила краем глаза несколько пузырей на поверхности воды, которые мгновенно исчезли. Ей хватило секунды, чтобы догадаться, чьи они:

– Аллигатор! Странник, берегись!

Они отскочили от кромки воды в тот самый момент, когда большая зеленая рептилия, широко раскрыв розоватую пасть, усеянную острыми зубами, с шумом выскочила на берег. Поскольку он не успел схватить кого–либо сразу, то остановился, не закрывая пасть, и осмотрелся. Потом попытался атаковать оцепеневшего от ужаса льва, но тут Странника с силой толкнула Вайя. Оцепенение прошло, и они вместе побежали прочь. Аллигатор не стал их догонять.

Отбежав на приличное расстояние, Странник и Вайя остановились:

– Фу! – выдохнул лев: – Еще бы немного и….

– Вот именно – и! Ты чего встал? Ждал, пока он поздоровается?

– Не знаю, – ответил Странник. – Он словно загипнотизировал меня.

– Ладно. Тебе повезло, что я была не загипнотизированная.

– Да уж! – лев улыбнулся: – А ты смелая!

Их взгляды встретились и, словно молнией, пронзили друг друга, но тут из зарослей акации появился Флаффи:

– Привет, Вайя! Как охота?

Тут он увидел Странника, и его правая бровь вздернулась вверх:

– О, вы прогуливаетесь? Я вам помешал?

Вайя сильно смутилась, но быстро оправилась:

– Ты на что намекаешь, Флаффи?

– Ни на что, – его голос был спокоен, но на устах блуждала загадочная улыбка.

– Только не воображай себе ничего такого, Флаффи, и, это, вообще, мне уже пора. Я на охоту опаздываю. Пока!

И с этими словами убежала.

Пришлый лев сильно изменился. Это заметили все: он вдруг словно заболел, потеряв аппетит и сон. Нет, его не мучили кошмары. Просто он лежал, чаще всего возле выхода из пещеры и смотрел на звезды. Много вещей не выходило у него из головы, но особенно – Вайя. Он не мог позволить себе любовь, ведь долг еще не был исполнен, не был оплачен. Но и сделать чего-либо он уже не мог. Енга, всегда отличавшаяся большой проницательностью, быстро догадалась о причинах «болезни» и однажды пришла к нему вечером:

– Позволь мне поговорить с тобою, Странник.

– Чем обязан такой честью?

– Не надо язвить, – ответила Енга. – Я, Муфти - мы сильно обеспокоены тем, что происходит с тобою. Ты много сделал для нас. И теперь я вижу, как ты страдаешь. Быть может, я смогу помочь тебе. Скажи, в чем дело.

– Простите, Енга, – грустно улыбнулся Странник, – но это вряд ли в ваших силах.

В этот момент мимо них прошла группа охотниц. В их числе была и Вайя. Лев приподнялся, они встретились взглядами. Вайя хотела подойти, но увидев Енгу, тут же стушевалась и ушла. Странник проводил её молчаливым взглядом.

– Ну, слава Богу, – сказала Енга, заулыбавшись, – ты не болен смертельно.

– Чего?

– Первая любовь. – Енга посмотрела вслед охотницам. – Определенно, это так. Ах, вот уж не ждала от нашей скромницы Вайи! Она знает?

– Не знаю, – лев сник.

– Видимо, из-за этого ты и сна лишился, – сказала Енга.

Странник посмотрел по сторонам.

– Я знаю. Но я не могу…. То есть мы не должны…. Можно же что-то сделать?

–Нет. Это же дар свыше. Немногим дается познать её во всех красках, еще меньше – взаимность. Очень часто мы её не ценим, но, потеряв, – рвем на себе шерсть от горя и досады. Подумай, ведь ты сходишь с ума из-за неё. И поверь мне, похоже, твои чувства не безответны.

– Что вы предлагаете?

– Перестань противиться самому себе. Останься. У вас может быть отличная семья. Я поговорю с Муфти. Он может принять тебя в прайд. Или дать землю для своего. Как только ты пожелаешь.

На это предложение он ответил категорическим отказом:

– Я не могу остаться. И не могу принять землю. Я еще не выполнил своего обещания. Я должен буду уйти.

– Ты бросишь Вайю? – спросила Енга.

– Да. Если бы это зависело только от меня, то остался. Клянусь. Но я не могу. Я знаю, что вы сейчас подумали: «Тогда зачем было влюблять в себя её?» Но сердцу не прикажешь, Енга... Вы как никто другой должны это знать.

– Да, – вздохнула львица, – знаю. Потому и предупреждаю. Ты волен уйти либо остаться. Только не разбивай сердце львицы, Странник.

– Я постараюсь, Енга. Вы настоящая прорицательница, не зря так другие говорили о Вас.

Енга лишь улыбнулась в ответ и ушла.

Вайя несколько дней не находила себе места. Ей хотелось поскорее увидеться с любимым Странником и закончить тот разговор, прерванный Флаффи. Только он и никто больше не интересовал её. Однако, как ни странно, Странник в последние дни тоже старался избегать её. Вайю стало охватывать отчаяние – уж не играет ли с ней пришелец? А может, это была какая-то шутка? Или, что еще хуже, проверка? Почему он так себя ведет? Господи, почему?

Наконец, она увидела, что он с Муфти возвращается откуда-то с границы. Лев шел позади, почему-то опустив голову. Она тихо подкралась сзади и, когда тот сказал королю, что хочет побыть наедине, догнала:

– Привет!

Странник встретился с ней взглядом и тут же отвел его:

– Вайя, я…

– Ты избегаешь меня?

– Нет, просто, понимаешь….

Она тихонько коснулась его плеча носом и нежно провела им вдоль. Сердце льва застучало сильнее, кровь прилилась к голове. Он постарался взять себя в лапы и как можно более твердым голосом заговорил:

– Вайя, так продолжаться не может….

– Да, не может. Продолжай, – львица прошла под его подбородком слегка выгнув спину и касаясь шерстью. Потом легла на спину и стала ласкать его гриву и тело.

– Перестань! Я серьезно! Я много думал о тебе, о нас, о будущем и….

Вайя приложила лапу к его рту и прошептала:

– Не надо. Не надо слов. Мой ответ – да. Я согласна!

Странника охватила сильная дрожь. Сопротивляться тому, что росло в нем все эти недели, уже не было мочи. Он любил её, он хотел её! К черту все условности и ограничения, обязательства. Они будут завтра, а любовь – вот она! Будь что будет. Без слов он последовал за львицей.

Изможденные, усталые, но веселые, они лежали в траве, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Никогда он не чувствовал себя так счастливо, как сейчас. Странник повернулся, лизнул её загривок и нежно спросил:

– Ты любишь меня?

– Да, мой чужачок, да! Я тебя люблю! Я хочу быть только с тобою! Даже если ты мне никогда не скажешь своего настоящего имени!

Странник опустил голову на её плечо, и, смотря куда-то вдаль, спросил:

– И что дальше?

– Мы поженимся. Давай сделаем это сегодня же!

Лев сел:

– Нет. Не могу.

– Почему? – она села рядом с ним.

– Потому что я должен уйти, – на глаза льва стали наворачиваться слезы.

– Что? Нет, я прошу тебя, не оставляй меня! Возьми с собою!

– Туда, куда я иду, нельзя брать любимых львиц. Это слишком опасно для них. Но я никогда тебя не забуду. И вернусь. А сейчас иди ко мне. Пусть эта ночь навсегда будет только нашей….

Рано утром – перед самым рассветом Вайя проснулась от дуновения прохладного ветерка в спину. Она едва смогла подняться. Но самые первые алые лучи утреннего солнца, упавшие ей на закрытые веки, помогли ей окончательно пробудиться. Львица огляделась вокруг и не увидела рядом Странника. Вскочив, она стала искать его и нашла возле водопоя.

Лев поднял голову – в его глазах львица заметила пронзительный и столь любимый взгляд больших печальных зелёных глаз. Странник тихо сказал:

– Не хотел будить тебя. Я ухожу...

Вайя ощутила холод неизбежной разлуки:

– Нет! – крикнула она в порыве отчаяния. – Ты не можешь уйти!

– У меня нет выбора. Это выше моих сил. И тебя с собой я забрать не могу. Прости меня... – Шерсть на щеках льва стала мокрой от слёз. – Прости, что не сказал тебе сразу.

Вайя бросилась к нему в объятия с мольбами:

– Не уходи!.. Прошу тебя!.. Нет!

Странник обнял её лапой и прижав её к себе, нежно потёрся щекой о её щёку и как можно глубже вдыхал её аромат:

– Я вернусь сюда. Клянусь тебе! Но, сейчас я должен уйти. Я не могу остаться сейчас. Я никогда не забуду тебя и буду очень тосковать по тебе. Вайя... Любимая моя. – Странник всё твердил и твердил, что дороже неё у него нет никого, и никогда не будет. Львица молилась о том, чтобы время остановилось, и расставание не настало никогда, но этого не произошло:

– Мне пора...

Львица через силу заставила себя отпустить любимого. Она отошла от него и села напротив:

– Скажи мне свое настоящее имя. Хочу знать, кому отныне обязана жизнью навек.

Странник нежно обнял Вайю и прошептал почти в самое ухо:

– Мзалива.

– Я хочу видеть, как ты уйдёшь, Мзалива, – сказала она, тихо всхлипывая.

– А я хочу запомнить твой взгляд, Вайя, – ласково улыбнулся лев. – Он мне очень дорог. Прошу, береги себя.

– Ты тоже береги себя. Я буду ждать. Сколько бы ни понадобилось времени, все равно буду ждать!

На краю обрыва сидели два льва. Большой белый лев задумчиво смотрел вдаль, где восходящего солнца лучи окрашивали горизонт небосклона в красный и красно-багровый цвет. Рядом сидел молодой лев, чью шею украшала густая черная грива, а шерсть казалась темно-кровавой в лучах заката. Под ними расстилалась идущая далеко за горизонт полупустыня с валунами и островками травы. За львами все сильнее шумела большая саванна, пробуждаясь ото сна. Впрочем, Долина Прайдов никогда не была тихой – ни днем, ни ночью. Жизнь в ней кипела круглосуточно. Белый лев знал это как никто другой. Но перед ним сейчас была почти беззвучная земля. И он тоже знал её.

Саванна Невозвращения уже давно не была загадочным местом пропажи любого льва, осмеливавшегося пересечь её границы, но все равно вызывала опасение. Теперь она стала вотчиной аутсайдеров – львов, избравших путь бойцов – одиночек или членов банд, иногда опустошающих окрестные королевства. По доброй воле ли они такими стали или были изгнанниками – для Саванны не имело никакого значения. Там все они были равны, и каждый имел равный шанс на победу в этой жизни. Выживают сильнейшие – этот непреложный закон правил там всеми. И для Долины Прайдов главным было то, что таковых находилось немного. Немного, чтобы не представлять опасность для других Королей.

Львы сидели некоторое время молча. Молодой лев не осмеливался заговорить первым, а король молчал, словно вспоминая, что хотел сказать. И наконец заговорил:

– Жаль. Ты уходишь туда, где одни аутсайдеры, хотя тут могла быть твоя семья. Уходишь, чтобы победить. Или выжить. Или... Я не знаю для чего и почему ты избираешь такой путь.

– Я уже давно избрал его, Муфти.

– Да? А он стоит того?

– У меня нет иного выбора.

– Выбор есть всегда. В общем, спасибо за Флаффи.

– Вы знали?

– Я был бы мертвым королем, если бы не знал того, что творится на моей территории, – улыбнулся Муфти. – Ты хорошо натренировал его. На том и спасибо. Увидимся ли мы вновь?

– Да, обязательно и очень скоро! – Странник встал.

– Скоро нас тут не будет, Странник. Мы уходим через несколько дней на войну.

Лев вздохнул и ответил:

– Тогда желаю удачи вам. Мне пора. И поберегите Вайю. Я вернусь за своей невестой.

– Если выживешь, жених, – пробормотал большой белый рев, провожая взглядом одинокую фигуру, пока та не скрылась в траве на горизонте.

**Месть Мзаливы**

В то утро Мла Вату совершал свою обычную прогулку по окрестностям Саванны Невозвращения в поисках чего-нибудь съестного. Патрулирование границ он не занимался. Никогда. Полагая, что это занятие – удел юнцов, коими в последнее время кишит Саванна. И откуда их столько поприходило? Как будто тут сладкая жизнь. Еды на всех и так не было вдоволь, а сейчас её просто не хватает. И потому приходится долго рыскать в поисках хоть чего-то подходящего, дабы утолить постоянный голод. Может, пора уже и по каким-нибудь королевствам пройтись?

В этот день было необыкновенно жарко. Солнце щедро источало тепло, разливая его по всей долине, накаляя камни и песок так, что невозможно было и шагу ступить. Очень быстро поиск еды сменился розыском убежища. Мла Вату искал спасительную тень. Не замечая пары напряженно следящих за ним глаз. Наконец, он нашел то убежище, что подходило.

Когда он был готов уже войти в прохладную пещеру, темная рыжая шерсть мелькнула перед ним. Мла Вату остановился. Его удивленный взор уставился на преградившего путь молодого льва:

– Чего тебе? Пропусти, я очень спешу.

– Тебе уже некуда спешить, аутсайдер, – тихо и зловеще отчеканил тот.

– Я не знаю тебя.

– Ты – Мла Вату? – не отступал молодой лев.

– Допустим, – ответил аутсайдер и присел: – Чего тебе надо?

– Наконец, – голос странника был зловеще тихим. – Убийца! Я нашел тебя! Ты с дружками убил Мадагу, ты изнасиловал Сахифу – мою маму! Она вырвалась тогда и сбежала.

– Ты что мелешь своим поганым языком? Как ты смеешь меня обвинять в чьей-либо смерти? Забыл, где находишься?

– Недавно ты был в землях Вамлези. Мтавала Ва Пеки и Мвонге. Помнишь таких? Перед своей смертью Мвонге – брат Мадаги – все рассказал про твое насилие над Сахифой и другими львицами.

Мла Вату замолчал. Он вспомнил тот давний поход и понял: странник все знает.

– И что ты намерен делать? Расскажешь это кому другому? А кто тебе поверит? Я – аутсайдер, ты же вообще никто. Мвонге – известный лгун. Доказательств нет. Где Сахифа? И кто вообще сейчас докажет, что там было? Как ты думаешь, кому поверят? А?

– Ты изнасиловал мою маму. Я ничего не буду никому доказывать. А спрошу с тебя.

– Что ты, юнец, сказал? – тот поперхнулся от неожиданности.

– Я – Мзалива и не юнец уже давно, – зловеще произнес молодой лев и выступил вперед.

Мла Вату беспорядочно заморгал:

– Ты бросаешь вызов мне? Хорошо подумал?

Мзалива загадочно улыбнулся. Он уже давно готовился к этой встрече и не раз уже слышал сей глупый вопрос. От тех аутсайдеров, чьи кости теперь белеют где-то в Долине Прайдов. Знал бы его послужной список Мла Вату, может, сам бы задумался над следующими словами.

– Я принимаю вызов, – тот почти прошипел. – Но предупреждаю, я убью тебя.

Мзалива абсолютно спокойно кивнул с нейтральным выражением лица:

– Иного и не ждал.

– Только не здесь. Давай в пещере, там попрохладнее.

– Что ж, не против, – ответил странник и, повернувшись, вошел внутрь.

Мла Вату бегло осмотрел своего противника, пытаясь оценить угрозу. Тот был необычен, по крайней мере. Этот лев, очевидно, лишь недавно справил совершеннолетие, но уже не имел нервозности, так характерной для большинства странников вроде него. Во многих прежних дуэлях он отмечал последовательную черту молодых оппонентов – отчаяние и нетерпение. Победа любой ценой. Этот же нисколько не был отчаянным. А просто стоял так спокойно, как будто только что спросил, как пройти на водопой, а не собирался драться насмерть. Это было причудливо для Мла Вату и однозначно не нравилось ему. Но что обеспокоило его еще более, так это глаза. Они были наполнены целью. Целью мести.

– Я готов и жду только тебя, – заявил спокойно Мзалива обеспокоенному аутсайдеру.

– Хорошо, я тоже, – ответил он почти шепотом. – Возможно, тебе стоит напасть.

Мзалива кивнул и в течение нескольких секунд смотрел безучастно на врага. Внезапно и без предупреждения, он яростно заревел и сделал выпад вперед. В прыжке молодой лев был осыпал Мла Вату ударами со всех сторон. Рыча и обнажив клыки во время удара, он ясно показал ярость и свои намерения. Мла Вату попытался отразить атаку, но разительная перемена Мзаливы в поведении застала врасплох. Несмотря на опыт, аутсайдер оказался в небывалом ранее положении – на грани отступления. Заревев в гневе, он атаковал лицо Мзаливы, но только для того, чтобы его удар был легко отражен в сторону. Едва заметное движение, и та же самая лапа, что отбила удар Мла Вату, прошлась по его лапе и далее нырнула в подмышку с выставленными когтями. Там когти прошли вдоль шеи и выскочили к другому плечу.

Сначала, он думал, что когти не затронули его; в конце концов, боли не было. И тут он увидел кровь. С удивлением Мла Вату смотрел на её увеличивающуюся лужицу, что образовывалась из капель с шеи на сухую землю. Он поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Мзалива, чьи бока мерно вздувались подобно кузнечным мехам, спокойно подошел и медленно повалил его наземь. Тут-то аутсайдер и осознал, что когти врага оказались у его горла. Паника овладела им.

– Пощади! – прохрипел он. – Не убивай! Это Акида все придумал! С Муфти, своим отцом! Он давно зуб точил на Мадагу, вот и решил его убрать! Я не виноват в его гибели! Пощади!

– Акида получил свое… – тяжело дыша, произнес Мзалива. – Ты мне должен за Сахифу. Я уже тебе это говорил. Ты изнасиловал её и оставил в ней потомство. А затем отправил в пустыню умирать. Значит, ты враг, и справедливость требует твоей крови.

– Погоди…. То есть ты – мой… сын?

– Слава Богу, нет, – покачал головой Мзалива. – Они умерли в пустыне. Но ты скоро их увидишь.

– НЕТ!

Мзалива сомкнул когти на шее и рванул к себе, разрывая плоть и выпуская наружу фонтан крови. Аутсайдер стал захлебываться, еще немного подергался и замер.

Когда победитель вышел, то глубоко вздохнул и зажмурился. Наконец, он медленно выпустил воздух и открыл глаза. Перед ним лежала открытая саванна, только что пройденная для поединка с Мла Вату. Пейзаж не изменился, но для Мзаливы все было иным. Цвета были ярче, воздух – слаще. Его шаги становились легче, а ум – острее. Так всегда было после борьбы, и ему нравилось это. Чтобы чувствовать себя действительно живым, он должен был рискнуть жизнью. И посмотреть, как далеко он способен зайти.

Внизу его уже ждали.

– Привет, Мзалива! Рад тебя видеть живым и невредимым.

– Привет, Мтавала. К чему твой сарказм?

– Я слышал, ты стал львами закусывать. Или это неправда?

– Смотря какими, – огрызнулся Мзалива. – Что тебя интересует? Подробности?

Мтавала улыбнулся:

– Боже упаси. Итак, ты убил его?

Мзалива обернулся и посмотрел на вход в пещеру, словно опасаясь появления врага.

– Да. Хочешь посмотреть?

– Потом как-нибудь. Что он сказал перед смертью?

– Что Акида – сын Муфти. Это правда?

Мтавала кивнул головой.

– Выходит, – вздохнул Мзалива, – Муфти тоже мой враг.

– Да, – ответил Мтавала, – он повинен в нападении на Мадагу, а, значит, и страданиях Сахифы.

– Я жил у него, учил сына его, делил с ним одну пищу….

– Бывает, – едва заметная усмешка промелькнула на губах Мтавалы. – Жизнь – штука непредсказуемая. И часто – несправедливая. Я не хотел тебе говорить раньше времени, пока все не выяснится. Но теперь ты вправе узнать всю правду. Твоя мама пошла вместе с Мвонге против Вамлези. Но никто не говорил тебе, что и Муфти был там. Это он убил Мвонге.

– Что? То есть не Акида с аутсайдерами?

– Те лишь помогали. Мвонге дрался с Муфти и проиграл. Вот.

Мзалива промолчал.

– Ты будешь мстить ему тоже? – спокойно поинтересовался Мтавала.

Мзалива подошел в Мтавале вплотную:

– Да! Но сейчас он собрался на войну. Вроде как мстить. Жаль, придется обождать.

– Зачем? – почесал за ухом Мтавала и улыбнулся: – Мы пойдем за ним.

– То есть по его следу?

– Ты всегда будешь позади преследуемого и опоздаешь, если идти только по следам, – философски заметил Мтавала. – Но можно прийти раньше или вовремя, если будешь знать, куда идти.

– А ты типа знаешь его конечную цель?

– Разумеется, ведь я и подкинул её ему. Но одним нам не справиться. Нужна помощь.

– О, не переживай. Тут полно мяса без мозгов.

– Ты – гений, Мзалива. Пойдем, соберем свой отряд аутсайдеров, пообещаем им землю и львиц. И тогда Муфти гарантированно умрет.

– И не только он, – зловеще проговорил Мзалива.

Вамнафики несколько раз осмотрелась прежде, чем войти в пещеру. Никто за ней не следил, и хотя вряд ли это кому из местных пришло бы в голову, осторожность на каждом шагу стала неотъемлемой чертой поведения после гибели Акиды. За ней тоже могли прийти. Поэтому осторожность никогда не будет лишней.

Посреди темной пещеры лежала одинокая львица. Услышав шорох снаружи, она приподняла голову, безучастным взглядом встретила гостя и так же безразлично положила голову на лапы. Вамнафики положила перед ней кусок недавно убитой зебры и прилегла рядом.

– Зачем ты помогаешь мне? – львица даже не посмотрела на мясо.

– Разве для этого должны быть особые доводы? – спросила Вамнафики. – А если я скажу, что просто хочу так поступить, тебя это устроит?

– Мне всё равно.

– Но почему? Почему ты не хочешь жить?

– А для чего? – львица уставилась на Вамнафики полными печали и грусти глазами. – Что у меня есть? Ничего. Я снова потеряла дом, семью, друзей. И снова Муфти виноват.

– В чем же его вина? Ты была в отряде Мвонге, напавшем на земли Вамлези. Причем здесь Муфти, пришедший на помощь к нуждавшемуся?

– Да? А на земли Мадаги его кто звал?

– Прости, кого? – переспросила Вамнафики.

– Ну вот, дожили. Теперь его имя забыто окончательно.

– Я сама пришлая сюда. Меня с Флаффи приютил Муфти. Я была с позором изгнана из моего дома убийцей мужа своего. И очень жаждала мести. Но у меня появился Флаффи, и я забыла про месть. А тут нашла и дом, и друзей. Жизнь никогда не заканчивается. И на пепелище всегда прорастают новые цветы.

Львица привстала и попросила:

– Расскажи мне свою историю.

Когда Вамнафики закончила рассказ, львица улыбнулась:

– Спасибо. Теперь мне действительно легче.

– Не надо благодарить. Послушай, Мадага воевал с Муфти и проиграл. Это в прошлом. Не Муфти убивал твоего короля. Акида же мертв. Не пришло ли время зарыть кости войны, а? Уже много невинной крови пролито из-за этой вражды. Ты хочешь еще добавить, пусть и своей?

– Нет, не хочу.

Львицы помолчали. Потом Вамнафики нарушила тишину:

– Я не сказала главного. Мы собираемся на войну. С Симбой. Это он убил Акиду. И идет за мной. Я долго пряталась, не хотела ничего кроме спокойной жизни. Но видно это право придется отстоять. Симба сам вышел на тропу войны, и пора встретиться с ним еще раз. Видимо, так рассудил Бог. И мой муж, Шрам, будет отмщен.

– Как ты сказала? Шрам? – Львица от удивления встала.

– Ты что, знала его? – спросила Вамнафики

– Э-э, не лично, нет. Но в его прайде есть та, которую я очень хорошо знаю.

– И кто же это?

– Не знаю имени точно. Но с лица узнаю. Возьмите меня с собой, – взмолилась львица. – Я пригожусь вам. Прошу тебя!

Внезапно Вамнафики осеклась:

– Ой, что же я наделала! Проговорилась! Никто ведь не знает еще точно, куда мы пойдем….

– Если возьмете с собой, я буду молчать, – быстро сказала львица. – Я умею хранить секреты.

– Хорошо. Пойдем, поговорим с Муфти. Не знаю, зачем тебе туда идти, но посмотрим, что он скажет.

И две львицы неспешно покинули пещеру.

Когда Муфти и Вамнафики остались наедине, белый король вздохнул и тихо спросил.

– Итак. Прошло два месяца со дня гибели Акиды. Как ты и просила, я никому не говорил, куда мы собираемся на войну. Но настало время узнать всю правду и мне. Кто такой Симба, за что он убил Акиду, и какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Флаффи?

Вамнафики сглотнула подступивший к горлу комок. Собралась с духом и ответила.

– Тогда присядь. Прежде, чем я отвечу на твои расспросы, ты узнаешь мое настоящее имя – Зира. И я хочу убить Симбу.

Муфти крепко задумался. Помолчав некоторое время, он спросил:

– Скажи, ты очень хочешь убить этого льва или иным способом отмстить ему…. Почему? Он убил твоего мужа?

Зира отвернулась и кивнула. Муфти на мгновение прикрыл глаза, потом открыл и спросил:

– Почему ты не сказала, что мы пойдём в твой прежний дом? Не хочешь, чтобы Флаффи узнал? Он ведь оттуда?

Львица снова кивнула.

– Симба не отступится перед нами, не так ли? Мы будем биться, я убью его, и месть свершится.

Зира по-прежнему молчала. Муфти вздохнул и продолжил:

– Это и есть твой маленький секрет? Теперь я понял – ты всегда думала о мести, готовила её…. Но как тебе удалось все так обставить?

– Я ничего не устраивала, – тихим дрожащим голом ответила Зира, – всё пошло не так. Совсем не так, как я хотела. Акида не должен был погибнуть. Сначала я хотела, чтобы Симба пришел к нам. Мы бы тут встретили его с Акидой вместе….

– Зачем ему идти к нам?

– Акида и Мла Вату похитили его сына…. Акида убил одну из львиц.

– Акида? Зачем? – Муфти внезапно осёкся, осознав: – Ты?

Зира кивнула:

– Я его наняла.

– Значит, его сын…. Флаффи?

– Да.

Голова Муфти откинулась, он прикрыл глаза.

– Значит, ты похитила Флаффи в отместку за гибель своего мужа. Он видел смерть львицы, страшную смерть, и, как говорил Мванахева, забыл своё прошлое. Ты вырастила его как своего сына…. Потом как-то дала знать Симбе, где искать похищенного и… – Муфти снова закашлялся, – … и он пошёл к нам. Но опередил твой план и встретил Акиду одного... И убил моего сына….

– Нет! Нет, все не так! Я не знаю, как он узнал про Акиду и где нас искать! Поверь мне, Муфти! Пожалуйста, поверь! Я правду говорю! Я уже давно не хочу ему мстить! Всё было так хорошо: сын, семья, дом… Я забыла про месть и не звала Симбу сюда. Ну кто ему сказал, кто?

Зира зарыдала. Потом резко остановилась и, смахнув слезы лапой, сказала уже другим голосом:

– Он снова у меня на пути. И снова может все отобрать. Потому сейчас я хочу, чтобы он сдох! Навсегда. Коль сам напросился…

Муфти снова погрузился в раздумья. Потом тихо вздохнул и сказал:

– Сегодня я узнал твердо, что именно мой сын, Акида, похитил Флаффи. Я всегда это подозревал, но гнал мысли прочь. Теперь же выясняется, что он еще и убил львицу, Ринаику. Фики, а ты для меня всегда будешь ею, я не могу мстить. Акида виновен, и будь я на месте Симбы, то поступил бы точно так же. Но и взять слово назад не могу. Симба поступил нехорошо, подкараулив Акиду как жертву. Несмотря ни на что, он заслуживал справедливого суда. Хоть и дрался один на один. Потому мы выступим завтра против Симбы, и пусть свершится Божье правосудие. Пусть он рассудит нас и воздаст каждому по заслугам.

– Муфти! Может, не надо? Мы же тут поймем, простим….

– Нет пути назад, милая, уже нет. По крайней мере, для меня. Мы должны с ним встретиться в поединке.

– А Флаффи? Что будет, если он вспомнит?

– Мы будем держать в секрете имя и место назначения нашего похода. И сделаем все, чтобы они не пересеклись. Если Флаффи захочет идти, я не смогу ему запретить. Но постараюсь отправить туда, где он не встретит отца своего.

Утром Муфти собрал всех у подножия свое пещеры. Осмотрев свой многочисленный отряд и оставшись довольным, он сказал:

– Друзья! Сегодня закончился траур по Акиде. Пришла пора сдержать слово. Я знаю, кто убил моего сына. И сейчас я обращаюсь к вам не как Король, защищавший вас в трудную минуту, а как отец, похоронивший своего старшего сына. Он не был хорошим. Но и не заслуживал несправедливой смерти. Я иду бросить убийце вызов. Я знаю, что он будет не один. И потому спрашиваю: кто пойдет со мной? Там нас ждет неизвестность, там кого-то ждет смерть. Любой из нас может повстречать её. И потому волен выбирать: пойти или остаться. Я никого не принуждаю. Со мной должны идти только добровольцы. Матерей с маленькими детьми брать не буду в любом случае….

Прайд зашумел, львицы стали совещаться друг с другом. Потом Енга вышла вперед и сказала:

– Мы с тобой, Муфти. Ты наш Король до конца дней.

– А куда львят-то денем? – спросил Флаффи. – Кто их оборонять станет?

– Есть два варианта, – ответил Муфти. – Ты и Вамлези. Акида – не твой брат, да и не любил ты его, как я погляжу. Потому тебе решать. Что скажешь?

– Вамлези.

– Я и не ожидал иного, сын мой. Спасибо.

**Поединок**

Муфти осторожно вел свой отряд через ущелье Кладбища Слонов. Они достигли его уже, когда солнце миновало полдень. Король медленно шел впереди отряда, следуя указаниям Вамнафики, и постоянно осматривался по сторонам. Высокие отвесные стены ущелья не внушали оптимизма: они могла угодить в ловушку. Флаффи замыкал прайд, оглядываясь назад: не угрожает ли кто им нападением с тыла? Но пока все было спокойно. Они шли молча в напряженной тишине. Не было слышно даже обычного для кладбища визга стервятников, словно и они тут вымерли. Внезапно ущелье расширилось до большой поляны на краю обрыва. Впереди и под ними открывалась панорама искомой саванны. Окруженная слева и впереди большой полноводной рекой, отделявшей плодородные земли от песков и глины пустынных земель, она неширокой зеленой полосой поднималась вправо вверх на большой холм, за которым, видимо, и начинались земли вражеского прайда. Муфти остановился. Отряд расположился сзади полукругом. Белый лев втянул ноздрями воздух и задумался:

– Они нас ждут там, – наконец, произнес он, кивнув на холм справа, и осмотрелся. Затем подозвал Флаффи.

– Это вход в долину, что мы искали, – сказал он. – Мы должны спуститься и подняться вон к тому холму, за которым, я полагаю, и будут земли нашего врага.

– Да, Муфти, он там, – медленно произнесла Вамнафики, чьи глаза блестели холодной яростью.

– Так откуда ты знаешь эти земли, мама? – спросил Флаффи.

– Сегодня вечером я расскажу тебе, сынок. А пока нам надо приготовиться к бою.

Флаффи хотел сказать, что ему эти земли что-то напоминают, но промолчал. А вдруг он ошибается?

– Если мы спустимся и пойдем туда на холм, то непременно окажемся в ловушке, – стал рассуждать Муфти вслух. – Они будут стоять наверху и видеть нас всех, а мы нет. И не сможем видеть, кто к нам приближается по верху правой стороны. Слева от нас будет обрыв к реке. Если они незаметно обойдут нас справа и зайдут в тыл, отступать будет некуда. И нас победят в окружении. Так бы я сам поступил….

– Поэтому, – продолжила Вамнафики, – надо разделиться. Основная группа пойдет на холм, как и положено. Пусть они думают, что все идет по их плану. А я возьму пару львиц, перехвачу их небольшой отряд – много они все равно послать в обход не смогут – и, перебив, сама нападу на них с тыла! И тогда им придет конец!

– Ты просто читаешь мои мысли! – удивился Муфти. – Добро. Я спущусь и пойду вон к тому ручью. Думаю, что они тоже немного спустятся с вершины холма. А ты, Флаффи, Енга и еще парочка львиц проберетесь верхом и ударите во фланг врага.

– А если они поступят иначе? – спросил Флаффи. – Если там никого нет или они не пойдут в обход, а все вместе нападут с холма? Ты ослабляешь отряд, папа.

– Много вариантов, как ни странно, у них нет, – ответил Муфти. – Либо они примут бой тут на входе, либо у своего логова. Рыскать следом за нами по своей земле ни один здравомыслящий король не станет – можно не успеть и все потерять. Потому или они там, или дома. Моя интуиция говорит, что враг идет к нам навстречу. А если они не вышлют отряд в обход, тем хуже для них. Я сумею продержаться, пока вы не выйдете им в тыл. И тогда все будет кончено.

– Рискованно….

– Риск оправдан благородным делом – местью за Акиду. – произнес Муфти. – Все, совет окончен. Фики, выбери с Енгой двух спутниц, и выступайте. Вскоре и мы должны быть на месте.

Симба уже давно поджидал своих гостей. Ещё утром Зазу принес вести о приближении большого отряда львиц во главе с двумя львами. Один из них был белым. Как тот, что недавно сорвался со скалы после признания в похищении Флаффи. Ясно было, что сейчас его сородичи шли мстить. Второй ушел живым и наверняка рассказал, где все было и как его, Симбу, отыскать. Потому на мирный исход встречи надеяться не приходилось.

Как только стало известно о пересечении границы Кладбища Слонов, он тут же поспешил со всеми своими львицами навстречу врагу, оставив дома Лиуву с Сараби, чтобы те присмотрели за львятами. Вместе с отцом пошел и Танаби, который ровно год назад отпраздновал свое совершеннолетие.

Быстро перейдя к восточной границе, Симба взошел на последний холм, отделявший его земли от Внешних, и увидел внизу пробиравшийся сквозь зеленую траву и кустарники отряд львиц во главе с большим белым самцом. Кружившийся в облаках Зазу быстро спустился вниз.

– Они уже близко, Ваше Величество. Уже почти дошли до ручья.

– Я не вижу другого льва, – обеспокоенно спросил Симба. – Где он?

– Не знаю, – ответил Зазу. – Его видели у кладбища, а теперь нет. Может, померещилось.

– Может, да, а может, и нет, – пробормотал Симба, осматриваясь по сторонам. Наконец, его взор упал на выступающий отвесной стеной холм слева: – Зазу, ты там смотрел?

– Там не различишь, сэр. Рыжая высокая трава скрывает.

– Я, папа, пойду и проверю, – выступил Танаби. – Позволь мне взять двух охотниц.

– Добро.

Как только он пошел в сторону, Симба подозвал Тимона:

– Проследите. Чуть что, быстро ко мне.

– Яволь, мой генераль! – Тимон вскинул лапу и приложил к виску.

– Брось кривляться!

– Уже, уже, – Тимон оседлал Пумбу, и парочка рысцой побежала за Танаби.

– Всем приготовиться! – приказал Симба. – Встретим врага на переправе.

И неспешно двинулся навстречу.

Они встретились, как и полагал Муфти, возле ручья. Как только последняя львица перешла на его другой берег, навстречу вышел из кустов отряд Муфти и расположился полумесяцем как на охоте. Симба вышел вперед:

– Кто бы вы ни были, уходите отсюда! Дальше вам нет прохода! Это моя земля и мы её вам не отдадим.

– Мне не нужна твоя земля. Мне даже не нужно знать твое имя, подонок, – глаза Муфти блестели от нетерпения разорвать врага на куски. Он ощущал необычайный прилив сил от ярости: – Ты убил моего сына два месяца назад. Я пришел за тобой.

– Ах, вот оно что. А знаешь ли ты, что твой сын похитил моего и убил Ринаику, одну из моих львиц? Он сознался и получил свое по заслугам….

– Жалкие оправдания! Акида угодил в твою засаду, вы дрались, и ты убил его, я уверен в этом. Если бы ты пришел ко мне, я рассудил по справедливости, и если мой сын заслуживал смерти, то её и получил бы. Но только когда я, его отец и Король, так решил! Ты же нарушил его право на справедливый суд, устроил самосуд. И тем самым совершил преступление тоже.

– Как я слышал, он был аутсайдером. Ты и над ними властвуешь?

– При необходимости, да. А откуда ты так хорошо осведомлен? – спросил Муфти. – Кто тебе выдал моего сына?

– Это не важно.

– Важно. Как и то, что я знал про преступления моего сына до похода сюда. Но не могу не ответить на твое. И потому я тут. Твои львицы могут либо принять бой, либо бежать. Тем более, когда вас так мало, как я погляжу. У них есть выбор. Ты же не можешь бежать. У тебя выбора нет.

– Мы сделали свой выбор, – ответили львицы Симбы хором.

– Похвальная преданность, – сказал Муфти и прокричал: – Вперед! В атаку!

И два отряда с ревом понеслись навстречу друг другу, сливаясь в одну большую кучу.

Флаффи отстал от увлеченной матери, пробрался на выступы ущелья и посмотрел вниз. Там шла битва в самом разгаре. Львиц Муфти явно было больше, и они осиливали отряд Симбы. В какой-то момент, они окружили его вместе с Муфти, пройдя между ними и оттеснив к ручью остальных. И тут все замерли. Львы, не сговариваясь между собой, встали друг напротив друга, готовясь к смертельному поединку. Теперь исход битвы зависел больше оттого, кто победит в единоборстве, и короли это прекрасно понимали. Победа Симбы давала надежду на изгнание врагов. Победа Муфти для него означала позорную гибель и изгнание большинства прайда. Оставалась надежда на фланговый бросок Танаби. Но тот почему-то задерживался. Так что теперь были они предоставлены сами себе. На мгновение оба застыли в одинаковых позах, прицениваясь друг к другу. Стало абсолютно тихо. Потом с диким криком они рванули навстречу друг другу, столкнулись в прыжке и сцепились когтями лап. Стоя на задних лапах, они старались достать горло друг друга, при этом блокируя попытки добраться до своего. И Симба, и Муфти старались завалить друг друга на землю. Однако оба обладали примерно равной силой и поэтому просто кружили вокруг оси, впившись когтями в тело друг друга, пихаясь мордами и издавая непрерывный боевой рык. Наконец, Симбе удалось повалить Муфти на бок, но мощным ударом слева он был отброшен в сторону. И тут же оба вскочили, поднялись на задние лапы, подняв передние с растопыренными когтями. Издав истошный крик, они стали яростно избивать друг друга, стремясь нанести как можно больше ударов.

Муфти уже не чувствовал боли. Он действовал как боевая машина. Он наносил удары куда попало, желая попасть в голову и не обращая внимания на ответные. Его ум был сконцентрирован только на победе любой ценой. В какой-то момент он пропустил очень сильный удар в голову. В какую-то секунду сознание померкло, и Муфти присел. На глаза стала капать кровь. Он ожидал, что Симба продолжит нападать, но увидел его также присевшим с тяжелой одышкой. Нужна была передышка, чтобы собраться с силами.

Флаффи все это видел. И когда поединок остановился, сумел, наконец, разглядеть лицо противника Муфти. «О нет! Симба!», – прошептали губы.

– Наблюдаешь?

Флаффи обернулся. Перед ним выросла фигура молодого льва. И тут он краем глаза увидел, как впереди справа их с мамой отряд был атакован львицами.

– Кто бы ты ни был, – быстро заговорил Флаффи, – я не хочу с вами драться. Мне нужно увидеть Симбу и все рассказать….

– Он занят сейчас. А я очень хочу подраться, – Танаби приблизился, зловеще улыбаясь.

– Ну и дурак, – вздохнул Флаффи и встал в боевую стойку.

Молодой Танаби быстро оказался неровней хорошо тренированному Флаффи. Несколькими приемами он был отправлен в нокаут, а Флаффи устремился к группе львиц с Вамнафики:

– Мама!

– Я в порядке, – тихо та ответила. – Енга тяжело ранена….

Тут Флаффи увидел израненное, мерно вздымавшееся тело первой жены своего приемного отца и, остановившись, склонил голову:

– Её надо вынести отсюда….

Внезапно они услышали боевой крик Симбы и ответ Муфти.

– Мама, нам пора кончать эту бессмысленную битву.

– Ты прав, Флаффи, – ответила Вамнафики, – сейчас самое время вмешаться. Беги вперед, мы следом. Веди нас, сынок!

И все ринулись к месту, где продолжался поединок двух львов.

**Ночные визитеры**

Солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, когда Симбе удалось нанести несколько очень сильных ударов в голову Муфти, отчего тот упал. Его можно было добить. Но тут появились Тимон с Пумбой и сходу заорали:

– Симба! Там, наверху!

С большим усилием Симба взглянул на холм справа, откуда уже спускался другой лев и львицы:

– О, нет! Танаби!

Повернувшись к своим львицам, Симба скомандовал:

– Уходим. Надо найти Танаби….

Глядя в глаза все еще на лежащего перед ним Муфти, Симба бросил:

– Завтра, утром, здесь же и закончим.

– Ты совершаешь большую ошибку, – прохрипел Муфти. – Не добив врага сегодня, ты можешь погибнуть завтра….

– Жизнь моего сына поважнее. Если с ним что случилось, я завтра порву тебя как гиена тушканчика.

Муфти ничего не ответил, лишь проводил Симбу взглядом. Когда приблизился Флаффи, белый лев уже присел и отряхнулся. Следом за Флаффи появилась Вамнафики:

– Ты победил его? Все кончено?

– Нет, Фики, все будет решено завтра, – Муфти грустно и задумчиво посмотрел вдаль: – Впервые мой план войны провалился. Я думал, он станет драться, как обычно делают другие, сразу и до конца. А он…. Побежал за своим сыном, презирая свою жизнь. Либо он полный дурак и трус, либо….

– Либо он уже терял одного, – закончил Флаффи.

– Это значит, что мы можем все закончить сегодня ночью! – возбужденно сказала Вамнафики: – Ты передохнешь, мы пройдем к его дому и перебьем там всех!

– Нет, – тихо ответил Муфти, – я такой жертвы не приму…. Как условились, завтра, на этом месте. А теперь всем спать….

И только сейчас, когда спало напряжение, он, наконец, почувствовал дикую боль и усталость во всем теле. Из неглубоких, но многочисленных ран еще сочилась кровь. Болела каждая мало-мальская косточка. Возраст неумолимо брал свое. Раньше он бы порвал этого середнячка как гиена тушканчика. А сейчас уже и не скажешь заранее, сможет ли некогда могучий белый лев одолеть своего врага…. Муфти с большим усилием поднялся и побрел в поисках места для ночлега.

Вамнафики тихо лежала рядом с его телом посреди небольшой поляны под деревом и зализывала на нём раны. Оно медленно вздымалось и опускалось в такт тяжёлому дыханию, а некогда белая шерсть сильно порозовела от множества ран. Львицы прайда расположились чуть поодаль полукругом и дремали. Флаффи лежал дальше других в одиночестве.

Веко дёрнулось и поднялось. Муфти попытался поднять голову.

– Тише, тише, лежи, – голос Вамнафики дрожал. – Ты должен отдохнуть.

– Не спится, – проговорил король. – Поговори со мною…. Как ты? Они тебя не тронули?

– Я им не далась, – в этот миг у Вамнафики все чувства, наконец, прорвались наружу. – Зачем ты полез в самое пекло? Зачем пошёл один на один против Симбы? И отпустить его потом? Мы могли бы его завалить все вместе и всё бы закончилось….

В этот момент где-то сверху послышался шорох. Львица замолчала, подняла голову и увидела знакомое лицо.

– Рафики?

Мандрил спустился по ветвям дерева почти к самой земле:

– Здравствуй, Зира.

– Кто там? – Муфти попытался подняться.

– Лежите, Ваше величество, – Рафики спрыгнул, подошёл и дотронулся да большой раны на голове: – Не тратьте силы зря.

– Что ты хочешь, Рафики?– спросила Зира.

– Я видел Флаффи сегодня, – сказал Рафики. – Ты вырастила хорошего льва.

– Ты знал? Знал, что он жив?

– Я всегда знал это, – ответил Рафики. – Ты можешь скрыться от Симбы. Но не от Бога. Он всё видит и всё знает.

– Так это ты привел Симбу к нам? – угрожающе спросила львица.

– Успокойся, Зира, – ответил Рафики. – Не я, а Всевышний привел его к вам. Так было угодно. Ты планировала одно, там рассудили по-своему. Я не за этим сюда пришел. Сегодня мне было видение. Ваши настоящие враги еще только на пути сюда.

– Хочешь сказать, это не Симба? – тихо спросил Муфти. – И смерть моих львиц была напрасной…. Кто же?

– Мне не дано было это знать, – грустно улыбнулся Рафики. – Но что открылось, так это угроза над нами всеми.

– Это уж точно, – вздохнул Муфти. – Похоже, ваши дела очень плохи, коль тебя прислали на переговоры. Убедить меня под любым предлогом уйти дабы с кем-то встретиться там, за границей Земли Прайда, не так ли?

– Не так, – слегка обиделся мандрил . – Я понимаю ваши сомнения. Да, будь Симба вам врагом, то убил бы вас еще вечером. Но вы здесь на самом деле для других подвигов, о чем и не догадываетесь еще. Сейчас более высокие силы управляют вашей судьбой.

– О чем это ты? – нахмурился Муфти.

– О том, что высшее правосудие одному убийце уже свершилось. Но на этом история не заканчивается. Грядет еще более страшная битва. Много, очень много львиной крови должно пролиться вскоре. И если вы уйдете или погибнете завтра, то и нам придет конец.

– Да о чем ты мне говоришь то, что-то я в толк никак не возьму? – разозлился Муфти. – Скажи просто, без загадок!

– Не могу. Я не ясновидящий, чтобы четко обрисовать тебе врагов, а лишь передаю тебе те мысли и чувства, что открыли мне сверху. Ощущения и образы. Но знаю одно, что тот, кто выдал нам твоего сына, недруг. У него изначально были черные помыслы. И сейчас он со многими идет сюда, чтобы убивать. Не спрашивай, как его зовут и сколько с ним идет врагов, я не отвечу тебе. Но скажу далее только одно. Только ты сможешь остановить его. Если не будешь драться завтра с Симбой, а останешься и вместе с ним встретишь этих врагов, то тогда есть шансы выжить хотя бы детям нашим. А поодиночке мы погибнем. Все до единого. Так что я прошу тебя остаться.

– И как ты себе это представляешь, старый мандрил? – спросила Зира. – Не слушай его, Муфти, он, видать, совсем умом тронулся на своем баобабе….

– О нет! Не я тронулся умом, а ты. Когда на похищение Флаффи решалась. Сейчас же он здесь, со своими настоящими родителями. И я уверен, Симба сам не захочет драться с вами завтра. В общем, ждите добрых гостей. А пока позвольте старому мандрилу осмотреть ваши раны….

– Погоди, – встрепенулся Муфти. – Что ты имел в виду, говоря про Флаффи и настоящих родителей? – и тут же осекся: – Он все вспомнил? Он ушел навсегда? Флаффи!

Ответом стала тишина. Никто и не заметил, как тот исчез.

– Не беспокойтесь, Ваше Величество, – удовлетворенно сказал Рафики, – Флаффи уже вырос и идет своим путем. Даже если он сейчас и не рядом с вами, то к утру обязательно вернется. Сейчас важнее ваше здоровье.

Когда он закончил с Муфти, Зира тихо спросила:

– У тебя еще осталось лекарства?

– А тебе зачем? Ты вроде здорова.

– Пойдем со мною.

Львица провела его в другой конец поляны, где среди других охотниц лежала тяжело дышащая Енга.

– Спаси её, – кивнула Зира на неё.

Мандрил нежно приподнял голову львицы и провел рукой вдоль вибрисс. Глаза приоткрылись и, полные боли, уставились на мандрила. Енга ничего не сказала.

– Тише, моя девочка, – Рафики несколько мгновений поглаживал её, а затем аккуратно положил на землю: – Ты еще будешь прыгать и бегать моя дорогая. Старый Рафики обещает тебе это. Побудь пока тут с Зирой. Врачу надо сходить за мазью.

И с этими словами удалился в темноту.

Симба лежал в пещере и тревожно смотрел на тело Танаби. Оно мерно вздымалось и опускалось. Сын крепко спал.

– Как он?

– Ты каждую минуту будешь переспрашивать? – недовольно ответила Сараби. – Сказано же, он в порядке. Рафики тебе все объяснил: Танаби просто сильно ударили по голове. От этого не погибают. Нужен только отдых и сон.

– Сегодня я мог потерять и его! Никогда не прощу себе, что отправил его туда почти одного!

– Не вини только себя, Симба, – Нала нежно коснулась его гривы: – С ним должна была пойти я.

– Да вы оба перегрелись на солнце, видать! – заговорила Сараби. – Я тоже люблю его, но не могу смотреть, как вы хотите сделать из сильного льва рохлю! Хватить его опекать! Он уже взрослый и сам должен уметь постоять за себя. А что будет, когда он станет Королем?

– Сегодня его королевское будущее могло закончиться, – ответил Симба. – И наше тоже….

– Симба! – Сараби укоризненно смотрела в глаза сыну. – Танаби надо тренировать лучше и больше, а не оберегать от опасностей! Нельзя уберечься от всего. Твой сын должен научиться справляться с любой угрозой. Слава Айхею, его не добил тот лев сегодня, видимо, посчитав уже убитым…

– Или не хотел убивать, – раздался голос у входа.

– Кто там? – Симба вскочил и грозно зарычал: – Покажись или убирайся, пока я не убил тебя!

Из мрака ночи на освещенную луной площадку перед входом шагнула мускулистая фигура льва. Симба присмотрелся. Лев сильно кого-то напоминал….

– Ну, вот, – вздохнул тот, – я и вернулся… в прежний дом.

– ФЛАФФИ! – Нала кинулась к визитёру, едва не сбив с лап, и, плача, стала неистово тереться о его гриву.

– Ты? – Симба не верил своим глазам.

– Да, я. – Флаффи немного отстранился. Перед ним уже собрался весь разбуженный прайд. Из-за спины Симбы вышли Сарафина и Сараби. Флаффи очень смутно их помнил, но все же узнал:

– Здравствуйте, тетя Саффи! Простите, что тогда ушел с тетей Ри слишком далеко. Она не виновата, я так хотел…

Никто не мог сдержать слез.

– Рафики был прав. И я всегда знала, что ты жив! – проговорила сквозь слезы Нала. – Жив! И вот ты вернулся….

– Я не сильно побил его? – Флаффи кивнул на понурого Танаби, стоявшего позади Сараби.

– Так это ты дрался с ним? – спросил Симба.

– Я не хотел, но он настаивал, – ответил Флаффи. – Когда я увидел тебя, то сразу понял, кто передо мною. Но брат и слушать не хотел. Глупо вышло.

– Где ты так научился драться? – спросил Танаби.

– У одного большого белого льва, что заменил мне отца. И той львицы, что похитила меня, а потом стала мамой, – медленно ответил Флаффи и, посмотрев назад, продолжил: – Я пришел, чтобы рассказать вам всю правду обо мне. И остановить то безумное кровопролитие, что может случиться поутру.

– Так это он? Он? – Симба хотел что-то сказать, но осекся.

– Да, Симба, он. Тот, с кем ты хочешь драться утром, спас меня и вырастил. Ему я обязан многим. И не могу допустить, чтобы вы поубивали друг друга. Пойдемте внутрь. Надо о многом поговорить….

**Переговоры**

Муфти проснулся от внезапного шороха в ближайших кустах:

– Кто там? Фики, ты?

Из кустов вышел лев:

– Тише, Муфти! Это я.

– Флаффи, ох, и напугал ты меня, – лев тяжело поднялся и сел: – Ты был у Симбы?

– Да.

– Нам надо переговорить с тобой…. Фики!

– Не надо, папа, – мягко ответил Флаффи. – Если мама спит, не буди её. Я все знаю. И давно уже.

– Что? Но…. Но почему ты до сих пор молчал?

– Я давно всё вспомнил, – улыбнулся Флаффи, – просто тебе не стал говорить. Потому что вы мне стали папой и мамой. Фики научила меня ходить по следу, нападать на жертву, была со мной на первой охоте. Куда бы я не пошёл, она всегда была рядом, пока не вырос. А ты научил драться, правлению и прочей мудрости королей, как если бы я был твой родной сын. Разве я могу забыть всё это? Вашу любовь? Нет, я не мог. Впрочем, Акиду простить я тоже не смог. Хоть он и твой сын. И вроде как мой сводный брат получается.

– Боже! Так вот почему ты даже не здоровался с ним, – Муфти отвернулся.

– Вы даже меня не разбудили на откровенный разговор? – из мрака вышла Зира. – Итак, ты все знаешь, Флаффи?

– Доброй ночи, мама. Да, я все вспомнил.

Зира остановилась:

– Зачем ты так? Если ты все вспомнил, то знаешь, что я – Зира, жена Шрама, смертельный враг Симбы – твоего отца. И, значит, твой тоже. Тем более, учитывая, что сделал Акида по моему велению с Ринаикой.

Флаффи подошел к ней и нежно коснулся загривка.

– Нет, ты не можешь быть моим врагом. Ведь ты – моя мама. Ты, и никто другой!

– Но… но… – Зира села и посмотрела в глаза Флаффи. В них не было ни гнева, ни злости, ничего. Кроме прежней любви, что она видела в нём раньше. Одинокая львица, похитившая его из семьи, едва не убившая, глумившаяся над головой повергнутой соперницы, могла ожидать всего, чего угодно, но только не любви от своей прежней жертвы.

– Ты спрашиваешь себя, как так может быть, и не находишь ответа, мама?

Зира отрицательно мотнула головой.

– Я давно простил тебе все. И не могу иначе. Я люблю вас как настоящих… нет, неверно. Вы и есть мои настоящие родители.

По щекам Зиры потекли слезы:

– И я тебя люблю. Мой маленький пушистик….

Флаффи замолчал.

– Однако есть еще и Симба с Налой, – произнес Муфти. – Как же с ними быть?

– Предоставь это мне, папа, – мягко ответил Флаффи. – Ведь я пришел не один….

Тут он обернулся и кивнул кому-то головой. Тут же в кустах раздался шорох, и рядом выросла фигура другого льва. Через мгновение Муфти узнал в нем Симбу – своего утреннего противника.

– Не ожидал, – он медленно поднялся и инстинктивно встал в защитную стойку: – Ты один пришел или со всем отрядом?

– Не бойся, – ответил Симба, – мы с Налой одни.

– Ах, тут еще некая Нала? Тогда пусть и она появится, мы познакомимся.

Из полумрака вышла львица и села рядом с Симбой, не проронив ни слова, но и не спуская глаз с Зиры.

– Что ж, похоже, все в сборе, – Муфти почесал за ухом. – Можем и поговорить. Вы ведь, полагаю, слышали и видели все?

– Каждое слово, – ответил Симба, – отчетливо и ясно.

– И что скажете?

– Я хочу спросить, – начал Симба, – рассказала ли тебе Зира, почему она похитила моего сына и приказала убить Ринаику?

– Да, рассказывала. А какое это имеет сейчас значение? – спросил Муфти.

– Я расскажу еще раз. Тебе, Симба, – тихо сказала Зира и посмотрела тому в глаза: – Ты спрашиваешь почему? А когда ты убил моего прежнего мужа, Шрама, и я тебя спрашивала, почему, что ты мне тогда ответил, а?

– Ты знаешь правду! – повысил голос Симба. – Шрам убил моего отца, едва не убил меня и чуть не погубил весь прайд! Или голод для тебя приятнее нормальной жизни?

– Шрам не был хорошим правителем, но, однозначно, не заслужил такой смерти. И какую мы правду должны знать? Твою? А чем ты свои слова докажешь? Ты постоянно вляпывался в проблемы, это тебя побежал тогда спасать Муфаса, когда погиб. И ты исчез на долгое время. Да, Шрам поторопился объявить тебя погибшим. Потом ты пришел, выбил силой из него признание в убийстве Муфасы и затем сам скинул его со скалы. Ты убил его и объявил себя Королем!

– Ты забыла, видать, – медленно произнес Симба, – что Муфаса меня объявил своим наследником. По закону он должен был сразу уступить мне место, но не захотел….

– О, про законы он вспомнил! Законник хренов! А когда ты сбежал, то разве не по закону ли твоих прадедов, сразу теряешь право на наследство? Тот лев, что уходит во Внешние Земли, теряет право быть королем. Вот каков закон! И твой возраст не причём! Так что же ты сделал, когда тебе стали задавать вопросы, а?

Симба промолчал.

– Вот! – Зира торжествующе посмотрела на Муфти. – Он выгнал тех, кто хоть как-то осмеливался оспорить его власть! По закону или просто сомневался! Справедливо ли это, а?

– Победитель может делать все, – пожал плечами Муфти. – Жизнь не справедлива.

Зира подошла к Нале:

– А знала ли ты, что я носила под сердцем львят, когда он меня выгонял? Знаешь ли ты, что такое – родить там, во Внешних Землях? Сомневаюсь. И что такое – потерять их всех там! Не знаешь….

– Ты сама выбрала свою судьбу, – ответил Симба. – У тебя был выбор.

– Признать тебя королем и не задавать вопросов? То есть предать того, кого любила больше жизни? И за что – за кусок мяса и глоток воды? Нет, это не выбор. Не для меня, во всяком случае. Я ушла выживать там, где свободы больше. В отличие от некоторых, я не предавала своей любви. И никогда не предам.

– На что ты намекаешь? – глаза Налы сверкнули ненавистью.

– А ты расскажи Симбе, какими способами пыталась втереться в доверие к Шраму. И за что ты его ненавидишь больше всех. И почему, в конце концов, ты сбежала в поисках того, кто убьёт его….

Зира замолчала.

– Значит, ты ни в чем не раскаиваешься…. – проговорил Симба.

– Ненависть помогла мне выжить там, – ровным бесцветным голосом продолжила Зира, глядя в пустоту. – Пережить гибель львят. Я сейчас как будто снова там, в пустыне. Тебе этого понять не дано. Боль выжгла мое сердце дотла. Я не хотела больше ничего, кроме как отомстить. Я встретила Мла Вату, он согласился с другом помочь. Некоторое время мы следили за твоими землями, ища момент убить тебя. Ты даже не заметил нас. Потом я узнала про рождение Флаффи. И у меня созрел план. Правда, сразу его невозможно было осуществить. Акида должен был куда-то уйти. И мы ушли. Потом они вернулись и сделали все, как я приказала: похитить львенка, принести его мне вместе с головой любой львицы прайда. Ею оказалась Ринаика.

– И что дальше? – спросил Муфти.

– Дальше? Дальше я хотела убить и Флаффи, но Акида отказался. Он сказал, что львенок ничего не помнит. Я думала вытащить Симбу во Внешние Земли и там расправиться с ним с помощью аутсайдеров. Занять королевство. Но, глядя на Флаффи, передумала. Ты не поверишь, но тогда, впервые, я почувствовала нечто еще, кроме желания мстить. Потом я поняла, что просто очень хочу быть мамой. Вырастить сына, сильного, красивого. У которого судьба будет лучше моей и моего мужа. Тогда я взяла другое имя и нашла новый прайд. Твой, Муфти. Не знаю, каким путями Айхею привел нас к тебе, но так случилось. Я стала жить и растить Флаффи. И вдруг осознала, что уже не хочу мстить. Ты мне стал абсолютно безразличен, Симба. Благодаря Флаффи и Муфти, я снова стала жить. Смеяться, плакать, радоваться, грустить, скучать и любить. И хотела никогда не возвращаться сюда. Если бы ты, Симба, не убил Акиду…. Так ты снова поставил под угрозу мою жизнь. И сейчас я снова пришла сюда только с одним желанием – убить тебя. Чтобы ты никогда больше не вставал у меня на пути, не угрожал ни мне, ни тем, кто очень дорог для меня. Не знала, что Флаффи все вспомнил. Я не ненавижу тебя или Налу. Я просто защищаю свое маленькое счастье. И еще. Я очень раскаиваюсь в том, что приказала убить любую львицу из твоего прайда, Симба. Кровь Ринаики лежит на мне. И кровь Акиды тоже. Я виновна в их смерти. Бог накажет меня так, как сочтет нужным. Я знаю, что оно уже готово для меня. И приму его со смирением.

Воцарилась тишина. Первым нарушил молчание Флаффи:

– Что бы ни было в прошлом, пусть оно там и останется. Я верю тебе. И простил всё зло, что ты причинила или хотела мне причинить. Знай, я по-прежнему люблю вас.

– Спасибо, – Зира смахнула слезу и отвернулась.

Симба хотел было что-то сказать, но его опередила Нала:

– Мне… кхм.. нам очень тяжело принять то, что сказал Флаффи…. Это как найти сына и снова его потерять. Когда я увидела его сегодня, то словно родилась заново. Не было большего счастья, чем обнимать и целовать того, кого всегда помнила, любила, верила в его спасение и в то, что однажды он придет домой и скажет: «Здравствуй, мама!». И вот он пришел домой. И я узнаю, что у него есть другая мама…. И другой отец. Которых он любит и даже, наверное, больше, чем нас…. Умом я понимаю, почему так сталось. Мой сын все правильно сказал: не мы были с ним рядом тогда, когда очень нужны были. Не мы его растили и учили. Не мы дарили ему свою любовь….

По щекам Налы обильно потекли слезы, но она быстро собралась и, смахнув их, продолжила:

– Да, не мы. Но мы всегда, слышишь Зира, всегда любили Флаффи, как будто он был рядом! Да они и был всегда с нами, вот тут, – она приложила лапу к груди, – в сердце! И ты не смогла отнять его у нас и не сможешь никогда! Пусть Флаффи простил тебя, я же – никогда!

– Никогда не говорите «никогда», Нала, – сказал Муфти. – Иначе рискуете повторить путь Фики… кхм, простите, Зиры. Насколько я могу судить, у вас обоих особые отношения друг с другом.

– Ты даже не представляешь, какие, Муфти, – вполголоса сказала Зира и смахнула слезу.

– Они уже ничего не значат, Зира, – холодно отрезала Нала. – Поэтому забудь, что было в прошлом. Ты для меня – абсолютно чужая.

Муфти перевел удивленный взгляд с одной львицы на другую, затем вздохнул и сказал:

– Итак, подведем некоторые итоги. Друзьями нам, очевидно, не стать, но, надеюсь, драться нам уже не придется. Ненависть, месть служат нам плохую службу. Столько крови пролилось.

– Я согласен с тобою, – ответил Симба. – Что ты предлагаешь?

– Хоть я по-прежнему считаю, что ты поступил очень подло, поймав его одного всем отрядом и устроив свой самосуд, все же прощаю. Пусть его смерть будет платой за грехи убийства и похищения. И на этом тут поставим точку. Фики, то есть Зира, сейчас в моем прайде и под моим законом. Хочешь ли ты, чтобы я судил её за похищение Флаффи и смерть Ринаики?

Симба помолчал немного, потом сказал:

– Нет. Не хочу, чтобы Флаффи страдал из-за этого, ведь он также любит вас.

– Верное решение, – вздохнул Муфти. – Ты умнее, чем я думал ранее.

– Но сюда ей вход закрыт, – продолжил Симба. – Ни я, ни Нала, ни кто другой не хотим её тут видеть. Ей нет пока прощения.

– Ладно, – удовлетворенно кивнул Муфти. – Что касается самого Флаффи, я делить его не буду. Он волен сам выбирать свою судьбу. Пусть приходит к вам и остаётся у вас столько, сколько пожелает, и вы ему позволите. Препятствий в этом чинить не буду и другим запрещаю. Он уже оказался мудрее нас и спас от бессмысленной бойни утром. Верю, что его доброе сердце подскажет правильный путь.

– Хорошо.

Муфти осмотрелся:

– Светает уже…. Утром мы покинем твои земли. Если когда понадобится помощь или защита, обращайся.

– Подумаю, – ответил Симба.

– Ты идешь с нами или останешься со своими родителями, Флаффи? – спросил Муфти.

– Я бы хотел побыть тут некоторое время.

– Хорошо. Тогда мы подождем тебя несколько дней в приграничных землях. Наши более сильные враги могут подкараулить и напасть, если попробуешь в одиночку пересечь пустыню. Я этого не допущу. Но и границ этой земли пересекать не буду, как обещал. И никто более из моего прайда. Одно хочу узнать, Симба, прежде, чем уйти. Кто тебе рассказал про Акиду?

Симба почесал за ухом и ответил:

– Приходил один странник, молодой лев. Запамятовал его длинное имя. Он появился неизвестно откуда и попросил убежища. Должен был тренировать моего сына, но вдруг оказалось, что он знает историю о Флаффи. Тогда он рассказал мне все, что знал, и показал путь. Он же знал и про то, как твой сын ходит к тебе и от тебя. Все знал про Акиду.

– Лев, говоришь? – спросила Фики. – Ладно, если он недруг Акиды, то понятно – следил за ним. Но откуда узнал про историю Флаффи? Акида никогда и никому про неё не рассказывал.

– По пути к вам я расспросил его об этом. Он сказал, что подслушал твой разговор с Акидой в некогда его землях. Вы его недавно выгнали оттуда.

– Мтавала Ва Пеки! – Фики почти прокричала это имя.

– Точно! – кивнул Симба. – Так он представился.

**Битва с Мтавалой**

Утром, когда прайд проснулся, Муфти сообщил о своем решении вернуться.

– Мы перейдем границу и остановимся на том холме, откуда пришли сюда. Между рекой и ущельем. Мы будем там, пока не вернется Флаффи. К тому же Енга должна набраться сил перед переходом домой.

Симба со всем прайдом собрались, чтобы проводить гостей за реку. Флаффи стоял рядом с Налой и молча наблюдал за тем, как группы львиц переходили на другой берег. Последними уходили Вамнафики, которую он теперь знал под именем Зира, Енга и Муфти. Вамнафики поддерживала медленно ковылявшую раненую львицу и помогала ей перебраться вброд.

К Нале подошла Сарафина:

– Ты её отпустила?

– Да, мам, отпустила.

– Зачем? И когда вы, наконец, примиритесь? Что было, то прошло.

– Симба не хочет тут видеть Зиру.

– Только из-за тебя. Почему ты не хочешь примириться с нею? Почему бы вам не поговорить вдвоем?

– Мам, наш прошлый разговор наедине закончился мордобоем.

– Зира уже изменилась. Неужели не видишь?

– Нет. Я не вижу раскаяния. А значит, и перемен.

– Вы обе просто разрываете сердце мне, – сглотнула комок Сарафина. – Неужели, вы так и не сможете простить друг друга? Никогда?

Нала ничего не ответила.

Вамнафики вышла из воды последней. Обернувшись, она вздохнула при виде Сарафины с Налой и, покачав головой, двинулась за остальными. Нагнав Муфти, она тихо спросила:

– Ты остаёшься из-за видений Рафики или из-за Флаффи?

– И первое, и второе. Больше второе. Мтавала вряд ли представляет серьезную угрозу для всех нас. Кто за ним пойдет? Я-то сначала думал, что кто-то из по-настоящему сильных королей нашей Долины решил воспользоваться моментом и объявить войну. Но Мтавала…. Твой Рафики сильно преувеличивает опасность. Они и сами могут с ними справиться.

– Нельзя его недооценивать. Раненый лев намного более опасен, чем может показаться….

– Я, Фики, ценю его так, как он того заслуживает. А вот Флаффи мы подождем и пойдем все вместе.

Они расположились на холме, с которого было хорошо видно ущелье вдоль Кладбища Слонов, через которое они вчера входили. Так его назвала Вамнафики. День быстро клонился к закату. Многие львицы уже зализали раны и пользовались временем для большого отдыха. К вечеру на холме показалась Нала в несколькими львицами. Они положили две туши бонтебоков и отправились назад. Вамнафики хотела подойти к ним, но встретившись взглядом с Налой, остановилась и, понурая, вернулась обратно.

Ночь прошла спокойно. Муфти еще удивился, какой тихой она может быть. Однако на рассвете его разбудила одна из львиц, дежуривших на ночной страже:

– Ваше Величество, вам стоит на это посмотреть.

– Что там?

– Не что, а кто. Идите и посмотрите сами.

Приятно потянувшись, Муфти поднялся и побрел вслед за дозорной на вершину холма. Осмотревшись, он недовольно сказал:

– Я ничего не вижу. Чего подняла ни свет ни заря?

– Вдали за тем холмом на горизонте. Подождите, сир. Сейчас покажутся….

Муфти стал напряженно всматриваться в линию горизонта там, где указала львица. Наконец, он их увидел.

– Поднимай тревогу. Всем быть наготове.

Через минуту рядом с ним стояла Вамнафики и с большой тревогой рассматривала то, за чем безотрывно следил Муфти. Вне всякого сомнения, это была большая группа львов.

– Может мимо идут? – с робкой надеждой разминуться с ними спросила Вамнафики.

– Ага. По нашим следам они как раз мимо нас и пройдут, – со злостью ответил Муфти. – К Симбе в гости. Посмотри внимательно на того, кто впереди шагает.

– Не может быть! – воскликнула львица, разглядев указанного льва. – Этого просто не может быть! А рядом с ним….

– Вижу! Вот тварь! – Муфти закипал от ярости. – И я давал ему приют! А он теперь вместе с Мтавалой идет.

– О Боже! Рафики был прав!

– К сожалению… – Муфти развернулся и пошел назад. Вамнафики последовала за ним.

Все уже стояли в тревожном ожидании. Муфти прошелся несколько раз перед львицами, затем остановился и медленно произнес:

– Как вы уже знаете, сюда идут львы. Аутсайдеры. По нашим следам. И ведет их наш враг – Мтавала Ва Пеки. Их много. – Муфти замолк, медленно обвел взглядом всех, словно пересчитывая бойцов, вздохнул и продолжил: – Очень много. Их столько же, сколько и нас. Но они – львы. Закаленные боями. Поэтому все будет не так, как в земле Вамлези. У нас есть выбор. Уйдя, можно выиграть время, собрать армию побольше и…. Если они не настигнут нас при переходе через пустыню домой. Но тогда тутошний король Симба и мой сын, Флаффи не смогут уйти и будут обречены. Их маленький прайд слишком слаб. Или мы примем бой. И тогда у нас всех есть шанс победить. Но тогда многие из вас не увидят завтрашнего рассвета…. Знаю, многих ждут дома дети. А потому вновь не приказываю. Я лично остаюсь и дам им бой вместе с Флаффи, Симбой и теми, кто живет здесь и будет оборонять свой дом. Потому что Мтавала мой враг, а не к лицу мне, самому сильному королю Долины прайдов бегать от такой падали. Неважно сколько их там, я встречусь с ним один на один и убью. Вы же можете выбирать.

– Я с тобой, Муфти, – сказала Вамнафики. – Ведь здесь, помимо всего прочего, живет моя мама.

– Мы все остаемся, Муфти, – сообщила ему Енга. – Мы клялись быть с тобой в беде и радости. И не отступим сейчас. Даже если аутсайдеров будет намного больше нас. Они еще пожалеют, что посмели связаться с нами. Пусть мы погибнем. Немногие и из них уйдут целыми. Они пересекли пустыню, значит, ослаблены. Когда подойдет прайд Симбы, нас станет больше. А, значит, шансы равны. А если ты еще и Мтавалу убьёшь, то они совсем побегут назад.

– Есть еще кое-что, – Муфти понизил голос. – Тот странник, что жил у нас, идет тоже с ними….

Краем глаза лев заметил, как поджались губы Вайи. Но она ничего не сказала.

– Хорошо. Поступим так. Ты, Енга, немедленно отправишься к Симбе вместе с Фики и предупредишь его. Потом останешься там, так как слишком ранена, а мне не нужны напрасные жертвы. Ты же, Фики, приведешь Симбу на Кладбище Слонов. Мы встретим врагов в ущелье, в том самом узком месте, где вчера проходили.

– А они не обойдут стороной? – взволнованно спросила Вамнафики.

– Нет, – отрезал Муфти. – Уж я прослежу за этим. Все, выполнять приказ.

Львицы уже разошлись на охоту, оставив немногих на Скале наслаждаться обществом вернувшегося Флаффи. Нала все время расспрашивала и никак не могла наговориться с ним. Иногда слово брал Симба. Сарафина и Сараби умиротворенно лежали в тени и наблюдали за внуком. Еще на Скале вертелась Лиуву, с любопытством рассматривая того самого загадочного старшего братишку, чьим именем всегда пугали в детстве. А он не таким уж и страшным оказался. Жаль, тетю Зиру нельзя было рассмотреть получше – вдруг она дьявол во плоти? Но ту не пустили в Прайдленд. И тут, как только она подумала про Зиру, появился Зазу со словами, что та спешит к ним вместе с какой-то львицей. И чем-то сильно взволнована.

Все немедленно покинули Скалу, стараясь опередить непрошенных гостей. Они встретились на водопое. Симба тут же зарычал:

– Твой король же обещал, что никто не перейдет границы моих владений! Зачем вы тут? Никто не звал, особенно тебя, Зира!

– Не время выяснять отношения….

– Тебе же ясно сказали, пошла вон! – угрожающе сделала шаг вперед Нала.

– Подождите… – Флаффи хотел вмешаться, но его опередила Сарафина.

– Нала! – она повелевающим тоном остановила всех. – Ты не посмеешь так разговаривать более с Зирой. Вспомни, что она твоя… – львица вздохнула и закончила: – …твоя сестра.

– Сестра? – изумленно уставился Флаффи на Зиру. – То есть….

– Знаю, сынок, мы не похожи, – подавленно ответила та и посмотрела на Сарафину: – Спасибо, мама….

– Я бы сказала, даже очень не похожи! – зло возразила Нала. – Впрочем, родственников не выбирают. Но это не меняет сути, она все равно не должна быть здесь. И не смей Флаффи при мне звать своим сыном. Он мой, поняла?

– Нет дружбы сильнее, нет вражды страшнее сестринской, – хриплым голосом заметила Енга. – Но мы принесли вам плохую весть. Сюда идут аутсайдеры.

– Что? – вскричали Симба и Флаффи разом.

– Их много, – продолжила Зира, – столько же, сколько и нас. И Мтавала со Странником возглавляют их….

– Не может быть! – воскликнул Флаффи.

– Да, я видела его собственными глазами, – ответила Зира. – Тебе придется встретиться со своим учителем снова. Муфти с остальными перекроет им путь на Кладбище Слонов. Но нас одних не хватит. Симба, если они прорвутся сюда, вам конец. Ты не устоишь перед ними один на один. Тебе надо прийти нам на помощь. И тогда все вместе мы одолеем врага….

– На Кладбище Слонов, говоришь, – прищурил взгляд Симба.

– Да, там самое узкое место на входе. В любом случае, Муфти заманит их туда. И еще. Спрячьте Енгу. Она еще не отошла после вчерашнего.

– Хорошо, – решил Симба. – Мама, найди Танаби с Мзалишей и возьми с собой Лиуву и Енгу. Потом ждите на Скале. Саффи, Зазу, соберите всех львиц вместе и выступайте к Кладбищу Слонов. Остальные идут со мною немедленно. И никаких пререканий! Ты, Зира, укажешь путь.

Они стояли в две шеренги посреди ущелья сразу за поворотом в пустыню и ждали. Наконец, из-за угла появился Муфти:

– Идут. Уже почти рядом.

– Не думал, что буду сегодня защищать свою землю со своим вчерашним врагом, – сказал Симба, вглядываясь вдаль за поворотом. – Сказал бы кто еще позавчера, не поверил.

– Я тоже, – ответил белый лев.

– Однажды ты говорил, – сказал Зира, – что умный король всегда знает, когда может сразиться и победить, а когда нет. Ответь мне сейчас: ты уверен полностью в нашей победе? Может, пока не поздно, стоит всем покинуть эту землю на время и переждать, пока они не уменьшатся численно?

– Боишься? – спросила Нала. – Я всегда знала, что ты труслива.

– Страх – это хорошо, – сказал Муфти. – Он придает в бою сил. Тот, кто ничего не боится либо дурак, либо сумасшедший и обязательно погибнет. Нам поздно отступать, Фики. Да, я уверен в победе. Я думаю, что они шли без особого отдыха и сильно устали. Я верю, что если устранить Мтавалу и Странника, то отряд потеряет руководство и начнет разбегаться в панике. Я знаю, что когда подойдет отряд охотниц Симбы и нападет сверху, то им придет конец.

– У тебя уже есть план битвы? – спросил Симба.

– Да, есть. И самое время им поделиться. Если погибну я или ты, то умрет лишь один из десятка. Если убить Мтавалу, аутсайдеры запаникуют. Это он их привел сюда, здесь им ничего не знакомо. Усталые от перехода, лишившись командования, они дрогнут. Поэтому жизненно важно пробиться к главарям и устранить их любой ценой. Я беру на себя Мтавалу.

– Странник – мой, – безаппеляционно заявил Флаффи.

– Ладно, – ответил Муфти. – Фики с Налой прикроют наши тылы. Тогда тебе, Симба, самое ответственное и важное дело. С остальными ты должен сдерживать аутсайдеров до подхода твоих охотниц. И дать нам возможность пробиться к целям, отвлекая на себя всех других львов. Ты когда-нибудь дрался в битве с кучей врагов одновременно?

– Да, – ответил тот, – с оравой гиен.

– Ну, – вздохнул Муфти, – это не считается. Тогда запомни. Это не будет дуэлью. Ты должен молотить лапами направо и налево. Отключи мозг. Позволь инстинкту воевать вместо головы. И не изощряйся в приемах. Львицы слабее львов. Потому ты должен их спасать. Делай так, чтобы вас было двое на одного аутсайдера. И мотайся, мотайся, крутись, вертись, как можешь, но не выходи против них один на один, пока не останется иного выбора или силы не покинут тебя. Главное, продержаться до прихода подмоги. А когда твои охотницы обрушаться сверху, это будет хорошим сюрпризом. Тогда мы победим.

– Ладно, будь по-твоему, – сказал Симба. – Все равно, лучших идей пока нет.

– А вы, – обратился муфти ко остальным львицам, – должны держать строй во чтобы то ни стало. Не позволяйте врагу затесаться среди вас. Старайтесь чувствовать плечо друг друга. Если сможете….

В этот момент впереди показалось движение. Львы поодиночке выходили из-за поворота и останавливались в нерешительности. Наконец, вперед вышли Мтавала и Мзалива. Оглядев шеренги перекрывших дорогу львиц, Мтавала удовлетворенно сказал:

– Ну вот, похоже, все тут. Правда, не думал, что их будет так много. И что я вижу? Муфти и Симба уже подружились? Или зрение меня обманывает?

– Дальше вы не пройдете, – повысил голос Симба. – Уходите по доброму.

– А если не уйдем то что? – спросил Мтавала. – Нападешь на нас с этим слабосильным отрядиком? Ты не ошибся в подсчетах, малыш?

– Я тебе не малыш, – огрызнулся Симба. – Только сунься сюда и станешь трупом. Как и другие.

– Похоже, план не удался, – тихо сказал Мзалива на ухо Мтавале. – Они не перебили друг друга. Наши же бойцы сильно устали. Может, отойдем, передохнем и завтра продолжим? Куда они денутся?

– Я пришел так далеко не затем, чтобы оттягивать удовольствие убить врагов. Или ты сомневаешься в нашей победе?

– Нет.

– Отлично, – сказал Мтавала и коротко приказал: – Всем приготовиться! К бою!

Муфти вновь осмотрел всех и почти закричал, возвышая свой глас над стенами ущелья:

– Для меня большая честь быть вашим королем. И будет такой же честь сложить голову рядом с вами. Сегодня величайший день, какого еще не знала история Долины. О вас будут слагать песни и легенды для потомства! Мы вступаем в битву с аутсайдерами! Вперед!

И две лини львов начали медленно сближаться, все более и более ускоряя шаг. В конце они неслись навстречу друг другу с ревом, и массивные тела львов налетели на плотную стену сомкнувшихся львиц.

Удержать ряд оказалось невозможным, и первая линия обороны львиц распалась после нескольких схваток на отдельные кучки. Задняя шеренга львиц с большим трудом не давала аутсайдерам зайти в тыл. Симба, Муфти и Флаффи уже успели отбить атаку нескольких из них. Аутсайдеры на минуту отступили, перегруппировались, выставив вперед самых юрких для боя с львицами, и ринулись в атаку. Симба пропустил первого невысокого крепко сбитого льва и атаковал несколькими короткими ударами бежавшего за предыдущим верзилу, отправив его, опешившего от неожиданности нападения, в нокаут. Взревев, коротышка развернулся, но был тут же атакован Налой с Тугелой. Она вместе с Мвези была неподалеку и первой прибыла к месту битвы, не упустив начала. Набросившись на того, словно на газель, одна из лучших охотниц сумела вцепиться в шею завопившего от боли аутсайдера. Мгновение – все было кончено. Шейные позвонки хрустнули, и безжизненное тело опустилось на землю.

– Следи за львами! – прокричал сквозь хаос битвы Муфти, отражая удары двух львов. Симба тут же обернулся, чтобы встретить трех атакующих. Двое пронеслись мимо, избрав целью львиц, но последний, будучи на голову выше Симбы, с ревом набросился на него. Отступив в сторону, он позволил атакующему пролететь мимо, и подставил подножку. Аутсайдер кубарем перекатился через спину несколько раз и почти встал, когда три львицы вцепились в его спину и шею и, повалив на землю, вгрызлись в его горло.

– Убейте Симбу! Отрежьте других львов от львиц! – заорал Мтавала, видя, что его лобовая атака захлебывается, т.к. трое львов не позволяли атакующим окончательно разметать львиц в стороны. Как только кто-то валил львицу на землю, тут же кто-то из львов или группа львиц задней линии атаковали и через минуту заваливали аутсайдера. Так уже дюжина из них лежала в ущелье без движения, столько же было повержено и львиц. Но перелома так и не наступало. Сам же он с небольшим отрядом пока в битву не вступал, наблюдая лишь с высоты пригорка.

На его призыв откликнулись сразу. Симба тоже услышал призыв и, отправив своего текущего оппонента в нокаут, запрыгнул на тело поверженного бойца, чтобы увидеть пару массивных львов, прокладывающих путь к нему. Первый из них легко отбросил оказавшуюся перед ним Мвези, а второй прикончил львицу, вонзив свои большие клыки в её горло. Услышав предсмертный вскрик подруги, Тугела кинулась к ней на помощь и была тут же сильным ударом отброшена на камни ущелья.

На Скале несколько львиц прислушивались к звукам далекой битвы, внимаю каждому рыку, доносившемуся с Кладбища Слонов. Прилетел Зазу.

– Ну что? Что там происходит? – обеспокоенно спросила Сараби.

– Держатся, но с трудом, – ответил мажордом. – Тугела с Мвези уже там.

– А где брат с Мзалишей? – спросила Лиуву.

– Мы тут, – ответил запыхавшийся голос. Танаби влетел на Скалу и осмотрелся: – Какого черта вы тут сидите?

– Папа приказал, – ответила Лиуву.

– Он беспокоится, чтобы кто-то из вас выжил, – сказал Енга. – Нельзя родителей осуждать за это.

– А кто вы такая? – спросила Мзалиша.

– Енга. Муфти отправил отсиживаться здесь. Но я уже достаточно оправилась.

– Сарафина идет со своим отрядом на подмогу, – сообщил Зазу. – Я оставил их на пастбище бубалов….

– Но это же слишком далеко! – воскликнула Мзалиша. – Сегодня партии должны были пойти на самое большое и дальнее. У самой западной границы….

– Это правда, Зазу? – спросил Танаби. – Ты оставил их у западной границы?

– Да, мой принц.

– О боже, – прошептала Сараби едва слышно. – Если Саффи не успеет, то аутсайдеры прорвутся и перехватят львиц на пути. Они угодят им прямо в лапы.

– Вот что, – сказал Танаби, – если аутсайдеры победят, то захватят наши земли. Тогда мне не важно, выживу я или нет. Жить изгнанником я не хочу. А потому отсиживаться не собираюсь. Кто со мною?

– Я, – подала голос Енга. – Мы должны быть первыми.

– Веди, Танаби, – выступила вперед Сараби. – Зазу, покажи кратчайший путь.

– Да, Ваше Величество, – радостно ответил мажордом и взмыл вверх: – Идем, скорее!

И пятерка стала быстро спускаться со Скалы….

Симба впал в ярость при виде надломленного тела Тугелы. Заревев, он бросился на ближайшего льва. Неожиданный удар заставил того споткнуться и присесть на мгновение, прежде чем снова встать на лапы. Он удивленно посмотрел на Симбу и тут же получил звонкий удар лапы с растопыренными когтями вдоль своего лица. Прежде, чем аутсайдер успел что-либо предпринять, Симба прыгнул на того и придавил к земле. Второй лев заревел и замахнулся на короля, но тот пригнулся к телу удерживаемой жертвы и пропустил удар над собой. И прежде, чем встретить новую атаку, быстрым и резким движением разорвал грудь прижатого врага. Потом выпрыгнул на второго и сбил его с лап. Аутсайдер не растерялся и ударом задних лап в живот сбросил Симбу с себя. Вскочив, он снова замахнулся и почувствовал пронзительную боль в своей лапе от вонзившихся в неё зубов. С диким воем он попытался освободить, но хватка Симбы оказалась стальной. Сжав челюсти из всех сил, он раздробил кость лапы соперника, а затем быстро отпустил, получив короткий удар свободной лапой противника вдоль лица. Ощутив кровь, он оскалился и вцепился в бицепс этой лапы, вызывая еще больше крови и боли. Обезумев от болевого шока, аутсайдер упал наземь и завертелся волчком, стараясь освободиться. Улучив момент, Симба разжал челюсти и атаковал горло противника, которое тот защищать уже не мог, попутно нанося глубокую рану вдоль плеча. Еще секунда, и противник бился в конвульсиях предсмертной агонии, покрывая глину под собой ручьями крови.

– И ты его учить собирался? – тихо присвистнул Мзалива, наблюдая за Симбой.

– Да убьёт его кто-нибудь или нет? – заревел Мтавала и осмотрел поле битвы. Почти на каждом его бойце висело по две львицы, Муфти и Флаффи одолевали своих соперников. Пора было вводить последние резервы. И Мтавала решился:

– Мзалива! Возьми двух львов и займись Муфти с его выродком. Остальным атаковать Симбу. И чтобы через пять минут вы его закатали в могилу!

Мзалива посмотрел на него и тихо сказал:

– Я не принимаю приказов ни от тебя, ни от кого иного. Я – воин-одиночка. Ты меня понял?

– Понял, – поперхнулся словами Мтавала и тихо добавил: – Но ради победы сейчас ты можешь сделать вид, что принимаешь их от меня?

– Ладно, – вздохнул Мзалива и пошел вперед.

– А вы что встали? – рявкнул Мтавала другим аутсайдерам. – За ним!

Взревев, львы двинулись с приказами к своим целям.

Муфти и Флаффи дрались плечом к плечу, отражая яростные атаки наседавших аутсайдеров. Краем глаза, Муфти заметил движение вокруг пригорка с Мтавалой. Мзалива направился с парочкой львов к ним. И шестеро отправились в сторону. Мтавала бы один.

– Молодец, Симба, – тихо прошептал Муфти, отводя очередной удар. Он нарочно берег силы и не убивал долго своего соперника, дабы другие его не трогали. То же делал и Флаффи, несмотря на то, что оба противника уже сильно выдыхались и дрались из своих последних сил. – Флаффи, пора! Странник твой, только дай мне проход!

– Добро.

И в тот же момент два их оппонента рухнули наземь от быстрых ударов. Муфти отряхнулся и рванул наперерез к пригорку, где в одиночестве стоял Мтавала Ва Пеки – его личный и самый главный враг.

Мзалива с помощниками хотел перехватить его, но тут на дороге выросла фигура Флаффи:

– Привет, учитель! Так то ты решил отплатить за наше добро тебе?

– Уйди с дороги, Флаффи. Мне нужен только твой отец. Он повинен в страданиях моей мамы и её гибели. Я хочу отомстить за неё.

– Вот как? И Вайе тоже? Она там – в последней шеренге. Ты и её убьешь?

– Муфти был вместе с Вамлези, а значит, повинен в её гибели. Он умрет.

– Если победишь. Впрочем, видать, ты не знаешь, что я там тоже был. И тоже бил отряд Мвонге.

Глаза Мзаливы сузились и налились кровью.

– Тогда мы разберемся здесь и сейчас! Эй, вы двое. Не стойте истуканами, идите в бой с львицами!

– Но шеф приказал…, – начал один из них возражать.

– Я тебе приказываю! Нечего распыляться по мелочи! Им я займусь лично, ваша цель – львицы! Пошли вон!

Парочка хмыкнула и направилась в сторону остальных. Мзалива встал в боевую стойку.

– Не здесь, учитель, – сказал Флаффи. – Поднимемся наверх, где никто не помешает?

– Только после тебя, ученик, – проговорил Мзалива и пошел вслед.

Они поднялись на склон ущелья, где была небольшая площадка, и на мгновение застыли в одинаковых позах. Потом с диким криком рванули навстречу друг другу, сталкиваясь в прыжке и сцепляясь когтями лап. И Флаффи, и Мзалива, стоя на задних лапах, старались достать горло друг друга, при этом блокируя попытки добраться до своего и стараясь завалить друг друга на землю. Однако оба обладали примерно равной силой, хорошо знали уловки друг друга и поэтому просто кружили вокруг оси, впившись когтями в тело друг друга, пихаясь мордами и издавая непрерывный боевой рык. Со стороны это было похоже на вальс в бешеном темпе, где каждый хотел быть ведущим. Наконец, Флаффи смог повалить Мзаливу на бок, но мощным ударом слева он был отброшен в сторону. Они оба вскочили на задние лапы, подняв вверх передние с растопыренными когтями. Издав истошный крик, оба снова ринулись друг на друга и стали яростно молотить друг друга лапами, стремясь нанести как можно больше ударов.

Их рев хорошо расслышала Вамнафики. Голос Флаффи она могла распознать среди сотен других на любом расстоянии. Узнав его, она подняла голову вверх и увидела борьбу на площадке, что была возле края стены ущелья. Не говоря ни слова, она помчалась вперед, отбросив мощными ударами по дороге одного аутсайдера.

– Зира! – закричала Нала, увидев, что сестра оставила свое место в битве и побежала наверх. И тут же бросилась за ней следом.

Вайя тоже услышала долгожданный голос, причем намного раньше Зиры. Только им был не Флаффи. И так же побежала наверх. А поскольку она была намного ближе места схватки, то и бежать ей было недолго.

Аутсайдеры только этого и ждали. Увидев образовавшуюся брешь, они ринулись туда, где было место Зиры….

Флаффи уже не чувствовал боли. Его удары были автоматическими. Он наносил их куда попало, желая попасть в голову, и не обращал внимания на удары Мзаливы. Сознание сконцентрировалось только на победе любой ценой. В какой-то момент он пропустил сильный удар в голову. Сознание померкло. На глаза стала капать кровь. И тут же Флаффи стал получать еще удары, отбросившие его тело на землю. Он ударился спиной о камни. В этот момент Флаффи понял, что учитель метит сейчас в его самое незащищенное место – живот. Он вспомнил самый первый урок Мзаливы и застыл на мгновение. С победным возгласом Мзалива выпрыгнул на Флаффи. Но в момент близкой победы, когда учитель уже готов был вонзить свои зубы в живот ученика и разорвать его, тот стремительно перекатился на бок и вскочил на задние лапы. Мзалива только и сумел провести когтями вдоль бедра Флаффи, расцарапывая до крови, но не вонзаясь в него. Он распластался на земле и с удивлением понял, что попал в собственную излюбленную ловушку. Ученик прыгнул на него сбоку. В тот момент, когда Мзалива был готов вскочить на ноги, Флаффи приземлился на него и, вцепившись зубами в шею, оседлал сверху.

– Молодец, – прохрипел Мзалива. – ты превзошел меня….

– Рад, что тебе понравилось, – проговорил Флаффи в ответ.

И тут же был скинут внезапно появившейся из ниоткуда львицей….

Танаби с Лиуву и остальными почти добежали до места схватки. По дороге к ним присоединись Киншаса и Элайша. Как и Тугела с Мвези, они охотились в стороне от основной партии, но узнав про нападение, решили последовать на Скалу. По пути они повстречали принца с сестрой, которые коротко объяснили происходящее, и присоединились к отряду Танаби.

– Смотри! – закричала Лиуву, показывая лапой на поле битвы, открывшееся им сверху. Аутсайдеры явно теперь побеждали: львицы были окружены и, сбившись в кучу, отбивали атаки львов. Симба был надежно отрезан пятеркой больших аутсайдеров и не мог прийти на помощь. На противоположной стороне ущелья шла какая-то драка, но лиц участников разглядеть было невозможно. Повсюду лежали тела львов и львиц. Муфти нигде не было видно.

– Бьем с тыла! – скомандовал Танаби и первым ринулся вниз. Лиуву с остальными последовали за ними. Элайша шла последней и потому сумела заметить, что на другой стороне ущелья на земле лежит Флаффи, а перед ним встал другой лев и рядом с ним стояла львица. И хотя к нему на помощь уже бежали другие львицы, силы все еще были неравны.

– Танаби, твой брат! – закричаал Элайша, но тот уже не слышал.

«Надо помочь этому Флаффи», – решила она и с разбегу перепрыгнула через ущелье – благо оно было очень узким в этом месте – повисла на мгновение на краю обрыва, тут же подтянулась на передних лапах вверх. Еще прыжок, и Элайша уже была на противоположной стороне в двух шагах от места схватки….

Флаффи приподнялся и увидел, как Мзалива, отряхнувшись, снова направился к нему. Львица, что сбросила его с врага, хотела было вмешаться, но тут подоспела какая-то молодая из прайда Симбы и атаковала её сзади. Та явно этого не ожидала. Больше он ничего не спел рассмотреть, т.к. его враг уже стоял над ним. И тут мелькнула ярко бронзовая шерсть, и Мзалива отпрял в сторону. Флаффи успел вскочить, но было поздно. Львица, что попыталась помочь, по неопытности попала под встречный удар Мзаливы и была отброшена им в сторону. Пролетев несколько метров, она с громким звуком ударилась о камни и затихла.

Флаффи занес лапу для удара и тут услышал:

– Стойте! Мзалива! Нет!

Оба льва уставились на темную фигуру львицы, что помешала им в первый раз. Мзалива медленно сделал два шага навстречу и остановился:

– Нет, этого не может быть! Ведь ты… ты же….

Та, что пришла с отрядом муфти, но исчезла сразу после битвы, чего почти никто и не заметил, кроме Фики, сделала шаг из тени:

– Я жива, сын, жива.

Сахифа подошла и несколько раз лизнула Мзаливу по гриве. То прикрыл глаза и обнял её.

– Я думал, ты умерла, мама. Но как? Где ты была?

Сахифа хотел ответить, но рядом с нею появилась львица, заставившая Мзаливу остановиться на месте.

– Вайя?

– Да. Это я. Хотя лучше бы меня там внизу убили, чем видеть тебя тут. Значит, вот какое у тебя дело?

– Прости, Вайя, я не хотел, чтобы так… я должен….

Мзалива в отчаянии повернулся к Флаффи и произнес:

– Ты должен со мной драться. Давай, нападай.

Но Флаффи не шевельнулся. В этот момент на площадке появилась Зира и тут же встала рядом с ним:

– Как ты, сынок?

– Нормально, мама. Прости, нам тут надо закончить дело, но, похоже, мы еще не все знаем. Я жду объяснений.

И тут Зира увидела Сахифу:

– Ты?

– Да, Фики, я. А это – мой сын. Прошу вас, хватит.

– Так вот ты куда подевалась! К врагам сбежала. А я тебя весь день вчера искала….

– Что тут происходит? – вскричали Флаффи и Мзалива одновременно.

– Ты знаешь её? – спросил Мзалива у матери.

– Да, – кивнула та головой. – Именно она спасла меня после битвы в землях Вамлези. И выходила меня у Муфти. Сынок. Чтобы тебе нет говорил Мтавала – это враньё. Он использовал тебя, чтобы свести счеты. Он дрался с Муфти и проиграл. А Мадага сам виноват в своей гибели, строив вражду против того же Муфти. Это он начал войну семейств. И поплатился за это. Мвонге тоже строил заговоры за спиной и поэтому также мертв. Посмотри, в каком окружении ты оказался! Те, кто насилуют и грабят – теперь твои друзья ? Разве так должно быть?

И тут она увидела подошедшую за Фики львицу. Её лицо тут же погрустнело, глаза опустились.

– Ну, вот мы и встретились…. Здравствуй.

Мтавала с радостью смотрел на то, как его бойцы, наконец, смогли пробиться вглубь порядков львиц. Победа близка! От радостных мыслей его оторвал Муфти. Его фигура выросла, словно из-под земли.

– Привет, крысеныш! Мы не закончили в прошлый раз. Ты тогда ушел, толком и не попрощавшись. А это не хорошо.

– Закончим тут и сейчас, – сказал Мтавала. – Теперь ты мой.

Муфти атаковал первым. Он выпрыгнул с места вперед, стараясь достать Мтавалу передними лапами. Тот отскочил в сторону, пропуская соперника мимо себя. Тогда Муфти резким выпадом столкнул врага с пригорка и стал кружить вокруг него. Он старался держать соперника на дистанции своего удара лапой. Несколько ударов, и у Мтавалы первого потекла кровь из рассеченного лба. Рассвирепев, тот стал яростнее атаковать. Несколько его ударов достигли цели. Муфти почувствовал кровь на теле. Еще некоторое время они обменивались ударами. Затем белый лев решил пойти на старую хитрость в надежде, что более молодой соперник может попасться на неё. Он стал сбавлять темп своих ударов и подставлять бока для ударов противника. Мтавала поверил, будто Муфти ослабевает и победа близка. Он усилил натиск, стал наносить удары чаще. Он не заметил, что бьет в основном по наиболее сильным местам: плечам и груди Муфти. Однако несколько раз удары пришлись и по животу. Шерсть Муфти уже давно стала розовой с темно-вишневыми пятнами. Муфти понял, что долго не протянет так. Тогда он притворился нокаутированным – упал. И в тот момент, когда радостный Мтавала размахнулся для последнего удара, Муфти, собрав все остатки сил, выпрыгнул вверх, словно стрела из натянутого лука. Головой он ударил в стык нижних ребер противника, туда, где была его диафрагма груди. Мтавала потерял на мгновение сознание. Его дыхание сбилось. Но этого было достаточно. Серией ударов Муфти сбил противника с лап и прыгнул на него сверху. Послышался хруст сломавшихся ребер.

Мтавала заревел от боли. Муфти остановился, чтобы смахнуть лапой кровь с лица, т.к. почти ничего не видел уже. И это стало его роковой ошибкой. Воспользовавшись моментом, Мтавала вонзил когти в грудь и рванул вниз. Стиснув зубы, Муфти ударил наотмашь Мтавалу, а затем молниеносно склонился и вонзил свои зубы в плоть его горла. Челюсти сомкнулись. Мтавала захрипел в предсмертной агонии, задергался, словно попытался встать и убежать. Но через несколько секунд его тело обмякло, еще несколько хаотичных движений, и жизнь навсегда покинула его. Муфти приподнялся, сделал несколько шагов, но присел, оглушенный, с помутненным взором. Силы покинули его, и через минуту белый лев рухнул на землю рядом с поверженным врагом, потеряв сознание.

Симба едва держался против пятерых. Одного он сумел нокаутировать еще в самом начале, как только они все вместе напали. Несчастный так сильно рвался в бой, что опередил других, и не заметил этого. Симба спокойно встретил его, уклонился от удара и, поднырнув под плечо, короткими рывками исполосовал сопернику грудь. Тот рухнул на землю, забившись в предсмертных конвульсиях, и тут подоспели остальные. Симба отступил к стене ущелья, дабы никто не мог его окружить или зайти сзади. Но при этом его отсекли от остальных.

Аутсайдеры оказались слишком молодыми, чтобы атаковать со всех сторон одновременно. Вместо этого, они напали группой, мешая друг другу. Симба смог отбивать их удары почти поочередно, стараясь отпихнуть их подальше. Так продолжалось некоторое время. Но силы были слишком неравны. Симба стал выдыхаться от столь быстрого темпа. Его ответные удары стали более редкими. Он стал чаще пропускать. Справедливости ради надо отметить, что и противники к этому времени сильно подустали. Они были слишком молоды и малоопытны. Собрав все силы, Симба решил вывести парочку этих соперников из игры. Для чего двинулся вперед и нанес серию коротких ударов по телам врагов не глядя на то, куда при этом он попал. Один из врагов при этом присел и завертелся волчком от боли, еще один отлетел и ударился головой о камни. Однако при этом он остался открытым для встречных ударов, чем и воспользовались оставшиеся соперники. Симба получил несколько сильных ударов и отлетел назад к стене. Тут он увидел сквозь пелену нечто, заставившее его закричать:

– Лиуву! Куда?

Танаби с разбегу запрыгнул на спину одного из аутсайдеров и сразу вонзил свои когти в его шею. Рев последнего быстро перерос в хрипение, и он быстро рухнул на землю. Отразив удар обернувшегося к нему ближайшего врага, он тут же скользящим ударом отправил его в нокаут, после чего на потерявшее равновесие тело бросились львицы и сомкнули свои челюсти на его горле.

Сараби сбила с лап третьего аутсайдера, не ожидавшего нападения со спины, а Енга запрыгнула к нему на грудь и провела растопыренной лапой по шее прежде, чем тот сумел сбросить её своими мощными задними лапами. Удар был очень сильным, и львица отлетела, приземлившись прямо на острые камни. Они вонзились в тело Енги словно когти и, хотя глубоко они проникнуть не могли, разорвали его, заставив истекать кровью.

Сараби сменила Енгу и перехватила горло врага до того, как тот смог подняться на лапы. Мгновение, и хрипящий аутсайдер повалился на бок.

Лиуву с Киншасой влетели в самый центр схватки. Принцесса не услышала слов отца и потому не обратила внимания на бойца, что заходил сзади. Она попробовала вонзить свои зубы в заднюю лапу стоявшего перед ней врага, что вполне ей удалось. Однако сильный удар в голову сзади оглушил её. Раненый ею аутсайдер развернулся и довершил дело еще двумя ударами в голову. Принцесса захрипела и упала на землю. И тут же была придавлена сверху раненым аутсайдером, на которого накинулись Киншаса с Мзалишей. Улучив момент, те впились в грудь врага и повалили его наземь. Второго прикончили Сараби с оставшимися львицами.

Симба уже не видел, что стало с Лиуву. Он попытался рвануться к ней на помощь, но был сбит сильным ударом с лап. Симба успел выставить вперед свои лапы прежде, чем клыки врагов достигнут его тела. В результате мощные челюсти соперников перекусили их. Симба завопил от боли и потерял сознание.

– Добить его? – спросил, запыхавшись, один из аутсайдеров.

Второй подошел, молча ударил несколько раз Симбу по голове и отступил.

– Перекуси ему глотку, – посоветовал третий.

– Невелика честь. Сам сдохнет, – сплюнул второй и посмотрел вокруг.

Битва почти закончилась. Двое уцелевших львов отбежали к своим троим товарищам. Остальные полторы дюжины бойцов лежали в ущелье. Только двое пытались отползти. Другие были мертвы. Мтавала был также убит. Рядом с ним лежало тело большого белого льва. Второго командира нигде не было видно.

Впятером они стояли против дюжины противников во главе с молодым львом. Они и не пытались догнать. Более половины львиц в изнеможении опустилась на землю. Оскалившись, аутсайдеры хотели перейти в наступление, но тут увидели то, что заставило передумать и нахмуриться. Наверху ущелья явно слышалось движение.

– Черт, да им опять подмога идет! – крикнул один из аутсайдеров. – С нас хватит. Уходим!

Подхватив раненых товарищей, способных еще хоть как-то идти, они начали медленно покидать ущелье.

Отряд охотниц во главе с Сарафиной подошел как раз, чтобы увидеть этот отход. Сарафина подошла к Танаби, смотревшему вслед уходившим, и спросила:

– Их догнать?

– Не надо, – ответил тот. – Ищите выживших….

Сарафина осмотрелась. Только сейчас она увидела, что стоит в луже темно-красного цвета. Вокруг лежало десятка три тел, убитых или тяжелораненых, а воздух пропитывался тяжелым приторным запахом крови. Пожилая охотница невольно зажмурилась, словно её сознание протестовало против увиденного, и тихо произнесла:

– О, Боже!

**Признание**

Львицы осторожно ступали по земле, перешагивая через тела и обнюхивая их, ища выживших. Внезапно пошел ливень, и кровь, напитавшая глинистую почву, стала быстро подниматься вверх, смешиваясь с водой. Кровавые реки потекли по склону ущелья вниз, к ручью. Земля окрасилась в багровые тона.

– Я нигде не вижу Симбу! – закричала Сараби с другого конца ущелья. – Саффи, ты его видишь где-нибудь?

– Да! – ответила та, склонив голову над своим королем. Тот был жив, но очень тяжело дышал, лежа без сознания. – Он тут. Живой….

На поле брани появились Рафики с другими помощниками. Они молча обступали раненых и деловито колдовали над телами. Подошли Тимон с Пумбой. Перебросившись несколькими словами с Рафики, поморщившись, они стали оттаскивать тела убитых и складывать их отдельно от раненых.

Наверху ущелья на события внизу почти не обращали внимания. Сахифа пристально смотрела на львицу, подошедшую сзади. Та переводила взгляд с Мзаливы на его мать и обратно, а губы неслышно шептали:

– Этого не может быть…. Просто не должно быть….

– Чего не должно быть, Нала? – спросила Зира. – Ты что, тоже их знаешь?

– Не думала, что мы когда-либо встретимся вот так, в таких обстоятельствах, – тихо сказала Сахифа. – Вижу, ты узнала меня.

– Да, – ужасные воспоминания захлестнули память Налы. Она долго не могла выговорить её имя, но собравшись с духом, выдала: – Сахифа, кажется….

– Кажется, ты нас полностью забыла, – сказала та. – А вот теперь пришлось вспомнить.

– Вспомнить что? – спросил Мзалива. – Мам, объясни толком, что происходит.

– Когда-то я рассказала тебе о том, что ты не мой родной сын. Что твоя настоящая мама – львица, чьего имени я не знаю, в прайдленде Шрама. Так вот. Мзалива! Ты пришел в свой родной дом. И она, – Сахифа указала на Налу, – твоя родная мать….

Воцарилось молчание. Мгновение все обдумывали услышанное, потом Зира медленно подошла к поникшей Нале и спросила:

– Ты ничего не хочешь нам тут объяснить? О чем она толкует?

– Я… – робко начала Нала, – я… в общем…. Это правда.

– Но как? Когда?

– Когда я сбежала, Зира….

– То есть именно_ поэтому_ ты и сбежала? – воскликнула та. – Значит, слухи, что распространяли гиены, были тоже правдой? Отвечай!

– Он взял меня силой…. Я хотела убедить его уйти, а он…, – Нала заплакала навзрыд. – Я умоляла его, просила отпустить…. Тварь! Ненавижу его!

– И что дальше? Я понимаю, ты пришла не вовремя, Шрам, кхм… в общем, ты забеременела, – допрашивала Зира. – Но как получилось, что твой сын оказался у Сахифы? Почему мы о нём ничего не знали?

Нала немного успокоилась и ответила:

– Я так ненавидела Шрама, что не хотела рождения его сына. Тогда у него появилась бы династия, законный наследник. Я этого не хотела. Сначала я прятала живот как могла. А когда пришло время, то убежала во внешние земли, чтобы там родить и….

– И убить новорожденного львенка?

– Да….

Хлесткий удар по щеке сбил Налу с лап. Она снова села, но не ответила сестре ничем. Впервые она приняла её пощечину как должное.

Зира повернулась к Сахифе:

– Ты нашла его?

– Нет, Фики, я помогла при родах. А потом она отдала его мне. Сама и добровольно. Вот и вся история. Прежде, чем уйти, я немного понаблюдала за этими землями. Запомнила, кто тут кто тогда был.

– Вот почему ты стремилась сюда…. Хотела увидеть Налу?

– Да, – кивнула головой Сахифа. – И рассказать про Мзаливу, её сына. А оно вон как обернулось….

Флаффи и Мзалива молча переглянулись.

– Какие еще тайны вы скрываете? – спросил Флаффи.

В этот момент на площадке появился Танаби:

– Что тут у вас происходит? Мам, ты в порядке? А кто эти двое? Они ведь, кажется, не из вчерашнего прайда…. Так что тут у вас происходит?

И тут Налу словно поразило молнией: «…в день, когда соберутся все твои дети, Бог призовет к себе среди многих того, кого сильно любишь». Предсказание Магида! Робким голосом она спросила:

– Симба… Что с ним?

– Он жив, мама, но без сознания, – ответил Танаби. – Рафики сейчас с ним.

– А мама?

– Бабушка вообще не дралась. Они пришли под самый конец.

– Подожди, – вмешалась Зира, – а ты-то как тогда с царапинами ходишь? Или не с Сарафиной пришел?

– Нет, – улыбнулся Танаби. – Мы с бабушкой Сараби пришли раньше, как раз вовремя. А то бы они уже давно всех перебили….

– Но ей было велено оставаться на скале, – продолжила Зира. – Енга тоже с вами пришла?

– Да. И Киншаса с Мзалишей, и… – и тут Танаби словно что-то вспомнил и умолк.

– Где Лиуву? – закричала Нала.

Её нашли почти сразу в том месте, где они с Киншасой атаковали врага. Внешне она была такой же как и день назад. Все, кто видел её рядом с матерью, говорил, что она унаследовала её красоту. На молодом теле принцессы не было ни царапины. Светло-серебристая шерсть едва колыхалась под легкими порывами ветра. На её лице отражалось спокойствие, словно принцесса ненадолго заснула и вот-вот встанет опять. Но этому не суждено было сбыться.

Негнущимися лапами Нала подошла к телу дочери и легла рядом. Потом уткнулась носом в её шею и беззвучно зарыдала. Вокруг собрались все остальные и склонили головы в знак скорби.

Зира подошла к Сарафине и, коснувшись носом её плеча, тихо сказала:

– Теперь и сестра знает, что такое потерять своего ребенка. Навсегда. Я думала, что она все же не унаследует моего проклятия. Но видно в этом у нас одна судьба. На двоих…. Прости меня, мама. Прости, что забрала Флаффи. Прости, что пролила много крови. Из-за меня погибло слишком много невинных львиц….

– Не из-за тебя, дочка, – Сарафина поцеловала Зиру в ответ. – Все знали, на что шли.

– Но если бы не я, ничего бы этого не было!

– Кто знает, что было бы, не похить ты Флаффи, – вздохнула Сарафина. – Но тогда бы ты так и оставалась нашим врагом, жила с ненавистью в сердце. Это ведь Флаффи излечил тебя от неё. Он и твой король Муфти, я же вижу. Значит, он был тебе нужнее, просто необходим. Чтобы спасти твою жизнь. Она слишком коротка, чтобы не наслаждаться каждым днем.

– Слишком велика плата за спасение, мама.

– Да, иногда приходится платить и такую цену. Правда, она же и плата за грехи. А у Налы он очень тяжелый. Что сделано, то сделано. Пожар уничтожает все, но на пепелище потом вырастает новое. И теперь от нас зависит, что будет расти завтра. Мне кажется, Зира, твое место сейчас рядом с любимым.

– Ты простила меня, мама?

– Я не могу иначе, – Сарафина поцеловала Зиру. – Вы все равно мои самые любимые дочки. Я только хочу, чтобы вы поскорее примирились. И еще. Этот Мзалива…. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ему сейчас начали мстить. Как-никак он тоже стал жертвой в своем роде.

– Сахифа уже успела рассказать? Я не буду ему мстить, мама.

Три льва стояли чуть поодаль вместе и молча наблюдали.

– Итак, ты мой брат, – сказал Флаффи. – Но это ничуть не умаляет твоей вины. Ты пришел убивать. Смотри, что получилось.

– Ты ненавидишь меня? – вздохнул Мзалива.

– Я – нет, – ответил Флаффи.

– А ты?

– Не могу сейчас сказать, – ответил Танаби. – Ты был с теми, кто убил мою сестру.

– Что ж, так тому и быть, – вздохнул Мзалива и отвернулся. – Сейчас самое время каждому побыть наедине со своими.

– Ты только далеко не уходи, ладно? – добавил Танаби. – Что б потом за тобой не ходить.

– Даю слово, что буду у тебя завтра. Вон на том холме. Я не бегу от ответственности.

Мзалива медленно побрел прочь. На пути возникла Сахифа с Вайей.

– Ты куда? – спросила Вайя.

– Куда глаза глядят. Прости, мне сейчас надо побыть одному.

– Успеешь еще надышаться одиночеством, – сказала Сахифа. – Как я понимаю, вы встречались у Муфти?

– И что, мама? Какое это сейчас имеет значение?

– Имеет, если спрашиваю. Выбор одобряю.

– Что, мама? – не понял Мзалива.

– То самое. Задурил девочке голову, а теперь в кусты сбежать хочешь? Кто обещался за ней вернуться? Вот, она тут. Или ты откажешься от своих слов?

– Но мам, сейчас время не то….

– Время всегда одинаково! За свои слова надо отвечать, если ты не пустозвон какой! А я вроде не так тебя воспитывала! Или все пошло уже насмарку?

– Я просто к тому, что я же… это… того…. Ну ты же знаешь, с кем я пришел сюда! Я враг для них! Как Вайя сможет после этого быть со мною?

– Может, об этом спросишь меня напрямую? – вмешалась Вайя.

– Но… – Мзалива стоял в полном замешательстве.

– Смотри и читай по губам, – Вайя подошла вплотную, поцеловала его и тихо прошептала:

– Я люблю тебя.

– Вам надо побыть одним. Я пойду к Фики, – сказала Сахифа и добавила: – Смотри, мой мальчик, если её обидишь, значит, меня обидишь.

Симба приоткрыл глаза, и первыми, кого он увидел, стали Тимон с Пумбой.

– Как ты, друг? – спросил Тимон.

– Жить буду, – почти прошептал Симба в ответ. – Что вы тут… делаете?...

– Разгребаем тут все, – вздохнул Тимон. – Ну и работенка, я тебе скажу. Тот прайд почти полностью истреблен.

– Где Флаффи?

– Не знаю, его тут нет….

– Танаби?...

– Я видел его неподалеку, – ответил Пумба. – Он жив.

– Хорошо… Где Лиуву?

Тимон молча опустил голову. Симба закрыл глаза. По его щеке скатилось несколько слез.

– Найди Флаффи.

– Не беспокойся, – ответил Тимон. – Мы обязательно его найдем.

Флаффи подошел к львице, что помешала Мзаливе и попала под его удар:

– Привет. Ты как?

– Ничего, – ответила та, потирая ушибленные места на загривке. – А ты?

– Оправился. Тебя как звать то?

– Элайша. Мы победили?

– Да. Аутсайдеры сбежали. Теперь собирают выживших. Пойдем, я провожу тебя вниз. И спасибо за помощь.

– Не за что,– ответила Элайша. – Ты убил того врага.

– Нет, – мотнул головой Флаффи, – он моим братом оказался.

– Чего? – Элайша не верила своим ушам.

– Так вот, – пожал плечами Флаффи и кивнул головой вниз: – Ну что, пошли, что ли?

– Погоди, так он что, тоже сын тети Налы?

– Да. Только Шрам отец.

– А-а, тогда понятно.

– Что именно?

– Почему он с аутсайдерами, – ответила Элайша. – Зло часто унаследуется.

– Не спеши с выводами, – мягко возразил Флаффи, – ты ведь не знаешь историю его жизни.

– Какие бы трудности у него не были в прошлом, они не оправдывают убийства в настоящем, – зло возразила львица. – Как по мне, так он ничем не лучше тех, что пришли с ним. Даже если он и твой родственник.

– Э-э, прошу прощения, – вмешался появившийся Тимон, – но собраны все тела.

– Много погибло? – спросил Флаффи. Ответ, который он услышал, заставил его сердце затрепетать от осознания всего ужаса произошедшего.

– Почти все ваши, – тихим голосом ответил Тимон. – Не считая Зиру, вас и Муфти. Та, что вы у нас на Скале оставляли, тоже. Только пятерка львиц выжила….

– Как? – вскричал Флаффи. – И Енга тоже? Но…

– Она пришла вместе с Танаби и ней, – кивнул Тимон в сторону Элайши.

– А наши? – с надеждой в голосе спросила та.

– Немного погибло, – голос Тимона стал еще тише. – Но это….

– Кто же, Тимон?

– Мвези, принцесса Лиуву и… ваша мама, Тугела….

Губы Элайши задрожали, она медленно опустилась на землю. Повинуясь неведомо откуда взявшемуся острому желанию, Флаффи присел рядом и обнял молодую львицу, которая тут же уткнулась носом в его гриву и заплакала.

**Добро пожаловать домой**

Вамнафики тихо лежала рядом с Муфти прямо возле того пригорка, на котором Муфти принял свой последний бой, и снова зализывала на нём раны. На теле не было ни одного уцелевшего места. Как и днями ранее, оно медленно вздымалось и опускалось в такт тяжёлому дыханию, а цвет шерсти местами был просто бордовым.

Веко дёрнулось и поднялось. Муфти пришел в сознание и попытался осмотреться.

– Лежи, мое солнышко, лежи, – голос Вамнафики дрожал. – Надо отдохнуть.

Муфти закашлялся.

– Добрая была битва, – сказал он необычно тихим голосом. – Много погибло?

– Много…. В том числе Енга.

– Енга… – Муфти прикрыл глаза. – Моя маленькая бедная Енга!

Вамнафики сглотнула, но ничего не сказала. В этот момент появился Рафики. Он осмотрел раны Муфти и покачал головой. Потом приложил лист чего-то и посмотрел на Вамнафики:

– У тебя мало времени, Зира. Может, до рассвета. Мой дар врачевания тут бессилен….

Зира посмотрела на Муфти. Её глаза расширились от осознания:

– Нет.… Нет…. НЕ-ЕТ!

Вскочив, она схватила Рафики за шкуру:

– Ты же можешь его спасти? Можешь? Скажи, что да или….

– Отпусти его, – тихо сказал Муфти. – Он ничего не может. Я уже на пути к звёздам….

– Муфти! Муфти! – Зира уткнулась в его гриву. Её тело содрогалось от рыданий.

– Не плачь, Фики, – голос Муфти становился всё более тихим.

– Не тратьте время, Ваше величество, – тихо повторил Рафики. – Бог уже позвал вашу душу к себе и ничего изменить нельзя. Очень скоро вы займёте своё место среди великих королей.

– Знаю. Спасибо тебе.

– Мне жаль быть бесполезным для Вас, Ваше Величество, – мандрил склонил голову и отступил в тень.

Муфти шевельнулся и посмотрел на Зиру.

– Ты любишь меня? Любишь, как я тебя?

– Муфти, пожалуйста, не надо…. Не надо, прошу тебя…. – слезы катились по щёкам Зиры: – Молчи.

– О Боже! Даже сейчас ты не можешь прямо ответить на вопрос. Как и тогда…. Как ты меня тогда назвала?

– Да! Милый мой, любимый Муфти, мой толстик, да! – Зира снова уткнулась в гриву.

Муфти на мгновение прикрыл глаза, сглотнул комок, а потом собрался с силами и сказал:

– Мне надо поговорить с Флаффи…. Позови его.

На входе появился Флаффи. Белый лев глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

– Время пришло, сынок. Ты можешь выбирать, чьё королевство теперь твоё. И будь справедливым. А теперь позови остальных….

Через минуту пять шестерка выживших львиц обступила тело своего короля.

– Объявляю всем, что отныне Флаффи – мой наследник и вправе заявить права на прайд после меня. Любите, будьте ему верны, как были верны мне и идите за ним, какой бы путь он для вас не выбрал. Ещё заявляю, что Вамнафики – моя единственная и любимая жена…. А теперь оставьте нас вдвоём….

Когда все ушли, Муфти положил голову на лапы Зиры и спросил с улыбкой:

– Ты же будешь моей женой, правда?

– Да, – Зира, всхлипывая, положила голову на его щёку и поцеловала. – Всё будет хорошо. Вот увидишь.

– Хорошо, – почти прошептал Муфти и прикрыл глаза: – Устал я что-то, Фики, очень устал….

– Спи, мой толстик, крепко спи. – Зира слегка поглаживала Муфти по гриве: – Ты был мне опорой, вернул меня к жизни, дал новый её смысл. Ты заботился обо мне как никто другой ни до, ни уже после тебя. Далека теперь твоя дорога. Если встретишь там Шрама, попроси за меня прощения. И присмотри за ним там тоже. Он такой слабый большой ребёнок…. А обо мне не беспокойся. Время пробежит быстро и мы там обязательно встретимся. Сколько бы мне ни осталось….

Когда она подошла к ожидавшему молча в стороне прайду, яркий лунный свет отразился в заплаканных глазах. Флаффи сделал шаг навстречу.

– Король Муфти умер во сне, – глухим механическим голосом произнесла Зира: – Теперь Флаффи ваш новый король. Присягайте ему на верность!

И ушла в темноту.

Она нашла её одинокую фигуру на лугу. Нала лежала в траве и молча смотрела на звезды. Зира прилегла рядом и тоже посмотрела на чистое темно-синее безоблачное небо. Мигнула еще одна звезда.

– Ну, вот ты и прибыл на место, мой пушистик….

– Муфти умер? – тихо спросила Нала.

– Да.

– Любила его?

Зира только кивнула головой.

– Почему не оплакиваешь его?

– У меня уже нет слез, сестрица. Я словно камень сейчас – ничего не чувствую….

– Как и я. Пустота. Лиуву….

Нала присела.

– Знаешь, Зира, я сейчас вспоминаю слова Магида. Когда все дети соберутся вместе…. Все вышло в точности. И Бог забрал одного из них. Самого красивого, хорошего, чистого душой, ничем не испорченного. Почему именно его? Неужели за то, что я отдала своего сына и забыла про него как страшный сон, надо забирать мою любимую дочь? Я уже потеряла Флаффи. Он не зовет меня мамой, мы с Симбой для него чужие….

– Заткнись, Нала, иначе я, клянусь, изуродую тебе лицо, – зло сказала Зира. – Ты и сейчас вместо раскаяния пытаешься оправдаться, опротестовать приговор. Мзалива ни в чем не виноват. Ни в том, что его отец Шрам, ни в том, что он изнасиловал тебя и за это ты его ненавидишь. И в твоем изгнании он тоже не виноват.

– А в смерти стольких львиц? В том, что погибла Лиуву, он тоже не виноват?

– За свое он поплатится. Ровно в той мере, в какой виновен. Ты же вместо ропота на Бога лучше бы раскаялась, просила прощения. Тебе в лапах валяться у него надобно, ведь ты бросила его новорожденным, хотела избавиться навсегда.

– Шрам живет в нем!

– Нет, успокойся, – сказала Зира, – Шрам в нем не живет. Он мстил, это правда, но ненависти и сумасшествия в нем я не увидела. Уж поверь мне.

– Верю. Скажи мне, как ты могла пойти к нему? Как ты вообще могла влюбиться в этого урода?

– Тебе этого не понять, Нала.

– И все же, – сестра смотрела на Зиру в упор. – Попробуй объяснить.

– Из-за тебя я к нему пошла. Наутро после исчезновения… - мысли стали убегать в прошлое.

Она проснулась утром и потянулась. Её взгляд упал на место рядом, где, как обычно, спала сестра. Но её не было. «Неужели пошла на охоту так рано?», -подумала она и встала. Обычно Зира просыпалась первой из охотниц еще до того как взойдет солнце и уходила в поисках добычи. Найти её стало практически невозможно в последние месяцы. Отряд Сараби целыми днями рыскал по Землям Прайда в поисках еды, но практически всегда безуспешно. Зира охотилась сама, полагая, что так шансов добыть еду больше. Ведь она ходила в другую сторону от Сараби. Но и ей засуха немного давала шансов. Последний раз она успешно поохотилась две недели назад, задрав старого бонтебока, который, по-видимому, просто заблудился. И ей еще сильно повезло донести добычу домой без отъема по пути гиенами. Шрам приказал их кормить в первую очередь….

Однако Зира еще больше удивилась, поняв, что отряд Сараби, а сестра на охоту ходила только с ней, вообще еще никуда не ушел.

– Где Нала, мам? – Зира подошла к Сарафине. И тут же напряглась при виде её слез: – Что случилось?

– Она ушла.

– Куда?

– Во внешние земли….

Зира выдохнула:

– Как ушла, отчего?

И тут её сердце похолодело. Сестра сильно изменилась в последние дни, особенно после двух последних визитов к Королю. Она хотела его убедить покинуть сию выжженную землю. Неужели Шрам выгнал её или как-то связан с её уходом?

– Может, так оно и надо, дочка, – продолжала всхлипывать Сарафина. – Может, она сможет выжить там, найдя того, кто станет достойным её мужем…. Господи, охрани её.

Зира вышла наружу и осмотрелась. Мимо проходила тройка гиен во главе с Шензи. Эта гиена была самой важной среди всех и пользовалась наибольшим расположением Короля. Сейчас она, проходя мимо на аудиенцию к Шраму, бросила взгляд на неё странно улыбнулась. Внутри Зиры похолодело. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Вместо охоты, она решила последовать за гиенами.

Шрам переселил всех львиц со Скалы Прайда сразу же, как только стал Королем. Теперь им приходилось ютиться в небольшом гроте на холме, что был на другом берегу некогда полноводной реки. Сейчас она превратилась в ручейки воды, стекающих из предгорья. Гиены так громко и увлеченно разговаривали между собой, что даже не услышали всплески воды, когда Зира переходила брод вслед за ними. Им нечего было опасаться, ведь их ни одна львица теперь не смела тронуть.

– Ха, вы слыхали новость? – говорила одна из гиен.

– Какую, Банзай? – спросила зло Шензи. – Как тебя в очередной раз блохи закусали?

– Не-ет, хоть это тоже важно. Я про невесту нашего Короля.

– Какую еще невесту? Ты, видать, совсем обезумел от важности охраны Шрама. Его тут почти все львицы или презирают, или ненавидят.

– И теме не менее нашлась одна, – ухмыльнулся Банзай.

– О ком это ты? – нахмурилась Шензи.

– Об одной из дочерей Сарафины, – ответил главный охранник. – Один из моих ребят уже несколько раз провожал её к Королю, а потом выпроваживался так, будто у них свидание…. Впрочем, почему будто. Так, видать и есть.

– Как часто?

– Раз-два в неделю. Правда, он настолько глуп, что за все это время так и не удосужился узнать имя. Хотя просто мог подслушать. Тупой исполнитель.

– Как и ты. Узнал давно, если бы захотел, но ты же своей драгоценной персоной занят, – хмыкнула Шензи. – Наверняка она соблазняет Шрама, чтобы увести всех отсюда. Всех, кроме нас.

– Шрам никуда не пойдет, его никто не убедит. Сам говорил не раз, – ответил Банзай. – А вот потеснить тебя в месте возле Короля она может. Кстати, нас никто не услышит?

Он хотел обернуться. Зира нырнула в кусты.

– Плевать, – ответила старшая гиена. – Кто что нам сделает?

Они уже подошли к Скале Прайда.

– Надо этому помешать, – сказала после некоторого молчания Шензи. – Что скажешь, Эд?

Тот ничего не ответил, но радостно закивал головой. Идея очередной подлости нашла его горячую поддержку. Особенно, если она пахла большой кровью.

– Узнай, кто это, – приказала Шензи Банзаю.

– И что?

– А то. Мы тогда донесем эти слухи до львиц. И тогда все другие возненавидят её тоже. Усекаешь? Никуда тогда они от нас не денутся.

– У неё могут быть подруги….

– Ставлю на то, Банзай, что даже самые близкие из них отвернутся от неё. Вот.

– Ты – гений, Шензи. Ну, вот мы и пришли.

Из пещеры доносился голос Зазу. Своим противным голосом он пытался что-то напеть:

– Никто не знает, о чем я грущу. Никто не знает печаль мою...

– Опять Шрам веселится, – сплюнул Банзай. – О еде даже и не думает!

– Я с ним поговорю, – сказала Шензи.

И вся троица, поднявшись наверх, скрылась в королевской пещере. Через минуту они выкатились оттуда под громкий вопль Шрама:

– ВО-ОН!

Отряхнувшись, Шензи влепила затрещину Банзаю:

– Я же сказала тебе помолчать! Какого рожна ты влез?

– А что я такого сделал? – Банзай потер ушибленное место.

– А то, что мы так и остались без еды. Доволен, вумный охеранник?

Банзай потупил свой взгляд.

– Ладно, бери своих товарищей и пошли, – Шензи прислушалась: – Тс-с! Я слышу победный клич Сараби…. Все за мной! Мы скоро позавтракаем и пообедаем!

– Ага, – хмуро ответил Банзай. – На много дней вперед….

Когда они ушли, Зира дождалась, пока улетит мажордом, и быстро поднялась в пещеру.

– О-о, Зира! – радостно приветствовал её Шрам. – Заходи, прошу тебя! Чем обязан такому светлому визиту? Как твоя сестра поживает? Кстати, я не видел её сегодня.

– Неудивительно, – тихо произнесла Зира. – Она ушла.

– Куда? – улыбка застыла на морде Шрама. – Куда она ушла без моего ведома.

– Во внешние земли. И мне кажется, ты знаешь, почему.

Шрам умолк, встал, несколько раз прошелся по пещере. Потом отвернулся и стал рассматривать стены.

– Она ушла из-за тебя! Что ты ей сделал?

– Ничего, Зира, поверь мне, ничего плохого. Я и в мыслях допустить не мог причинить ей зло. Я любил её… даже больше, чем король.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – Зира подошла вплотную.

Шрам обернулся.

– Мы встречались. Как лев и львица. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я….

Зира прикрыла рот лапой:

– Значит, то, о чем вещают гиены, правда…. Нала – твоя невеста?

– Ну-у, мы этого еще не обсуждали. Но я надеялся, верил…

Шрам помолчал, потом спросил:

– Львицы уже знают об этом?

Оглушенная Зира только отрицательно мотнула головой.

– Так. А ты откуда узнала?

– Подслушала ту троицу, что приходила сегодня к тебе. Они собираются поведать всем, чтобы львицы возненавидели нас. Они не знают имени. Пока не знают. Но ведь это дело времени, не так ли? Опросят того охранника, что водил, тот подробно опишет…. И Нала погублена навсегда.

– Если бы Бог был милостив ко мне, то не дал бы этому случиться, – ответил Шрам. – Я, наверное, был немного груб с нею и слишком настойчив. Возможно…. Но я искренне любил её! – по щекам Шрама покатились редкие слёзы. Он отвернулся и смахнул их лапой.

Внутри Зиры что-то ёкнуло. Гнев, что закипал внутри, внезапно испарился.

– Меня никто не любит, не поддерживает. Даже Нала. Я думал, что она ко мне чувствует то же, что и я к ней. Но это не так. Иначе бы не сбежала! Испугалась, что другие про неё подумают! Ваша мать, например! Это для неё выше, чем наша любовь – самое прекрасное и светлое чувство! Мы могли быть счастливы! Наш союз заставил бы заткнуться все рты в этом Богом проклятом месте…. Видать, этому не суждено сбыться. Союз львов и гиен не очень получается, потому что вы так и перестали ненавидеть друг друга. Хотя все, о чем я просил, хотя бы не враждовать. Но меня никто не слушает. И теперь, чтобы не уничтожить все окончательно, я обречен на поддержку только одних, чтобы держать в повиновении других.

Внезапно Шрам переменился:

– Это все проклятая Сараби! Это она, она рушит все мои планы! Из-за неё я не могу стать полноценным Королем! Из-за неё у меня нет лояльных львиц! Это все она! Тварь! О, если бы она внезапно исчезла!

Вспышка ярости прошла так же, как и появилась. Шрам отвернулся. Его тело стало содрогаться в тихом плаче.

Зира подошла и, преодолевая себя, дотронулась до его гривы:

– Ты можешь все исправить…. Ты можешь стать настоящим Королем.

– Как? – сквозь слезы спросил Шрам.

– Прогони гиен. Объяснись со всеми. Тебя поймут и поддержат.

– То же говорила твоя сестра, – лев посмотрел на львицу грустными заплаканными глазами. – Никто меня не поддержит. Я не слишком силен, и все это знают. А потому, как только прогоню гиен, Сараби скинет меня и займет мое место. Ведь именно об этом она и мечтает. Вот если бы у меня была жена…. Впрочем, что теперь говорить. Нала сбежала. Соблазнила и…

– Соблазнила? У вас что-то было?...

– У нас было всё, – Шрам не отводил взгляд. – Да, она меня соблазнила, теперь я понимаю это. Хотела тайно уговорить меня таким образом покинуть прайдлэнд. А когда не вышло, сбежала от позора подальше. Поигралась и бросила.

– Ты не смеешь так говорить о ней! Нала не такая!

– Откуда ты знаешь, какая она на самом деле? Знаю, ты всегда защищаешь её. Помогаешь, прикрываешь. И сейчас здесь из-за неё. Думаешь, как спасти репутацию сестренки, не так ли?

– И что?

– А то. Ты всегда живешь ради неё. Это похвально, но может испортить кого угодно. Разве ты не замечаешь, что она тобой просто пользуется? Чуть что: Зира, помоги! И ты бежишь, помогаешь…. А сама она когда-нибудь за что-нибудь отвечала? Всегда её кто-нибудь покрывал. С самого детства.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

– Помнишь историю с походом на Кладбище? Для всех Симба был виновником. Типа это он её втянул. Но я-то знаю, кто на самом деле виновник.

– Кто?

– Она. Симба хотел поразить её, вот и искал такое место. А Нала только и подыгрывала ему в этом. На водопой ей было скучно идти гулять! Такую девочку надо было вести в самое опасное место. Симба легко поддался на её провокации, ведь она умнее его, поверь мне. Она намного умнее всех нас. Как и Сараби. И ведь и тогда она легко выкрутилась. Симба защищал её тогда, произвел впечатление, видать. Правда, это чуть не стоило им жизни. Зато свою долю счастья они все получили. Что, скажешь, я не прав? Сколько раз ты вытаскивала сестричку из разных проблем, а?

Зира промолчала.

– Вот, – удовлетворенно сказал Шрам.

– Даже если так, я все равно должна сейчас что-то сделать, помочь ей. Что бы ни произошло, она не заслуживает всеобщей ненависти.

– Да-да, ты права, – вздохнул Шрам. – Мы все должны что-то сделать. Но что?

Зира помолчала, потом сказала, где-то в душе не веря, что произносит эти слова:

– Они не знают, что к тебе приходила Нала. Только про то, что у тебя есть невеста. Заставить гиен заткнуться нельзя.

– Да, это верно, – мягко заметил Шрам. – И что ты предлагаешь?

– Себя.

– Не понял, – удивился Шрам.

– Это… я к тебе приходила, – дрожащим голосом пояснила Зира. – Это я… твоя невеста….

Шрам молча обошел её, словно оценивал и глубоко осмысливал услышанное. Потом остановился и произнес:

– Что ж, это хороший выход. Я согласен.

– Только у меня условие.

– Какое?

– Мы не можем сейчас пожениться…. Нужно время… и….

– Хорошо – хорошо, – нетерпеливо перебил её Шрам. – Тогда и у меня есть условие.

– Какое?

– Ты будешь ночевать у меня. И… избавишься от опасного свидетеля. Ради Налы.

Шрам метнулся к входу и кого-то кликнул. Появилась гиена-охранник и заговорщицки подмигнула Королю:

– Да, сир? Я готов пойти за львицей, если прикажете.

– Не потребуется больше, – холодно проговорил Шрам и обернулся в темноту пещеры: – Зира.

Гиена лишь успела заметить, как метнулась тень, и была тут же уложена на лопатки с клыками на своем горле. Охранник заверещал:

– Пощадите! Я никому ничего не скажу!

– Разумеется, – ответил Шрам. – Мертвые не болтают.

И Зира сомкнула клыки, ощутив теплую сладковатую жидкость, заполняющую рот. Тело немного подергалось и затихло.

– Убери её. И иди на охоту, – приказал Шрам. – Вечером придешь.

Нала слушала воспоминания Зиры, затаив дыхание:

– И ты пришла к нему вечером?

– Да.

– И осталась?

Зира кивнула.

– И…

– И в ту же ночь он изнасиловал меня тоже….

Нала отпрянула в ужасе:

– И ты еще потом оправдывала эту тварь? Как ты могла потом вообще быть рядом с ним?

– Сначала из-за тебя. А потом… потом я полюбила его. Знаешь, он сильно изменился ко мне, стал нежным. Хоть его страсть иногда и принимала извращенные формы, зла он мне не делал. Никогда более.

Зира встала:

– Где-то в глубине я по-прежнему люблю его. Он был ребенком. По сути, большим капризным, эгоистичным ребенком, которому хотелось всего и сразу. Он был обижен на весь мир. На нас. Да, наверное, он повинен в гибели Муфасы. Но той смерти не заслуживает. Для меня он все равно остается Королем, достойным места среди тех великих, к которым присоединился и мой нынешний муж, Муфти.

Зира посмотрела с грустью Нале в глаза:

– Когда-то ты говорила, что я не могла не знать о том, что сделал Шрам. Я догадывалась, что ушла ты из-за него. А после того, что он сделал со мной сам, я уже точно знала причину. Даже не услышав об этом ни слова признания. И еще более захотела защитить тебя от этого позора. Никто бы и не узнал, если бы не Мзалива, если бы не все то, что было после….

Нала вздохнула:

– Ты его любила?

– Очень.

– Да, наверное, я этого не пойму никогда. Но все же принимаю.

– А ты попроси прощения у Мзаливы. Ты обязана это сделать.

– Да, сестра. Сахифа была права тогда. Я не убоялась гнева божьего. И получила наказание. Каждой из нас ведь досталось свое.

Зира молча кивнула.

В этот момент послышался рев Симбы.

– Король зовет всех на Скалу, – тихо проговорила Нала. – Надо идти….

– Иди. А я останусь тут. Подожду решения Флаффи. Что он теперь скажет….

– Нет, ты тоже должна идти. Симба зовет весь прайд.

– Я изгнана.

– Больше нет, Зира, – Нала уткнулась в её плечо и поцеловала.

– Знаешь, пусть и это имя уйдет навсегда в прошлое. Я уже привыкла к другому. Зови меня, как и Муфти – Фики.

– Хорошо сестра…. Фики, добро пожаловать домой!

**Львы утренней зари**

Симба лежал в пещере и смотрел на стоящий перед ним прайд. В тишине он повернулся на бок, чтобы уменьшить боль, и прокашлялся:

– Где Нала?

Сзади послышался шорох. Львицы расступились, и вперед вышла Нала с Зирой. Следом появился Рафики и Флаффи. Симба приподнялся:

– Я звал только свой прайд и Флаффи.

– Он и собрался, Симба, – ответила Нала. – Теперь он полный.

– Но… – Симба хотел возразить, но вмешалась Сарафина:

– Симба, прошу тебя… Моя дочь вернулась домой. Пора забыть прошлое и идти дальше.

Симба на мгновение прикрыл глаза, потом вздохнул:

– Хорошо. Зира, признаешь ли ты меня своим законным Королем?

Львица собралась с силами и ответила:

– Нет, Симба…

– Зира, опять? – негодующе воскликнула Нала.

– Дай, сестра, закончить. Я не могу признать тебя, Симба, Королем, ибо поклялась в верности другому действующему. Мой муж и Король Муфти умер, а у него есть законный наследник. Он теперь – мой Король, как скажет, так и будет.

– Ясно, – тихо произнес Симба. – Тогда ты должна уйти.

– Не могу, ведь он – тут, – ответила Зира.

– Кто?

– Флаффи. Он – мой Король.

Симба вопросительно посмотрел на сына. Тот сделал шаг вперед и сказал:

– Это правда. Муфти объявил меня своим наследником.

– Я собрал вас тут, – вздохнул лев, – чтобы сказать. Слишком много ран, слишком тяжелы они для меня. Рафики говорил мне, что лапа не сможет зажить правильно. Поэтому я никогда не буду прежним, не смогу более защитить вас в опасности. И потому принял трудное решение – отдать королевство своему старшему сыну. Но теперь….

– Не надо, папа, – мягко возразил Флаффи. – Я отказываюсь в пользу брата, Танаби. Все это время он был твоим наследником, ты его готовил вместо себя. Так и должно остаться, хоть и не по закону. Его изменить легче, чем реальность. У каждого будет свое королевство, к тому же есть те, что ждут меня домой. Нас мало, но мы не одиноки. И по-прежнему сильны. А потому я беру прайд Муфти в свои лапы, и завтра мы возвращаемся домой.

– Это слова не мальчика, но льва, – сказала Зира. – Я горжусь тобой.

Симба выдохнул:

– Мы все гордимся тобой, Флаффи. Что ж, так тому и быть. Танаби, выйди вперед.

Дрожащими лапами молодой лев вышел вперед.

– Время пришло, мой сын. Клянешься ли ты верой и правдой служить прайду, быть с ним в печали и радости, править мудро и справедливо?

– Клянусь, папа….

– Клянешься ли защищать его и даже умереть за него, если потребуется?

– Клянусь….

– Подойди ко мне, сын, – Симба привстал, превозмогая боль, и обнял склонившегося к нему Танаби: – Перед всеми львицами, перед небом и землей я снимаю с себя титул и передаю тебе, нарекая отныне Королем этих земель прайда. Признавая тебя своим владыкой, я тоже клянусь верой и правдой служить тебе и во всем повиноваться. Встань сын. Теперь мы – твой прайд. Иди. Ты знаешь, что надо делать.

Величественно Танаби вышел на край утеса и осмотрел предрассветную долину. Сквозь синеву еще хорошо виден путь к звездам. Одна яркая звезда сверкает.

– Да, дедушка, я помню. Все, что ты когда-то говорил моему папе, он передал мне, – Танаби набрал в легкие воздуха и заревел. Львицы зарычали ему в ответ.

Они стояли вдвоем на холме и смотрели на утреннюю зарю. Внезапно сзади раздался шорох шагов. Танаби обернулся. К ним подходил Мзалива:

– Простите, я с мамой говорил. Кхм, с нашей общей мамой…. Даже не думал, что мы сможем так много и долго проговорить. Я ничуть не обижаюсь на неё. Наверное, она была права. Впрочем, мне повезло – иметь двух мам….

Он сел рядом и тоже посмотрел вдаль.

– Отличный вид, – произнес Флаффи, не оборачивая головы.

– Да, – кивнул Мзалива, – Никогда ранее не видел такой красивый восход. Он сегодня чем-то особенный….

– Жизнь новая начинается с него, – прокомментировал, вздыхая, Флаффи, – вот и вся особенность. Мы принадлежим этой утренней заре. Целиком….

Они помолчали.

– Жаль, что уходите, – нарушил тишину Танаби. – Было бы круто править вдвоем.

– Нет, не было бы, – ответил Флаффи. – Хоть у нас и разные пути, ничто не мешает остаться друзьями. Ведь мы – братья.

– Этот не считается, – ответил Танаби.

– Родственников не выбирают. А кровная месть самая страшная, как выяснилось. К тому же у меня большие земли и там есть, что поделить по-братски. В отличие от этой. Тут место только для одного прайда.

– О чем это ты? – спросил Мзалива.

– О том, что я предлагаю тебе пойти со мною. Сахифа и Вайя теперь твоя семья, но у вас нет дома. Я дам его тебе. К тому же большие земли надо защищать и легче сделать это вдвоем.

– То есть ты предлагаешь мне поселиться на земле Муфти? – опешил Мзалива.

– Да.

Мзалива посмотрел на Флаффи:

– Что ты требуешь взамен?

– Лояльности. Дружбы, – пожал плечами Флаффи. – Можешь признать меня своим Королем. Боюсь только, что другие выжившие могут этого не понять и не принять сразу. Однако время лечит любые раны.

– Ты воистину станешь великим Королем, – только и смог ответить Мзалива.

– Посмотрим. Ведь ты уже смог стать большим воином для себя? Послужи и мне. Ну, как предложение?

Мзалива почесал за ухом и ответил:

– Я принимаю его. Все равно нигде более нам дома не дадут. Но предупреждаю, тебя может ждать месть аутсайдеров.

– Этого я меньше всего боюсь, – ответил Флаффи, – ведь у меня есть тот, кто умеет с ними справляться.

– Клянусь небом и землею, ты никогда не пожалеешь об этом. Теперь я твой должник до конца жизни, – улыбнулся Мзалива.

– Тогда иди, тебя ждут две очень любящие львицы.

Когда он ушел, Танаби спросил:

– Ты уверен? Не забывай, что он сделал.

– Я помню. Но зла не держу. Что было, то было, тем более, что мама его, похоже, простила. Нам ли тогда ему мстить? И еще. Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе. Особенно прощенных. Так говорил мой отец Муфти. И я последую его советам.

– Мудрый был у тебя старик….

– Это точно. Что ж настало время расставаться.

– Да, – Танаби обнял брата и похлопал по спине. – Береги себя и прайд. Если что, знаешь, где меня найти. Я приду на любой призыв о помощи.

– Я тоже. Как обустроимся, приглашу в гости. Чтоб знал, где найти.

– Договорились, брат. Ну что же, нам действительно пора. Все уже собрались внизу.

– Прощай. Прости, если что было не так.

– И ты не поминай лихом. Особенно за позавчерашнюю потасовку.

– Да ладно тебе. Я уже забыл давно.

– Прощай.

И с этими словами Флаффи спустился вниз, где его ждал небольшой прайд Муфти.

Взошедшее солнце начинало источать тепло всем обитателям саванны, прогоняя остатки прохладной ночи прочь. Заря сменилась ярким днем, возвестив начало правления нового короля. Позади Танаби собрался его прайд. Они молча смотрели, как небольшой отряд с двумя львами во главе пересек реку, вышел на другой берег и пошел, не оборачиваясь назад, пока не скрылся совсем за горизонтом.

_(Конец)_


End file.
